We Belong Together
by Yaara
Summary: AxC,KxL Princes and Princesses are destined to have a happy ending...or are they? Read how each of the characters fight for the one they love. Rating might change.
1. Prologue

**WE BELONG TOGETHER**

**

* * *

**

Prologue

In a place far and away was a land divided by three kingdoms.

The first kingdom, Zaft, was a militant nation. With its superior militia and under the rule of His Imperial Highness, Prince Athrun of House Zala, they have no equal in strength.

The second kingdom was a nation called Alliance. Though the kingdom was not as heavily armed as Zaft, they thrived on economic prosperity and well maneuvered diplomacy. It's because of it they were able to keep themselves on the good will of Zaft and remain untouched by their neighbors' swords. Prince Kira Yamato of the Royal House was an intelligent ruler, keeping Alliance peaceful through troubled times.

The last kingdom was the smallest and weakest of the three. Orb sat in the middle of the two giant nations. They represent the balance between two. The King of Orb has two beautiful daughters. The princesses of Orb were Lacus Clyne and Cagalli Yula Attha.

It was said that when the princesses were born, there was a treaty promising a daughter of the Royal House of Orb to that of House Zala and House Yamato. This was done in agreement to avoid the tipping of power between the nations. The girls will be sent to their promised husband on their 18th birthday. So now the story will unfold as the princesses set foot upon their journey…

* * *

Please review and comment! Thank you for those who comment!


	2. The Announcement

**WE BELONG TOGETHER**

**

* * *

**

Thank you for those who have reviewed. Now here are some facts.

1. Lacus and Cagalli are twins and the reason of their different last names is explained in the story.

2. Cagalli and Kira are no longer siblings like in the anime.

3. Athrun and Kira are 20 while the girls are 17, almost 18.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Announcement

"Father, you have summoned us?" Lacus bowed to her father with Cagalli following behind.

"Yes, my daughters. Come to your father." King Uzumi Attha beckoned his children before him.

His eyes soften when he looked at Lacus. Lacus Clyne, his eldest, was a gentle flower born with a gift of music. Her voice was blessed by the gods as well as her beauty. With large sky blue eyes and pale waist deep pink hair, Lacus was the splitting image of her late mother. It was also his love for his deceased wife and the similarity of Lacus' appearance that has committed him to name Lacus after her mother's House of the Clynes instead of House Attha.

"Father, what is it? You have summoned us with urgency and all you have to do is stare at us?" Came Cagalli's impatient voice.

When Uzumi glanced at his younger child, he couldn't help himself but sigh. Cagalli Yula Attha was nothing like her sister. His baby girl was also gifted. She was gifted at making trouble. Cagalli isn't what you call a conventional princess. At a young age, she had refused to wear dresses of any kind and her hobbies were sporting and political studies. Unlike Lacus's soft feminine charms, Cagalli was aggressive and confident of herself almost to the point of being arrogant. The older she got, the harder it was to control her. Just last month, Cagalli went behind his back and cut her long silky blonde hair to only shoulder length. She would have gone farther with her looks if her sister hadn't stepped in. Lacus was the only person who could still talk sense into Cagalli.

"Hello? Father, if you are not going to open your mouth then I'm going to be out of here in 2 seconds." Cagalli's amber eyes flashed dangerously.

"Cagalli, hush and listen." Lacus patted her sister patiently and looked at the King.

"Cough…right, yes. My daughters, I think you both know why you have been summoned." The King started. "Both of you will be 18 in two months and the term of the treaty has yet been fulfilled."

"I know father." Lacus replied calmly. "I am prepared to do my part for Orb."

"NO!" Came Cagalli's angry cries. "I won't have it! Why must we marry?" Cagalli has always been furious whenever someone mentioned the engagement. Her betrothal was announced on the day her mother gave birth to her and Lacus. She hated the fact how she was forced to accept this arrangement. Her anger grew as years went by and she began to realize she was powerless to change the treaty. Now the time has finally come for her to fulfill this nonsense.

"Lacus, how can you just accept the terms? Have you no dreams of your own?"

Lacus only smiled and took Cagalli's hands into her own. "Dear sister, how many times must I repeat myself? My dream is to build a better kingdom for our people. We are the jewels of Orb and we must do what we can to protect her. If it is marriage, then I accept it with all of my heart."

"But to marry a man you have never met? What if you don't even like him? Must we sacrifice ourselves for the kingdom?"

"I believe in Prince Kira and Prince Athrun. Regardless of who I marry, my husband will honor me as will I him."

Cagalli at this point just want to strangle her sister for being so stubborn.

"Enough Cagalli! Your sister has made her choice and so must you." The King commanded. "This is your last warning. You will go through with this whether you want to or not and I will make sure the two union to the royal houses are consummated. Now do I make myself clear?"

Cagalli stared defiantly back at King Uzumi. Her eyes were now full of fury and hurt. "If this is your will then I must follow. But make no mistake. Do not expect me to like it, ever!" With her last words, she turned and marched out of the room.

"I hope she will be alright." Lacus said warily.

"Do not fret, Lacus. Cagalli just need a bit of time. Prepare yourself, in two months; Orb will be celebrating the marriage of her jewels."

* * *

King Uzumi sat in his chamber, deep in thought. The treaty between the three nations has its terms set very concise and clear. But there was one big problem. The treaty did not mention which princess was promised to Zaft or to Alliance. Only a daughter born from the Royal House of Orb was to be sent to each house. 

Ever since his daughters turned teenagers the King had thought countless times as to which of his daughters will go to Zaft and Alliance. His choice has been inconclusive up to this very date.

As for his future son-in-laws, he was met the two princes on several occasions. Uzumi thought back on those occasions to once again access which man would be a fitting husband for his daughter.

First, there's Price Athrun of Zaft. The King remembered his highness very well. Athrun was a man born of power and superiority. He has inherited his father's midnight black hair and his mother's emerald sea eyes, and also the aggressive nature expressed by the House of Zala. The prince was charming and civilized but there has been talk about his many lovers throughout places.

And the second prince, Prince Kira of House Yamato. He's the same age as Athrun and also a charismatic leader with a brilliant mind. Prince Kira was a polite young man who almost seem timid at times. The King thought back on their last meeting. Kira has also grown into a fine man with dark brunette hair and a pair of amethyst eyes.

Now there's two princes with different personality and mindset, with two daughters who can't be more different from each other. What's a king to do with matchmaking?

After thinking about it for one last time, the King made his choice. He called his royal counselors to enter and began preparing for his announcement.

* * *

The next morning… 

The princesses were summoned once again into the throne room, in front of all the major houses and advisors.

"On behalf on the House Attha, Royal House of Orb, I, King Uzumi Attha has made my decision regarding Princess Lacus and Cagalli's betrothal."

Lacus and Cagalli both drew a sharp breath.

The King glanced around the room, "All of you know about the treaty which took place almost 18 years ago. Now the time of fulfillment is at hand." He took one deep breath before starting again, "My eldest, Lacus will marry Prince Athrun Zala of Zaft and my youngest will be granted to Prince Kira Yamato of Alliance. Hence this is my decision so let Orb witness the holy union in two months!"

* * *

Thank totalanimelover for pointing out my mistake. 

To X-20A-Strike-Freedom, hopefully my explanation in the beginning of this chapter help explain things a bit. This fic will definitely focus on AthrunCagalli and KiraLacus.

Please R&R! Thanks all!


	3. Secret Plan and Departure

**WE BELONG TOGETHER**

**

* * *

**

Thank you to those who have reviewed! You guys are wonderful! Hopefully this chapter is good enough!

* * *

Chapter 2: Secret Plan and Departure

_The Kingdom of Zaft_

"Well Athrun, it appears your wife has been decided." King Patrick of Zaft announced.

"Father, what do you mean?" Prince Athrun narrowed his eyes. "I have heard of no such news. Do not jest about such matter."

"I never jest. King Uzumi has made it official. You are to marry Princess Lacus Clyne of Orb in two months on her 18th birthday. I have also informed your mother about it."

"What? Father, surely you do not expect me to go through with this nonsense. Zaft does not require this kind of political marriage to solidify its hold on power."

"Silence boy! This treaty was signed almost 18 years ago. If we fail to meet the terms, we would be the laughing stock of the century. Your marriage holds this kingdom's honor and future." King Patrick lectured. "So you will do your part and accept this without another word."

Athrun cursed silently and turned his back to the King.

Suddenly, the door of the Royal chamber opened and a petite woman with bright emerald eyes entered.

"Oh, my dear son. I have finally received word of your marriage to Orb at last!" Queen Lenore chatted happily into the room. She walked over to her son and embraced him.

"Mother…" Athrun gave her a kiss on the cheek and returned the hug.

"Let me take a good look at you, Athrun. Such handsome features, you are House Zala's pride and joy. Lacus will be a good match for you."

Athrun only shrugged but said nothing.

"I'm only glad Uzumi chose Lacus for you instead of Cag…" Lenore abruptly stopped herself from saying more. Athrun eyed her curiously. "What were you about to say mother?"

Lenore laughed nervously. "Nothing…nothing at all. Let's start planning for the wedding."

Athrun only watched his mother dance about the room in joyous fulfillment. He knew what his mother was about to say. He has heard the rumor about the princesses of Orb. The elder princess, Lacus, was sweet and refine, and Cagalli, the younger of the two, was too wild and reckless to ever be considered a proper lady.

_Good thing Lord Uzumi picked his elder to be my fiancé_, Athrun thought. _Princess Cagalli will never be good enough to be my queen!

* * *

_

_Kingdom of Alliance_

Prince Kira sat at the garden, thinking to himself about his coming marriage. His parents told him about King Uzumi's decision. The queen has told Kira about both of the princesses of Orb. Both of them sounded wonderful to him.

He would be happy to marry either the compassionate Princess Lacus or the energetic Princess Cagalli. But….

Kira sighed to himself.

If only he wasn't so nervous around the opposite sex. There were only two women in his life that didn't make him feel awkward, his mother and his cousin, Lady Stellar Loussier.

Hopefully Princess Cagalli will be the third. It will be rather foolish to have him feeling uncomfortable whenever his wife was near.

Now he has two months to get ready for his wedding and meet his betrothed. Alliance has been in an uproar ever since the news came out. The whole nation was celebrating their prince's matrimony. The people were glad to finally witness the treaty being fulfilled. The three kingdoms will be joined together by kinsmen of the Royal Houses.

_Princess Cagalli_, Kira thought, _I'm sure she will make me a fine wife_.

* * *

_Kingdom of Orb_

"Lacus, Cagalli. Both of you should start your preparations for the coming trip. In a week, you will head to your respective betrothal's house and start learning your roles as Princesses of Zaft and Alliance." King Uzumi told his girls in the Royal Study.

"Father, are you crazy? Leave Orb in a week? What happened to two months?" Cagalli slammed her fists on the table.

Lacus also held the same questions.

"I have informed both Royal Houses and the both Kings and Queens of your husband-to-be felt you girls should arrive as soon as possible to begin learning your duties as well as to familiarize yourselves with your husbands. I too feel the same way."

"But father, must we leave Orb so soon?" Lacus said sadly.

"I'm sorry, Lacus. I have already given my word. Both of you must listen to your father." Uzumi closed his eyes and leaned back, swallowing the bitterness of losing both of his daughters.

"I understand, if it is your wish then I must abide. I will make sure Cagalli does the same." Lacus bowed and pulled the infuriated Cagalli out of the room.

"Wait Lacus! I'm not done talking to father yet. Father...Don't do this! I don't want to leave Orb!" Even though the door was slammed shut, Uzumi could still hear Cagalli's voice echoing down the hall.

Uzumi knew it's best for the girls to start their new roles in Zaft and Alliance as soon as they can, but his heart is still sadden by the sudden departure. Lacus had accepted her fate easily but Cagalli was still fighting to the bitter end. Cagalli, he thought, his youngest child. In Uzumi's heart he knew he can't deny the truth. Though both of his daughters were dear to him, Cagalli has always held a special place in his heart. She was so much like him in every way, stubborn and strong. She was also passionate and honorable.

Uzumi only hoped the fates treat Lacus and especially Cagalli kindly in the near future.

* * *

"Lacus, let me go! I wasn't done talking!" Cagalli pulled free from her sister. 

"Yes you were. With all these yelling, were you planning on letting everyone know how you have disobeyed your father and king?" Lacus chided.

Cagalli blushed and looked away.

Lacus softened her eyes. "I was being too harsh. Cagalli, promise me you will try to fit in in Alliance as I will in Zaft. We probably won't be able to see each other very often in the future so at least promise me this one thing."

Cagalli looked at her pleading sister. Never had Cagalli's life had her twin asked her of anything. With great effort, Cagalli managed to nod her head.

Lacus embraced Cagalli and smiled to herself.

"Ah, Princess Lacus, here you are." Lady Fllay Allster, Lacus' lady-in-waiting, bid Lacus to come with her for other affairs.

Before she left with Lacus, Cagalli heard her say, "Princess Lacus, I have been appointed to be your Lady's companion on your journey to Zaft."

"Why is Lacus friends with Allster? God knows." Cagalli have always hated Fllay. But Lacus loved her like a sister so Cagalli was forced to be civil to her. In truth, Cagalli found the red-headed lady-in-waiting to be pompous and too full of herself.

Now Cagalli wondered who was to be her companion. _I hope it's Miriallia_, she thought.

She made her way to the garden when suddenly a girl jumped in front of her, making Cagalli scream.

"Ha! I got you! I guess Princess Cagalli really isn't as brave as she claims to be."

"Mir! I'm going to kill you!" Cagalli chased after the laughing girl. Miriallia Haww was Cagalli's best friend and lady-in-waiting. Lady Miriallia, or Mir as her friends call her is a cute brunette with a lively personality. Together with Cagalli, they pulled pranks everywhere and had countless adventures together.

"Alright! I give, I give." Mir said breathlessly, begging Cagalli to stop her chase. "If you want me to be your companion to Alliance, you better let me go right now!"

Cagalli abruptly stopped. "What did you just say? You mean…"

Miriallia smiled. "You got it! I'm going to Alliance with you. I came to tell you as soon as I can."

Cagalli let out a scream of joy and hugged Mir tightly. "Oh thank you, Mir! You don't know how much I appreciate this!"

Mir couldn't help but laugh. "Just remember you owe me one!"

"I promise I'll never forget what you have done! I promise!"

The girls ran excitedly to Cagalli's chamber.

"So what else have you heard?" Cagalli asked.

"All I know is that both of you will be leaving on the same day, heading in different direction…" Mir stopped, seeing Cagalli looking all embarrassed.

"Um…Mir…There's something I want to ask…"

"Go ahead."

"Well…it's about…I mean…" It wasn't like Cagalli to mumble and stutter for words.

"It's about…." Cagalli whispered into Mir's ear.

"What?"

Cagalli repeated her words.

"I can't hear you."

Cagalli stomped her feet and yelled out of frustration. "I want to know about Prince Kira."

"Oh." Mir smirked mischievously at the blushing Cagalli.

"Well, I heard Prince Kira is a compassionate leader for his people. Citizens of Alliance all love and support him. Your husband has been named as one of the most intelligent men of our time. But…"

Cagalli leaned closer…

"It's rumored that he's quite shy around women. The opposite sex seems to make him pretty nervous."

"Intelligent but shy…I wonder what he's like in the real person?"

"So you have no objection in marrying him?"

"I still don't want to but you heard father. People of all three nations are expecting the marriages to take place. I cannot say no. Besides, I guess marrying Kira won't be so bad. He sounds decent." Cagalli respects his people's opinion of him.

"So what about Lacus' fiancé?" Cagalli questioned.

"Prince Athrun Zala? He's quite a different story." Mir frowned.

"Oh? I have only heard a little about him. He's a great swordsman and a strategist. Zaft always did have a strong militant base. He's credited for its growing strength. Lacus should be safe being married to such a powerful man."

"That's only half of the story."

"…?"

"Prince Athrun is also rumored to be a famous flirt. I heard he's got lady friends everywhere, from every corner of his kingdom and probably beyond." Mir said. "I've only met him once and with a handsome face like that, who can blame him?"

"What?" Cagalli fumed. "Does father expect Lacus to marry a man like that? Does he even know?"

"This is hardly classified news. Everyone knows about Athrun's 'friendly' relationships in the court. I highly doubt Lord Uzumi to be ignorant of such details."

"There's no way I'll let my sister marry a jerk like him!" Cagalli stated angrily. Lacus is so delicate and precious. It's killing Cagalli picturing Lacus shackled to some pig who doesn't deserve her. "Mir, you have got to help me!"

"What?" Miriallia said puzzled.

"I think I have a plan. Here's what we should do…" Cagalli whispered.

"What! Are you kidding?" Mir couldn't believe her ears.

"Believe me, Mir! I'm going to pull this off and you're going to help me do it."

* * *

Now what is Cagalli planning to do? I'm sure all you smart readers have a few ideas in mind!

Please R & R!


	4. Mirror Image

**WE BELONG TOGETHER**

* * *

I have to say this is the hardest chapter for me by far. Please let me know if there's anything out of sync. Thanks all!

* * *

Chapter 3: Mirror Image

The week flew by while the people in the palace rushed to prepare for the departure of the two princesses. Lacus spend her last days in Orb saying tearful goodbyes to all those close to her. She was too busy to notice what her sister was planning.

Cagalli has been busy…really busy. Her plan demanded quick action and careful planning. Mir was skeptical at first and wasn't sure if they could pull it off. But unable to convince Cagalli out of it, she was obligated to help her best friend.

* * *

Now it was the night before the sisters parted their way…

Knock…knock…knock….

"Who is it?" Lacus called, wondering who could be at her door at this late hour?

"It's me, Cagalli."

Upon hearing Cagalli's reply. Lacus hurried to open the door.

"Cagalli? What are you doing up at this hour?"

"I…I came to see you before we're off." Cagalli said.

Lacus smiled. It has almost been a week since they sat down to have a real conversation. Cagalli had been so angry about the whole setup. There was no use talking to her. Lacus had felt Cagalli was planning something behind her back. Hopefully she will not cause more trouble.

"Dear sister, what will I do without you?" She took Cagalli's hand into her's.

Cagalli felt her sister's warmth and had to fight back the sudden tears. Up till this point she had never thought about separating with her twin. They have always been together. For the first time in her life, the cold realization of Lacus might leave her forever sank in. Fear gripped Cagalli by the throat as she looked at her sister's beautiful face.

_My plan has to work. I can't bear to live knowing Lacus might be miserable_, she thought.

"Lacus, I just came to have one more sisterly talk before we leave tomorrow. It might be the last we'll ever have in a long time." Cagalli replied. "I've also brought a little something to go along with it. It'll help us relax a little" She managed to produce a pot of Verona spice tea.

"Oh, my favorite drink. Thanks!" Lacus was delighted.

"Here, let me pour it for you." Cagalli took two cups and pour the fragrant tea. She handed a cup to Lacus and took the other. "Here."

"Thanks." Lacus said as she started sipping her tea.

"I figure tomorrow is the end for us….I mean the start of a new beginning so we need to celebrate."

Lacus looked at Cagalli for a while and sighed. "You still have not accepted this, have you? Of course not, you're always so stubborn. But we must follow our destiny. The next we meet, I will be wife to Athrun Zala and you will be with Kira Yamato. Everything will work out, you'll see."

"No, they won't. Not if I can help it." Cagalli swore. Lacus wondered why Cagalli would say such a thing when suddenly, dizziness claimed her and her vision started to blur.

"What…what is happening to me? I feel so lightheaded." She said as she started wobbling. "Cagalli? What did you…why would you…drug…"

"I'm sorry." Cagalli apologized before catching the fainted girl. "I'm doing this for your own good. One day you will thank me for this."

_I've done it. Now it's up to Mir_. Cagalli prayed to God that her plan will work out.

* * *

The day has finally come for the Princesses of Orb to set out on their journey to their respective betrothed's land.

The King stood before two men and commanded them, "Sir Andrew Waltfield and Sir Mwu La Fllaga, I charge you both with the safety of my daughters. Take them and lead them to the safety of their husband's house. I ask you not only as King, but also as a father."

Both men bowed before the King, swearing to protect the princesses.

Sir La Fllaga was charged with Princess Lacus' safety to Zaft while Sir Waltfield was to be responsible to Princess Cagalli's to Alliance. The two men were one of the most famous swordsmen in Orb. Waltfield was known as the 'Desert Tiger' as La Fllaga was 'Endymion Falcon'. They were also good friends with each other.

"Well, Andy…Want to race to see which one of us can get the princess to their destination first?" Mwu joked.

"Hehe," Andrew laughed. "I wish I could joke about it like you do but I'm afraid I have to be serious this time."

"Too bad. Guess we won't see each other in a while then. You better keep your sword sharpen for our rematch."

"You got it, partner!"

They smiled to each other before heading out to the escort.

Meanwhile-

Cagalli pulled Mir to the side. "How did it go? Did everything go as planned?"

"Yes, Fllay has agreed to help. Now we just have to do our part right."

"Alright, I have to say goodbye to father first. Let's hope all goes well."

Cagalli was then summoned to bid farewell to her father with her sister.

"Lacus…What's the matter with you?" The King said, noticing Lacus was unsteady on her feet.

"I'm sorry…but Cagalli….last night…" Lacus couldn't make the sentences audible before Cagalli cut in.

"Nothing, father. It's my fault. I got too carried away with Lacus last night with our celebration. Please forgive me." Cagalli said apologetically, silencing Lacus.

"Girls, you should know better than to….Forget it, I don't want us to part on bad terms." With a few strides, the King walked in front of the girls and with one arm on each girl, he embraced his twin daughters tightly. "Promise me you will both be safe and happy. Know that I will always love you and I will miss you both so very much."

Cagalli's eyes filled with tears while Lacus silently returned her father's embrace. The father and daughters shared a peaceful moment together before their lady-in-waiting came to fetch the princesses so they could be dressed in their formal gown.

When the princesses emerged from their rooms, they were both garbed in the traditional Orb wedding dress. Both princesses were dressed in satin white with a veil covering their entire head. They mirrored each other completely with their ladies-in-waiting the same, but clothed in beige. It was Orb's belief that twins should be born the same way and leave the same way. Though it was a shame not seeing the princesses' face, but this symbolism was important in the heart of Orb's citizens.

"Princess Lacus, please follow me." Mwu gestured. Lacus and Fllay moved pass Mwu and into the carriage without a word.

"Strange, Princess Lacus sure is quiet today." Mwu said.

"She's just nervous. After all, she's going to be married soon." Andrew patted Mwu on the shoulder before asking Cagalli to follow him.

Cagalli stumbled a little as her lady-in-waiting pulled her quickly into the carriage.

"Even the active Princess Cagalli didn't say much today. Boy, this wedding thing sure is changing our princesses don't you think?" Mwu said.

"Not at all, they will loosen up once we're off. Until then, take care of the princess and yourself, my friend!"

With a salute to their king, the wedding escort of the princesses took off.

* * *

"Princess Lacus does not wish to be disturbed, due to a minor illness. It's best if she keeps herself in the carriage at all times. I will care for her. That is her highness' order." Said Fllay in a deep voice.

"If that is what her highness wishes, then it will be done." Mwu replied, thinking why Princess Lacus is acting so strange today. _Must be the wedding. Kids these days…_

Fllay watched Mwu ride off then closed the window to the carriage. "Alright, it's safe now." She said as she took her veil off.

Lacus took her veil off and it was Cagalli underneath!

"Whew, almost suffocated in there." She said to Mir, who was also undercover as Fllay. "Can't believe we fooled everyone!"

"Never ask me to do that again! I don't understand how I can actually agree to this plan." Mir let out a nervous breath of air.

"Sorry, I won't do that again. But we did it so guess we can relax now. Who knew the plan worked out so well? Mana's drugs sure did an excellent job keeping Lacus confused." Cagalli sat back. She had asked her nanny for assistance and explained her plan. With great reluctance, Mana agreed to help. The old nurse gave Cagalli a powerful yet harmless medicine to keep Lacus disoriented. Thus Cagalli was able to switch positions with her sister.

"By the way, how did you convince Fllay to disguise herself as you and keep Lacus quiet about being me?"

"Since you manage to keep Lacus drugged, all I have to do is convince Fllay that this is the only chance she has to see Prince Kira up close."

"You mean…"

"It's really no secret that Fllay is in love with Kira. She saw him a year ago at some gathering and has been in love with him ever since. All the young ladies at court knows about it." Mir explained.

"So that's why she went along with our plan to take Lacus to Alliance. She wants Kira for herself." Cagalli realized. "Won't she stand between Lacus and Kira?"

"In case you forget, Princess Lacus and Prince Kira will eventually have to marry due to the treaty, unless the both of you are forced to switch back when we're discovered."

"I won't let that happen! Prince Kira is a gentleman and he will definitely fall in love with Lacus at first sight. I have absolute confidence in my sister to charm any man into submission."

"Ok, if that's the case, then what about you? How are you going to deal with Prince Athrun?" Miriallia asked.

Cagalli seemed to be struck dumb by Mir's sudden question. After thinking about it for a while, "I don't know. Honestly, I have never thought about it. My only concern was to have Lacus away from that Zala pig. How should I deal with him?"

"Well, you better think fast. It's only a few days before we reach Zaft and Prince Athrun is not the type of man one can fool."

"Hmm…I better give it some thought." Cagalli decided.

* * *

Fllay watched Lacus sleep soundly in the carriage, thankful she was able to fool Sir Waltfield that she was Miriallia.

It was unreal, Fllay couldn't believe her luck. She was going to meet Kira in person. It had been a year ago since she went with her father to Alliance when she first laid eyes on him. He stole her heart with a single smile. From that point on Fllay knew she was destined to his wife.

Unfortunately, their paths have never crossed again…until now. Fllay took a look at the sleeping princess in front of her and frowned when she pictured Lacus in Kira's arms. Slowly, a plan began to form and Fllay grinned to herself.

* * *

In the next chapter, the girls will meet the princes. What is going to happen next and who will be the enemies?

Thank you all again! Please R & R!


	5. Seeing Through Me

**WE BELONG TOGETHER**

**

* * *

**

Wow! I'm a little impressed with myself with the fast update! Hopefully my inspiration won't run out too fast. Thanks all and hope this chapter is good enough!

* * *

Chapter 4: Seeing Through Me

For days Mir and Cagalli managed to fool the entire escort into believing she was Lacus.Though Mwu was suspicious, he had no way of proving something was amiss. Now their journey has finally reached their destination, the Royal Palace of Kingdom Zaft.

"Cagalli, we're finally here. What are you going to do?" Mir demanded. Cagalli had been troubled ever since she started thinking about facing Athrun. Miriallia had put up with her highness' frustration but now she wanted an answer.

"I…I'm still not sure. But I think the best way is to just admit it. Hopefully by now Lacus is already with Kira so there's no way we can be switched back." Cagalli said optimistically.

Mir almost fainted when she heard Cagalli's answer. "Are you mad? Just come out and confess like that? Have you even thought about the consequences? I was a fool thinking you would think of something."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Athrun Zala does not take kindly to lies, I have heard of it. There must be something we can do to ease their anger. Besides, what do you think he's going to do with you?" Mir worried. "I know! Keep your disguise up until you have a private audience with Queen Lenore. She is a kind woman and she will understand your position."

"But…"

"Cagalli, listen to me. Prince Athrun will not forgive if he found out the truth. Her majesty Queen Lenore is your only hope of forgiveness so trust me on this, okay?"

Even though Cagalli didn't like the idea of continuing the lie, for the sake of her escort, she reluctantly agreed to Mir's plan.

* * *

Cagalli wore her Orb wedding dress and presented herself to the Royal Family of Zaft. "I, jewel of the Kingdom Orb have come to fulfill the agreement to wed his highness, Athrun Zala. Will the Prince accept me as his bride?" 

The King and the Queen looked at their son, standing wordlessly, staring at the princess. Cagalli was so nervous, she could hear the pounding of her heart. She kept her head down and body stilled, waiting for Prince Athrun to reply.

Athrun stood perfectly still and gazed at the slender girl in front of him. He couldn't see her face but she has a nice body and he liked the sound of her voice. Suddenly, he walked towards her.

Cagalli heard footsteps coming her way. Before she could step back, Athrun grabbed a handful of her wedding veil and lifted it off her head, much to Mwu's shock and Miriallia's horror. Cagalli lifted her head and was shocked to find herself staring face to face with the Prince of Zaft.

Athrun Zala was not like anything she imagine him to be. He was the most gorgeous man she has ever met. Something unpredictable flashed through his eyes as he gazed at her. A lazy smile formed on his lips as he watch Cagalli blush under his attention.

"What is the meaning of this? You are not Lacus Clyne." King Patrick questioned loudly. The nobles of Zaft murmured among themselves in the throne room.

"Your majesty, I can explain everything. You see…"

"Enough! I think Orb has insulted us enough. Your father will pay for this humiliation. Guards!"

Mwu instantly rushed towards Cagalli's side but was restrained by the palace guards. Miriallia wanted to be by her princess but an arm reached out from behind her and stopped her movement. She turned angrily to see a blonde man shaking his head.

Cagalli panicked as guards rushed into the room. Then she remembered Mir's words, "The Queen is your only hope!" With her back straight, she glanced at the queen for assistance.

Queen Lenore caught Cagalli's plead and decided to step in. "My King, there's no need for the guards."

"Lenore, don't involve yourself. I will take care of this."

"But I am already involved. This is about Athrun's wedding." She stated quietly. "The treaty only specified that a princess of Orb must marry a Prince from Zaft. Princess Cagalli is a Royal Princess so she is eligible to marry our son."

"How can you say that? Orb has promised Lacus to Athrun."

"I know, but Cagalli is here now and she has my approval." The queen liked Cagalli despite what she used to think of the reckless princess. She could see the fire and strength inside the young girl. Cagalli could just be the one to tame Athrun's wildness. "Why don't you decide for yourself, Athrun? What will you do?"

Athrun looked around the room and finally rested his sight on Cagalli. A sly smile touched his face as he said, "I will accept her as my betrothed for now." He walked in front of her, kneeled down and took her hand to his lips, "Welcome to Zaft, my princess."

* * *

"Cagalli! Are you insane? This is not a prank. You could have started a war today." Mwu yelled at the princess when they have been led to their quarters. "You have let me and the people of Orb down!" 

Cagalli and Mir both kept their heads down in shame. Mwu threw himself down a seat, he couldn't believe his luck. _I thought I got the easy job when I was assigned Lacus, but now…_

"Mwu…I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have lied to you all. But what I did, I did for Lacus and for Orb as well."

"How? How can this possibly help Orb?"

"I came instead of Lacus because I believe Lacus will be happier with Prince Kira while I deal with Zala." Cagalli stated.

"Like how you deal with him today? I saw you, blushing under his gaze." Mwu said sarcastically. He had thought Cagalli to be smarter than this. Since Cagalli was young, they have been sporting companions so in private, formalities were dropped.

"What…I don't know what you are talking about." She stomped her feet, denying Mwu's words. "Mir, you tell him."

"Mwu, I must also apologize for the deceit but all we can do now is trust Cagalli. At least Prince Athrun has allowed Cagalli to stay for now. We must of think of some way to mend this diplomatic tear."

"Ya, it is our top priority. Thankfully the queen is on our side. Cagalli, you will carry on as you would as if you were in Alliance. We have to stay on Zaft's good side so whatever happens, don't piss Prince Athrun off!"

"Ok, just leave it to me!" Cagalli guaranteed, while Mwu and Mir shared a worried look.

* * *

"Princess Cagalli," Andrew called. "We have arrived at the palace. Please make yourself presentable." 

"Um…we're…here…?" Lacus mumbled in drowsiness.

"Sir Waltfield, we are ready to go." Miriallia said, carefully guiding the weak Cagalli down the carriage and into the palace.

_Darn_, Fllay thought under the disguise. _I have just given Lacus a dose of medication to keep her quiet. How is she going to present herself under the circumstance? At least we're hidden underneath the gown. Now I just have to make sure Lacus can get through the presentation and explain to her the current situation._

"Princess Cagalli of Orb." The guard announced at the entrance to the throne room. Fllay carefully led Lacus to the center of the room, under the watchful eyes of the Alliance nobles. After making sure Lacus could stand on her own, the lady-in-waiting back away to the side while secretly glancing at Prince Kira under the veil.

_Kira…Still as handsome as ever._ Fllay thought excitedly. _I wish you were mine_.

Kira watched the princess closely, noticing she was shaking a bit.

_Strange, I thought Princess Cagalli was a brave young lady. Why is she shaking? Could it be from fright or fear?_ Kira thought puzzled.

"I..I…jewel of Orb….La…Lacus…." Lacus managed to say before she felt her body falling over. The whole court gasped. Before Andrew was quick enough to save his princess, Kira dashed to her side to catch her before she fell. During the fall, Lacus' veil slipped off her head, revealing her pale face to her prince.

Kira widened his eyes when he saw the princess. He could feel his heart race faster and faster. The girl in his arms was like a wilted flower, with her silky hair hung to the side and delicate features in pain. Holding her close to him, Kira called out, "Someone fetch the doctor, now!"

"Quickly, get help for Princess Lacus!" Queen Caridad ordered. King Haruma also shared her concern for the ailing girl.

"Princess…Lacus?" Kira said hesitantly, never letting his eyes leave the princess. "Isn't she Cagalli?"

"No, this is indeed Princess Lacus Clyne of Orb. What is the meaning of this, Sir Waltfield?" The King said gravely.

"I…I'm afraid I am also in need of an explanation, Sire. Please allow me to investigate." Andrew said apologetically after recovering from the initial shock. "Lady Miriallia, or whoever you are. What is the meaning of this?"

Fllay slowly stepped forth, taking her veil off. "I can explain everything. It…it was princess Cagalli's plan to switch brides. I was only forced to go along with her plan." Fllay lied.

"Lady Fllay? Why did Princess Cagalli do such a thing?"

"Because…because…", Fllay fumbled for a reason. "Because…Cagalli is in love with Prince Athrun Zala!" The statement caused a huge uproar in the throne room.

Sir Andrew Waltfield looked embarrassed and murderous at the same time.

"Silence! The matter can wait. Right now, the princess needs rest." Kira said silencing everyone. Carefully, he picked Lacus up bridal style and carried her out of the room.

"Kira, where are you going? This matter needs immediate attention!" King Haruma called.

Kira paused and turned around. "I'm taking her to her chambers now. As far as I'm concerned, this can wait. But one thing is clear, Princess Lacus is my fiancé. She is under my protection from now on." He turned and left, leaving the entire room speechless.

Fllay watched jealously as Kira held Lacus as if she's the most precious treasure in the world.

* * *

Poor Lacus, being drugged and confused! What does Athrun have in store for Cagalli?

I'm planning to keep the OC to minimal if at all. Plus, I have decided to add more Seed characters to the subplots. Tell me what you guys think! Thanks!


	6. Bipolar Circumstances

**WE BELONG TOGETHER**

**

* * *

**

Thanks to those who have reviewed and those who are new to my story.

* * *

Chapter 5: Bipolar Circumstances

The first thing she saw upon waking up is a pair of affectionate purple eyes.

"What happened?" Lacus asked weakly.

"You were drugged for the past few days." The man by her side told her. "Let me help you sit up. Drink this, it'll make you stronger."

Lacus allowed the strange browned hair man help her up and drank the tonic he placed beside her lips.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Much better, thank you." Lacus managed to smile. "If I may ask, where am I and who are you?"

"You are in the Palace in Alliance and I'm Kira." The prince answered.

"What? I'm in Alliance? You are Prince Kira? How can this happen?" Lacus couldn't believe the turn of events. She was not supposed to be here! If she's here, then where was Cagalli?

"Prince Kira, where is my sister?" In haste, Lacus leaned close to Kira and took his hands, waiting for the answer.

"Um…I believe she's with Athrun…in Zaft." Kira blushed at Lacus' closeness to him.

Lacus followed Kira's eyes to where their hands were holding, and in embarrassment, she released his hands quickly.

They both sat in silence, secretly observing each other.

_She is even more beautiful awake _, Kira complimented. _I've never felt this way about anyone_.

Lacus could feel Kira's eyes on her. _Why is he looking at me like this? The famous Prince Kira of Alliance…I feel so protected and warm around him. Wait! What am I thinking? He's Cagalli's fiancé! _Lacus chided herself for having such thoughts.

"Princess, let me call on your attendant. Perhaps it's better to have her and Sir Waltfield explain this to you. Excuse me." Kira bowed to her and went out to ask for Andrew and Fllay to enter.

"Princess, are you okay?" Andrew rushed and kneeled at her bedside. "Forgive me! If only I know…"

Lacus motioned Andrew to stop. "This is not your fault so you do not need to apologize. Fllay, can one of you explain what happened please?"

Fllay stepped forward. "Well, it happened like this…" She repeated what she said in the throne room.

Lacus frowned. "I see…So it was Cagalli who set everything up. I understand. Fllay, can you please arrange for my personal belongings be brought up? I need to freshen up."

"Yes, princess." Fllay curtsied and left the room.

After Fllay left the room, Lacus spoke to Andrew. "Something is not right. I know Cagalli. She might have set this whole plan up but there is no way Cagalli would resort to coercion to get what she wanted. I doubt Fllay's testimony about Cagalli being in love with Prince Athrun as well."

"What is Your Highness suggesting? That Lady Fllay has lied to us?"

"I'm not sure, but I do know my twin. There's no way she was in love with Athrun without my knowledge. Also, the night before the departure, I remember Cagalli's words before I was drugged. She said this was for my own good. If only I knew what she meant by that…And now here in Alliance…What a mess this is." Lacus sighed.

"Highness, at least we're safe here. Prince Kira has taken us under his protection. Regardless of what the truth is, you are now rightfully and legally his betrothed. Your duty is clear. You must carry it out as you would in Zaft." Andrew advised.

Lacus lifted her head up to meet his gaze. "You are right. I will need to apologize to King Haruma, Queen Caridad and especially Prince Kira. Please carry on like you would."

Sir Waltfield bowed and left.

_Cagalli, what a mess you have put both of us in. I just hope everything is alright with you in Zaft_. Lacus prayed.

* * *

Kira knocked on the door to Lacus' chamber. Fllay answered and opened the door quickly when she found out it was the prince.

"Your highness.." Fllay said breathlessly. "How may I help you?"

"How's the princess?" Kira said walking into the room. Fllay's eyes flashed a moment of hatred before she smiled sweetly at Kira. "The princess is still resting. Perhaps the prince should visit her another time?" She said as she leaned closer to him

"That's alright." Kira replied, backing away so to keep a bit of distance between them. "I've brought another attendant for the princess. This is Aisha." Kira mentioned a tall, elegant girl into the room. "She will also serve the princess. Aisha has a background of medical knowledge. The princess will heal faster with her help."

"Lady Fllay, nice to meet you." Aisha smiled at Fllay. "Please come with me as I have some instructions you need to know." Before Fllay could protest, Aisha forced her away from the room.

Kira sighed with relief when the girls were gone. He paced over to where Lacus was sleeping and bent down closer to her.

_She looks like an angel, so innocent and pure_. Kira continued to admire her, losing all sense of time. Suddenly, Lacus stirred and opened her eyes.

Kira jumped back in embarrassment, apologizing for the intrusion. "Excuse…Excuse me, princess. I did not mean to disturb you."

Lacus held her laughs when she saw how mortified Kira was. She's never met a man as shy as the prince. In one of the rare occasion of her life, she felt a little mischievous.

"Were you watching me, Your Highness?" She asked innocently.

Kira blushed harder. "No…yes…But I didn't mean to bother…that is…" He was unable to make out the explanation.

"Hehe, I was just teasing you." Lacus smiled to much of Kira's relief. "I've wanted to thank you for everything. If possible, please allow me an audience with the King and the Queen for an apology."

"There's no rush. You are not at fault."

"Regardless, it is Orb's responsibility and my sister's trickery. I will do my part to set this straight."

"Actually, I'm thankful for Princess Cagalli's action." Kira whispered to himself.

"Pardon me? Did you say something?" Lacus asked.

"No, nothing."

Knock…Knock…

The guards at the door announced it's the King and Queen at the door. They came to inquire about Lacus' condition.

"How are you, my child?" Queen Caridad asked.

"Much better, Your Majesty." Lacus struggled to get out of bed. Kira immediately went to her side to stop her.

King Haruma and Queen Caridad shared a secret look with each other. She signaled the King to say something.

The King cleared his throat. "Kira, your mother and I have decided to send a message to Zaft, and have the princesses switched back as soon as possible."

"What? No! You can't!" Kira exclaimed.

Lacus stared at Kira in disbelieve. _Did he just openly disobey his father_?

The King lifted a brow in dismay.

"Father…I…I wish…" Kira searched for the right words.

"Son, what is it you want to do?" The Queen pushed.

"I…I want Lacus to stay and be my wife!" Kira blurted out loudly.

"Ha, you see? I told you he likes her." A voice came from the door. Lacus turned her head to see an adorable blonde girl standing there.

"Stellar?" Kira blushed bright red.

"Hello, princess. I'm Lady Stellar Loussier, Kira's cousin. In case you're wondering, he really likes you so please stay in Alliance." Stellar said with a wink.

"Stellar!" Kira wanted to silence his big-mouth cousin. He was too embarrassed to face Lacus.

"So what is the princess' decision?" Queen Caridad asked.

"I…" Lacus blinked. She still couldn't absorb the revelation of Kira's affection towards her. Lacus thought this through and decided that as long as Zaft remained quiet, there is no need for her to stir them up. "I will stay. Thank you all so much for your help. Most especially, thank you, Kira."

Kira brightened at hearing her, calling his name. He walked over to her and got on one knee, "Lacus, I will be your sword and shield from now on. Please accept this as my solemn vow." He closed his eyes and bent down to place a kiss on her hand.

* * *

"Cagalli, are you dressed yet?" Mir called.

"No, and there's no way I'm going to wear that!" Cagalli yelled, refusing to put on the dress laid out by Miriallia.

"Oh, yes you are. We are attending a ball tonight. Since you came as Lacus, all the bags contain her clothes. You should be thankful I manage to sneak a few pairs of your robes in." Mir fumed.

"I'm not wearing Lacus' pink dress and that's final!" She said stubbornly. Oh, how she hated wearing dresses!

"Fine! Then wear the green one then! Come on, we don't have all day." Mir grabbed Cagalli and forced her to put it on.

Cagalli fought her hardest but when Mir wants something done, she gets it done. Half an hour later, Cagalli was dressed and ready to go.

'Beautiful! Now you are every inch a princess. One last thing, please wipe that scowl off your face. Remember, don't piss Prince Athrun off whatsoever!"

"I got it, okay? I know what I have to do." Cagalli rolled her eyes. _Lacus should have already arrived in Alliance by now and still there's no news from them. I take it it's a good thing and they have let her stayed. At least there's one good news for me_.

"Girls, are you ready to go?" Mwu knocked on the door.

"Yes sir. Let us depart, princess." Mir said.

"Let's go." With her back straight and head high, Cagalli walked out proudly and prepared herself for her second match with Athrun Zala.

* * *

The next chapter will reveal more characters from Seed. Also, there I'm planning to have more subplots for the other characters beside the main pairings but if you guys think this diverts too much attention from the main plot then please advise. Thanks!


	7. True Color

**WE BELONG TOGETHER**

**

* * *

**

Finally, it's time for the ball. Here Cagalli and Athrun will get a little moment of their own. I'm going to also go deeper with the DxM subplot since I really like this couple as well.

* * *

Chapter 6: True Color

The party flowed on as Cagalli sat with the Royal sovereigns of Zaft. She did her best ignoring Prince Athrun's provocative expressions and meaningful smiles. She thought back on their earlier encounter of the opening dance.

Athrun leaned close to her, with his hands feeling her bare back, "Well, Cagalli…I hope you'll endure long enough for our little game. I'd hate to see you lose so soon."

Cagalli focused her attention on her footsteps and answered, "I'm here to be your wife, not to play games, your Highness!"

"Oh?" He lifted one of his brows, "Is that so? Who was the one playing the switching game? And here I thought you WANTED to come instead of your sister. Why do you prefer to be my wife instead of Kira's?" He baited her.

Cagalli could feel herself losing control. _Take a deep breath, girl. He's trying to make you mad but you have got to fight it. Remember Mir's words, don't piss him off!_

"Your Highness is such a tease. I have my personal reasons of coming to Zaft."

"Tell me, princess." He leaned closer, only a breath away from her. "Am I the reason?"

Cagalli felt trapped by his deep gaze, and shook her head, trying to break off his spell. "Of course you are." She smiled sweetly, matching his game, just as the music ended. "Now pray excuse me. I must return to my seat."

Athrun bowed and watched her walk away from him.

Cagalli cursed herself for being so unlike her usual self. If it weren't for the fact that Mir and Mwu were watching her like a hawk, she probably would have stepped on Athrun's foot as retaliation, let alone letting him make fun of her.

After accepting a few dances from Zaft nobles, Cagalli needed some fresh air. She secretly excused herself to the balcony, hoping no one caught her retreat. Unbeknown to her, a pair of sharp eyes captured her leave.

* * *

"Ah, feels much better staying out here." Cagalli breathed, feeling the night wind blowing to her face. She stretched and placed her elbows on the balcony fence. "I wonder what Lacus is doing now? Is she doing well? And father…How he must be angry with me for doing this. I'm sorry…" 

As if unable to bear the sudden guilt and shame, she shivered. Cagalli tried to warm herself up by rubbing her hands on her arms, but inside, she knew the coldness was not from the weather, but from the fear of her family's unforgiveness.

Behind her, a pair of arms reached around her waist, making Cagalli screamed out in surprise.

"Shhh…It's me." A deep voice said.

"Athrun?" Cagalli stood completely rigid, feeling the masculine body pressed to her back. His mouth leaned close to her left ear, whispering, "This is the first time you have called my name. I like it, Cagalli."

Cagalli's face started burning and she now she was feeling heat, a burning flame to be exact.

_He's so close to me. What should I do? How much did he hear?_ Cagalli was unable to think straight. She could only feel the closeness between herself and the man behind her.

"Cagalli," He called again. "Where is the real princess? You've been busy hiding yourself,"

"What? Don't be absurd. I am Cagalli." Her face twitched.

Athrun held her waist tighter, making Cagalli alarmed. "Dear Princess, I'm not a fool. I can feel your soul screaming for release." His hand reached up and placed itself over her heart, much to Cagalli's paralysis.

"Show me." He whispered his command.

Cagalli felt hypnotized by his voice. She slowly turned around, looking up at his face. He held the same confident and lazy smile.

Athrun could see she was completely under his control. _It's like taking candy from a baby_, he thought. In triumph, he cupped her face, bringing his face down to meet her's.

Cagalli saw his face edging closer and closer. In an instant, she snapped herself out of the trance. Just before his lips touched her's, Cagalli pushed the surprised Athrun back at arms length and yelled," You want to see me for my true self? Fine, here it is." With that she lifted her dress up knee length and kicked him in the shin. Then she elbowed him to get him out of her way.

Athrun bounced back and landed on the floor. "Ouch!" He sat on the floor, rubbing his shin.

"Listen, buster, you want to see me for who I am, you got it! You've got yourself a warning. I'm not some wench who kisses your every step. You might have won this round but you're a long way from winning the war." With this said, Cagalli stomped her way out.

Athrun sat there, speechless at Cagalli's outburst. Without a word, he threw back his head and laughed uncontrollably. "Now this is challenge I have not faced in years. Cagalli Yula Attha, you will be my best reward yet."

* * *

"Where's Cagalli?" Miriallia said, looking all over the place. She relaxed for a second and Cagalli vanished from her sight. Though La Fllaga was also keeping an eye on her, he was distracted by the young vibrant ladies at court. 

Miriallia glanced from nobles to nobles, trying to detect Cagalli's figure. Before she had the chance to take another step, someone reached out and took her hand.

"My lady, may I have this dance?" A man asked.

"No, I…" She was about to reject but when she saw his face, she stopped. He was the man who stopped her in the throne room.

This tanned stranger was young, probably the same age as Athrun. He has wavy blonde hair and a smile that lit up the sun.

"Allow me the honor of introducing myself. I am Marquis Dearka of House Elthman. Pleasure to meet you."

Her cheeks blushed red. "I'm Lady Miriallia Haww from Orb, companion to Princess Cagalli."

Dearka widened his smile. "May I then?"

"Huh? Oh, the dance." Miriallia remembered. "I'm sorry. I'm a little busy right now. Please excuse me." She curtsied and left.

Dearka watched after her. He was sure they would meet again some time, he promised to himself.

* * *

"Can you believe the nerve of that man?" Cagalli complained to her friend, who was clearly not listening to her. Mir was still thinking about Lord Dearka, who she had met in the ball. 

It was after the ball and the girls have retired to their room. Cagalli was busy telling Miriallia what almost happened on the balcony.

"He tried to kiss me! ME! On the first day we met too. Mir…Hey Mir…Are you listening?"

Miriallia snapped out of her thoughts. "What? Oh right, he tried to kiss you."

"That's it? That's all you have to say?" Cagalli fumed even more.

"No, I only meant that it wasn't as bad as you think. You are engaged to him now. Sooner or later, you have to get use to his intimacy. Plus not only did he not succeed, poor Athrun ended up with a bruise." Mir sighed.

"Serves him right!"

"Cagalli! You promised to be civil to Prince Athrun or have you forgotten?"

"…" Cagalli opened her mouth but could not defend herself. Finally, she said. "He asked me to be myself."

"This is what got you in trouble in the first place!"

"Mir, I can't hide the truth forever. If I am to stay in Zaft for the rest of my life then I have to show them my true nature even if they don't like it." She explained. "Regardless of what you or Mwu say, I'm doing things my way now. Athrun will just have to deal with it and that's that!"

Mir tried to speak but Cagalli urged her to say no more. Seeing how determined the princess was, Mir knew it was useless to open her mouth. All she could do now was make sure things would not go overboard.

* * *

Next morning at the stable… 

"Good morning Athrun." Cagalli waved at her prince.

Athrun turned around at the sound of her voice. His eyes almost popped out when he saw what she was wearing.

"What are you wearing?" He choked.

"Clothing, what do you think, silly?" She smiled.

"They…They're clothing for men!" Cagalli was wearing skin tight trousers with a short trimmed short sleeve silk blouse. The outfit defined the outline of her perfect figure.

"No, it WAS for men. I had it altered to fit me for sporting. Can't you see how comfortable it looks on me?" She turned in a circle, stating her point.

"Go back to your room and change into proper clothing." He frowned, noticing his attendants' sights lingering on Cagalli.

"No. You said yesterday you wanted to see my true self. This is what I have always worn in Orb. Are you going back on your word?" She demanded.

"These are 2 different issues." He denied.

"Athrun Zala, "She whispered to him. "I'm going riding now whether you like it or not. I'm your fiancé, not your servant." With a turn of head, she marched away from him.

Athrun watched her go in silence. She was the first woman who has ever ignored his orders. It was not something he's used to. Not to mention she was to be his wife. The idea of having an equally confident wife was making him slightly uncomfortable as well as excited.

"Hey Athrun, you ready to go? We've been waiting for you." Dearka called out to the prince.

"Coming." He replied, shaking off the strange sensation he was feeling only seconds ago.

Athrun took the rein of Nova, his faithful battle stallion and partner and guided him to where Dearka and 2 ladies were waiting.

"What took you so long?" Dearka winked. "Having a little trouble back there with the princess? You know I'm going to tell Yzak about everything."

"Humph," He brushed the matter off. "Just having a little discussion with my dear."

"Your Highness! I thought I'm your girl." A slender girl on horseback whined.

"I thought it was me." A slightly shorter girl complained.

Athrun threw back his head and laughed. "What's a man to do about his popularity? Don't worry ladies, the princess will be my wife, but it does not mean she will be my one and only."

"Athrun, are you sure you should be saying things like this before the wedding?" His friend warned.

"Cool it, Dearka! This is Zaft and I will speak how I wish. Come on Meer, Meyin." Athrun pulled with Nova racing forward like the wind.

Dearka looked after the three, feeling slightly disgusted. "I'd never do that to someone I care about."

* * *

Cagalli rode like there's no tomorrow, with Mir and Mwu riding hard to catch up to her. 

"Cagalli, slow down. You're going to kill us all with this speed!" Mir said breathlessly.

"Come on, slowpokes!" She urged her mare, Swordancer to go faster and faster.

"Whoa! Princess, wait!" Mwu called.

Cagalli ignored their pleads and continued until she reached the river. She slowed and waited for her companions to gather beside her. Cagalli stood perfectly still and kept her sight straight forward.

"That was so refreshing" She paused. "Zaft really is a beautiful country don't you think?" She looked at the amazing scenery in front of her. "I'm going to be Queen of this kingdom one day and the heavy responsible is sometimes overbearing."

'Cagalli…"Mir said sadly.

"It is my fate that I devote my life for the peace of this land. It is my obligation, my shackle."

Her friends could only stand behind her but were unable to offer any words of comfort.

Few steps away behind them, Athrun listened to Cagalli's revelation in silence. His expression remained unreadable. Dearka stood beside him, focusing his attention on another lady. What a surprise that they should have the same destination in mind today. He had wanted to talk to Miriallia again. Dearka motioned his horse forward, but Athrun held him off. He signaled to Dearka that they should leave quietly. His friend reluctantly obeyed, longing after the sweet lady just a distant away.

Athrun rode back home, ignoring his girlfriends' attempt at conversation. His thought was occupied by the blonde princess' earlier words. _Am I your shackle as well?

* * *

_

Athrun is changing bit by bit. Next chapter, I'm going to return to the other side of the story. Perhaps I'll dive a little deeper with Stellar's plot. Also, the villains will start surfacing and troubles will start brewing. Keep reviewing please! 


	8. Familiarity Surprised

**WE BELONG TOGETHER**

**

* * *

**

Phew! Another chapter finished. I'm quite impressed and happy that everyone enjoys my fast update. I'm trying to keep it at this speed but no promises! Thanks to all those who have reviewed! Much appreciated!

* * *

Chapter 7: Familiarity Surprised

Lacus has finally recovered from her weaken state. Under the watchful eye of Fllay and Andrew, Lacus met many different people in Alliance. Through them she learned a lot about her new home. Unlike Orb, the people in Alliance didn't care as much about formalities. The boundary between nobilities and commoners were followed, but people of different classes respect each other. The people loved especially the royal prince, whose compassion reached out to even the farthest corner of the kingdom.

Over the days, Lacus has heard many of Kira's exploits. The prince continued to look after her from time to time, yet never staying too long.

Though Kira declared his love for her, Lacus has began to wonder if he truly cared for her. Every time he visited, he was always in a rush to go. She still enjoyed seeing his timid face and making fun of his shyness sometimes. But they both take pleasure in their occasional meeting.

On a clear sunny day while Andrew was training, Lacus snuck behind Fllay's back to take a stroll in the royal garden by herself. She was humming softly to herself in a new song she has just learned from Aisha when she saw Kira running towards her.

Lacus waved at him and waited for him to catch up. "Kira, what's the rush?"

"Pant…pant…" Kira breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath. "Lacus…"

Over the days, they have disregarded all titles and were on the first name basis.

"Lacus, I came to give you this." Kira reached into his pocket and took out a small pouch. Lacus took it curiously and carefully opened it. "Oh Kira…It's wonderful."

Inside the pouch were petals of sun dried lavender with its soothing fragrance flowing around the couple.

"I heard from Aisha that lavender calms the nerves. I thought you might like to keep some with you." Kira said scratching his head.

"Thank you. It's a wonderful gift. I will treasure it, I promise." She buried her face into the petals and inhaled deeply.

Kira felt really proud of himself, seeing how happy she felt. Everyday he's been thinking about her and what he can do for her to make her happy in new home. Unfortunately he has no previous experience with young ladies so he has no idea how to do so. Under such poor conditions, he went to Stellar for help.

Lady Stellar was delighted to be of assistance. She thought about it fairly and came up with this idea to make Lacus feel like home. Seeing how Lady Fllay always bring fresh flowers to the Princess' room, Stellar concluded that Lacus must really cherish beautiful blossoms.

Under Stellar's instruction, Kira went to Aisha for directions. Aisha laughed when she heard the whole story, but she did point out where the prince should go.

"Your Highness, on the far western prairie, just over the Grimori Hills, lived a man named Otto. Old Otto has a great field of glittering lavender. If you go to him and mention my name, you can acquire some from him."

"Why lavender? Isn't it more proper to get her lilies or roses?"

"My prince," Aisha said shaking her head. "You have so much to learn about women. Roses are nice, but don't you think it's a little common when it comes to this kind of thing? What you want to do for a girl to fall for you is give her something special, something irreplaceable. I think the lavender will do just the thing."

Kira folded his arms and looked slightly confused.

Aisha continued her explanation. "The lavender Old Otto has isn't any ordinary flower. The glittering lavender only blooms every five years. The petals should be sun dried to sustain its medicinal property of stress relief. Now the trick lies in sun drying it. The lavender is called glittering because of the golden specks on the petals. To prevent the lost of the shining color, the petals need to be turned once every few hours."

"I see, so all I have to do is seek Otto out and ask him for the lavender, right? Thanks Aisha." Then off Kira went on his search.

When Kira found Otto, the old man refused the prince's request. After pleading and explaining his reasons, Otto agreed reluctantly. He went inside and handed Kira a small bag. "Here my prince, take it."

Kira thank the old man in appreciation but refused the offering. "Otto, I'm afraid you have misunderstood. I wish to sun dry the flower myself rather than taking it from your hands."

Otto looked surprised and started viewing the prince in a new light. "I see my prince is a diligent young man. If the prince wants to learn, Old Otto will be happy to help."

Kira grinned. "Thanks Otto, I really appreciate it. Please call me Kira from now on."

So for days, Kira rushed between Otto's place and the palace. He put his heart into the hard work because he wanted to present the best gift to his beloved. Finally, after much sweating and pain, he was able to hand this pouch to his lovely betrothed.

To see the satisfaction on her face made him feel all of his efforts worth it.

With Lacus' attention on the lavender, Kira slowly reached out his hand, a bit hesitant as to whether if it's okay to stroke her silky hair or not. Just when he's about to touch her, someone called out his name.

"Kira!" A man called, making Kira pull back from Lacus in an instant.

"Heine." Kira replied, blushing for what he almost did and wondered if Heine saw him. Lacus also looked up to see an orange hair man approach them.

"Who is he?" She asked.

Heine stood in front of the royal couple and bowed deeply. "Princess, it is such an honor to meet you at last. I'm Heine Westenfluss, Kira's friend."

Lacus curtsied in return. Heine is a bit taller than the prince. He has a sincere smile and a gentle disposition. It was nice knowing Kira has trusting companions.

"What's up, Heine? I thought you were in Orb on business."

"Oh?" Lacus was startled to hear of her country. "You were in Orb? Tell me, what news of my father?" She said eagerly.

Heine looked a bit trouble. He looked from Lacus to Kira and sighed. "King Uzumi has already heard of the switch. I gather he's very upset but much to his relief, Your Highness and Princess Cagalli are both safe."

"Cagalli is safe, thank the heaven. I was so afraid for her."

"Don't worry, Lacus. Athrun will not hurt your sister, I promise." Kira tried to assure her.

Lacus looked straight at him. "How can you be sure?"

"Ah…It was just an intuition. I've met Prince Athrun a few times and I don't believe he's the kind of person to punish a lady." Kira replied, slightly nervous. But Lacus was too occupied to notice.

"Regardless, Zaft has also agreed to have Princess Cagalli stay. There is no trouble as of yet." Heine finished.

Lacus heaved a breath of relief, feeling the sudden relaxation. Kira walked next to her and held her as support. Lacus muttered a 'thank you' softly, and buried herself in his embrace, letting the tears of joy run freely.

Heine watched the embracing couple in front of him and had a strange expression on his face. From the corner of his sight, he saw Fllay staring sharply at the Highnesses.

Fllay bit her lips and tightened her fists. _Lacus and Kira are becoming closer and closer in a matter of days. I have to take action to have Kira notice me. This can't wait any longer_.

Fllay turned around, unable to watch Kira with Lacus farther. Heine watched after her and set his mind to work.

* * *

"Princess, you have been invited to His Highness Prince Athrun's gathering today. Your presence is required in the north wing immediately. Lady Haww is also asked to come" A servant carried the message. 

"What is the purpose?" Cagalli asked.

"The prince did not reveal the nature of the gathering to me. I was only ordered to let the princess know the time and place."

"Very well…Thank you. I shall join him." She said, bidding the servant to take leave. The ladder bowed and left.

"Wonder what he wants?" Cagalli asked Mir, who was busy threading a new handkerchief.

"Just go if you want to know." After one last look, Mir put down the craft at hand. Both she and Cagalli took a bit of time to freshen up before heading to the appointment.

When Cagalli was let into the room, there gathered men and women beside Athrun, all around their age.

"Cagalli," Athrun walked towards her, taking her hand and lead her in. "Come, I want you to meet my friends." He introduced.

"First, Nicol Amarfi, our future High Priest." A quiet young man with green hair stepped forth and bowed to her. He introduced himself with a timid but sincere smile. "Athrun is too kind. I'm just a humble clergy serving the people's faith. Nice to meet you, princess."

Cagalli smiled at him sweetly, thinking it is nice meeting such a genuine young man. With haste, Athrun pulled her next to a blonde man.

"Dearka Elthman, another one of my closest buddies."

Dearka winked at Cagalli, making her laugh a little. He grinned even wider to see the surprised Miriallia next to Cagalli.

"Finally, Lady Miriallia, we meet again."

"Mir, do you know him?" The princess asked, elbowing for Mir's attention.

"Well…Yes…We met in the ball. Lord Elthman has been very kind to me." Mir blushed.

Cagalli gave her an 'I see' look. Before she could ask more, Athrun pulled her away, leaving Dearka with Miriallia alone to the side.

"Now here is someone you should definitely meet. Commander Yzak Jule, one of our best soldiers in Zaft." He pointed to a silver hair man.

The man Athrun was referring to turned around when he heard his name spoken. Unlike Nicol's shyness or Dearka's attempt at humor, he merely held a stiff expression. "Yzak Jule at your service."

Cagalli nodded her head to him. Athrun edged next to Yzak and said, "Why so stiff, Yzak? I thought you would at least be happy to see me and my betrothed after being away for so long. Come on, smile a little!" Athrun taunted his friend.

Yzak was visibly trying to control himself but Athrun wasn't giving up. "You came all the way back from the boarder to see my bride and all you have to do it stare at her? I bet I know why…"

"I was only staring because of what she's wearing!" He exploded in anger, looking at Cagalli from head to feet.

Cagalli saw his expression and returned his glare. Athrun burst out laughing. He knew Yzak would react this way and he didn't blame him. Cagalli had officially eliminated chances of wearing a dress unless it was a state ball or something. She was now dressed in standard Orb garment…but for men. Though the design has been trimmed to fit a female figure, in Yzak's eyes, it was intolerable for a woman to do such things.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing? It's better than what you have on." Cagalli retorted, eyeing Yzak's mud stained armor.

Yzak gritted his teeth. "I had a long ride back."

"Sure…" They both stared unyielding at each other. Athrun, at this point decided to cut in and continued his introduction of others.

"Now the ladies. This lovely little lady here is Meyrin Hawk. Cagalli, you know I'm an only child so Meyrin is like the little sister I never had." He pointed to a cute girl with reddish hair.

Meyrin turned around and curtsied at Cagalli. She had also the disapproving look of Cagalli's choice of clothing but said nothing. "Hello princess. I'm Meyrin Hawke and you're very lucky to be engaged to Athrun."

Cagalli almost laughed out loud before Athrun fired a warning look at her. She had to swallow it before it escaped her mouth. When Cagalli finally stopped, Athrun lead her to the last person in the room. The girl was facing away from her but she looked awfully familiar to Cagalli. Athrun moved next to her, whispering something into her ear, making Cagalli quite uneasy.

The girl giggled and slowly turned around to face her.

Cagalli stood motionless and could only stare. Never had she thought this person would be here. "Lacus…"

* * *

Kira is so sweet and lovable, makes me envious of Lacus. This chapter has a lot of new characters. I have several plans for all of them. Heine seems kind of suspicious doesn't he? Stay tuned for the next chapter. Cagalli will meet her opponents and Fllay will start making her moves. Other minor pairings might get a moment. Please keep R & R! 


	9. Unspoken Confessions

**WE BELONG TOGETHER**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Unspoken Confessions

Cagalli couldn't believe her eyes. _What was Lacus doing here in Zaft and why is she looking at her like that?_

Athrun grabbed Cagalli by the shoulders. "What's the matter with you?"

Cagalli mutely pointed at the girl in front of her.

"Is…something on my face?" Meer asked.

"Do you know her? This is Meer Campbell, another one of my close friends." Athrun finally introduced.

"Meer...Campbell?"

Everyone in the room gathered together, seeing Cagalli's strange reaction. When Miriallia saw Meer, she also stifled a gasp.

"Sorry…It's just that..." Cagalli tried to pull herself together. "It's just that Lady Campbell looks a lot like my sister."

"Princess Lacus? I'm quite flatter by your words." Meer smiled. She walked over next to Cagalli and took her hand. "I'm sure we'll be great friends, Your Highness."

Cagalli felt an instant connection to Meer, first seeing how she resembled Lacus and how kind she was being.

"Now that you have all met my betrothed, "Athrun said, taking Cagalli by the waist, "Let's get this party started shall we?"

Cagalli almost jumped out of Athrun's arms. She couldn't believe he would act so intimate in front of so many people. It was making her awfully embarrassed as she's not used to his touch. She struggled a bit but Athrun refused to let her go. Eventually, Cagalli gave up and went along with it. The prince smiled at his small victory.

"Look at the love birds, aren't they sweet together?" Dearka cooed, making Yzak disgusted, and Miriallia and Nicol giggled.

Though different reactions, all of Athrun's friends congratulated them both on fulfilling the treaty and look forward to a new future together.

After getting to know everyone a bit, Cagalli felt much more confident in her stay in Zaft. She can tell Dearka was really interested in Mir and vice versa. _Maybe Mir will find her happiness here in Zaft_, she thought. _Dearka seems like a sensible man who can respect and love Mir as she should be._

Nicol was probably the sweetest man she has ever met. His extensive knowledge and his innocent view of the world made him one of a kind. Cagalli wished him all the best in his theological quest to better serve his country.

Unlike Nicol's friendliness or Dearka's funny comments, Yzak was rough and conservative. He was unwilling to extent his hand of friendship towards the princess. On the other hand, he was honest in his opinion and truthful to his words. Cagalli's deception of her identity made it hard for him to pledge his loyalty to her, not that she blamed him. It'll take time to prove herself a worthy leader and hope in time he will come to respect her as he respects his prince.

The lady friends of Athrun were another issue. Meyrin was probably one of the most spoil girls she has ever met. She kept budging into private conversations just to get attention. Meyrin acted like a jealous lover, trying to sever Athrun from Cagalli.

"Athrun, why are you holding her? It feels weird. You always hold me." Meyrin whined.

Athrun laughed and patted her head. "Alright, I'll play with you another time. Right now I have to be with my fiancé, so be a good little girl." He treated her like a little sister.

Meyrin sulked and went to talk to Meer.

Out of everyone, Cagalli felt very appreciative of Meer. She told her a lot of useful facts she should know here in Zaft and listened to some of the difficulties Cagalli has faced in her new home. Meer was a good listener, careful not to interrupt her when she's talking.

She also has a way with Meyrin's immaturity and had the spoiled girl behave. It was as if Lacus was still with her and everything was the same as before. Before the gathering ended, Cagalli made Meer promise to visit her as often as she can.

Tomorrow, Athrun was supposed to take her out into the streets of Zaft to make her first official appearance in front of his people. There were things he must speak to her about. The royal couple excused themselves from their friends and quietly left unattended.

Meer said her goodbye and deepened her ever graceful smile.

* * *

"I really like your friends." Cagalli said suddenly.

"Do you?" Athrun answered without looking at her.

"Of course. You know, I'm trying to tell you my appreciation so it's polite to at least look at me."

Athrun stopped in his track. He turned to her slowly and smirked. "What about me?"

Cagalli was instantly alerted. He was closing in on her!

"What about?"

"Do you like me?"

The question exploded in Cagalli's face. Her face flushed an instant red. "What? What kind of question is that? I don't know what you are talking about." She denied.

He moved closer, until he blocked her against the wall. "Oh, I think you do."

Cagalli tried to push him out of the way. "Stop it, Athrun. I'm not in the mood for you jokes."

"Don't try to brush it off today. I want an answer from you."

"We've only met for a few days and you expect me to tell you how I'm head over heels over you? Don't be absurd."

"That's exactly what I have in mind. Don't try to think, just feel what's in your heart." He lowered his voice until it was just a whisper in her ear. "Feel it."

Cagalli knew he was trying to seduce her. Mir did tell her about his rumored glorious love history. Yet she couldn't help herself. He was being so aggressive and irresistible. Cagalli felt succumbed by his scent and voice. She gradually closed her eyes and started feeling his powerful presence. The princess leaned close to him and placed her head on his shoulder. "What about you Athrun? Do you love me?"

Athrun was quite surprised by her question. Many women asked for his love so why was Cagalli different?

He smiled and bent down to place a kiss on her head, yet he offered no answer. Cagalli looked up at his handsome face and declared. "Athrun, if you want my love, then you must give me what you are asking for in return."

* * *

Ever since witnessing Lacus and Kira together, Fllay has waited for her chance to talk to the prince. She knew that to get the prince, she must first break the ties between Lacus and Kira. To do this wouldn't be easy, but it was her only chance at happiness and Fllay was willing to try anything, even at the cost of betraying her mistress.

Finally, after careful observation, Fllay finally trapped Kira by himself one day. "Your Highness, may I have a word please?"

"Um…Lady Allster, how may I help you?" Kira said uncomfortably.

"It's…it's about the princess…" Fllay started.

"Is something wrong with Lacus?" Kira was instantly concerned.

Fllay cursed silently for his deep affection for Lacus. "Well…oh forget it…I shouldn't have said anything…"

"Please, my lady. I insist to know."

"Very well. It's just that my lady has been troubled lately but does not wish to tell Your Highness about her problems."

"What is it?"

"The princess longs for Orb but does not want to mention it in her new home. You know her, she's too sweet to let this be known and I, as her close friend and attendant, is unable to see her mellow in homesickness."

"Perhaps I can arrange for Lacus to take a trip home so she can be cured."

"NO! Please do not do so, my prince. The situation between Orb and Alliance is not yet stable. If the princess were to return to Orb now would only spell trouble. She has to stay until the finalization of the wedding. Besides, being so sweet natured, you know she will never admit it if you were to ask her."

Kira thought about his angel again and agreed with Fllay's interpretation.

"Then what must I do to ease her pain? You should know out of all people."

Fllay curved her mouth and whispered into the prince's ear, making him blush a little. "I've got just the plan for you…"

* * *

"Lacus, I'm very happy to see you recovered so fast." Queen Caridad congratulated the princess.

"Ya, you should have seen Kira's face that day when you fainted in the throne room. He looked as pale as a ghost." Stellar added.

Lacus smiled at the thought. She had heard it from Andrew about what happened and Lacus felt proud of her prince for caring so much for her, when she was just a stranger.

"Say Lacus, how do you feel about Kira?" The young girl asked with curiosity.

Lacus blushed and looked away from the others. Stellar leaned closer to her and bid her for an answer. The queen smiled at Lacus' shyness but allowed Stellar to push on.

"So? So?"

"Stellar! How am I to answer? It's so embarrassing…"

"Come on, we're all girls here. This will be one of our….girl talks. Yeah! That's it!"

Lacus, unable to shake Stellar's insistence, finally answered. "Kira…is very special to me. Besides my father, I have never cared about a man like this before. I don't know if it's love, but I do like him a lot. In the short time I have spent with him, he has taken such good care of me that I'm afraid that it might only be a dream."

"This is no dream. You and Kira are destined to be together. Both of your temperament is so closely matched. I'm glad you ended up here with my son." The Queen smiled. "I think Kira's kindness is his strength, but also his weakness. Please watch over my son, my dear."

"I will, Your Majesty. I promise to care for him as he would me."

All three women who were closest to Prince Kira shared a knowing smile, pledging to each other to care for a special purple eyed man.

* * *

Sorry is this chapter is a little short and lacks the love-love moment. I promise I'll make it up to you guys in another chapter.


	10. Tender Side of You

**WE BELONG TOGETHER**

**

* * *

**

This is the first time I have not updated on a daily basis. I actually feel a little guilty! I'm a little occupied by work so not sure if I can keep up with the daily update. I'll definitely try my best!

* * *

Chapter 9: Tender Side of You

It was Cagalli's first real trip out on the street of Zaft. Athrun decided to take only Mwu, Yzak and a few elite guards with them. The men were patient enough to answer Cagalli's never-ending curiosity about the kingdom.

"Princess, as you see, Zaft is a militant country. We have strict rules set up and defined. If a person breaks the law, there is no forgiveness. Without regulations, there can be no order. Our country is generous to those who abide by its rules and you can see we're pretty ruthless to those who do not." Yzak explained along the way.

"Princess Cagalli, Zaft holds a very different legal view than Orb." Mwu inputted.

"Yes, very different." Cagalli replied. Base on what she saw so far, commoners were weary as well as curious about her little entourage. Everywhere they went people bowed down before them but none had the courage to talk to her, let alone get near her. It made Cagalli unhappy to know her new citizens, the very people she should be protecting, were afraid of her. This was not how she wanted to establish her role in Zaft.

Cagalli decided to try a new approach. She commanded the soldiers to make way while she approached a young blacksmith on the side of the road.

"Hello," Cagalli said. "I'm Cagalli, what's your name?"

The young man blinked and stared at Cagalli's blonde features. The princess waited patiently for a response. Finally, after recollecting his voice, the young man told her his name was Tomas and gave her a small smile.

Cagalli asked him more questions about his family and work, slowly understanding and establishing a connection. Other commoners saw how easygoing she was and visibly relaxed around her group. Seeing many others staring in awe at him and the princess, Tomas gathered his courage and asked Cagalli to visit his shop.

Cagalli silently congratulated herself on her success and was about to agree to the idea, when Athrun appeared next her.

"Why don't I accompany you?" He said with a serious expression on his face.

Tomas paled and took a few steps back. The crowd also moved away from Cagalli and slowly backed away.

Athrun swept the gathering citizens with his gaze and asked again, "Tomas, is it? Did you just offer to take Her Royal Highness to your shop? I think I should be there with her, don't you think?"

The young blacksmith gulped and trembled. "Of...Of course, Prince Athrun. You can both visit anytime. Please excuse me for I have work to do." He turned, walked fast into his shop and had the door closed with a bang.

Mwu shook his head at what happened. Cagalli was furious with what Athrun had just done. "Why did you do that? I was making progress here."

"Progress? Is that what you call it?" Athrun's eyes flashed coldly. "Do you realize what could have happened had I not intervened?"

"If you had not interrupted me so rudely, the people would have open up to me and I could have learn much from their experience. Isn't learning the wellbeing of her people part of the job of royalties? Or do you enjoy having them cower before you?"

"I should really punish you for your foolishness, woman. How do you know what his intentions were? Why do you think we have soldiers, Yzak and Mwu with us today? Do you think this a game? That young man could have been a criminal, or a rebel seeking to do you harm. Not only do you not have any sense of danger, you are standing there blaming me for thinking of your safety?" Athrun gritted his teeth to avoid yelling at her in public.

Cagalli couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Was Athrun protecting me?_

She lowered her head, her anger all evaporated. Cagalli allowed herself a short time to think about what Athrun said. He did make some good points though she believed in Tomas' integrity. But on the other hand, Zaft did rule her country by a strict martial law. It was natural for Athrun or anyone in Zaft that was with her to think this way. Cagalli was not so unreasonable a person to mistaken their concern.

She walked closer to Athrun and muttered a soft apology for her rash behavior. Athrun said nothing but turned to continue down the road, leaving Cagalli frustrated with his reaction.

Athrun walked on without turning back. Inside, he knew he had told her lies about what happened. It's true he was concerned about her safety, but he had a reason that was more important. Inside, he admitted it was jealousy that drove him to react this way.

Every other woman he's been with had their complete attention focused on him. Yet Cagalli, his fiancé, had turned to ignore him and was openly talking to another man.

_That was unacceptable! What's Tomas got that's better than I? Why can't this girl just act like all of the rest so I can get on with my life?_ Athrun has all these questions in his head but no answers. He found himself thinking about Cagalli more and more these days and it was beginning to haunt him a little.

Athrun had first accepted this marriage with an understanding that his wife would be there for the official dealings while he be able to remain free and do without his parents' watchful surveillance. Especially his mother, whose constant nagging was giving him leave from the palace.

Yet never in his wildest imagination did he expect a princess like Cagalli to bump into his life. She's boyish, hotheaded, hateful sometimes but completely honorable. Every time he looked into her eyes, he could see how pure she was (and sometimes naïve). It really wasn't his style to deal with idealists like her, but she actually impressed him in some ways. For example, her relentless effort for Yzak's respect, who in turn was starting to look up to her more and more. Cagalli was starting to prove herself as a diligent leader who always strive her hardest to do what she believe was correct. The realization of her as a potentially effective future queen cooled Yzak's head, as he started evaluating her in a new light.

He agreed that she wasn't your average gentle princess. Cagalli was a woman full of fire and action. Just now she noticed how tense the people felt about the Zaft soldiers and immediately took action to lessen the fear. He's really looking forward to see what influences the princess will bring in the future.

Cagalli walked next to him and pulled on his sleeve. "You still angry with me?"

He turned and looked at her sideways. "Forget it, let's keep going."

Next, they made a stop at a petite cottage at the edge of the city. A small boy rushed out of the house before the horses barely stopped. Athrun jumped off Nova and lifted the boy up.

"Prince Athrun! You came like you promised!" The boy shouted in joy.

"Sure, I told you I would." He put the boy down as Cagalli looked in wonder. She never thought Athrun was popular with kids, seeing as how the townspeople were so afraid of him.

"Is it her?" The boy, who Athrun introduced as Gray Aiman, looked at Cagalli up and down.

Cagalli felt a bit awkward in front of the kid. She bent down and shook the boy's hand. "Nice to meet you, Gray."

"Wow, you sure are nice, princess." The kid beamed at her. He hopped back to Athrun, asking for his permission to ride Nova.

Gray's older brother came out to meet her afterward. "His Highness Prince Athrun has helped us so much over the years." Miguel Aiman expressed.

Cagalli did not expect such words from him. Her curiosity got the best of her and she pushed on. "How so? Tell me about Athrun."

"What do you know of him, princess?"

"Besides the fact that he is an overconfident and arrogant prince, everything else is peachy." Cagalli sniffed.

"Haha, that's one way of putting it. But that's not the prince we know." Miguel chuckled. "You see, my little brother and I lost our parents in the war when we were very young. There was no way I could provide for both of us. I'm ashamed to say I resorted to stealing to keep us fed. On my last attempt so many years ago, I was caught by Athrun's guards and was to be whipped for my crime. The prince took pity on Gray and I so he made a special pardon. Ever since, he has been so generous as to keep us sheltered and fed."

"I see…Why are you telling me all this?"

Miguel looked into her eyes, trying to see deep inside of her. "I just don't want you to have the wrong impression of him. It takes time to get through his cold exterior to reach that kind heart of his. But I'm sure you will be able to do what no others can if you set your heart to it."

"What makes you think I want to?"

The man only stared at her tenderly and grinned. Cagalli glanced away in embarrassment, knowing Miguel has pierced through her defensive. She felt as if her emotions has been laid bare in front of him.

_He has no reason to lie to me. Athrun…Sounded so different from what I know. Could he be hidden that compassion somewhere deep inside of him? What can I do to melt his frozen shell so he will open up to me like he has to Miguel and Gray? Surely it can't be that difficult if I try my best._ Cagalli shared a silent promise with Miguel to give it a try.

The princess now felt so certain of herself after learning about Athrun's soft side, she turned back to see if Athrun was still with Gray, but the sight in front of her made her see red.

Gray was no longer there and her prince…Her lovely prince was flirting with not one, but three country maidens. She saw Athrun reached out his hands and stroke one of the girls' long dark hair. It was such an infuriating sight for her. Just when she's about give him a chance, he weny and turned his charm on some wench.

The blonde girl can on longer stand it. She stomped forward and got on her mare as soon as she could with Yzak and Mwu following beside her. Her tight grip on the rein made Swordance cried out in pain.

Athrun, hearing the mare's cry, noticed just in time before Cagalli galloped off. He grabbed the rein and asked, "What's the matter?"

"Get out of my way! I'm leaving now!"

"What's your problem? I thought you were having a good time."

"I WAS having a good time. Before you ruined it." She fumed.

Athrun sank into confusion. He could not remember what he had down to make her upset. Then he followed her gaze to realize it was the girls he talked to before that bothered her.

"Is that all that got you mad? Because I was talking to the girls?" Athrun smiled.

Cagalli couldn't believe Athrun had the nerve to smile! _The insufferable man! Just before he asked me to love him, and now he's standing here thinking I'm over-reacting?!?_

"Mwu, let's go! I'm going to give you three seconds, Athrun. If you don't let go, I'm going to use this whip to make you let go." She threatened.

Athrun realized she was serious and had no choice but to let her ride off without him.

He couldn't help but grinned to himself. Cagalli may not have grasped it but she has already fallen into his trap.

She has taken the bait so now it's his turn to reel her in…

* * *

Sorry. Not a lot of fluff in this chapter. I needed to show Cagalli's political dedication and intelligence just so her character does not stay an always angry and useless image. I'll make it up to you guys!

Please R & R! Thanks!


	11. Hidden Agendas

**WE BELONG TOGETHER**

**

* * *

**Sorry for not updating for awhile guys. I was on a trip these last few days. Was gonna post this chapter before I go but was having some technical issue doing it. So here it is, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10: Hidden Agenda

"Kira!" Lacus called sweetly to her prince charming. "It's been a while…Have you been busy lately?"

"I'm sorry, but there's been quarrel about some territorial disturbances that I had to take care of." He apologized.

"I see. Have the matter been resolved?"

"Not yet, I think it'll take a bit more time."

"May I be of assistance?" She offered.

"No...No…" He rejected politely, coughing nervously. "That's okay. It's just some trifling matter. There's no need to get involved. Now please excuse me, I must be off."

Lacus questionably watched him go. Kira was acting so strange lately, spending much more time outside of the palace than usual. Even her attendants Aisha, Fllay and Andrew were taking leave from their post from time to time to complete personal matters.

Lacus wasn't worried about her safety inside Alliance's palace, but with all of them gone at the same time seemed a bit too coincidental. She wasn't a fool. Something was definitely not right and she intended to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

"Come, Lady Fllay. We must get going now." Kira offered his hand to lift Fllay into the carriage. 

Fllay blushed and took it willingly. "Of course, my prince."

"Kira," Aisha called out from the carriage, "Are you sure the princess isn't suspecting anything at all? It is rather strange for all of us to leave her. Especially Lady Fllay, who is her closest friend."

Fllay secretly shot Aisha a deadly glare, but turned to smile sweetly at Kira. "Do not worry. I have told the princess I needed to go into town for private affairs. The princess is too kind; she does not question me about such trivial things."

Aisha gave her a dubious look.

"It's alright, Aisha. I believe in Fllay. She was the one who came to me for the matter and I appreciate it. Plus I have already asked Sir Waltfield to start the project ahead of time. As long as Lacus remains oblivious about it, it is fine with me. Let's go."

"Excuse me," Fllay called out just when Kira got on the horse. "Might I ask the prince to accompany me on a special mission today? There's someone you should meet." Fllay asked, waiting for Kira's reply.

Kira thought about it for a moment and finally agreed. Aisha looked disapproving at him for his decision.

The prince, seeing Aisha's expression, gave her a reassuring smile and the party took off.

Unaware to the group, a slender figure was listening just around the corner.

"What were they talking about? A project? Whatever could that be?" She said puzzled. In truth she was quite hurt by her friends. Why are they keeping a secret from her? Kira had told her that it was a territorial problem that had kept him away but after hearing what they said, she wasn't sure if she could trust him or the other's words anymore.

Lacus kneeled down on the ground, trying to sort out her baffled mind. Without any warning, a hand patted her on the shoulder that almost made her scream in fright. She turned around quickly and saw Heine smiling down at her.

"May I inquire what the princess is doing here by herself?"

"Heine? Oh it's nothing." Lacus said, trying to conceal her unhappiness.

Heine decided to go along with Lacus but in truth, he had heard everything. He almost jumped out and questioned Kira, had he not spotted Lacus eavesdropping in the corner.

_How can Kira do this? He should never hurt the one you love_, he thought.

"How about me walking you back to your quarters? It's getting chilly at this time of the year. The king and the queen will probably kill me if you were to catch a cold."

Lacus thanked him for his consideration and allowed him to take her back.

* * *

"Who is it that you want me to meet?" Kira asked Fllay in a distance. After dropping off Aisha in town, he followed Fllay's instruction to the outskirts of town. 

"I heard there's a man here who was once a famous musician when he was young and was hoping to have him perform for the princess."

"Oh, I see. Lacus will love it." Kira grinned when thinking of his princess' joyful reaction. Since Fllay told him of Lacus' homesickness, he has wanted to do something. Fllay came up with a great plan of setting up a concert for the musical princess. The Lady-in-waiting has told him that back in Orb, Lacus used to hold small concerts for both people in the court and sometimes civilians. Music, as Lacus said, was one of the best medicines to heal the soul. People should enjoy it as often as they can. Since her arrival to Alliance, Kira has never had the chance to hear Lacus sing. Therefore, it was his decision to ask for Aisha and Andrew's help with this project. Now, even though it was still awkward for him to be near Fllay, he needed her help on giving him ideas of what Lacus would like.

Through the days, Kira found the lady to be quite helpful but there was something about her that just seemed so out of sort. Kira caught her a few times staring at his face without a word. When he questioned her about it, she would tease him about how wonderful he looked today. Sometimes it made him feel a little tense thinking about it but Kira chose to disregard such thoughts.

"Prince, we are here." Fllay said, breaking his attention.

"Right, let's go."

Kira hopped down his mount and went to offer Fllay help from the carriage. Fllay smiled once again to accept it. When she was half way out, she tripped on her long dress and fell into Kira's arms. The prince gently set her on her feet and back away two steps. She thanked him and secretly smiled to herself for being so close to him.

He wanted to shake the strange feeling off so he head to the door of the small house they have arrived at. "Excuse me, is there someone here?" He knocked.

For a while no one answered, then the door slowly cracked open and a middle-age man came out. "What can I do for you?" He even refused to open his eyes to them. Kira felt a bit discouraged.

"Sir, I am Prince Kira and she is Lady Fllay from Orb. We came hoping you could do us a favor for singing at Princess Lacus' concert in two nights." He pleaded.

The man remain silent and replied, "Surely you must have heard about me, the Great Malchio. But you see me now, with my eyes blinded, I have lost all passion for music. Please go, there is nothing for you to seek here."

Malchio turned to leave but Kira held on to the door. "Please, Malchio. Forgive me for intruding but the value of a musician comes from the soul, and not from the eyes. Can you find it in your heart to start over again?"

The musician reached out his hands. "Give me your hand and her's."

Kira did not understand his intention but both he and Fllay did as asked.

Malchio took a hand in his palm and felt it. He smiled at Kira and said, "You have a great future ahead of you, my noble prince. But to find true happiness, you have a long way to go."

Then he turned to Fllay and simply said, "I'm sorry, child. But your heart's true desire will not be easy to acquire."

Fllay stared in awe but inside, she refused to let Malchio's words affect her._ I will have Kira and no one can stop me!_

"Can you read fortunes, sir?" Kira asked politely.

The man chuckled. "Not fortune, just a gut feeling. I believe in your sincerity. Since you have both traveled a long way here, I can at least give it one last try."

"Thank you. You don't know how much I appreciate it." Kira shook the man's hand.

"I shall be at the concert in two nights and await Princess Lacus' appearance." Malchio promised.

Kira and Fllay left and Malchio stared at his house in silence. He didn't want the prince to know about Fllay's plan for him. Young people these days have to fight for the one they love and to have the other person reciprocate that feeling. He has a feeling Prince Kira will need his help in the future and it would be a shame if the compassionate prince were to be trapped.

* * *

"We're almost ready. I can hardly wait!" Kira was already dreaming about how surprised Lacus will be when she finds out. 

Upon hearing this, Lady Fllay clenched her fist. For the past few days she had done so much for the prince. Can he not feel her heart? All he ever talked or thought about was Lacus, Lacus, and Lacus! This has to stop!

_I'm not done with you yet, Kira Yamato! Just you wait for what I have in store for you…

* * *

What exactly is Fllay planning to do? Next chapter, Lacus will finally perform for Kira and someone will surprise KxL big time! I'll get back to AxC real soon!_


	12. Music Heals the Soul

**WE BELONG TOGETHER

* * *

Chapter 11: Music Heals the Soul**

"Be careful with that." Aisha directed the soldiers. Kira just left with Fllay and had entrusted her with the task of supervising the concert hall. Aisha spent the last several days planning with the prince on the layout of the hall as well as the invitation list. Both Lady Fllay and Sir Waltfield felt it's best to keep the audience small.

_This sure is tough work, making all the arrangements,_ she thought. _But then again Princess Lacus is such a sweet young lady. I just hope she and the prince can remain blissfully happy together_.

Then Aisha remembered Fllay's motive. The prince was oblivious but it seemed quite clear to her that Lady Fllay harbored some ideas about Kira. Aisha could only watch the lady-in-waiting closely in the future and hope her prince does not get too close to her.

Aisha was deep in thought when she accidentally bumped into someone. She stumbled back a little before a pair of strong hands gripped her to steady.

"Whoa, you okay?" A voice asked.

Aisha looked up and realized she the person she had bumped into was Sir Andrew Waltfield.

She smiled and answered. "I'm okay. Excuse me for my clumsiness."

"No problem. How goes the setup?"

"It's going as the prince planned. We should be able to present it to Her Highness in two days. I hope she will like it."

"Don't worry, I know Princess Lacus. She'll love it. I see the prince and you, Lady Aisha, both put your heart and soul into it. On behalf of the princess, thank you."

Aisha blushed at his compliment. "Tis too kind of you, Sir Waltfield. I deserve no such praise."

"On the contrary, you deserve every word of it. Oh, by the way, call me Andrew."

"…Alright….An...Andrew…"

Andrew smiled. "See, it's not too hard, my lady."

"……………….."

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing…It's just that you speak too highly of me when you address me as 'lady'."

"Oh?"

"I must confess to you, thought I know not why, that I am simply an impoverished maiden employed under the kind Queen Caridad. My house has but held an empty title since two generations ago. You don't need to think so highly of me." Aisha said with a hint of sadness.

Normally she would never tell a stranger so much about herself. But after spending days with Waltfield, she has learned that he's an honorable and trustworthy man. She really enjoyed his company and perhaps she felt something more than that. Regardless, her status should be made clear to him to avoid old mistakes.

Thinking back on her past, Aisha remembered how men have sought blindly after her during her youth. These noble men cherished her and promised many great things to her. But upon learning about her background, they retreated faster than ever. Since then, Aisha has matured to not to expect too much from life. She kept her distance from men who were of interest, to protect herself from ever earning those deep wounds again. Perhaps hearing the truth from her will turn Sir Waltfield away and save her from heartbreak.

Andrew looked at her with compassion and admiration in his eyes. "You don't have to keep your distance. After all the time we have spent together, I believe you know of my intention. Assess me of my actions and not words. I will heal you of the pains of the old. My Lady…"

Aisha couldn't believe her ears. He was the first man who did not turn away from her after learning the truth. But can she afford to give him a chance?

"I…I…I don't know what to say…" Aisha said trying to think clearly.

"A simple 'yes' will do." He lured.

Aisha stepped back a little, as if taken by surprise. Her eyes glanced to the side as she took her time to think this through. Andrew, meanwhile, waited patiently for her answer. He might look calm and patient but deep inside, he was holding his breath and screaming for her to say yes.

"I suppose…"

"Yes?" He pushed.

"I mean…"

"Yes? Yes?"

Aisha looked up and stifled her laugh. "Well, Sir, you have already answered the question three times. So for the final answer, is yes."

Andrew let relief washed over him and widened his smile. "You won't regret it, I swear it on my honor."

* * *

The big day finally arrived for Prince Kira to present his betrothed his present. Early morning, he went to knock on Lacus' room.

"Lacus, it's me. May I come in?"

The prince waited silently for several minutes, knocking two more times in between. Finally, after the third time, the door opened to show Lacus' lovely face.

"Good morning, Your Highness. How may I assist you today?"

"Lacus!" Kira was about to invite her when he saw for the first time how Lacus' smile looked hollow. "Is there something wrong?"

"Not really. Why would you ask?"

"No…It's just…You look a little…" Kira struggled to find the right words.

"Like what? Please tell why you have come here?"

"Okay, I came to invite you to a special place."

"Really? Where is it?"

"It's a surprise, you have to follow me to get there."

Lacus raised her brow questionably but said nothing.

"Will you come? Please?"

"…Alright." Lacus said reluctantly. Ever since she found out about her betrothed lying to her, the princess has felt extremely uncomfortable. It pained her to know Kira was keeping something from her. Her mind dwelled on the issue for days, unable to discuss it with those closest to her. This has made her a little impatient and restless.

_I'm starting to become like Cagalli, _Lacus thought bitterly to herself. It was her sister's way to be so nosy and moody.

Kira was unaware of Lacus' spinning thoughts. He could only think about how glad Lacus would be when she is presented her own stage for her musical performance.

* * *

Just outside of the concert hall, Kira pulled Lacus aside. "Lacus, because it's a special place, you have to close your eyes first as I guide you in."

Lacus looked doubtly at her prince. Kira gave her his assurance before Lacus finally agreed to do it his way.

Upon making sure Lacus did exactly as he told her, he took her soft hand and quietly opened the door. He motioned to everyone in the room to keep silent and guided Lacus onto the stage. Standing behind her, he whispered. "On the count of three, you can open your eyes."

"One…Two….THREE!"

Cheers boomed around her just when Lacus opened her eyes. She could not believe she was standing right on center stage with only the King and the Queen, Fllay, Aisha, Andrew, Heine and Kira around. To be more oberservant, the hall looked exactly like the one she had in Orb. All these brought back such joyous memories of her country that she felt tears building up in her eyes.

Kira gently turned her around to face him and hugged her firmly. "Don't cry, Lacus. Not on such a special day. Do I have the honor of hearing you sing for me?"

Lacus could only nod to agree, throwing herself into his arms.

"Great, then allow me the honor of presenting one of the greatest musician of all time, Malchio!"

The blind musician walked out from back stage slowly, carrying his guitar in his hands. Lacus watched Malchio in amazement. She couldn't believe it's really Malchio, one of the best tuners of the land, was standing right beside her.

"Princess Lacus, it's an honor to meet your acquaintance." He bowed.

"No Master Malchio," Lacus replied. "It is I who is graced by the presence of such a famous tuner. I am indeed fortunate today."

A so call 'Tuner' was the title rewarded to an individual who has achieved incomparable success in the musical field. Malchio was a legendary tuner who has been in hiding for many years after his blindness. To see the legend in person was like a dream come true for Lacus.

"Well, you should thank your prince for convincing me to be here. His strong regards for you as well as my curiosity of Your Highness' vocals has drawn me out into the open. Let's both do our best for the audience present."

Lacus nodded and turned to her audience. "Great Lords and Ladies, I have the honor tonight to present to you Master Malchio and myself's partnership of one of my favorite songs 'Autumn Fragrance'."

She waited for Malchio's signal before letting her heart be in tune with the melody.

_Sweet Scent I remember, in the fields of yesterday_

_Autumn days has fallen, bringing memories of old_

_Looking back on the past, I know I'll find the way_

_Leading me there, the days of gold._

_Though you are far away, I'm searching_

_Endless blue sky and infinite sea_

_For eternity, a quest never ending_

_Never ever will I fall on my knee._

_Autumn fragrance, a lover's embrace,_

_Surrounds me warmly, as I travel beyond_

_Taking in wonders and following my pace,_

_In no way will I forget our strong bond._

Kira listened dreamily to Lacus' angelic voice. She was an amazing performer. Malchio's guitar harmony was beyond perfect. The two couldn't have performed the song any better. Everyone was half hypnotized by the music that on one seemed to notice the song has ended already. They had only performed one song and the audience was already giving them a standing ovation.

Lacus beamed at her admirers and turned to compliment Malchio. "Master, that was absolutely beautiful!"

"Yes, and I must say Your Highness has a lot of potential. Even here in Alliance, I have heard about your voice. In time I believe, you will also be a tuner one day."

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so. I had almost given up on music after my eyes failed me, but after hearing your deliverance, I am glad I took up the prince's offer. 'Music is the best cure to the soul', one of the golden rules of tuners. As a tuner, I failed to keep this philosophy in mind and almost ruined my soul. I should be ashamed."

"Dear Master, all is not too late. We all make mistakes and we learn from them. Let's start over together."

"You are right. I shall." Malchio promised.

They both grinned to each other and got on with many other songs. The night was filled with laughter and tears. After the concert, Lacus and Malchio were invited to sit next to the King and Queen for awhile. Kira went to Fllay, to thank her of her brilliant idea. "Lady Fllay, I can't even begin to thank you for what you have came up with to make Lacus so happy. You have my gratitude."

"Please don't mention it. It makes me glad to see the one I love happy." She replied.

Kira smiled gently, mistaking Fllay's words. In his heart, he truly trusted Fllay's loyalty and honesty. The distant between them seemed to vanish for him as he believed in her friendship. Now he could be comfortable around the lady.

"My thanks Fllay. Perhaps I will depend on you more in the future."

"Your wish is my command, my prince." She smiled seductively at his words.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw Heine walking towards Lacus.

She couldn't make out what he was telling her. Heine brought a large bouquet of flowers to present it to the princess. Lacus took it without hesitation and thank him for the gift. Heine brightened at her acceptance and bowed.

With Kira gone to talk to Aisha, Fllay smiled devilishly to herself. She has finally figured out a secret. Heine harbors affection for Lacus in secret. Fllay has the same look every time she looked at Kira. Heine held the same melting expression and bitterness when he looked at the princess.

_Well, well…Perhaps I can use this to my advantage somehow…

* * *

Hi guys! This is the edited version though not much different. Thanks to **Minerva's Cradle** for correcting me on the spelling error. Really appreciate it!_

So on to AxC next!!!


	13. Of Champagne and Accident

**WE BELONG TOGETHER

* * *

Chapter 12: Of Champagne and Accident **

"So what you are saying is that the northern forest regions of Zaft remain largely intact up to this very day, right?" Cagalli asked.

"Yes, the northern forest is rumored to hold mystical powers, or so many believed. Just some silly tale in my opinion, but it is an ideal place for a bandit's hideout. Due to the unpredictable weather and density of the woods, our soldiers have come across countless problems targeting the criminals." Yzak sighed.

"I see. But we have to solve this as fast as we can. The longer we sit to figure out a way, the longer the honest citizens suffer. We can't tolerate any unlawful activities to disrupt order." She demanded.

Yzak grinned. "My thoughts exactly, princess." They both shared a knowing look.

When Cagalli first came to Yzak, inquiring about the status of the state, Yzak had been annoyed by her interruption. But after many heated arguments and discussion, the princess proved to be an excellent thinker, who has contributed much to the reinforcement of law. Cagalli also showed much compassion and consideration to the deserving poor of the society. Much of the time, the king, queen and the prince were present but they preferred to let the princess speak her mind. Now the royal family gave her the highest regards for her effort and passion in state affairs. In their opinion, Cagalli was becoming more familiar to her future role as Monarch of Zaft.

Athrun also shared the same opinion. At first he had went along with the idea but he really didn't expected much from her. After all, her short-temper and stubbornness had proved to be quite unbecoming in some occasions. But that thought slowly melted away. Cagalli was completely different in regards to matters of the state. She took time to plan out and reason the best solution to the problem while evaluated carefully about other factors. Athrun didn't believe her when she told him she took part in state business in Orb, but now it's evident.

"Here is what I propose," Cagalli spoke. "Since the bandits in the woods have far more superior knowledge of the geography, it's a waste of time to try to rattle them out. We should first concentrate on heightening the security in the area to lessen the probability of attacks. The 3 major routes, "She pointed to the map, "Here, here and here, will have soldiers positioned on these check points to overlook passing travelers. In the mean time, I need more data on the activities of the bandits."

"Yes, my lady." Yzak bowed.

"Yzak, carry on with Cagalli's order." Queen Lenore asked. "Now that that has been taken cared off, we can get on with something merrier."

Cagalli turned and waited for the queen to continue.

"Next week is Athrun's 21 birthday and a feast will be dedicated to his honor."

Cagalli felt quite surprised since no one told her about her betrothed's birthday. She secretly turned to look at Athrun and found him winking at her, holding the same devilish attractive grin on his face. She immediately looked away from him, blushing furiously.

"This is not just a birthday party, mind you all. This will be our son's first birthday with his princess by his side."

Exactly, my dear. Know the significance of the event, especially Athrun and Cagalli. There will be no fooling around, is that understood?" King Patrick said sternly.

The young royal couple nodded in unison.

* * *

"Another party, Mir. Can you believe it? I seemed like a fool today, being the only person not knowing my fiancé's birthday. Geez, why didn't anyone drop me a hint?" Cagalli moaned in frustration. 

"Cagalli, in case you forget, you've been working day and night for the past days with barely time to eat and sleep. Mwu and I tried to tell you several times before you boot us out for interruption. How are we supposed to know you were ignorant of it?" Miriallia cried her innocence.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I won't do that again okay?"

Mir gave her a dubious look as Cagalli rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, what are you going to give for a present?" Mir inquired.

"I don't know yet."

"Well, you have to make it special. It's a Zaft tradition for the girl to present her betrothed a gift of value before the wedding. Since you have yet given one, you can do it on the prince's birthday."

"How do you know?"

"Dearka told me." Mir said proudly.

Cagalli's amber eyes flashed mischievously. "Did he? You two are getting along just fine, aren't you?"

Mir almost bit her tongue. "What…Yes…He…taught me a lot."

"How are you two doing? Are you guys together?"

"No…Yes…No…I don't know exactly. I enjoy his company that much is for sure. But it's still too early to give it more words."

"Alright, I won't ask for more, at least not now. I just don't want you to get hurt."

Mir softened her voice. "I know."

The close friends shared a sisterly embrace, and then Cagalli said, "Now let's start thinking what I'm going to give to His Imperial Highness Prince Athrun."

* * *

Meyrin walked into the garden, looking left and right for her good friend, Meer Campbell. 

_Where is she? _Meyrin thought. She searched for another ten minutes before finding the pink hair lady sitting in a gazebo alone.

"Found you!" Meyrin exclaimed, as she hopped in front of Meer.

"Meyrin, you were looking for me?" She smiled gently.

"Yeah, I've only been looking for you in the past hour." Meyrin pouted at her.

Meer said nothing; instead, she turned her head and continued staring at the clouds without a word.

Meyrin glanced curiously at Meer. "Hello?" She waved her hand in front of her face.

Meer merely pushed her hand away but remained much the same.

"Alright!" Meyrin said, unable to bear the strangeness. "What's the matter with you?"

Meer sighed gently. "It's nothing…"

"Come on, Meer. We're friends aren't we? You can trust me with your problems."

Meer turned her sorrowful eyes to Meyrin and simply looked at her, before reluctantly agreeing to the young girl. "Okay, but you have to promise me that whatever I reveal to you, must remain a secret."

"I promise." Meyrin swore.

"Good girl." Meer smiled. "It's really nothing. I'm just a little sad about that's happening that's all."

"What's happening? What do you mean?"

"Poor Meyrin, you are still too young to understand. Don't you realize Athrun no longer consider us his closest sweethearts anymore?"

"What?! What do you mean?"

"Don't you see he's drawn closer to Cagalli day by day? He used to come see us from time to time but now he's hardly ever around anymore. Also, the king and queen are ever so fond of the princess. I'm just scared that we will be forgotten eventually."

Meyrin frowned and thought about what Meer revealed to her. It's true Athrun rarely come by to visit them, but it doesn't mean he doesn't care about them anymore. Does it?

The more she thought about it, the more she comes to believe it's truth.

"You're right! Athrun was so close to us…to you before the princess came along. What if he doesn't even care about us anymore? No! I can't let that happen. Especially not to you! You've been in love with him your whole life. We can't let Cagalli take that away from you." Meyrin stated angrily.

Upon seeing Meyrin's strong reaction, Meer called out worried. "Don't do anything foolish, Meyrin! It won't help our situation."

"Don't worry about me," The young girl said. "Athrun will come back. I'll make sure he does."

* * *

The 21st birthday of His Highness Prince Athrun was a huge celebration in Zaft. Nobles from different parts of the Kingdom rushed to congratulate the young prince and his betrothed. 

The palace was dressed in a dazzling outfit. Everywhere you turn, there were people dancing and laughing.

Cagalli sat in one of the high chairs between Queen Lenore and Miriallia. She took a peak at Athrun, who was seated on the other side of King Patrick. The prince looked grandeur tonight. Athrun was wearing a stain red suit, embroidered in the finest jewels and badges. Every inch of him looked the prince and it was getting hard not to get breathless if Cagalli continued to glance at him. The princess looked away, only to find Mir winking at her embarrassment.

Mir held her giggles when a pompous looking man came up to her seat. "Lovely lady, will you do me the honor of a dance?"

Miriallia hid her disgust and smiled forcibly at the man. "Why…I thank you but I feel a little faint right now."

"Oh come, surely you can obliged me this one chance?"

Miriallia had no choice but to agree. She allowed the arrogant man to lead her to the dance floor. Mir had to hide her boredom while listening to the man boast about his family and wealth. The unbearable dance lasted for about a few minutes before she tried to excuse herself back to Cagalli.

Unfortunately, the man did not take well to rejection. When she tried to go, she grabbed her arm and held her next to him. Miriallia wanted to avoid making a scene so she kept her cool. "Sir, let go of me this instant! You are out of line!"

"Lady Miriallia Haww, I've had my eyes on you for a long time. But you are always seems to be in the company of the princess or with the despicable Elthman. He may be a marquis but I'm ten times the man he is."

"If you were half the man he is you would not be doing this to me! Now I suggest you do as I say before…"

"Before what?" He challenged.

"Before my fist meets your face." Dearka spoke from behind, making them both to turn his way.

Dearka walked in between them and flipped his hand away from Mir. He pulled the lady next to him and stared daggers at the fool. The man who was cursing Dearka a while ago swallowed hard and made up some lame reason to excuse himself. Mir let out a breath of relief. "Thanks. I don't know what I'll do if you hadn't come along."

"No problem, it's my pleasure. If he bothers you again just let me know."

"That won't be necessary. Under normal circumstances I would have smack him a few times for his behavior."

Dearka whistled at her remark. Mir motioned a few slapping movements to show him she really meant it.

"So Miriallia…"

"Yes?"

"Do you really think I'm the man?" He popped an innocent question.

Mir's face exploded in crimson. She didn't know he was listening in on her. "I…I only said it as an excuse of course."

"Really?" He disbelieved.

"Really!" Mir looked away and forced herself to laugh. Dearka turned his smile on her full blast and Mir forgot about what she wanted to say next.

At another corner of the room…

Sir Mwu La Fllaga was having a great time. Young maidens of the court enjoyed his attention and they were busy flirting to each other.

_Court life agrees with me._ He thought. To him, all girls are precious and should be treated like delicate flowers. He scanned the room, searching for more young ladies to amaze before hitting eye contact with a pair of mourning eyes.

The owner of such sorrowful eyes was a graceful lady standing off in a quiet corner of the ball. Mwu was a little curious as to why she seemed so out of place. He begged leave from the giggling ladies and slowly made his way towards her. The lady of his attention appeared oblivious to Mwu's advances. She turned around abruptly and fell right into his embrace.

"Whoa! Easy there, my lady. Why are you in such a rush?" He joked. The lady muttered an apology and turn away. Mwu blocked her path and wouldn't let her go that easily.

She looked up angrily at him. Her chocolate brown eyes piercing his.

"It must be fate for us to meet like this. May I have the honor of an introduction?"

The lady refused to speak and tried to move away again. Mwu was starting to enjoy luring her. He gave her an infuriatingly confident smile and asked again.

This time, the lady seemed shocked and stood frozen in place. Mwu waved several times before she finally recovered.

With her back turned towards him, she spoke in a steady voice. "Murrue Ramius." And she was gone, leaving Mwu looking after her flowing brown hair.

* * *

After a few songs, the king stood up and silenced the room. 

"Ladies and gentlemen. Thank you all for attending our prince's 21st birthday. As all of you know, this is a rather special occasion since Princess Cagalli is here for the first time to fulfill her duty to the treaty of the old. May all of you bless their union!" Everyone applauded. The king then signaled his son to continue the speech. Athrun took the hint and stood up.

"Thank you, father. Everyone, I am truly a fortunate man to know so many wonderful people and to be born in Zaft. Now, my betrothed has finally joined me," He walked next to Cagalli's chair. "I believe she will be a great addition to the House of Zala."

The whole room cheered and called out for her to take Athrun's outstretched hand. Cagalli, with her face blushing, stood up and took the prince's hand. Athrun smiled and led her to the center of the room.

"Now it is customary for the a person to present a gift of value to his/her betrothed." He said as he got on one knee. "Cagalli, I hope you will like it." He took out a velvet box from his pocket and opened it, revealing a perfectly cut ruby ring. "I've want to give you something that resembles you, Cagalli. The red stone I have in my hands, holds the same fire and passion I see in your eyes. This is the perfect gift ever." He took her hand and placed it on her ring finger.

Cagalli held her hand in front of her face, examining the precious jewel as it shined in the light. Athrun got up and smiled mysteriously. He gently tapped her to signal that it's her turn for his present.

Cagalli regained her concentration and also took out a rectangular box. When she opened it, an original necklace, decorated with a dark jade was presented. She took it out of the box and handed it to Athrun. "It seems like such a coincidence that I should also give you something that resembles you. The emerald jade I hold was passed down from my ancestors and I am giving it as prove of Orb's loyalty and my fidelity." She held it out to him as Athrun accepted it and placed it around his neck. What Cagalli neglected to say was how the jade reminded her of the prince's dangerous green eyes. She couldn't find a gift more suitable than this.

"Perfect. Now please allow me the chance of dancing with you, my princess."

Cagalli nodded and they both strolled to the dance floor. The music flowed around the room and everyone watched with pleasure at the perfect couple.

But they didn't notice a face full of anger…

"How can Athrun act so intimate with her? He must be under her spell!" Meyrin cursed behind a pillar.

Seeing Cagalli so content in Athrun's arms and remembering how miserable Meer felt earlier finally made Meyrin snapped. It was impossible for her not to act since she knew better than anyone about Meer's attachment to the prince since their youth.

_Meer is just too soft to fight for Athrun. Fine, if she can't do it, then I will!_ She promised herself.

* * *

Cagalli was walking back to her seat after several dances with Athrun before a note was passed to her. She opened the note and found a message asking her to meet besides the lotus pond in the garden alone 

Cagalli thought it was strange and dangerous to venture out by herself but the note stated he/she was to reveal the truth about Athrun.

_The truth about Athrun? What does it mean? Is Athrun keeping something from me?_

Cagalli sat restlessly thinking about it until she could no longer bare the suspense and excused herself out to the garden.

When she got there, she found Meyrin all by herself, pacing back and forth, muttering something inaudible. "Meyrin?" Cagalli called out.

Meyrin turned quickly and when she saw the princess, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Were you the one who left me that note?"

"Yes, I want to talk to you about Athrun." She demanded.

"Ok, what about?" Cagalli said, sitting next to the pond.

Meyrin walked straight up next to her and said it to her face. "I want you to stay away from Athrun and keep your hands off of him."

Cagalli couldn't believe her ears. It took her a while to realize the young girl was jealous. Meyrin called her out here to warn her to stay away from her betrothed. The princess couldn't believe how immature and brainless Meyrin was.

Cagalli laughed. "Dear Meyrin, don't you realize that it's impossible?"

"Why? Just do what I say and everything will be like the way it was before."

"No." Cagalli stood up. "Everything has changed. Athrun and I both have obligations. We have to uphold the treaty. We cannot be separated from one another even if we wanted to. You should know this and you should never have spoken of it so recklessly."

Meyrin widened her eyes and fumed. "I'm not being reckless. You appeared and Athrun changed. I want the old Athrun back!"

Cagalli felt sorry for her. Athrun treated Meyrin like a younger sister he never had and it must be a big shock to see another woman in Athrun's life. The princess tried to comfort the young girl but Meyrin pushed her away. Cagalli, didn't expect the push, lost her footing and tripped into the lotus pond behind her.

Normally Cagalli was a great swimmer, but now she struggled in the water as the aquatic plants tangle themselves on her limbs. She could feel herself losing consciousness and sinking into the cool murky water.

Meyrin did not meant to do this. She wanted to get help but the shock and guilt paralyzed her on the spot. She could only watch helplessly as Cagalli slowly ceased her struggle.

"Meyrin! What are you doing! Get help now!" A man with crimson eyes barked.

Meyrin, recovering from her frozenness rushed into the ball for help while a young man dived into the water with a small dagger in his hand. He swam into the deep water, cutting Cagalli free and finally dragged her out of the water.

"Shinn! Give her to me!" Athrun yelled at the man, while taking the unconscious princess from his hands. Shinn gave the princess over and sat on the grass to try to catch his breath.

Athrun placed Cagalli on the lawn and performed CPR on her as soon as he can. He breathed air into her again and again, but the princess seemed determined not to wake up.

"Damn it! Wake up!" Athrun called. He wouldn't stop! He refused to stop! Again and again he tried. His parents and his guests looked on with worry.

Finally, Cagalli coughed and spit the water out of her system. Athrun held her tightly, thanking the gods for her safety. He was afraid this might be it for her.

"Athrun, I'm okay. It's your grip that's killing me now." She joked, trying to ease the tension. Athrun gave her a small smile before turning his attention to the culprit.

"You!"

* * *

Finally some more AxC. Hope you guys like the chapter. The gifts they gave each other are similar items in the anime. Such as the promise ring Athrun gave to Cagalli in Destiny and the necklace she gave him in Seed. Next chapter, more on the characters in Zaft! Stay tuned and please review! 


	14. Players In and Out

**WE BELONG TOGETHER**

**

* * *

**

Finally another chapter done! It actually getting pretty hard to keep track of all the character development. But I'm doing my best. Hopefully many of you will enjoy this one.

* * *

Chapter 13: Players In and Out

"Meyrin…How could you do such a thing?" Athrun demanded in a softly dangerous tone. Yzak, Dearka and Shinn all shivered when they heard his words. Whenever Athrun talked like that, it meant he was beyond furious.

The king and the queen decided to keep out of the affair and let the prince handle this himself.

"You would commit treason again Zaft? Again me?"

Meyrin backed away, with tears falling down her face. "No…no…I didn't mean…"

Cagalli has never seen Athrun like this. This was the first time witnessing his authoritative side. She felt sorry for what Meyrin was going through because Cagalli did not believe Meyrin was the type of person who would commit such a deed.

Before she asked for Meyrin's pardon, Meer rushed out from the crowd and kneeled in front of Athrun. "Please, my lord. Please have mercy. She is young and I'm sure she does not mean to do any harm. It must be an accident."

"Really?" Athrun didn't believe a word of it. Just minutes ago Meyrin crashed into the room, trembling and telling everyone of what had transpired before they all came to Cagalli's rescue. "There is no denying the facts. She has admitted her crime in front of everyone. All of you know what the punishment for treason is death."

Meyrin stopped her tears and completely broke down on the ground. All the spectators became mute at his announcement. Meyrin had always been a close friend of his and now the prince is personally signing her death warrant.

"My prince, surely it does not amount to so serious a crime. I beg of you." Meer pleaded once again.

"Cagalli's safety and joining to the Kingdom of Zaft is a sign of peace. Anyone who would try to harm her is trying to break the ties between Zaft and Orb. You tell me if it's treason or not." He continued coldly.

Meer could not find fault in his explanation. She buried her face in her hands and wept for her lost friend.

Cagalli, on the other hand, did not like seeing Meer (who is so much like Lacus) to be so miserable. She pulled on Athrun's sleeve and said, "Athrun, I'm fine. It's an accident, I swear. Meyrin is regretting her recklessness. There's no need to talk of death."

Shinn also came forth to beg for forgiveness. "My prince, I also share the opinion of Princess Cagalli. Please reconsider."

Many others in the crowd muttered their agreement. Athrun scanned everyone and rest his sight on Cagalli's begging eyes. Finally, he relented. "Since many of you feel so strongly about her punishment, then she is spared from death. Rather, she is to return at once to the Hawke Manor and never to return until notified otherwise. Is that clear?"

Meyrin nodded again and again, thanking the prince's generosity. It will be sad to leave all of her friends behind but she realized Athrun has bent the rule for her already. All of a sudden, it's as if she has matured in one night.

The king and the queen looked in agreement to how Athrun handled the situation. The punishment was just and reasonable. This will hopefully make Meyrin grow up and perhaps one day reestablishes herself in the court.

Without another word, Athrun helped Cagalli up and took her away from the garden.

* * *

Athrun brought Cagalli back to her room and closed the door. He put her down gently and sat beside her.

"Are you sure you are okay?" He asked again.

"Yes!" Cagalli insisted, on the millionth time. She feinted anger, but could not refrain from laughing a little because of how he's being so paranoid.

Athrun looked seriously at her as Cagalli slowly let her laughter died out. She felt a little sheepish for her insensitiveness.

She leaned close to him and put her head on his chest. "I'm right here beside you aren't I?" She reassured.

He closed his arms around her and pulled her closer. "I know you are. Don't you know I almost had a heart attack today?"

"Did you? Your heart beat sure sounds alright." She joked, while listening to his steady heart beat. The couple enjoyed a moment of silence.

"Athrun," Cagalli looked up. "Weren't you being a little harsh to Meyrin?"

"No…Unfortunately for her, I really did for a moment thought about killing her for what she intentionally or unintentionally done. I care not now. Even if I want to let her go, there are those in court who would use this opportunity to stir up trouble. I have to handle this with swiftness and with control. You understand, don't you?"

Cagalli understood. The political playground was her backyard. She grew up in it. Athrun was right. Even if they had given her a full pardon, those who seek trouble in court would never let this go. The prince could very well be labeled as unjust and in Zaft, where law means almost everything; even royalty couldn't do whatever they want. Laws were held in the highest esteem and anyone who breaks it, will be broken.

"I just hope Meer can comfort her a little for what she's going through." She sighed.

Athrun pulled her back to him and smiled wickedly. "What about me? I need a little comfort too."

Cagalli could feel the heat rising to warm her cheeks. She twitched a little while Athrun waited. After struggling a little, Cagalli gave him a small peck on his cheek and looked away.

"What? Is that all? What happened to that little spicy pepper from Orb?" He challenged. "Has the flame been tossed out by the big bad prince in Zaft?"

Upon his words, Cagalli looked defiantly at him. She smiled seductively and slowly slid her pale arms around his neck, breathing besides his ears. "I'm just getting fired up, handsome…" She took her time kissing his cheeks until finally she glued her lips to his.

Athrun knew Cagalli was easy to tempt but he did not expect her to taste so delicious. He turned on the offense, making Cagalli feel hotter than ever. The joy of being so intimate with Athrun was so limitless and free.

Both of them lost all track of time and it was Athrun who broke off first. Cagalli tried to catch her breath after such an intense experience.

"I have to leave, but I'll be back to see you soon. Sleep tight, Cagalli." He gave her one last kiss on head and reluctantly bid her goodnight.

Cagalli tossed and turned in her bed, thinking how wonderful it was to be with her love. Wait…love?

Cagalli sat up and realized for the first time. _I love him? I'm in love with Athrun? When did it happen? I…I…_

She couldn't decide when it happened…But it did. There's no use to deny it to her heart. It actually felt good to admit her true feelings to herself. Cagalli chuckled, thinking how she first thought Athrun an arrogant jerk. But now he's just such a loving man who cared about her so much. Switching places with Lacus had first seemed like a reckless idea, but as it turned out, it was her best plan ever. Eventually, Cagalli smiled herself to sleep.

* * *

After the party…

Meyrin took all of her belongings she had brought to the palace and had her servants packed it on the carriage. She was ordered to leave instant from the palace grounds. The king and queen said their sorrowful goodbyes and left her with Shinn and Meer.

"I'm going to miss all of you." Meyrin cried.

"As I will miss you as well." Meer embraced the young girl. They have always been at court together and shared many secrets. Now she was to be left alone without her best friend in the world.

"Be strong, Meyrin. You'll be back once Athrun cools off. Just be a good girl and stay out of trouble." Shinn lectured.

"I will, big brother. Promise you'll visit me and tell me everything."

Shinn gave her a pat on the shoulder and helped her into the carriage. "Give my regards to your parents."

"Okay."

Meer walked next to the carriage and with her back to Shinn, she whispered into Meyrin's ear. "I promise I'll get even with them. Just you wait and see." She stared into Meyrin's wide eyes and gave Meyrin her usual gentle smile.

The young girl looked as if she saw a ghost. Never in her life had Meyrin heard such cold words coming from Meer. Now she wondered if she actually really knew her friend. It was too late to explore the issue now as the footman closed the carriage door.

Meer and Shinn watched as her carriage took off into the night.

"It must be even more miserable to come back and witness this at this time of the year." Meer said, looking at Shinn's obvious pained expression. He did not reply but turned away from her.

Shinn could not believe his timing. Being a foreign ambassador of Zaft, he spent much time traveling on the road. The only time you can catch Shinn Asuka in Zaft was this time of the year. Every year at this time, he came back to Zaft to visit his late wife, Lunamaria's anniversary.

His wife died two years ago when they were only 18. Lunamaria Hawke was Meyrin's older sister and his childhood friend. Shinn knew they were meant to be ever since they were kids. Unfortunately the sweet time with his wife did not even last 2 years before an unknown sickness claimed her life. Perhaps it's the desire to escape the pain that's driving him any other places except Zaft.

Shinn's just glad Meyrin was spared. Luna would be extremely sad if anything were to happen to her baby sister. Shinn would protect Meyrin in Luna's stead. This was one of the promises Luna made him agree to before her deathbed. He will honor his promise with his life.

"I will guard Meyrin, as I promised Luna. Shinn Asuka never forgets his promises."

* * *

"Well, I guess this is goodnight for now." Miriallia whispered. It was late after the party with all the guests leaving the palace. Dearka has offered to walk her back to her room which Mir shyly accepted.

"Lady Miriallia, you will give me an answer tomorrow I hope?" Dearka said eagerly.

She blushed and replied in a tiny voice. "I will think on it." She opened the door to her room and with a curtsy and closed the door gently.

Mir leaned on her door and thought about Dearka. He had asked her to allow him the chance to get to know her better. Mir was speechless and could not give him a straight answer. Until finally she found her voice back and asked him to give her a day to make up her mind.

Ever since her arrival to Zaft, Dearka had been the perfect gentleman with nothing but kindness to her. He also saved her on several occasions which she really appreciated. So if he's so wonderful, what was keeping her from saying yes?

The answer was Tolle Koenig.

Tolle and Mir's family were on the best of terms and Tolle had always acted like Mir's protector. As long as Mir remembered, she had always considered Tolle as her future husband. She only came to Zaft because of Cagalli and Mir had always thought she would return to Orb once Cagalli is married. She has only been a short while away from Tolle and already another man is trying to intrude into her heart.

Miriallia pulled on hair in frustration. Should she wait for Tolle or give Dearka a chance? The answer to the choice plagued her for an entire night. Unlike Cagalli, who's in the next room, sleeping blissfully with love for the prince, Mir was deprived of any sleep trying to find the direction of her heart.

Finally, at the first hint of dawn, Miriallia has made her choice at last.

* * *

In Alliance, a man fussed over his decision.

"Should I confess to the princess or not?" Heine said to himself. "She seems so happy to be with Kira but if I remain silent, I will truly regret it for the rest of my life."

Heine continued to speak to himself, weighing the pros and cons of confession.

Not far behind him, a pair of calculating eyes and sharp ears, took in everything Heine said.

"My dear Lord Heine…You came just in time. Better put on a good show for my dearest prince. Hehe…" She grinned to herself.

* * *

I'm not sure if it suits Athrun's character to want to kill Meyrin. I guess if anyone were to hurt a person you love, you would probably feel the same right? Sorry to the Lunamaria fans, but I have other plans for Shinn. Next chapter, it's back to KxL. I think I left them hanging for too long! Please R & R please!


	15. Drifting Out of Sight

**WE BELONG TOGETHER**

* * *

Regading my last chapter, Minerva's Cradle suggested the Cagalli's transition was too fast. After thinking about it, I agree to an extent. But human hearts are so unpredictable and after a life and death experience, one might learn to appreciate what one has in life. My explanation for this transition is that after coming in so close to death, Cagalli (or perhaps subconsciously) has lessened her defense for Athrun. Hopefully this explanation is acceptable and reasonable. Please let me know!

* * *

Chapter 14: Drifting Out of Sight

Kira whistled to himself as he walked down the hall. The relationship between him and his princess has never been better. The people of Alliance felt the same way about her. Besides spending time with him, Lacus has devoted much of her time to charity along with the queen and Stellar. She always made sure she has enough time to listen to those in need. Though Lacus did not interact with politics directly, she did offer suggestions and comments behind the scene.

Lacus once told him that her mother has always supported her father on almost everything. The Queen of Orb was a true model of femininity and gentleness. It was not her mother's belief to deal with politics directly. Whatever she had to say, she waited till she could tell the king in private. This was the kind of queen Lacus wanted to be. Unlike her twin, who voiced her opinion directly whenever she felt there was the need, sometimes it created conflicts that could have been avoided without confrontation. Kira respected Lacus' choice. He did not think this was weak of her to do things her way. Some people might consider her fragile for not being strong enough to state her opinion but Kira thought it was sweet of her to rather talk to him first before going head to head with him in disagreement.

With his personal life going so well, his life would have been perfect had it not been the rumored riot outbreaks happening across the land. News of the small scale rebellions continued to find their way into the palace and things have reached a point where he needed to take action. Officials of various provinces have sent their reports and so far they were able to negotiate through it. But Kira was not taking any chances. The prince needed to find out who was behind it and what the reason was. Right now it is necessary for him to talk to Heine and figure out a plan.

He walked around a corner and accidentally bumped into a person.

"Ouch!" Fllay yelped and fell on the floor.

Kira quickly voiced his apology and gave her his hand to help her up. Fllay accepted with delight and slid her hand onto his, as Kira gently guided her on her feet.

"I apologize for not seeing you, Lady Fllay. Are you harmed?"

"No harm done, Your Highness. I'm alright." She gave him her sweetest smile.

"I'm glad to hear that. Have you by any chance seen Heine somewhere?"

"Lord Heine? I can't say I have…Wait…I think he might be with the princess…Though I'm not quite sure…" Fllay said, trying to remember.

"With Lacus? I…didn't know he was with her. Perhaps I will give it a shot. Thank you." Kira answered, frowning a little at the idea of them together.

Seeing Kira leave, Fllay called out, "Wait, Prince Kira!"

Kira halted his steps and turned back. Fllay walked in front of him with her head bowed.

"I know I shan't be saying this but I would like to ask Your Highness for a favor, if I may?"

"What is it?"

"I…I was hoping…That is if I have the honor…Of calling Your Highness by your name…" Fllay asked nervously, afraid of looking at Kira's face.

"Is that all?" Kira smiled. "It's not a problem. All of my friends call me Kira. No more 'Your Highness' or 'Prince'. I think after what you have helped me with has earned you my friendship. Considered it granted."

Fllay beamed at him and tried. "Thank you…Kira." She applauded herself on her small success today. The prince has given her his trust and she had succeeded in closing in the gap between them. _Now it's time for my next step…

* * *

_

Stellar stared out the window, unaware of Lacus standing behind her.

"Boo!" Lacus yelled, making Stellar almost jumped out of her skin.

"Lacus! You almost killed me with fright." Stellar stomped her feet and complained.

"Hehe," Lacus giggled. "Sorry. You were concentrating so hard so I couldn't resist myself. What were you thinking about?"

"It's nothing." Stellar looked away, sighing to herself.

Lacus went to sit next to her and gently patted Stellar on her back. "Come on, you can tell me what's bothering you. I'm a really good listener."

Stellar fidgeted and played with her bracelets for a while. Lacus waited patiently until Stellar finally talked. "It's about a man I met not so long ago…"

"Oh?" Lacus had no idea Stellar harbored a secret love. "He is…"

"A man from Zaft. A diplomat to be more certain. I first laid eyes on him about a year ago. He's so gentle and intelligent." Stellar said dreamily, thinking about the mystery man.

"Does the gentleman have a name?"

"Yes, Shinn Asuka. I can never forget his name."

"If Lord Asuka is as wonderful as you say, what is stopping you from finding your happiness?"

"It's not as simple as you say, Lacus." Stellar said sadly. "Shinn is very polite and respectful to me but he does not love me."

"How can you be certain?" It's hard for Lacus to imagine how anyone could not love the sensitive girl next to her.

"He told me. He told me with his voice, his eyes and his body language. I've heard about the death of his wife two years ago and with her gone, so take away his passion and ability to love. Though I have never told him I love him, I don't think I can be more clear about my feelings with how I act in front of him. If he did not get it, then the man is blind for sure."

Lacus amused over the girl's sudden anger.

Stellar let her anger evaporate and asked for Lacus' opinion.

"Well, rather than sit her and guess, when he visits again, just tell him how you feel straight out. This is the best advise I can offer."

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so. Regardless of the result, at least you have tried so you will have no regrets."

Stellar thought about it and made up her mind at last. "Ok, the next time I see him, I will tell him. Thanks Lacus."

"For what?"

"For the boost of confidence!"

* * *

Ever since Andrew convinced Aisha on giving him a chance, they have started spending more time to understand each other. Aisha learned a lot about Orb and many things of Andrew's noble family.

_Can the head of the esteemed Waltfield family really be interested in me? A penniless lady?_

Aisha still held the same doubts about him. Needless to say, she appreciated him for his courtesy and devotion to her. That was why she has decided to bring him home to meet her family.

When she asked Andrew, he seemed delighted at her idea. It made her a little surprised at his eagerness.

Their horses pulled up at Aisha's grandfather's house. The manor was old and was in obvious need of repairs. Andrew helped the lady down and followed her into the house.

"Chaucer, please inform the baron we have arrived." Aisha said to the aged butler.

"Yes, young Miss."

Aisha turned and said to Andrew, "Do you want a tour of the house?"

"I would be honored."

Aisha lead him from room to room, explaining her family history and constantly pointing to painting on the wall.

"Here are my parents," She said, pointing to a large family picture. "They passed away when I was really young."

Andrew looked at her family painting and smiled at her. "They must both love you a lot; I can see it in their eyes."

Aisha softened her expression. "I know, it's a shame they left so early. But I suppose they still have each other for comfort. My only regret is not being able to remember more about them."

Sensing her change in the mood, Andrew quickly changed the topic. "Why don't we see if the baron is ready?"

Aisha was just about to agree when Chaucer asked for them to meet in the baron's study room. Andrew and Aisha followed and saw an old man sitting behind a desk full of books and paper.

"My dear Aisha, come and give grandpapa a kiss." The old man said with a booming voice. The granddaughter walked next to him obediently and gave him a big hug and a peck on both cheeks.

"Grandfather, allow me to introduce Sir Andrew Waltfied of Orb."

Andrew bowed and stood with his back straight, keeping a steady gaze on Baron Kildon.

"So you are the 'Desert Tiger' I have heard so much about? It's a pleasure to meet so great a man." The baron extended his hand to Andrew.

"The pleasure is mine to finally meet the famous herbalist who devoted his life studying plants and poison."

The baron laughed out loud. "Not famous, just a simple scholar who spent his time teaching his granddaughter the basics. I hope she has been of assistance in the palace."

"Not just an assistant," Andrew said while looking at her. "Her presence is a necessity for one's survival." The look he gave her made her face scarlet.

The baron looked back and forth from Aisha to Andrew.

"Aisha, it's simply not right for our guest to stand here without any refreshment. I don't know what's taking Chaucer so long. Why don't you go give him a hand or two?"

Aisha passed Andrew an apologetic look and went out of the room.

"Now that Aisha is not here, why don't you tell me the real reason why you have come?" Kildon said seriously.

Andrew sat in front of the baron. "I came to ask for your permission of gaining Aisha's hand in marriage."

Kildon did not speak. He looked at Andrew from head to toe and was rather impressed with what he saw. Andrew Waltfield was every inch a powerful man, especially with the scar on his face.

"You do realize we can give you no wealth or relations?"

"I'm a rather rich and accomplished man myself so that's not really on my list of concerns."

"We are quite impoverished as evident of this house and my lack of staffs. As Aisha's husband you might need to contribute financially some what to our wellbeing."

"All you have to do is ask."

"If this is the case then tell me honestly, why Aisha? You can pick any girl in any of the land but why her?"

"My lord, like you said, I can pick any girl, but they are not Aisha. To tell you the truth, her reputation as a healer is quite wide spread and I always have been curious about her. After meeting her for the first time, it is as if I have found my match, spiritually, intellectually and physically. As a soldier, I cannot give you anymore fancy words to describe my feelings. I don't want to put it as 'love at first sight' since I feel it cheapens my affections for her but there really is no other explanation I can offer."

Kildon stood up slowly after thinking about his answers. "Dear Sir, I congratulate you for passing my tests. You have accepted the conditions of our family status without a glance, your generosity to give and most importantly, keen senses to detect my Aisha's uniqueness. I have heard of you and I am not a man who believes in tales and rumors. But you have my blessing as I deem you worthy of her. Though I give you my consent, it does not guarantee Aisha will say yes. That is for you to work on."

"I understand." Now that he had Kildon's support, hopefully this will put Aisha's troubling heart at peace.

Knock! Knock! Aisha came in with a tray of coffee and tea. She gentle set it down on the table and curiously glancing between the two smiling gentlemen.

"Have I missed anything important?" She asked.

"As a matter of fact, my dear, you have." Her grandfather informed her.

"And what might that be?"

"I've just agreed to Sir Waltfield's proposal of courting you."

"What?" Aisha reacted. "You…you have consented so fast?"

"Yes, but the rest will be up to you two."

Aisha was still in shock. She had always thought her grandfather was the most stubborn person she has ever met. How did Waltfield convinced him so fast?

Andrew held her hands in his and told her gently. "Perhaps Baron Kildon's blessing will dissolve your doubts and finally make bloom of our relationship."

Aisha looked deeply into his gaze and was moved beyond words. Perhaps it was time for her to let go of her past and look to the future…with him. "My lord, thank you for waiting. I think I am finally ready to start anew again."

They smiled into each other's eyes while Kildon had tears in his eyes. Aisha has finally let go of her pain and it was all thanks to Sir Waltfield for making it happen.

* * *

Ever since Kira allowed Fllay to call him on the first name basis, they have been meeting a lot together. Kira was impressed with Fllay's knowledge about Alliance. Unlike Lacus, who had spent more time studying about Zaft in Orb, Lady Fllay Alster seemed must more informed about what is happening to Kira's kingdom.

It was also because of her knowledge, Kira has started to rely on Fllay's assistance in dealing with political matters.

Even though Lacus was always present during the discussions, she was often left in the corner while Kira and Fllay conversed. Lacus did not blame them for putting her in the background because she knew Kira would always speak to her in private about current affairs, but it was starting to make her a little uncomfortable seeing her fiancé and lady-in-waiting so close together.

Aisha now spent less time with her, as she was no longer sick (and seeing Andrew). Stellar had other duties to carry on besides contributing to charity with the princess. At times, Lacus felt completely alone. It could very well be this loneliness that's driving her to think about her insecurity.

In a rainy afternoon, Lacus sat in the gazebo, thinking to herself again. Kira was supposed to be with her but an emergency meeting called him away along with Fllay. Though Lacus was happy her friend could help Kira in her stead, seeing the two growing intimate was making her a little jealous.

"I shouldn't think like that. I trust Kira and Fllay is my best friend." Lacus muttered to herself, as if saying it out loud will make it better.

A distant away, a man was standing in the rain, watching the princess with longing eyes. Heine wanted to comfort her and bring that beautiful smile back to her face. He grew angry thinking about how Kira was the reason as to why she was miserable. Is the prince blind as to not see Fllay's attachment to him?

Heine has been in love with Lacus for a long time. He first saw her in the palace garden of Orb. Back then he was on state business and in one fateful encounter, the smiles of Princess Lacus has since then captured his heart. She was but sixteen at the time. Ever since then Heine has dreamed about her day and night. When her marriage was finally announced by King Uzumi, a part of him actually felt better knowing she was to move to Zaft. At least he was spared the pain of seeing her with another man. But fate is cruel and now she was here in front of him and in love with Kira.

Lacus looked up and saw Heine soaked all wet from the rain. She quickly stood up and called him to her. "Heine, you'll catch a cold if you stand there. Come here quickly."

Heine snapped out of his thoughts and obeyed the princess.

"Here, have some of Aisha's special spice tea. It'll warm you up." She offered.

"Thank you." He gulped it down, coughing because of the heat.

"Be careful, it's hot!"

"I'm…alright…really…" Heine replied between coughs. Lacus waited till he recovered before asking him.

"Did the meeting already finished?"

"Yes, just a moment ago."

He could tell from her face she wanted to ask where Kira was. "The prince was postponed by other pressing issues. He should be here very soon." Heine lied. In truth, it was true Kira was held up. But it was Fllay who asked Kira to stay behind in private for further discussion. Heine didn't want Lacus to know about it.

Lacus was disappointed by his answer. She thanked him but said no more.

Heine, unable to bear the emptiness on her face, kneeled in front of her. "Princess Lacus, is there anything I can be of assistance? Anything at all?"

Lacus was surprised at his outbreak. She collected herself and thanked him once again. "Heine, you have been a great friend. I am so honored to know you. You have done so much for Kira and I already. There is no more I can ask of you."

Impulsively, Heine took her hand. "My only wish if for you to know I am your faithful servant always." He sealed his vow with a kiss to her hand.

Unbeknownst to them, Kira and Fllay have just walked in and saw the exchange between Heine and Lacus.

Fllay glanced at Kira and saw he clenched his fist. She smiled evilly and said, "Heine sure if faithful to you and the princess."

"Is he?"

"Of course, Kira. You should know both of you have his complete loyalty. With you gone so often, he has volunteered to keep Lacus company. It's thanks to him that the princess remains safe."

"….." Without another word, Kira turned and disappeared down the hall by himself, leaving Fllay overjoyed at the turn of events.

* * *

Oh no! Trouble for KxL. Poor Heine. He doesn't even know he's being used by Fllay to break the trust between Kira and Lacus. On next chapter, political enemies will make a stronger appearance. Please R & R, thanks!


	16. Shadows on the Move

**WE BELONG TOGETHER**

**

* * *

**

Sorry for not updating in such a long time. I've been so busy lately that there's been little room for writing. Here's another so enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15: Shadows on the Move

Dearka looked left and right, waiting for a special someone to meet him. Last night he had asked for Miriallia's permission of dating her and she has sent for him to meet her here. _I wonder what she is going to say. Dear God, please make it yes…_

He paced back and forth until he heard light footsteps behind him. The Marquis turned around and came face to face with the girl of his dreams.

"Good day, my lord." Miriallia began. "I have come to delivery the answer as promised."

Dearka held his breath.

"The answer is…it's…." She started to stumble. Mir spoke in a low voice until she couldn't take it anymore and blurted her answer out. "Three months!"

"…What?" Dearka replied.

Mir blushed. "Sorry, what I meant was we can try for three months to find out if we are well suited for each other. That is, if my lord is fine with this arrangement."

Dearka rubbed his chin and thought about the proposal. "So I take it there is still some hesitation on your part."

"To be honest, yes. I apologize for it." She lowered her head.

Dearka softened his features and lifted her face to face him.

"Don't be. I'm just glad you did not turn me down which means I still have a chance. If this is how you feel then I shall oblige."

"Really?"

"Three months it is."

Miriallia could not believe in the turn of events. After countless thoughts, Mir has finally settled with the three months proposal as her way of finding out who exactly was the right man she should be with._ I'm sorry Tolle but I need time to know if my place is in Orb with you or am I destined to be with the man in front of me? Please give me some time to sort through my feelings…_

"Dear Miriallia, since we have both made consented, don't you think we have to seal the agreement to be more persuasive?"

"Huh?"

He smiled seductively, "I believe this will do fine." Unable to resist, he sealed the agreement with a deep kiss.

* * *

After realizing her true feelings for Athrun, Cagalli felt as if the whole world has changed for her. She had a good night sleep last night and now looked forward to seeing her gorgeous fiancé again. Miriallia had told her about Meyrin's departure just before the lady-in-waiting rushed out in the early morning. The princess felt a bit sorry for Meyrin because she knew how close the girl was to Athrun. But unfortunately, her fate has already been decreed so there was nothing Cagalli could do to change it.

Looking at the time, Athrun should be in the morning meeting with Yzak and Dearka by now. Without a second thought, Cagalli headed toward the King's drawing room to join the gentlemen for state affairs.

Moments later, she stood outside the door, picturing the reaction of her prince when he sees her. She signaled for the attendants to announce her and to let her in.

When the door finally opened, she was greeted by a room of silence. Cagalli looked at a room full of angry men and was instantly alarmed by whatever was just announced to them.

"What is it? Why are all of you so angry?" Cagalli asked fiercely, looking from one man to the next.

"Your Highness," Dearka reported, "The bandit attack that was so prominent in the north has become worse. Villages on the outskirts, and even towns have been ransacked and pillaged. Many innocent lives were taken. Women and children included. It became so serious that the other provinces with roads leading to the north have been blocked off. No caravan and traders are currently allowed to transport their goods or even allowed to pass the area. Commercial transaction and communication has been completely shutdown."

Cagalli drew a sharp breathe. She had been working with council to try to eliminate the problem in the north. She thought the bandits have been kept under control. How could this have happened?

"What has the lords of the north done so far?"

"They have arranged for their troops to round up the civilians first and see to their well beings. Other garrisons have been placed to keep the area under surveillance."

"Why have we not sent in troops?" Cagalli demanded, furious at what has transpired.

"We can't maneuver that much manpower." Yzak said, slamming his fists on the table. "It takes way to long and who ever is behind the attack must have other motives in mind."

"What do you mean?"

"The attacks can't be from simple bandits. It was too well planned out and coordinated to be normal. Plus the sudden outburst of the number of attackers, one can hardly not deduce to the conclusion of a talented strategist behind these unruly bandits."

"These criminals must not go unpunished! Athrun, what are you planning to do?" The King stated.

Cagalli had not really looked at Athrun since she came into the room. Now she turned her attention on him and froze by what she saw.

Gone was the sweet and sarcastic smile he always carried. Now he masked a face of ruthlessness and cold fury.

"Father, I shall go deal with this. Yzak, Mwu, arrange to take several troops and head off as soon as we can. Dearka, you stay here and keep the palace safe when we are gone."

"Yes Your Highness." Mwu and Yzak saluted.

"Athrun…" The Queen got up and said. "Please be careful, my son."

"I will mother."

The princess respected Athrun's decision but could not help but feel worried about it. She tried to catch his attention but he was already moving out the door, barking orders at the soldiers.

She looked after him, concerned about what might happen to him and also angry for not thinking about how she might feel.

Without a second though, she raced after him.

* * *

Mwu and Yzak were in the middle of preparing the soldiers for the upcoming battle when Mwu saw a brunette passing by. He asked Yzak to carry on without him and went after the dark haired beauty.

"Lady Ramius, what a coincidence. Surely it must mean fate." Mwu bowed and winked at her.

"Sir LaFllaga, how can you still joke at a time like this?" Murrue said incredibly.

"What can I say? Humor is in my blood." He shrugged.

Murrue frowned and started walking away before Mwu gently stopped her.

"Will my lady give me her blessing before I am off?"

She thought he was making fun of her again but this time, she was surprised by his tone of seriousness. This change of nature both impressed her as well as confused her. She slowly answered a yes to his asking.

"I'm a fortunate man. With you blessing, I shall be victorious." He bowed again and walked away, leaving Murrue wondering if he was sincere or just mocking at her.

* * *

"Athrun!" Cagalli finally caught up with him just as he was about to leave.

Athrun turned to look at her. "What is it?"

"I…" She had so much to say to him before but now words just seemed to lose their way.

"Promise me you will come back in peace." Cagalli started. "You're not getting rid of me yet, Zala."

He smiled and pulled her into his arms. Cagalli struggled a little, still aware of all the soldiers' attention.

"What's the matter? You're not still shy are you?" He teased.

"Of course…of course not!" Cagalli yelled into his chest. She playfully punched his shoulder for making fun of her but was grateful for him trying to lighten the mood. Cagalli lifted her head and touched his face.

He took her hand and kissed it. Without another word, he got up on his stallion and rode out of the palace without turning back.

Cagalli looked on silently, touching the warmth Athrun left on her hand.

* * *

Athrun and his party rode hard for two days to reach their destination. Just before entering the northern borders, they decided to set up camp and strategize their next move.

"The enemies are utilizing the element of surprise quite well. The woods work in their favor as we're not as well familiarized with the geography as they are. Let's all tread carefully." Athrun warned.

"Yes, my lord. But what can we do to take the initiative?" A captain asked.

Yzak thought about it for a while. "We can smoke them out from the west. If we succeed, the bandits will be forced to go on the opening in the eastern plains just beyond the woods. We can make our moves there."

"A well conceived plan. We shall follow Commander Jule's plan. Captain, take some of your men and get the smoke going. The commander and I will be waiting for these criminals on the eastern plains. We will crush them on three sides. The bandits will be disoriented when they exit the woods. That's when we move in from three sides. Mwu, you take the left and Yzak you take the right. I will meet them head on." The prince said, signaling to Yzak and Mwu to prepare for battle.

"Yes Sir!"

* * *

At early dawn, great amounts of fume were waved off, creating a suffocating mask around the woods. Athrun and his men waited patiently for their opponents to scatter out of the forests.

Fortunately, the winds were in their favor. It didn't long before they heard shouts coming in their direction. Men rushed out of the woods in matching numbers, coughing and cursing the smoke. Athrun didn't give them room to breathe. He signaled his men to take their opponents out as soon as possible, taking advantage of their confusion.

Swing swords and bashing shields clashed and the sound of battle raged on and on. It was over in no time. Athrun's carefully planned out moves gave him the edge over his enemies. But the prince was not satisfied. He wanted to know who was behind the attack.

Throughout the battle, he spotted a shade of a masked man in white riding away from the scene. This masked man gave Athrun a taunting smile and tried to get away. Unable to get near the figure, Athrun yelled to Mwu," Mwu, stop that man!"

Mwu cut down another man and arrived just in time to engage the man in white to a fierce exchange of combat. His opponent was a worthy foe indeed. They were evenly matched in strength and maneuverability. Finally, Mwu caught an opening and took a quick swing at the man's face, striking the mask off of the man's face.

Athrun and Yzak widened their eyes when they saw the man's face. The exposed man was handsome, almost beautiful. With pale blond hair and a smile that can freeze the warmest of weathers, he was a fearsome person to behold.

Mwu moved in again to try to take the man down, but the blond man threw his sword straight at Mwu. Mwu had no choice but to block it with his shield, giving his enemy the chance to escape.

Mwu swore but realized it was too late to go after him. He looked around him, knowing the battle was pretty much over by this point. The knight rode back to join Athrun and Yzak. When he got there, he found them frozen on the spot wearing a disbelieving look on their face.

"Is something the matter?" Mwu asked.

"Did you…Did you see that man?" Yzak asked.

"The blond one? Of course I saw him. I'm sure he's the mastermind behind the bandits. No ordinary man could have moves like that. He's not your average criminal that's for sure."

Athrun took a deep breath and said, "You're right, Mwu. He's not your average man by any standards. In fact, he used to be my father's first commander of the imperial forces."

* * *

House Yamato was also having the worst of luck lately. Riots were breaking out across Alliance and it has gotten to the point where Kira could no longer just sit in the palace and wait for the results anymore.

The prince had his intelligence service dived deep to find the roots of the matter. It didn't take long before all the evidence lead them to one man. Lord Azreal was pointed to as being the rumored culprit behind the instability against House Yamato. Even openly at court, Azreal was always in opposition to the prince and his ideas. When marriage to Lacus had been announced, he even went so far so to criticize Lacus' unworthiness of being Queen of Alliance. Without trying to understand the princess, Azreal saw the princess' sweetness as hypocrisy and her consideration as weakness. Some were affected by his words and Lacus had been able to convince them otherwise. Now things have got even worse with the commoners involved.

His agents had gathered enough information to point out that the three men working under Azreal were Orga Sabnack, Shani Andras and Crot Buer. They were the ones going around stirring up the people's emotions.

_I have to get these men if I am to keep my kingdom from harm. _There's no time to waste so Kira prepared himself for whatever is necessary to quiet down the uprisings.

He came to Lacus' door and gently knocked.

Fllay came immediately to the door, as she knew the prince was to visit at this time of the day. Kira walked in the door and sat next to Lacus, with Fllay standing next to them.

"Ah, what is Kira? What has happened?" Lacus asked worried, looking at Kira's serious expression.

"Lacus…I have to leave the palace for a while." Kira said while taking her hand.

"Is it…the riots?"

"Yes, I can't just sit here and wait for the news to reach me anymore. It's time I take action and end this once and for all."

"Oh Kira…It's so dangerous. People are not always rational under the situation. Anything can happen." The princess cried, leaning on the prince for comfort.

"I know, that's why I have to go. It's my responsibility to protect them, even from themselves."

Lacus didn't say a word, merely resting in her lover's arms. Fllay kept a straight face but jealousy was eating away at her inside. A part of her was also concerned about Kira's departure but another part of her was glad for him to be away from the princess.

"I came to warn you, both of you of one thing. When I'm gone, stay away from Azreal. I believe he's the one behind the matter. Be cautious!"

"Azreal is behind it? Why am I not surprised!" Fllay muttered.

"If you are so sure, why can't we do anything about it?" Lacus questioned.

"Our evidence is too weak to convict a man of his influence. I need more proof, so until then, stay put and out of danger."

Lacus looked up at her prince and gave him a dazzling smile. "I will. Just come back safely, is all I ask for. Maybe you can take Heine with you…"

"No!" Kira cut her off before she could finish. "I mean…This mission is base solely on negotiation. If I bring too many people, they will think of me as a threat, rather than a negotiator. I would prefer Heine to stay here and keep all of you safe."

"It shall be as you wish then."

Kira and Lacus embraced each other firmly, completely blocking Fllay out from their bittersweet moment. Though Kira had doubts about Heine and Lacus, at this moment he is willing to trust them. Fllay on the other hand, could not believe what an opportunity Kira had presented to her with his absence. Her brain was already working on more of her plans to come.

* * *

Next day, Kira was bidding goodbye to the king, the queen and Lacus. The princess, with tears in her eyes and a sad smile on her lips, gave Kira a small pouch right before he left.

"Here, take this as a charm. It will keep you safe."

Kira took it and placed a small kiss on her cheek. "What's inside?"

"A lock of my hair for protection. It's Orb's tradition for a woman to give her love a lock of her hair so her prayers can see him home. I have never believed this tradition now more so than ever."

Kira smiled and placed one last kiss on her head. He nodded to the king and queen before saddling up his mount and rode away from the palace. Lacus watched as his figure grew smaller and smaller, while singing a gentle melody of peace she had just learned from Melchio.

* * *

"You know, it's been days since she's heard from Kira. Think of how scared and worried she is right now." Fllay said casually beside Heine.

Heine clenched his fists but remain silent.

Fllay glanced at him and continued. "The princess has always thought too much about everything. I can't imagine what's going through her head and how bad she must have been feeling. Of course, I did try assuring her the best I can but it's just no use."

This was too much for Heine, he retaliated, "I do wonder how much lies you have breathed into her ears. Tell me, Lady Fllay, can you honestly sleep at night knowing you have been deceiving your mistress and hidden your desire to steal her betrothed?"

Fllay's smile vanished. "What is wrong with fighting for one's true love? At least I know and have the guts to do it. Don't think I don't know about your feelings for Lacus. I won't be surprised if Kira knows as well."

"Be silent about it. You are speaking of treason! The bond between Prince Kira and Princess Lacus does not only affect themselves, but the balance of the kingdoms!"

"What do I care about treason? My whole life, all I ever wanted was Kira. The only reason why he's with Lacus now is because she was born as the princess of Orb. If there's a will, there's a way. If I can make Kira love me then we will find a way to be together, and Lacus can be all yours."

Heine turned his back towards Fllay, trying to block out her words. In truth, her words were starting to affect him. Fllay's strong dedication to love was respectable but dangerous. Yet the possibility of her plan succeeding also meant the possibility of him earning Lacus' love. For days he had pondered if he should reveal his feelings to the princess. Hearing Fllay's declaration has brought out the struggle once again.

Fllay watched the confliction of emotions on his face and smirked to herself.

* * *

Lacus stood at the gazebo in the garden and stared at the blue sky above. She was so focused that she did not hear footsteps coming towards her.

Heine gently tapped her on the shoulders to gain her attention.

"Have there been any words from him yet?" She said hollowly.

Heine looked away. "I'm sorry."

Lacus sighed and sat down in front of him. "I miss him…so much. It's so dreadful to have to wait. I can't help but hate my own uselessness."

"Princess…"

She gave him a weak smile.

Never had he seen her so tired and lifeless. Heine knew he could not bear to see her like this anymore. Impulsively, he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled the surprised princess into his arms. "Don't be like this! It's breaking my heart to see you so melancholy! There's nothing for you to be afraid. I'm still here! I'll always be here for you!"

At first, Lacus was completely engulfed by surprise that she froze in his embrace. Then she started to struggle against him but Heine refused to let her go. He buried her face into his chest and continued his confession. "I…I love you, Lacus! I know I shouldn't be but I've been in love with you since my visit to Orb. You were in my heart before Kira even knew who you are. My feelings cannot be suppressed any longer."

Outside of the gazebo, Fllay witnessed the entire exchange. She congratulated herself for ushering Heine's confession out into the open. Her timing could not have been better, she thought as she took a quick glimpse. Kira was standing in the rain, staring wide eyed and speechless at his best friend and fiancé together.

* * *

How's this chapter? Please R & R and let me know, okay? Next chapter, the villain Mwu fought will be revealed. Who is this person and what is his relationship to our heroes? Also, what is Kira going to do about what he just saw?


	17. Revelations in the Dark

**WE BELONG TOGETHER**

**

* * *

**

Returning once again to AxC, base on popular demand. Thanks to all who have reviewed!

* * *

Chapter 16: Revelations in the Dark

Cagalli and her lady companions waited restlessly for the prince to return. They have received word early this morning that Athrun and his soldiers were already on their way home and they should be arriving any minute now.

The princess paced the room back and forth, asking the anxious Mir again and again if there were any more news. Even Lady Meer appeared somewhat nervous sitting in the corner. Murrue shook her head, after witnessing all the young ladies' response to the homecoming.

After what seemed like an eternity to them, the door to the chamber room finally opened and Athrun strode in with his companions. Cagalli brightened at his sight but quickly composed herself to receive her lord.

"Athrun, you're finally back." She smiled gently at him. The princess cursed herself. It's only been a few days since she discovered her love for him and at the time, Cagalli swore she would let him know about her feelings. But now all of her courage has left her and Cagalli didn't know where to begin.

"Hey Cagalli."Athrun smiled wearily at her, holding on to her and placing a short kiss on her nose. Disappointedly, Cagalli could feel Athrun's fatigue so she looked at him closely to see if he's injured or not.

_Strange, he's not suffering from any damage from what I can see_, she thought. The princess also inspected Commander Yzak and Mwu but they seemed grave as well.

All the ladies felt relieved at the safe return of the men. Yzak nodded his head at each of the ladies while Mwu did the same, but instead of nodding, he winked at Murrue, who returned by ignoring him.

Dearka came into the room followed by Shinn. Tense grew in the room as Athrun asked everyone to be seated.

"First thing's first. Shinn, what have you found out from Alliance?" Athrun asked.

Shinn took out a report and handed it to Athrun. "I've already discussed the seriousness of the matter with Dearka. It's just as you suspected. Alliance has recently had outbreak of riots. Prince Kira has already taken care of the matter for now but it's still difficult to find out who's pulling the strings. So far all evidence points to Azreal."

"Yeah," Dearka added, "What makes it worse is that he's using Princess Lacus as an excuse for opposing House Yamato. The bastard is making the princess out as weak and phony."

"What?" Cagalli exploded. How can anyone portray Lacus that way? "This is madness! Why I'd like to get my hands on…"

"Calm down! Let's get to the bottom of the matter first." Murrue chided.

Cagalli tried to visibly calm down while Athrun secretly whispered a thank you to her. Murrue smiled a little and let them continue.

"It's no coincidence both Zaft and Alliance are suffering from instability and attacks at the same time. I fear there's a darker design behind all this." Yzak replied angrily.

"I agree," said Athrun, "That's why I would like Shinn to go back to Alliance to get in touch with Prince Kira so we can both get all the details. I hate to do this to you at this time of the year but it's necessary."

"As you wish, my lord. I know my duty. Do not concern yourself with it." Shinn saluted. Before he left the room, Mwu called out.

"Wait! There's been something I've been dying to ask for days. The leader of the bandits, both Your Highness and Commander Yzak seem to know him. I've kept quiet about his identity as asked but I think we all have the right to know who our enemy is."

Athrun and Yzak looked at each other and Athrun nodded. "The man you speak of, was a friend, or as I have always thought. I've asked for your silence up till now because his identity is crucial to all of us here. There's something both Yzak and I have to be sure of first."

"So who is he exactly?"

"Like I said before, he was my father's first commander of the imperial guards." Athrun began, looking straight at Murrue.

"Was?"

"Yes, his name is Rau Le Creuset. He was supposedly dead three years ago."

"Impossible!" Murrue stood up, shaking angrily, "I don't believe you! How can Rau still be alive? Not to mention the leader of the bandits…It's just not possible!"

"Calm down, Murrue." Yzak said. "I know this is a big shock. Athrun and I were both in denial but we can't hide from the truth. Mwu was also there, he can tell you just exactly who he saw."

Murrue put her arms around herself and turned to look at Mwu.

"I don't know who the man is but he had sunlit blond hair and a pretty face. But what I'll never forget is the frozen empty smile he gave me. Gives me the chills…" Mwu stopped suddenly after witnessing Murrue's fury.

"Murrue, it's Rau. I can vouch Mwu's words." Athrun hated to do this to Murrue. She was a sensible friend and a reliable older sister to him. Revealing this news was surely a great shock to her.

"He just can't be…" She muttered repeatedly to herself.

Cagalli pulled Athrun's sleeve and asked, "Athrun, who's Rau Le Creuset anyways?"

"Not only was he my father's first commander, he was also Murrue's fiancé."

* * *

Cagalli looked out at the scene from her room while Athrun hugged her from behind. "What are you thinking, princess?"

Cagalli held her silence for a while and sighed. "It's so tragic about what happened to Murrue. It's hard to believe how fate can be so cruel to her."

"Yeah, I know. It's bad enough to think your fiancé died but to find him alive and well, but turned renegade. After all the years of mourning, it seems but a joke now."

"Not a joke, but waves of anger and resentment. How can Rau do this to her if he loved her?"

"…" Athrun didn't say anything but pulled her closer instead.

Cagalli snuggled close to her prince and thought about what happened today. Murrue was absolutely livid at first for the outrageous news, but the three men could not all be lying to her. She was forced and defeated to accept the truth. This was too much for her. Thank goodness Mwu was there to keep her on her feet. The drained Murrue had excused herself politely with Mwu trailing after her.

Thinking this through, Cagalli pitied the lady and her love. It was not something Cagalli wanted to ever experience. This strengthened her resolve to tell Athrun how she felt. But it was difficult for her to spill her heart out to him.

"I wrote a letter to Lacus today. Shinn is going to personally hand it to her." Cagalli said, still trying to sort out the words inside.

"Really? Telling her about what?"

"Just about how wonderful Zaft and her people are. I didn't want her to worry about me."

"What about me?"

"What about you?"

"Don't you want to tell her about her supposed fiancé?" He teased.

"What's there to tell? That Prince Athrun of Zaft is arrogant and too full of himself? Like she wants to know."

"Haha, I was thinking on the line of handsome and intelligent. Or about how Prince Cagalli is totally in love with him."

"…"

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Athrun turned the blushing Cagalli around to face him. "You're turning red. Are you okay?"

"Yes…I'm fine. It's just that…that…"

Athrun waited for her to finish the sentence.

Cagalli muttered the rest of the words.

"Excuse me? I didn't hear it. What did you say?" Athrun leaned closer.

Cagalli grew redder and mumbled again. Athrun leaned even closer. "Come on, speak up. What is it?"

For the third time, Cagalli pulled next to his ear and whispered.

Athrun widened his eyes and with his mouth gaping open. He turned to look at her, asking, "Did you just say…"

She nodded and looked at him in the eyes.

The deadly seductive smile crept back on Athrun's handsome features and that lazy sweet tone returned. "Well, well, well…Princess Cagalli…I'm truly flattered."

"Is…that all you have to say?" Cagalli waited, hoping Athrun would tell her the same of his feeling.

"What do you want me to say?"

Cagalli couldn't believe Athrun would toy with her at a time like this. She fumed and was about to punch him when he bear-hugged her tightly.

"Thank you Cagalli. You don't know how much this means to me." He said sincerely.

Though this was not exactly what she wanted to hear, Cagalli was content for now. _I'll wait Athrun. I'll wait till you are ready…

* * *

_

Murrue kept running faster and faster, trying to shake off the pain that's eating away at her inside.

_Don't think, just go! Go!_ She cried inside.

"Lady Ramius, wait!" Mwu called from behind. He's been following her for hours, afraid she might do something unthinkable. Seeing how there's no end to her sprint, he raced to catch up to her.

"Stop it! That's enough. This isn't going to help."

"Let me go this instant!" She commanded angrily. "This has nothing to do with you."

"On the contrary, I have every right to know. I want to know about the bastard who dares to hurt the lady I admire. A lady of great respect and beauty."

Murrue covered her ears. "I don't want to hear it! Not now, not ever."

He pulled her hands away. "You have to face it sooner or later. It's time to let go!"

This was too much for her to handle, she tried to slap him but stopped just before her hand smacked his face. Mwu held his sympathetic gaze and she broke down and cried in his arms. Mwu simply held on to her in silence, letting her cry out all of her anguish. He waited till the crying subsided before releasing her. Murrue got up and shielded herself behind a mask of stillness.

"Tell me about him." Mwu asked gently.

A wave of silence passed before Murrue took a deep breath and replied in a composed tone. "He was my fiancé before his supposed death. Born an orphan, Rau showed much talent at an early age and was therefore recommended to enter the palace to start his knighthood. With no strong background, he worked so hard to make it in society. Just after he made first commander, he asked for my hand. But three years ago, during a war front, Rau were witnessed to have been stabbed through the stomach and thrown off the cliff on his horse."

"Now the question is why is he in opposition now? What is his objective?"

"Good question. That's what I like to know. He owes me at least that much."

* * *

"Have you finally made up your mind?" The shadow asked.

"Yes." Meer answered.

"Your decision?"

"You will have my assistance."

The shadow smiled. He knew she will eventually bend to his will. "Be prepared to act as soon as you can. I'm not a very patient person. I don't think you want to know about what I do to failures so don't disappoint me."

"You are in no position to threaten me!" Meer sniffed arrogantly. He was the one seeking her help in the first place.

The shadow gave her a chilly laugh. He grabbed Meer by the throat and slammed her to the wall. "Hasn't anyone ever taught you never make a deal with the devil? Guess not. Welcome to my world, Lady Campbell!"

Meer struggled for air and trembled as his hysterical laugher echoed through the halls.

* * *

"Safe journey, Shinn. Hopefully things are not as bad as I think they are in Alliance." Athrun said.

"I hope you're right." Shinn said before getting on his horse.

"Wait!" Cagalli called out just before he took off. "Shinn, this is the letter for Lacus. Please let her know I'm fine and that I send my regards."

"I will, princess." He waved one last time at his friends before galloping off.

The rest of them waited till Shinn's party was out of sight. As they head inside the palace, Meer asked to see Athrun in private. "My prince, there's something I have discuss with you. Could you please give me a moment?"

Athrun nodded and told the rest of them to head in first. Then he led Meer to the privacy of the west wing.

Cagalli first went with the rest of them, but had a strange feeling something was amiss. She carefully slipped away from the others and secretly followed Athrun. She watchfully positioned herself in a corner and listened in on Meer and Athrun's exchange.

"What is it, Meer?" Athrun asked.

"Athrun, there's something I need to ask you." Meer said seriously.

Athrun waited for her question.

Meer cleared her throat and said, "Do you…love Cagalli?"

Cagalli's heart almost stopped when she heard the question. She was also dying to know the answer.

"Come on Meer! Quit kidding around. Now's not the time to ask about my private life." Athrun tried to wave the matter aside but Meer persisted.

"I've never seen you like this before. It's as if you're a different person around her which leads me to believe I am right about you and her."

Athrun's impatient grew as Meer pushed for his answer.

"Why does it matter to you anyways?"

"It matters because I have always thought there's something more between us…something special. You have always treated me differently than others. I think I have the right to know where I stand from now on."

It was true Athrun have always treated Meer differently from the other ladies in court because Meer has always been so gentle and patient beside him. Perhaps he gave her exceptional treatment because his friends and especially Meyrin have always liked her. Sure he flirted around her all the time but it's different now.

Athrun couldn't imagine himself flirting with Cagalli watching him. He couldn't and wouldn't do that to her. Last night when she told him she loved him, Athrun was on cloud nine. He was sure he felt the same way about her but he had never confessed to a lady before, not to mention a princess. Hence, he kept silent and thanked her instead.

Now Meer wanted to know how he felt about her. Well, Athrun was prepared to tell her the truth when he spotted a shadow lurking in the back. Not knowing if the shadow is friend or foe, he could not take the risk of exposing Cagalli to danger. If words got out about his love for Cagalli, the princess would surely become his weakness.

Immediately, he put on a sexy smile and put his hands on Meer's waist. "Meer, do you really think I can change so easily? Cagalli is to be my wife; I have no choice in the matter. But we've been together for years and I don't see any reasons as to why I have to end it with you."

Meer smiled, rubbing herself against him and whispered, "Athrun, what's going on?"

He whispered back, "Just play along. I'll explain later."

Meer needed no encouragement. She put her arms around his neck. "I knew it. But it sickens me to see you with her and act so intimate."

"For diplomatic reasons, you have to understand. As long as I put up with Cagalli, Orb will have no reason to doubt Zaft's friendliness. She means nothing else. Don't worry baby, my heart and my needs are right here with you."

Meer giggled and with Athrun's hint, saw the shadow in the corner. They both laughed as the shadow retreated quickly out of sight.

Cagalli ran as fast as she could. She didn't want to hear anymore of their words. Her anger and heartbreak were burning through her like wild fire. Now she felt so stupid about her confession last night. _Oh, how they both must be mocking her now…_

It was unbearable. Her pride had been badly damaged as well as her heart. How could Athrun treat her like this after all they had been through? Had his tenderness been a façade?

Yet her feeling could not be overturned. Though Athrun had humiliated her in the cruelest way, deep inside she still loved him. It only made angrier know it. Another blow to the face was how deceptive Meer had been. Ever since her arrival to Zaft Meer had been like a sister to her. Cagalli had been appreciative as Meer had been so understanding towards her, just like Lacus had been. Now Cagalli has finally seen the conspiring face behind the mask of sweetness. Meer was nothing more than a scheming husband-stealing tramp.

But regardless, the princess still held the prince responsible for most her damage.

_Athrun Zala, I will never forget the humiliation you have just delivered. If you expect me to just go along docilely then think again!

* * *

_

Athrun released Meer when the shadow was out of sight.

"Alright Athrun. I ask to know where I stand. Where did all of this come from?" Meer was not complaining about the intimacy Athrun had just showed her. Sure he flirted with her all the time, but he had rarely put his hands on her, if at all.

"Meer, I think you already know the answer. I apologize if my behavior surprised you but you saw the shadow in the corner didn't you? With all the disturbances I can't expose Cagalli to danger."

"You mean…"

"Yeah. Cagalli will be my wife and I will honor my promise of protecting and cherishing her. So anyone who dares to hurt her will meet my blade."

The more Athrun spoke, envy ate away inside Meer. It was not or never to put her plan in action. "I understand. But sooner or later they will find out the truth so why don't we go all the way with it?"

"You mean…"

"I adore Cagalli as a friend and though I also don't want to hurt her, I'm willing to do what I can to keep her safe. Since whoever was here has already mistaken our relationship, why don't we keep this up for now? At least until we're sure who's the enemy."

Athrun crossed his arms and thought about it. It was a dangerous gamble. He ran the risk of losing his kingdom or his wife. "Thanks for offering but I can hardly put you in danger instead."

"Your Highness, I want to do my part in helping Zaft and my friends. Pray do not worry about my safety. I'm quite cunning you know." She chuckled lightly.

"Well…If you insist, okay. But I will do all I can to keep you out of harm's way. This I promise."

"I'm sure you will." Meer smiled suggestively.

* * *

Oh no! Cagalli is really angry now. What is she going to do next? Meer is playing both sides...danger to our characters! Next chapter, back to Alliance and there's going to be a little more SxS. Please keep up the awesome reviews!


	18. Blinding Paths

**WE BELONG TOGETHER

* * *

Chapter 17: Blinding Paths **

Stellar came into the room and noticed Lacus has once again dazed off. She sighed and went to sit beside her, waving at the princess.

"Hello? Lacus, are you there?" Stellar called out.

"Huh?" Lacus replied, "Did you say something?"

Stellar sighed again. "What's the matter with you and Kira lately? Both of you are acting so strange. You're always drifting off somewhere and Kira has hardly anytime to spend with either you or me. I mean, it's not strange for him to not spend time with me but not with you, there's something fishy here."

Lacus smiled weakly. "Even you noticed? I hate to admit it but I think Kira's keeping something from me. I know there's trouble in Alliance but his avoidance has been much too apparent."

"When did you start noticing the change?"

"It started when he came back from quenching the riots. I can't think of any reason for him to act this way."

"Hmm…Maybe I think I'll do a little snooping around. Did anything peculiar happen lately?"

"Well…" Lacus was a little hesitant about revealing Heine's confession to Stellar. Normally she would tell Fllay but they have grown apart somewhat since their stay in Alliance. It just seemed a little uncomfortable to tell Fllay about it. The pink-haired princess considered it for a second, knowing Stellar would not betray her trust, Lacus told her everything.

Heine had proposed his love to her on the rainy afternoon just before Kira returned. Though Lacus was flattered and completely taken by surprise, she had politely rejected his feelings. Her strong dedication to Kira would not let her stray otherwise. She felt she was destined to be with him with or without the treaty and after all Kira has done for her, Lacus has already decided to devote all of herself to her fiancé physically, mentally and spiritually. Heine had accepted her decision and they had both swore to keep this from Kira.

Stellar blinked twice. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Heine loved Lacus? The always gentle Heine?

"Wow! Talk about being surprised." Stellar lay flat on the bed. "Wait," She got up, "Does anyone else know about it?"

"Of course not! Think of the scandal it will create…"

"Okay, okay, I got it. Alright, I find out what I can." She promised. Her cousin has always been kind hearted. It was unlike him to act so out of character. Whatever was keeping the two lovebirds apart, she was going to get to the bottom of it!

* * *

"Your Highness, Lord Shinn Asuka has just arrived from Zaft and wishes an immediate audience."

"Send him in." Kira ordered.

Kira waited for Shinn to enter and took a moment to relax. It was difficult to keep himself from Lacus these past few days but the scene of Lacus and Heine together was just too painful for him to accept. He had to physically remove himself from them to keep himself calm up to now. Not to mention all the political turmoil Azreal was putting him through. Shinn's sudden arrival could not be a coincidence. Kira has a bad feeling about it.

Moments later, Shinn came in and bowed to Kira. "Your Highness, I hope you have been well since my last visit."

"Thanks, Shinn. But I think we can skip the formalities today. Why have you brought yourself to Alliance?"

"Not in the mood for diplomacy I see. Actually, I came on the order of Prince Athrun. He wants me to bring a report to you. There have been disturbances in Zaft that you should know about."

Kira narrowed his eyes and frowned. "What has happened?"

"Rau Le Creuset was recently discovered to lead a group of bandits, raiding the northern borders. The prince and Commander Yzak have just returned from crushing the attack not long ago. Athrun thinks there's something bigger behind the scene so he sent me here to see if there's anything in Alliance that might be linked to Zaft's problem."

"Now that you mention it, I think there might be possibilities." He scratched his chin, "You've heard of Azreal I believe?"

Shinn nodded his head.

"I'm almost positive he's behind a series of uprisings here but it's hard getting evidence against him. His family has a lot of influence here in court and I can't take him down without sufficient proof."

"I see…So what we heard in Zaft was true."

"Zaft's problem is similar. Rau Le Creuset used to be first commander, right? He's extremely familiar with Zaft's battle tactics and as well as soldiers of Zaft. Not to mention it's almost like he came back from the dead to stir Zaft up into a battleground. My problem is Azreal creating an opposition again my house while he's sending his cronies into the provinces and making false accusations again my family. So we both have someone on the inside making our lives difficult."

"I see your point, but it makes me wonder if they are related in any way? If they are, then we are in a much bigger danger then I had thought."

"Remember, now that Lacus and Cagalli are tied to our kingdoms, Orb might also be involve." Kira replied.

Shinn sort all the information in his head, and then he decided to take action. "Kira, if it's okay with you, I would like to do a little investigation here."

"By all means," Kira patted his friend, "Do all you can to help all of us. It would be even better if you can take Azreal down as well."

Shinn smiled. "I'll do what I can." They gave each other a pat on the back.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and a petite blond girl rushed in and ran straight to Kira. "Kira, I need to talk to you right now."

"Stellar, I'm a little busy right now."

"Please, it would only take a few min—"Stellar stopped when she saw Shinn's amused look.

"It's you, Shinn Asuka!" She pointed at him.

"Lady Stellar, I see you are as energetic as ever." He bowed.

"Energetic as ever…" She repeated, "Wait, are you laughing at me?"

"Of course not. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to." He turned to leave.

"Hey! You can't leave yet." Stellar grabbed on to his arm and stopped him from going. "I want to ask you something."

Shinn looked at the tiny girl holding on to his arm, unable to decide what he should do. Kira coughed warningly at Stellar's actions. "Stellar, I thought you wanted to ask me something."

"Kira, I'll talk to you really soon but right now there's something I need to tell Shinn."

"Fine, tell him now before someone sees you like this." Kira said.

"It's not for others to know. Sorry, cousin, but you have to excuse us." She said as she pulled Shinn out of the room.

* * *

Stellar kept leading Shinn around the palace until they reached the garden. Thank goodness they didn't see many servants on their way here.

Before Stellar could open her mouth, Lacus walked around the corner and joined the company.

"Hi, you must be Shinn. I've heard of you from Kira and Stellar. Please to meet you at last." Lacus smiled.

"Princess Lacus, what a coincidence. I was just about to find you and give you what was entrusted to me."

"?"

"Princess Cagalli bids me to bring you this letter and her regards." He handed the letter to Lacus. The princess brightened with surprise and quickly opened the letter. It read:

_My Dearest Lacus,_

_I hope by the time this letter has reached you, the anger and hurt of me switching our positions has gone. I apologize for doing so but I had really thought this for the best. It is my strongest confidence that no man can resist your charm and though I have the highest regards for Prince Kira, surely he must be deeply in love with you by now._

_There is another matter I must confess. Athrun is not at all the arrogant jerk I had labeled him to be. After spending much time here in Zaft, he is truly a good man with a heart of gold. I am happy and a little ashamed to tell you that living here in Zaft makes me very happy._

_Dear sister, if you are not in the same position as I am now then I will never forgive myself. If anyone is making your life even a tad bit uncomfortable, I want to know who is it and I will personally straighten it out. You have my word!_

_Another matter I wish to discuss is the recent disturbances in both Zaft and Alliance. Recent unrest has made everyone a little edgy so please watch yourself. I have absolute faith in Sir Waltfield's ability as your knight and begrudgingly acknowledge Fllay's protection of you as well. I heard from Athrun that Azreal might be the one behind it so keep your distance from him by all means._

_Hopefully father is alright and Orb is safe from the disorder. I am still looking in into the matter and will let you know somehow when I am able to learn more. I dare not sent information enclosed like this to just anyone. Too much can be revealed and I trust Shinn will personally hand this letter to you. Let me know how you are doing soon, alright?_

_Love always,_

_Cagalli_

Lacus smiled with tears in her eyes. It was great to hear from her sister again and it looked like Cagalli was having a great time in Zaft. Lacus was thankful that this letter managed to reach her in a time like this. This did bring great comfort to her heart.

"Thank you, Shinn. You don't know how much this means to me."

"My pleasure. I'm happy to be of service to both princesses."

Lacus held the letter to her heart and thanked him again.

Stellar waited patiently for Lacus to finish, then gave her a hint. Lacus caught the look and slightly acknowledged the cue.

"Well, I must be off to write Cagalli back. Hopefully we can get together again and if possible, please give Cagalli my response."

"No problem. I shall await your reply then."

"Thank you. Good day." Lacus curtsied to him and winked at Stellar before leaving the room.

Stellar mouthed a silent thank you and watched Lacus leave.

Shinn turned and waited for Stellar to open her mouth. Stellar looked straight into his eyes and laughed nervously. Neither of them said anything.

"Lady Stellar…" Shinn started, breaking the awkward silence. "You were saying?"

"I know, I know," Stellar waved her hand. _Geez, it's not as easy as it sounds to confess your love to someone. But I gotta let him know once and for all how I feel…_

She wetted her dry lips and tried to start. "Well, you see…there's something…something important you have to know!"

Shinn raised his left brow and waited some more.

"Actually you see…I…It's really about…" She struggled again and again until Stellar could no longer stand herself and blurted everything out.

"Okay! I think I'm in love with you alright!"

Shinn stood paralyzed with his mouth hanging open slightly. Stellar lowered her head and felt her blushing cheeks burn with embarrassment and excitement.

Both of them stood there without glancing at each other.

Finally, Shinn recovered from the surprise and cleared his throat. "I…umm…Thank you dear lady…But…"

Stellar frowned at his words. "But?" _Oh no…The "but" word, not good!_

"I'm really flattered about your lady's considerations for me but you do know about my past don't you?"

"…"

"Luna…My late wife…She was everything to me, actually she still is. I can and never will forget about her. That's why all I can ever respond to you is my gratitude."

"But…she's dead!"

"Yes, but death does not separate those truly in love. It only deepens the bond you share."

Stellar felt tears in her eyes as she spoke, "You're wrong! Totally wrong! If she wanted you to be happy then you have to seek your future, and not be weigh downed by your past. You will never be free if you don't look for a new beginning in life."

Shinn's face grew cold. "I don't have to listen to someone who fancies herself in love with me. Had you experienced true love like me then you would not speak of such words now."

Tears started to fall down Stellar's porcelain face. She felt her heart being crushed by the harshness of his words. But she pitied his poor excuse of not advancing in life. "I am not the simpleton you think I am. At least I have the courage to express what I seek. It is you who cannot see what is more important. I do not blame you for rejecting me but how dare you mock my feelings!"

They glared at each other fiercely, both did not back down.

Stellar wiped her tears dry and answered with the same coldness. "Shinn Asuka, I pity you. You are ignorant and a coward. Rather than refusing me outright, you hide behind the shadow of a dead person. You have lost sight of what is important in life and with it; you have shamed your late wife. Think about what I have just said. I will no longer speak of this matter until you have thought this through."

After declaring where she stood, Stellar left the equally angered Shinn to ponder on her words.

* * *

Lacus held the letter closely to her breast, thinking of Cagalli's words. Her sister seemed to be doing fine in Zaft and making good progress. Herself on the other hand…

She shook her head, refusing to think about her current situation. Whatever problem she and Kira were facing right now, they will have to see through it together. If only she could figure out what the problem was…

What was she to tell Cagalli then? It's impossible to tell her she's unhappy. Knowing how impulsive and hot-headed her sister was, Cagalli would probably do something outrageous. It was not something Lacus wanted to see nor will it be helpful. She needed to phrase her words carefully.

She was walking to her room when she spotted Kira coming in from the opposite side of the hallway towards her.

"Kira!" She called out overjoyed. It's been days since they've spent some quality time together. Perhaps Kira has finally snapped out of whatever was troubling him and he has finally returned to her side.

"Lacus…" Kira looked at her emotionally. Suddenly, he shook his head, as if trying to break away certain images that chose to surface.

Lacus walked over to him, but the prince looked away. "I…gotta go. There's something that requires my immediate attention."

"Wait!" She cried while grabbing his arm. "Kira, I was hoping to talk to you some time."

"Look Lacus, maybe some other time okay? I've got a lot on my mind. Just watch yourself in trouble times. I'll get back to you soon." He then hurried off without looking back.

"Kira…" Lacus whispered, feeling once again the gap that has opened up between them. She suppressed the urge to cry and trudged heavily back to her room.

Kira hated himself for what he had just done. He promised himself to protect her always and now he's eating his own words. But the pain of being betrayed by your love and best friend was just too strong to overcome right now. He has turned coward and retreating from them seemed like the best idea to cool off for now. Perhaps not the best of options but at least he will be able to find some peace to deal with all the troubles that have arose lately.

* * *

"So this is how things in the palace have been." A dark man reported.

"Well, well…I do believe this presents an opportunity for me to act." Azreal smiled. His men have just informed him of the separation of the prince and the princess. Rumor has it that the emotional detachment was caused by the intrusion of another man. Perhaps he can hit two birds with one stone…

"Let see how House Yamato defend against this…" He threw back his head and chuckled loudly throughout the room. "Find out what you can about…There's someone I would like to meet…"

* * *

The carriage carrying Fllay has finally stopped in front of lone mansion just outside of busy streets of the city area. She stepped out of the carriage with caution and looked around the environment. The house was dark and lacked upkeep.

Fllay hid her disgust for such a place and headed inside. She was politely escorted into the greeting hall of the dust filled house.

Just yesterday she received an anonymous note asking her to come. Normally, she would have either reported this issue or ignored it, but the mystery person has stated it's about the prince. Her curiosity got the best of her so she came unafraid of possible danger.

Time passed and she was getting impatient.

"Alright! Is this any way to greet a guest? I am to leave this instant if whoever has asked me to come does not show his/her face!" Fllay stormed.

"Bravo, Lady Alster!" Azreal clapped, walking through the door. "You have my highest respect for your courage of coming here without protection."

"Azreal…" Fllay narrowed her eyes. He was Kira's enemy. It surprised her that the person who had invited her would be him. What did he want with her?

"Dear lady, there's no need to look at me like that. All I want is a truce." He smiled.

"A truce? You are working to take Kira down and you want me to make peace with you? Azreal, you are definitely crazier than people credit you to be." Fllay snapped. "I have no time for silly games. Good day."

"You want Kira, do you not?" He answered just before she crossed out the door. The question successfully stopped her dead in her tracks. She turned around slowly, carefully placing an expressionless face.

"There's no use to deny it." He circled around her slowly. "I can see it ever so clearly. Those fools in the palace may have been tricked by your cute face but it takes a trickster to know one."

Fllay curled her lips. "So what if I am? It's no crime to have affection for the prince."

Azreal smiled, "It must be hard seeing him with the princess everyday, and watch his attachment to her grow deeper and deeper, isn't it?"

Fllay clenched her hands but stubbornly refused to respond.

He continued to bait her. "They do look like a lovely couple. Prince Kira has never showed so much attention on a lady before. He must really be in love with her."

"What do you want, Azreal?" Fllay couldn't take it anymore. It was too much to hear Kira's name connected to Lacus'.

"I'm offering you an opportunity."

"Opportunity?"

"Give me your cooperation. As Lacus' lady-in-waiting and Kira's advisor, you know much more inside news than anyone else. Give me what I want to know and I will get you what you seek."

"What I seek…" She started picturing Kira's gentle face, looking adoringly down at her.

"There's no guarantee in what you are promising me…"

"I take it you are starting to consider my proposal? As long as Kira is the prince of Alliance, he must marry Lacus no matter what. This is the heart of the problem. If he's not the prince, then he will no longer be bound by the treaty to marry a princess of Orb. You know this. I can break it for you."

Fllay bit her lips, thinking of the possibility of the plan coming true. What Azreal said was right. It didn't matter to her if Kira was a prince or not. All she ever wanted was to be by his side. But as long as he remained as prince, then he will be obligated to marry Lacus. Finally, she made her decision.

"Alright, you got it. What do you want to know?"

"I'm glad you see it my way." Azreal smirked dangerously. "Now tell me the truth behind Kira and Lacus' division…"

* * *

Most of the enemy alliance has been set. How will our heroes and heroines deal with the threats? Stellar has finally confessed her love to Shinn. How will he respond? Next chapter, going back to AxC. It's time for war Athrun Zala --- Statement by Cagalli!!!


	19. Nuptials at Fault

**WE BELONG TOGETHER

* * *

Chapter 18: Nuptials at Fault**

Cagalli sat in her room alone, thinking how she will deal with her current situation. Miriallia had been worried about her sudden quietness but the princess refused to let her friend know about the humiliating truth she overheard.

It was tough for Cagalli since her friends were all paired off and making the best of their relationships. Miriallia has Dearka while Mwu was usually off courting Murrue. Even though misery loves company, Cagalli didn't have the heart to tell her friends and ruin their mood as well.

She pulled her hair and moaned loudly. Why is life so complicated? She will not let this defeat her; she will not let this defeat her…

On and on she chanted the words. If this was how Zala wanted to play the game then so be it. And Meer, the princess thought she was her friend. It only worsened the pain knowing someone who she had come to see as a sister also betrayed her.

_I am the Imperial Jewel of Orb, Cagalli Yula Atha. I will not yield to anyone! They shall see how a princess fights back, this I promise!

* * *

_

"It's been quiet after the attack, hasn't it?" Miriallia asked.

"It sure has been." Dearka answered.

"Then what's the problem? All of you seem even more tense than usual. At least we know now who's the culprit, don't we?"

"Yeah," He replied, taking her hand in his. "But it's not that simple. It only makes matter worse knowing it's Le Creuset behind it. Milly, you don't know how dangerous this guy is." He started calling her Milly because all those around her call her Mir. Dearka wanted to call her something special, something that was for him only. He came up with this name and has stuck to it ever since they started going out.

"Knowing him, he won't give up that easily. Heck, I want to know why he's doing this. Didn't he swore loyalty and served Zaft before? What has changed so drastically?" Dearka wondered. How can someone change so fast and so completely?

"It's no use wasting you time on it. I'm not from Zaft, but I do know he's appearance has affected everyone, even the princess. She's been so different lately. Cagalli no longer smiles anymore. She spends so much time shutting herself in her room that I'm beginning to worry about her. Mwu and I have tried over and over again but she just won't open her mouth to tell us what the problem is."

"I know, not to mention Athrun…" Dearka quickly shut his mouth but Miriallia eyed him suspiciously.

"What about the prince?"

"Um…Nothing…Really…" He avoided eye contact and started to cough uncomfortably. But Mir wasn't someone who could be dismissed so easily. She slowly slid her arms around Dearka and yanked his head down. "Dear, didn't you promise to not keep anything from me?" She said with innocent eyes. Dearka kept shifting his sight, cursing himself for his quick words.

"Come on Dearka, I'm waiting." Mir continued to press. "What ever has happened to Athrun might very be the reason for Cagalli's change."

"Alright…I give up." He said, unable to take anymore pressure from her. "It's about Athrun and Meer. You have to understand that they have always been close. But they've gotten a lot closer than usual."

"You mean…Lady Meer has got between the prince and the princess?"

"Or so Yzak, Mwu and I think so. Normally we could care less about who Athrun chooses to be with. But with the marriage so close, his attention seems misplaced."

"I see." Now Miriallia understand why Cagalli changed so much. Is it possible that Cagalli already knew about it? If this is true, then Mir pitied the prince. The princess will make his life miserable for such an insult.

"Dearka, I hope you're wrong for all of our sake."

He nodded his agreement. "We should really push the marriage ahead to secure the ties between Zaft and Orb. But with the current situation, I don't know if it's practical to do so."

Dearka's sudden reminder of the marriage date made Miriallia realize she has little time left to spend in Zaft. After Cagalli's marriage, hence the end of her three months period with Dearka, she has to soon return to Orb and Tolle.

Mir looked up at Dearka's face, unable to think of what she will do when the time to leave arrives. As the day drew near, she tried numerous times to tell her love about her soon departure but whenever she tried, she found herself glancing at his energetic smile without words. Up to now, Dearka still does not know her time in Zaft is limited.

Despite the outcome, Miriallia didn't want to think about it for now. She launched herself into surprisingly delighted Dearka's arms. "Whoa! What's this for?"

She smiled but said nothing. Mir only hugged him harder and tried hard to remember the every moment spent with him.

* * *

"It's hard to flush Rau out. He's too sly and experienced to leave his tracks open." Yzak frowned. They were all in the throne room trying to find a way to get Rau out in the open.

"I agree." Meer said. After her agreement with Athrun, they were always seen together in public. Though it was sudden, no one had the nerve to question Athrun about it. His parents did ask him a few questions as to the change, but Athrun shrugged it off. He told them this will not affect his relationship with Cagalli, the treaty only required them to get married and everything else he was free to do. The king and the queen could not dismiss Athrun's arguments so they had to let him do what he wanted.

Evidently, at the same time, Cagalli was rarely seen. For days she excused herself with only Miriallia and Mwu allowed to visit her. There was definitely something not right but everyone kept their mouths shut.

"Does anyone have anything to offer?" Athrun asked sternly.

"I think I have something." A voice cut across from the entrance of the room. To everyone's surprise, it was Cagalli at the door. She smiled gracefully at all and held her head high.

Athrun did not show his surprise at seeing her. He had been worried about her in the last few days and seeing her looking as energetic as ever has brought him much relief.

When Cagalli had become withdrawn, he almost thought she knew about him and Meer. But knowing the princess well, she would have been so mad that she would probably confront him about it. But there was nothing so it couldn't have been that which had affected Cagalli so much.

"Cagalli, how nice to have you finally join us again." Athrun said.

Cagalli's eyes flashed angrily for a split second, so fast that Athrun did not catch it. It really pissed her off to see Meer sitting next to Athrun, like trying to take over the princess' rightful seat. But she held her cool and kept her temper in check. _Now's not the time. I will deal with it later._

"You were saying. Princess?" Yzak was also asking.

"Well," she began, "Both of you said he was used to the way of how Zaft's soldiers move. It's simple actually. Just use his knowledge against him. This will bait him out into the open and we'll have our chance."

The rest of them looked at each other and thought this through.

"It could work." Dearka said. "It's a dangerous bet but it's got possibilities. Le Creuset knows Zaft too well. We'll have to catch him off guard to get him."

"Perhaps." Athrun said. "What do you think, Murrue? You think he'll fall for it?"

"…" Murrue didn't know how to answer. Mwu stood beside her, feeling concerned about her reaction.

"It might." She sighed. It was still hard for her to accept the fact that her ex-fiancé was a traitor.

"Alright, let's give it a shot." Cagalli said. "Here is what I propose to do. I will be the bait to draw him out."

"No!" Athrun jumped at her decision. There was no way he was going to let her near a dangerous mission like that. "I don't think so."

"I have already made up my mind. All of you have just agreed to the tactic so I don't see what the problem is."

"The problem is that we don't know what's going to happen."

"Exactly. So it's highly possible that we will succeed."

"Are you insane? There's no guarantee you will find anything besides your own death. We're not even married yet and you are thinking of getting yourself killed before the treaty is consummated?" Athrun raged.

"The marriage has been postponed!" She announced quietly.

Everyone in the room gasped at the sudden news.

"What?" Athrun asked. When did it happen?

"I have already spoken to the Majesties about it. They have both agreed to push back the wedding until the situation here in Zaft is more stable. I have also send word to father explaining my reasons."

"Cagalli, I need to talk to you alone. NOW." The prince said through clenched teeth.

"That's not necessary. There's nothing you can say to me that my friends cannot hear. Whatever is on your mind, you can announce it here." She retorted.

Athrun was visibly trying to control his temper. He couldn't understand why Cagalli had become so difficult. Sure, she has always been stubborn, but hardly unreasonable.

Meer, who was sitting to the side cheered secretly at their open arguments. The royal couple was already having problems and she was just getting started.

"Fine! Why didn't you consult with me about the wedding date?"

"You've been too busy so I thought I should make the decision." She glanced shortly at Meer.

"It was not your decision to make!"

"Oh, but it is. There was no way our wedding can proceed as plan base on how things have turned out. I'm just glad I was able to delay it to clear things up."

"Okay, let's put that aside for now. You are not to go as bait. I'm ordering you to stay in the palace until a better solution has come up. Do you understand me?"

Cagalli's anger was flaring at this point and her stubbornness kicked in. "What did you say? Am I a prisoner now? I am not a wallflower who sits idly by when there's trouble. I will go as planned and no one is to stop me! It is you who does not understand!"

They both stared at each other while their friends watched helplessly, not knowing which side to take.

Athrun did not and could not let her do this. He calmed down a little and tried to make amendments with her. "Sweetheart, come on. You know I'm just worried about you, don't you?" He went to embrace her.

Cagalli pushed his outstretched hands away and glared at him coldly. "Athrun Zala! Don't you dare touch me! Not Ever!"

The prince took a step back at her outburst. The rest of them froze on the spot, too shocked at what she had just said. Just days ago the relationship between the prince and princess was going so well, and now he wasn't even allowed touching her?

Athrun's face slowly flushed from anger. "If that's what you want to do then so be it!" He silently replied without taking his eyes off of her. "I have asked for you compliance and this is what you give me! Orb should have done better to send Lacus to me after all!"

Cagalli couldn't stand the insult anymore. She grabbed whatever she could put her hands on, which was a vase and threw it at Athrun. He dodged with ease and the poor vase broke into pieces on the floor.

Cagalli messed her hair in frustration and ran out of the room with Athrun turning his back to her.

* * *

An official letter from her sister has just reached Alliance and Lacus was informed by the King to present herself for some news. Lacus wondered what has changed in Zaft that has prompted Cagalli to send the news.

Lacus quickly prepared herself and make way for the throne room with Fllay. Once inside, she saw Kira standing next to the window with a stern look on his face.

"Lacus, come here." Queen Caridad called out. Lacus obeyed and went to the queen's side.

"Your Majesty! Might I request the reason of this summon? I heard a letter from my sister has arrived with some news so…" Lacus started.

The king and the queen both look at each other with a strange look. Lacus noticed it and her concern for her sister grew. Stellar gave her a worried look as Shinn remained solemn.

"Dear, we don't know how to tell you this. Maybe Kira should tell you instead." The queen called out to her son. At first, Kira didn't seem to hear her but then unwillingly turned around.

When his eyes met Lacus', he quickly diverted his sight. The princess bit her lips and swallowed the pain of seeing him like that.

"Actually Lacus…Where should I begin? The truth is that Prince Athrun and Princess Cagalli's wedding has been postponed due to recent unrest in Zaft."

"What?" Lacus widened her eyes with surprise. Just days ago Cagalli had seemed so happy and fulfilled in her letter that the sudden news the setback came as a huge surprise.

Not to mention the effect it has on the state relationship between Orb and Zaft.

"I'm sorry, Princess. I have heard nothing of it when I was still in Zaft. It too was sudden for me." Shinn stated apologetically. Even Andrew and Aisha felt sorry for the princess.

"Oh my…How can this be happening? I thought the wedding is just a short while away like ours." She breathed restlessly.

Fllay shivered at hearing about Kira and Lacus' wedding date. She preferred not to keep the thought in mind. She still needed time to put her actions in plan.

"There's something I've been thinking about and though it's not the best time right now, I think I should let it out in the open." Kira interrupted suddenly.

Everyone waited for him to continue.

"Please believe me when I say this is a coincidence. But I too would like to postpone my wedding."

Kira's statement completely blew everyone in the room away.

"Kira!" The king could not believe his ears. "Why the sudden announcement?"

Lacus was affected the most. She walked shakily next to her fiancé. "Kira…Why?"

Kira beheld her angelic face and stared into her aqua eyes. "Lacus, I'm sorry. Please don't take this the wrong way but Alliance does not have the time and energy for a festivity like this right now. Azreal is planning something and a wedding is the perfect opportunity for the palace to loosen up on security. I cannot and will not give them the upper hand. Therefore, I think it's wise to keep the wedding on hold till things have settled down a bit."

"Have you decided for sure, cousin?" Stellar asked.

"Yes, I have made up my mind." The prince said strongly.

"…" Lacus slowly closed her eyes. In her heart she knew Kira was hiding the true reason for changing the wedding date. Though she did not want to agree with him, she realized his mind was already made up and it's no use talking about it anymore. "I understand," The princess said calmly, "If this is your wish then I will abide by it."

Lacus did her best to keep herself from breaking down. She took a weak step back as Fllay held on to her for support. The lady-in-waiting put her arm around the princess and whispered words of comfort into her ears.

At this point Fllay just wanted to jump up and howl in joy. Azreal will be pleased to hear about it. Kira had just presented the opening for them to break the couple apart.

Now it's up to Azreal for the next phase in plan…

* * *

Wow, two marriage delays at the same time! It's hard for our princes and princesses. Sorry if this chapter is a bit boring. I promise the next one will be better. Next chapter, Cagalli puts her plan into action and Azreal will start rolling events along. Please read & review!


	20. Operation: Princess Captured!

**WE BELONG TOGETHER**

**

* * *

**

Thanks to all who have taken the time to review! You guys are so so awesome! I've been thinking for a long time as to why the ending between Cagalli and Athrun at the end of Destiny has been left so open for interpretation? It's such a shame unless it's been answered in Stargazer, which I have yet to see? Anyone know if there's a third installment in the series??!!?!

* * *

Chapter 19: Operation: Princess Captured!

"Cagalli, you heard what the prince said. Please reconsider." Mir begged.

After Athrun and Cagalli's argument, things got even worse. They have officially stopped talking to each other. The rest of them tried on countless occasions to reconnect the two, but their attempts have been met with no success.

Just now Cagalli told Mir that she was to visit the Temple of the Goddess to pray for her family.

"Mir, I'm going." The princess said stubbornly. News has also reached her ears of Lacus' postponement for marriage. Cagalli couldn't figure out why this was happening. Was this also a twin thing?

_Could the politics in Alliance be so bad that Kira and Lacus had to lay off the wedding?_

Regardless, Cagalli decided to pray to the Goddess for her sister's wellbeing. So no matter what Mir said, this trip for her has already been decided.

"Fine. If you're going, then I'm coming too." Miriallia stated, since her friend has threaten her about summoning an escort. For some reason, even Mwu was not informed.

Cagalli groaned and was about to protest when Murrue joined in the argument. "Sorry, but I overheard. I can't possibly let both of you go alone. Guess that includes me too."

Finally, the princess put her hands up in defeat and allowed her two friends to come along. Passing out the door, she neglected to notice Murrue slipping a piece of note on the table before heading out the door.

Cagalli took them on a secret trail she mapped out from her days in the palace. Athrun had ordered the guards to keep her in the palace and he has eyes everywhere. The blond princess refused to play by his rules. Slowly, she led her way around and managed to get their rides.

"See, wasn't so hard after all." Cagalli congratulated herself on her small venture. "Piece of Cake."

They rode out toward the Temple in the west, never noticing their trail was being followed by a certain pair of crafty eyes.

* * *

"Mir, Murrue, I'm going. Come back for me in a few hours, okay?" Cagalli said to her friends before entering the Goddess' inner sanctuary. It was tradition for the person praying to enter alone to communicate personally to the Goddess.

Both of the ladies nodded and went outside. Cagalli headed inside the sanctuary and kneeled down on the cushions. She put her hands together and closed her eyes. Cagalli remained in the same position and offered her prayers to the deity.

Time passed and silence ensued. Suddenly, Cagalli heard footsteps behind her.

She got up slowly and turned to face her opponent. "We finally meet at last, Rau Le Creuset."

The blond man in front of her was certainly not what she had expected. He was still wearing a white mask yet he was beautiful to the point of perfection. Tall and muscular, he looked agile and powerful.

"The pleasure is mine, Princess Cagalli Yula Attha." Even his voice is luring.

"What do you want with me?"

"I just want to ask Your Highness to come for a little trip." He smiled gracefully.

"If I refuse?"

"I'm afraid saying no is not an option."

Cagalli weigh the odds and reluctantly went along with his orders, though she's glad her friends were safe elsewhere. She was escorted out with Rau following behind her, with his daggers at her back.

Just outside, she didn't expect to see her friends held at sword's end.

"Let them go, this has nothing to do with them!" Cagalli shouted angrily.

"I'm the one giving the orders now." He stated quietly. He took a long look at Murrue. His ex-fiancé stood tall, completely unaffected by the danger around her.

"Murrue…I've been wanting to see you for years…" He moved next to her.

"Rau, why are you doing this? I thought you were dead…" She replied with tears in her eyes.

His expression softened as he took her hands. "My dear, I'm so sorry…If only I…" He stopped before he finished the sentence and walked away, deliberately turned away from her. "Keep the ladies here without harm; the princess will come with me."

"Rau! Wait!" Murrue called out but the men blocked her from getting closer. She could only watch as he dragged Cagalli out of the temple.

"You know you're not going to get away with it!" Cagalli spat.

"Watch me!" He took both of their reins and pulled out with his men.

* * *

"Where do you think he's taking Cagalli?" Mir said shakily.

"I don't know. But reinforcements are on the way." Murrue whispered.

"How do you know?"

"Before we head out here, I placed a note in Cagalli's room notifying them of where we're going."

Miriallia brightened a little at the thought.

They sat and waited for their rescuers to arrive.

Suddenly, they could hear horse gallops and men shouting from all four directions. Zaft soldiers came rushing out from all sides, taking their kidnappers by surprise. The enemies grouped into two and separated the ladies.

"Murrue! Miriallia!" Mwu and Dearka yelled at the ladies, drawing their attention.

"Dearka! Mwu! We're here!" Miriallia shouted.

Soldiers tried to take the enemies down but they were surprisingly strong. Dearka and Mwu nodded to each other and both of them led a group of soldiers to free each lady.

Dearka held on to his swords tightly and started to cut down anyone who dares to keep him from Miriallia. He told her to close her eyes but Mir couldn't take her eyes off of him. Dearka fought like there's no tomorrow and managed to reach her with a few scratches.

Mwu on the other hand was not as successful. Though his opponents were no match for him, the kidnappers positioned farther away pulled out their bows and started firing arrows at him. Mwu had his shields ready and blocked most of the arrows. The man leading the group realized his defeat and before he retreated, he grabbed Murrue and forced her on the getaway. Mwu, being slowed down by the flying arrows, could not let the woman he loves being taken away. He had to abandon his shield to move quickly to her rescue.

He threw down his shields and did the best he could to block the raining arrows with his swords. The knight's skills were impressive but not perfect. In haste, he took an arrow on the shoulder and on his left arm. But it did not slow him down. Mwu dashed in just in time to pull Murrue back behind him as he cut down the leader, while Dearka and the soldiers cleared off the rest of the attackers.

"Mwu, are you okay?" Murrue supported him and gently laid him down to check his wounds.

He chuckled weakly. "You finally called my name."

Mwu couldn't believe he was still in the mood to joke. "Don't speak. Save your strength." She felt guilty for his injuries, but she would be lying to say she was not impressed.

"Don't blame yourself," He said when he saw her face, "Let's just say I've got a thing for playing the hero. At least you're safe, my lady."

"You idiot!" She chided gently. But smiled with tears falling down her face. Mwu embraced her with his right arm and comforted her. "It's okay. Everything's okay."

Murrue cried even harder, for Mwu and for Rau.

Dearka held Miriallia up and stood next to them, carefully not to interrupt Murrue and Mwu.

"Thank goodness you guys showed up. What about Cagalli? She's been taken by Rau Le Creuset! You must go after her!" Mir pulled on him urgently.

"Milly, it's alright! Athrun has already gone after her. He'll bring her back safely."

Knowing the prince was already on the move, Miriallia, as if lost all of her energy, melted into Dearka's arms and held on to him for comfort.

* * *

"You'll never get away with what you have done!" Cagalli spoke coldly.

"But I will and when this is over, I'll be a different man." He laughed out loud.

She gritted her teeth.

Le Creuset kept pulling Cagalli's mount along with the princess holding on tightly to avoid falling off the horse. Just before they reached a bridge, men jumped out from the side bushes, frightening his and Cagalli's mount.

"Whoa!" Rau yelled out, stabilizing the two horses. He eyed his situation carefully and slowly slid down his horse, pulling Cagalli next to him in the process.

The soldiers filed to two sides to reveal a path with Athrun riding in steadily towards them.

"Rau Le Creuset, it's been too long" Athrun said dangerously.

"Your Highness, you've grown over the years." Rau flashed a cold smile, holding on tightly to the princess. Cagalli swallowed her pain when she felt his grip on her tighten.

Athrun clenched the tilt of his sword and stepped down the horse. "Le Creuset! You are arrested on the account of treason! Throw down your weapon and release the princess. There's no escape today!"

"Ah, contraire…As long as I have her, I have the upper hand." Rau laughed.

"You would use a lady as a shield? Where's your honor?"

"I've left all of it behind years ago. I can't and will not turn back now!"

"Really?" Athrun sniffed and baited. "Forsaking your honor I see…A peasant is still a peasant after all!"

Rau's expression started to distort slowly with a mix of fury, disgust and self-pity. He threw Cagalli to the side and pulled out his sword. "Let us draw our swords then, boy! It's been too long since I've taught you another lesson!"

Athrun gave him a frosty look and pulled out his sword in response. Everyone gasped when he did. The blade of the sword was shining in bright glimmering red. This blade was the striking signature of Prince Athrun Zala. He rarely brought this weapon to the field. The dark red color of the sword was rumored to have been tainted by the blood of countless lives. But Athrun has named it 'Justice', and he believed he has used it to correct wrongs that needed to be right. To Athrun, this sword held the strongest virtue of his house, and that was fairness in making decisions and just in one's cause.

"Come, let's do this, Justice." Athrun ran his hand over his blade and positioned himself for the coming duel.

Rau came at Athrun with the first move. He swung his sword agilely at the prince's face, but Justice was there to block the blow. Blades swung back and forth, with evenly matched strength. "I see you have kept what I taught you, boy." Rau breathed.

"Of course, and I've got new moves as well." Athrun replied.

Cagalli watched anxiously at the side. She was so afraid that something might happen to Athrun. The thought of losing her fiancé was enough to make her blood run cold. But the men were so engaged that there's nothing she could do to stop them.

The exchange of blows went on. Men of both sides held their grounds and witness the two men battle it out. Cagalli wanted to do something to help Athrun, but an imperial captain stopped her. "Your Highness! This is not your fight. If you interfere, the prince will lose."

Cagalli took a step back, understanding what he meant. To Athrun, this battle was about his honor and pride. If she stepped in, he would be shamed for the rest of his life.

The captain saw her disappointment and encouraged her. "Do not fret, Highness! Keep you chin up! All of us men, allies and enemies, want to know who has better skills. That is why none of us will interfere with the duel. I'm afraid ladies just cannot understand this pure masculine instinct. But we have complete faith in our prince's victory!"

Cagalli nodded her understanding and kept her back straight. She focused all of her attention on the duel and prayed for the one she loved.

Rau swung madly at Athrun, making him on the defense. The more blows Athrun took, the more he stepped back. Accidentally, the prince tripped on a rock and fell on his back. Rau took his chance and forced his sword down. Athrun brought his sword up to block it and kicked out his right foot into Rau's stomach. Both men fell back and repositioned themselves.

Athrun stole a glance at the worried Cagalli. _Time to end this…_

He concentrated and timed Rau's movements. When Rau came at him once again, Athrun charged forward with one clean cut, knocking Rau's sword out of his grasp. Zaft's soldiers cheered at their prince's success and moved forward to arrest the rebels. Rau looked at his empty hands, unable to admit his defeat even after the soldiers restrained him.

"Take him away." Athrun ordered.

"Yes Sir!"

He slid his sword back into its sheath.

"Athrun!" Cagalli came running at him, panting hard from the anxiety she was suffering.

Athrun kept the same cold expression and grabbed Cagalli by the arm. "We're going. Not another word, till we reach the palace."

Cagalli knew she had finally successfully broke Athrun's patience…

* * *

"Hey, have you heard the latest rumor?"

"What is it?"

"You'll never believe it! Princess Lacus…"

Two maids whispered to each other in the hallway as Fllay and Lacus walked by. When they say the princess, they abruptly stopped and went about their way, giving her a strange look.

"What was that about?" Lacus asked. She noticed a lot of people were avoiding her in the past few days. She would be a fool to not notice the change around her.

Fllay shrugged and didn't reply. The red haired lady smiled to herself. Azreal has finally started his plan. Lacus will never know what hit her.

The ladies move about their way like they always did when Aisha came running up to them. "Princess!" She panted breathlessly.

"Aisha, what is the hurry?" Lacus patted her friend.

"You must come with me at once! Your presence is required in the throne room immediately!"

Lacus was confused. What was so urgent for Aisha to come sprinting all this way?

"As you wish." She turned and all of them started towards the throne room.

Aisha caught her arm just before she was about to enter. "Lacus," she whispered, "Prepare yourself…"

"?" Lacus looked at her friend, who held a concerned look on her face. The princess gave Aisha an adorable smile and walked into the room.

"Your Majesties." She bowed to her future parents-in-law and the prince. When she looked up, she saw the whole court in presence, as if passing judgment on her. What was more alarming was that Azreal stood in the front of the crowd smirking down at her.

She glanced back at Kira to read his expression but she couldn't read anything from him at all. He remained expressionless and serious.

"Lacus," King Haruma said sternly to her, "You have been summoned here in the presence of the whole court to defend your reputation against certain charges laid before you."

"What? I don't understand…"

The Queen looked sympathetically at her. "Azreal has claimed you to be unfaithful to my son, as well to Alliance."

Lacus widened her eyes, stunned speechless for the first time. How can something so absurd be laid against her? She looked immediately at Kira for his support, but to her disappointment, he refused to look her in the eyes. Lacus' heart sank. She knew what she has to do. With a clear voice, she stood up for herself. "I have never and will never do something so unworthy and wicked to my home and family. Lord Azreal, how dare you speak of such blasphemy? What evidence do you have for your defamation?"

Azreal walked next to her, circling her as he speak. "Highness, permit me to ask a few questions. But before that, I would like to have Lord Heine present."

Heine stepped out with a cautious look on his face. Kira was about to open his mouth to speak but was silenced by the King.

"Well, now that everyone is here, why don't we get started?" Azreal smiled. "Princess, it's a well known fact that you are a sweet and naturally compassionate person. Yet being friendly has a dangerous side. Sometimes, some people tend to take your friendliness the wrong way and…Let's just say it might leads to something else…"

Lacus narrowed her eyes. "What are you trying to say?"

Her opponent chuckled. "Come now, Your Highness is a highly attractive woman. How can any man refuse a warmhearted beauty with a smile like yours? Isn't that right, Heine?"

"Azreal! That is enough! You have over stepped your line!" Kira shouted.

"Prince Kira, I have full use of my position as the plaintiff to ask the questions."

Though Kira understood the laws, he couldn't control himself to what was about to happen next.

"Allow me to continue. Please answer my question, Heine."

Heine breathed heavily and felt his heart pound clearly. How did Azreal found out about his affection for the princess? Had he been so obvious that people could just read it off his face?

With his back straight, Heine nodded bravely to the question. The court was instantly in an uproar. Stellar staggered a step back, almost fell if Shinn did not caught her from behind. Andrew clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white, but Aisha held on to his hand. Worst of all, Lacus felt paralyzed while Kira felt his blood run cold.

Heine appealed to the court. "It is true I love the princess, because she will be my queen and I have sworn to serve her and defend her with my life!"

Azreal threw his head back and laughed. "Tell me, my lord. Do you admit the embrace you gave your future queen to be warm and chivalrous as well?"

This threw yet another bomb into the whole court. Chatters spread like wild fire around the room and the King was forced to silent everyone.

Fllay secretly applauded Azreal's ability at creating the public scandal.

"The embrace was one out of sympathy! I was there when it happened!" Kira yelled out all of a sudden.

Both Azreal and Fllay's smile froze on their faces. They did not expect Kira to lie to the public. It was out of his character as the prince value honesty and truth above all else.

"I was there." Kira repeated. "I was there with Lacus and Heine together. There was no affair whatsoever." He finished quietly.

"Your Highness…I would suggest..."

"Silence!" The prince boomed, shooting daggers at Azreal. "Hold your tongue if you do not wish to lose it. I will not have any more lies against my fiancé and friend."

The entire room was so quiet, stunned by the prince's sudden outburst. Never had Kira spoke with such force and intensity. Fllay almost pulled her hair out in anger. She was so close to ruining Lacus! How could Kira lie for her?

Azreal was also furious. But he calmed down after some quick thinking. Kira had lied and now the matter was in the open for the love birds. Their relationship will be even more difficult so he will probably have another shot at House Yamato sooner or later…

"The matter dies here. No more rumors and no more gossip!" He ordered as he walked next to Lacus and held her cold hand. She looked at him and realized he was there on the day Heine proposed to her. He had protected her reputation, but in return, she had broken his integrity and character. Now she will have to pay the price.

Heine looked appreciative at his friend but Kira directed him a meaningful glance. The look composed of anger, pity as well as pain. Heine now understood Kira knew all along and had been suffering for his own recklessness. Trust and friendship has been broken.

Kira took one last look around the room. "I think I have delivered my request quite clearly. Please excuse us as Lacus and I have other matters to attend to." He gently pulled Lacus towards him and guided her out of the room, with their friends watching troubled after them.

* * *

I like the angry Kira in this chapter! In the anime, he's a little too goody-goody for me sometimes. I hope all of you Kira lovers like it as well! Looks like the ladies are in deep trouble with their fiances this time. Next chapter, KxL and AxC confrontation and a big surprise is in store! Please R&R!


	21. Ruptured Harmony

**WE BELONG TOGETHER**

**

* * *

**

Sorry for taking so long to update this time! I feel like I'm sorta losing my ideas on the story. Hopefully this chapter is not too bad. Also, I'm thinking of starting a new story, perhaps FFVII (with Sephiroth x OC), Devil May Cry (D x V x OC), InuYasha (Sess x OC) , Yugioh (Kiba x OC) or Sailormoon (Minako x Kunzite). Give me some votes, guys! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 20: Ruptured Harmony

Kira lead Lacus down the hall without saying a word. His face looked so stiff and heavy that everyone stayed clear of his way. Lacus was practically dragged down the hall but she was too afraid to open her mouth.

What happened between her and Heine was nothing but Kira had obviously misunderstood. She just needed to explain it to him to make him understand, she thought optimistically.

Once inside the privacy of his study, the prince released her hand and moved to the other side of the room. Still, Kira refused to speak out.

Lacus lowered her head and cleared her throat. "Kira…" She started.

"Lacus…I…I wasn't lying when I said I was there. I really was." He opened slowly.

"Then surely you must have saw—"

"I did," He cut her off, "I saw you and Heine together."

"That's right, but—"

"Lacus, I know what I saw." He disrupted her for the second time. "You allowed it, didn't you? The embrace you shared and the words he spoke…I held witness to all of it…" He said bitterly.

"Kira! That was not how it happened…You must listen to my explanation!"

Kira shook his head. "Just answer me two questions, okay? Does he love you?"

"…Yes." She choked out, feeling the tears built up. It seemed hopeless for Kira to listen to her.

"Did you both agreed to keep this a secret from me?"

Again, she nodded. Kira closed his eyes tiredly. Regardless of what Lacus and Heine will say, his best friend has feelings for his fiancé and the now the pain of them keeping something from him was too great to carry.

Lacus broke down and wept like a heart broken child. She knew Kira had made up his mind about this issue. She didn't think he would go as far as to label her unfaithful, but she has definitely lost his complete trust and faith in her.

The prince could only watch her in silence, mellowing in his own darkness. Love could comfort and warm the heart, but it could also cause unbearable agony and destruction. His love had come too strong and fast so now he was having the greatest difficult in dealing with the chaotic emotions.

Perhaps time will wash away and slowly heal both of their grief…

* * *

"I knew I'd find you here." Shinn said, frowning at the half drunk Heine.

It's been days since Lacus' trial and the news were still causing an uproar in Alliance. The whole kingdom has been stirred up by Azreal's accusations and the citizens have been divided between those who supported Princess Lacus' innocence and those who sympathized with Prince Kira's position.

Aisha told him that Heine had tried on several occasions to talk to Kira, but it was to no avail.

Kira has completely shut Heine and Lacus out at this point in time. Stellar and Aisha did their best to keep Lacus company to ease the gossips and loneliness the princess felt in her new home.

Ever since, Heine has disappeared and after investigation, Shinn finally found him in a tavern on a quiet street.

"Heine, get up. Let's go." Shinn said while trying to wake his friend up.

Heine opened his eyes partially and smiled lazily at Shinn. "Why if it isn't Lord Asuka paying me a visit…Come come…Have a drink…" He offered his cup to him.

Shinn pushed the cup away and grabbed Heine by the collar. "Wake up! I didn't come all this way to see you make a fool of yourself!" He slapped the alcohol out of Heine's hand and dragged him out into the quiet street.

Heine struggled and staggered against Shinn, yelling and singing incoherent words and phrases. Suddenly, he wrestled out of Shinn's control and carried himself to a corner and vomited violently. Shinn stepped back and waited till Heine recovered.

Afterwards, Heine opened his eyes and sobered up. He turned and muttered his gratitude to Shinn while collapsing against the wall.

"What's the matter with you?" Shinn asked.

Heine smiled bitterly to himself. "I've made the biggest mistake of my life in destroying Kira and Lacus' perfect lives. I'd die a thousand deaths but still I cannot undo what I have caused."

"Stop it! Kira has misunderstood and in time he will know the truth. What's happening now is exactly what Azreal is hoping to see."

"What do I care? I'm just a scum now…"

"Are you willing to do what it takes to amend your mistake?"

"Of course, but how?"

"Perhaps you can…" Shinn leaned closer and whispered into Heine's ear.

* * *

"You're hurting me! Athrun, let go!" Cagalli yelled all the way through the palace, for Athrun to release his grip on her arm. 

After her rescue and Le Creuset's arrest, the prince clamped his mouth shut and continued to put on a cold expression all together. But Cagalli was not afraid. Thanks to her plan, Le Creuset was behind bars and that's that.

But that was not how Athrun viewed it. His fiancé had deliberately disobeyed him and had almost gotten herself and her friends killed in the process. If they had not received the note from Murrue in time, there's no telling where the ladies would be now or what the consequences would be. For that, Cagalli was to be held responsible.

Athrun pulled Cagalli roughly along and into the throne room where the others are. Cagalli snatched her arm away once inside and kept her distance from Athrun, eyeing him cautiously.

"Cagalli!" Meer exclaimed when she saw her. She rushed towards the princess and gave her a tight hug the almost suffocated the blonde girl. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"Ya, I'm sure." Cagalli replied sarcastically to Meer. She bet Meer would just love to see her gone…for good. Meer pretended not to hear and answered with a sweet smile that was so similar to Lacus. This of course pissed Cagalli off even more.

"Princess, I'm glad you're safe." Yzak saluted. Cagalli smiled at him. It felt good to hear such sincere words after all the excitement.

"I wouldn't be smiling if I were you." Athrun said coldly, glaring at his fiancé.

"What do you mean?" Cagalli replied defiantly. "It's bad enough you're not appreciative of my efforts but to give me such attitude…"

"Appreciative? You want me to thank you for what you just did? Have you no brains? All of you could have been killed!"

"But we weren't! I'm sorry Mir and Murrue got involved, and Mwu and Dearka for the injuries, it was never my intention. But I did lure Le Creuset out and now he can't be a threat to Zaft anymore."

"Forget that! You deliberately disobeyed me when I ordered you to stay in the palace! Have you not swear loyalty to me your lord and king? If you cannot even do something so simple then I have reasons to doubt your's and Orb's sincerity in this union."

Cagalli balled her fists. She had to physically restrain herself from exploding in his face. Her face turned crimson from anger. "How dare you! Is this what it's about? Your ego? That is all I'm worth to you? Answer me!"

The entire room went dead silent. Everyone focused their attention on the royal pair.

Athrun turned to the princess. "Listen to me carefully, Cagalli Yula Attha. I do thank you on behalf of Zaft. But let me make one thing clear, you are never, ever going to disobey me again! Is this understood?" He stated boldly.

Cagalli trembled from rage. There was no way she could take this. Uncontrollably, she rushed toward Athrun and slapped him clearly across the cheek.

Everyone gasped at the turn of event. Even Cagalli and Athrun froze.

Cagalli looked at her hand and could not believe what she had just done. After the initial shock, Athrun recovered and felt a burning sensation on his cheek. He put his hand on it and felt the pain, both in his heart and on his face. He understood Cagalli's frustration, but he could not just let her off and do something so dangerous ever again. Though it pained him to restrain her, using authority and rank was the only way to protect her as well as to make her seemed unimportant to him.

He rubbed his cheeks with one hand and went to Meer's side. "This just confirmed my point about the degree of your devotion. I will let this by this time. Guards! Place the princess under careful watch. Make sure she does not get out of your sight. Come on Meer, there's something I would like to talk to you about in private." Athrun held his hand out to Meer and they both went out of the room together, leaving the furious blonde princess alone.

* * *

"Lacus…" Stellar called out to the pink hair princess, who was worried about her friend. It was so stupid to see Lacus and Kira acting so distant toward each other. They clearly cared about each other but they had to let something so idiotic get between them. She tried a few times to talk to Kira about it but Kira has been rather unresponsive lately. Whenever she mentioned Heine or Lacus' name, Kira merely gave her a frightening look that just paralyzed her from saying more. The only thing she can do was to keep Lacus company and try to get them to open up to each other. 

"Hello? I'm trying to tell you a joke here." Stellar pouted.

"What? Sorry…" Lacus said weakly. She really wasn't in the mood to listen to jokes but the princess really appreciated Stellar's efforts to cheer her up.

Stellar watched with worry as Lacus slowly drifted back into her own melancholy. There must be someway to get through to her.

"Did you know Heine left Alliance already?"

Lacus sat up immediately. "What? When?"

"Just this morning."

"Why didn't he tell me? I didn't even say goodbye."

"Hello? There's no way he can even get close to you without someone making a big deal out of it. Besides, do you want Kira to know about it? I don't!"

Lacus sighed and closed her eyes. Heine was a good friend to her and perhaps it was best for him to just go. But with the way things were right now, her friend probably left in disappointment and shame. The gentle princess could do nothing but pray for his safe journey.

"Did…Kira talk to him?"

Stellar shrugged. "I don't think so. It's been a long time and Kira still refused to see him. At the very least Asuka saw him off."

"I see…"

"Yeah, let's just hope things are starting to die down a little so Kira has some time to think about it."

* * *

All of them decided to have a meeting about Athrun and Cagalli.

It's been days since Le Creuset's capture and the prince and princess has been at each other's throat ever since. Whenever the two of them see each other, the air around Athrun freezes while Cagalli turns red hot. The clash between ice and fire was always intense and extreme. The arguments between them have no end.

"What are we going to do about them?" Miriallia asked. Even someone as gentle as her was now suffering a terrible headache.

"Who knows? It's not like any of us can control either of them." Yzak complained.

"We have to get them to kiss up. This just can't go on any longer, for all of our sakes." All of them nodded in agreement.

"I think Meer might be a problem between them." Murrue suggested. Meer Campbell has been seen in the company of the prince quite frequently these days. She likes Athrun, this was no secret. Every time she's with him and whenever Cagalli's there, the princess' face shadowed.

"I see your point, but I'd rather blame Le Creuset for our problem." Yzak sniffed. Immediately, Mwu jabbed at Yzak's side for his careless comment. Yzak uttered an 'ouch' and realized his mistake. Murrue turned away her face in sadness.

Hearing Rau's name made her remember. Since his arrest, Murrue tried to visit him once in the dungeon. She had asked him why he did what he did. He did not give her the answers for his actions, but rather, smile gently at her like he always did and apologized for the pain he had caused her. She wept even more at his words.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened and Cagalli stormed in with a letter in her hand. She was followed by the frowning Athrun.

"Alright, why did you call me here?" Athrun said irritably.

Cagalli did not reply, merely pacing back and forth repeatedly, muttering incoherent words.

"Cagalli, what's going on?" Mir asked. Something big must have happened since Cagalli was acting so out of character today.

Cagalli stopped in her tracks and struggled to find the right words. She wore a confused/hurt look that made her look childish and vulnerable. Athrun softened to see this side of the princess. He walked towards her and put his hands on her shoulders to calm her down.

Cagalli looked up at his emerald eyes and felt reassured. She spoke in a misty voice, "The letter stated that Father is….!"

* * *

At the same time, Lacus also received the same letter from Orb. She opened it with eagerness to see what her father wrote. Kira, Aisha, Andrew, Shinn and Stellar all crowded around her to announce the content of the letter. 

When Lacus read it, she turned so pale and faint that she had to hold on to Aisha and Stellar for support. Looking up, she turned her teary gaze at Kira.

"What did the letter say?" Kira said quickly.

"…..Father is….He's getting married!"

* * *

I know this chapter is a little shorter than usual. But the next one will be better. Next chapter, more info. on who Uzumi is marrying.


	22. Meet Your New Family

**WE BELONG TOGETHER  
**

* * *

I'm so so sorry for not updating in months. Lots of things to deal with in life. But I'm slowly getting back to my writing bit by bit. Thanks for those who still reviews. You guys are great! Don't worry, I will eventually finish this story one step at a time. Take Care all!

* * *

**Chapter 21: Meet Your New Family!**

"Mir, we have to be back in Orb pronto." Cagalli said while pacing impatiently back and forth.

"Princess, we can't just rush off without any consideration…"

"I don't care about that now!" Cagalli spat and turned away, "….I'm sorry. It's just that…You know what this means to me? I've never thought father would ever consider remarriage…It's just too sudden!"

"I know. But there's so much going on here, I think you should consult with Prince Athrun before you make any decision." Mir gently comforts her friend.

_Consult him? Ha, he probably doesn't even realize I exist! _Cagalli thought. But understanding Mir's point, she had to swallow her anger and agreed to do as suggested.

Mir smiled, but she too was in deep waters. She thought she had more time with Dearka, but it seems like time was cut short. Going back to Orb meant she was going to face Tolle and come to terms with her heart's choice. The more she thought about it, the greater the uncertain grew.

"Come on, let's find Athrun NOW!" Cagalli grabbed Mir and raced out of the room.

They found the prince in his studies along with Yzak, Dearka, Murrue and Meer.

"Please Athrun, I need to convince him otherwise. If you will only give me some time, I'm sure I'll…"

"That is enough, Murrue!" Athrun silenced her with a glare. "He is not worth your time!"

"But…" Murrue pleaded.

"I said that's enough. Le Creuset has committed the unspeakable. You know the sentence for treason. Do not try to challenge the law."

Murrue stared defiantly, but slouched down in defeat. She had tried everything, gone through all her connections to look for a way to ease the sentence of Rau. After pleading again and again with the prince, Rau's death seems irreversible.

"Athrun…" Cagalli called out, " I hope I'm not interrupting."

"No, we're just done. Come in." Athrun sighed.

"Well, to cut to the chase. I need to go back to Orb regarding my father's so-called wedding. I will only need a few to accompany me, meaning Mwu and Mir of course." She stated as a matter of fact.

Athrun smirked to himself. "It seems you have it all planned out. How kind of you to let me know."

"Don't be sarcastic. I mean business. So if that a yes or a no?"

"Do I have a choice? Actually, I think it's a good idea to pay a visit to Orb. Things have been getting kind of gloomy around here."

"Alright, I will inform the majesties. Come on Mir…" Cagalli turned to go.

"Wait!" Athrun replied. "I'm not finished yet. Besides your original companions, I want Dearka and Murrue there."

"What?" Cagalli and Murrue both shouted out in surprise.

Athrun didn't offer any explanation. He wanted Murrue to get out of Zaft while he deals with Le Creuset and her constant interference is not helping.

As for Dearka, Athrun turned to give his friend a wink. Dearka caught on fast and muttered a silent thank you.

"I will be in Orb just a few days behind you, after I'm done with some of the matters. But until then, Cagalli, stay out of trouble."

The princess answered with a huge slamming of the doors.

* * *

"I see, then it's settled. I've received word that Princess Cagalli and Prince Athrun will also be returning to Orb regarding your father's wedding." Kira said.

"Well, we better start preparing as well." Lacus said breathlessly. Kira took hold of her hand and calm her down. "There's no rush, Lacus."

Lacus looked up at him. It's been so long since he was this close to her. Just when she was about to reach out to him, he abruptly released her.

"Anyways, I will inform Sir Waltfield of the coming trip. Is there anyone else you would like present?"

Lacus looked away in sadness and spoke softly, "Yes, I think it's also a good idea to bring Aisha and Stellar. I promised Stellar to show her around and I'm sure Sir Waltfield would want Aisha to meet his family."

"…I will make arrangements." They both remained silent.

Kira wasn't sure if this is such a good time to leave Alliance right now. Base on the reports by Andrew and Shinn, things have quieted down a bit and there has not been any movement by Azreal. Though he felt unsafe, he can't bear to see Lacus worrying about her father like that. Also, going to Orb will give him a change to talk to Prince Athrun if there's a possible correlation between the current unrest across the nations.

* * *

It's been a few days since Cagalli and her friends set out for Orb. The princess has been chatting nonstop about Orb and everything else. The only forbidden topic was talking about Athrun, which everyone was careful to avoid.

"Mir, you've been quiet lately. What's the matter? Aren't you glad to be going home?" Cagalli asked her friend.

"Of course I am. It's just that…" Mir hesitated.

"You get to see everyone again. There's Sai, Kuzzy and Tolle….Oh, I see…" Cagalli covered her big mouth.

"You see my dilemma…" Mir sighed. She still haven't had the courage to tell Dearka about Tolle. He's been so sweet on trying to making the mood lighthearted for everyone on this trip. Mir just didn't have the heart to break his heart. On the other hand, what about Tolle? He has no idea about Dearka of course and the last time he wrote to her, he told her he's really excited on meeting her again.

"Yeah, but Mir, it's really up to you." Cagalli comforted the brunette girl gently. Mir gave a small laugh and hugs her friend back. The two girls both have their hands full of guy trouble, then they both turn to the other occupant in the carriage, who was obviously having the same trouble as well.

Murrue was forced to come on this trip due to Athrun's order. But not a day went by without her worrying about what Rau's fate will be. She will have to wait till Athrun meets up at Orb with them to find that out. Another source of her headache is Mwu's constant flirtation, whether directed at her or at the others.

She has never met anyone as talkative or as casual as Sir La Fllaga. By now, she's already heard everything about himself, his family, and all the other useless details. It seems the compassionate man who encouraged her about Rau was but a dream.

"Oh, brother…" She gave a heavy sigh. The faster they get to Orb, the better.

* * *

"Father!" Cagalli cried and raced into the King's embrace.

Uzumi hugged his little girl tight and inspect her from head to top. Before he could speak, Cagalli already started bombarding him with questions.

"Alright, where is she? Let's meet Lady Talia Gladys." She demanded.

"Cagalli!" Uzumi chided. "Where are your manners? Is this how you greet your father and king?"

Cagalli stick her chin out defiantly. Uzumi stood his ground, but broke out in laughter. Oh, how he missed her!

"Father, I hardly think it's the right time to be laughing. I've been traveling for days so can you at least take me seriously."

"You will meet her in due time. Why don't you rest and get settled in like the rest of your friends? We will talk more when Lacus arrives. In fact, she should be here soon."

"I'm already here." Lacus said at the door with Kira behind her, baffled by Cagalli's outburst.

"Lacus!" Cagalli practically flew to give Lacus a bear hug.

Lacus laughed and hugged her sister back. Uzumi almost had tears in his eyes to see his twins together again.

After the commotion died down, Lacus introduced Kira to her family. "Father, Cagalli, this is Kira."

"My pleasure to meet you both. I am Prince Kira Yamato of Alliance." Kira bowed.

Uzumi nodded his approval, while Cagalli looked at him closely, making Kira blush a little.

"Is there something, Princess Cagalli?" Kira asked politely. Cagalli circled around him and Lacus like a vulture, inspecting him from top to bottom, left to right.

"Cagalli…" Lacus tried to stop her twin's action.

Cagalli was silent for a while, then she smiled, "Alright, I approve!"

"What…what?" Kira astonished.

"I mean I approve of you and Lacus. To think I was worried about what kind of a man you would be to be my fiancé at first, but for a brother-in-law, you're not half bad. So I give you my approval. But if you ever make her sad, you better be prepared to…"

Lacus covered Cagalli's mouth in time before her threatening words can reach Kira's ears. Kira smiled awkwardly and nodded. Despite what Lacus has told him, Princess Cagalli was much more energetically than the rumours. He's joyful to have her as a friend, but also relieved to know she's not the one destined to be his wife.

"Cagalli," Lacus spoke, as if to change the topic, "Where's Prince Athrun?" She can't let Cagalli know about the problem between her and Kira. Or else, Cagalli will definitely take Kira apart!

"He'll be here in a few days. There's some state matter he has to take care of."

"Alright, girls. I'm sure all of you are tired. Dismiss yourselves for now." Uzumi commanded.

* * *

All the girls gathered in Cagalli's room, making acquaintances to each other. Only Lady Miriallia and Fllay were missing, with special permission to visit their own household.

"Ya, you know what Lacus, I can't believe Athrun has the nerve of being….being with your cheap double right in front of me. You should see the despicable look on their faces, makes me want to slap them both into shame. What aggravated me more is how I trusted Meer Campbell like a sister." Cagalli fumed, rattling out all the anger she felt in the hands of Athrun and Meer.

Lacus only padded her sister in understanding, while Stellar and Aisha gave each other a knowing look.

"Well, Cagalli, it does sound like…" Stellar began.

"…that you're in love with your prince." Aisha finished.

"WHAT!" Cagalli's face blow red. "What gave you…I mean it's not like…" Her voice started to die down as all of the other girls watched enthusiastically. Lacus couldn't help but chuckled at Cagalli.

"Alright already! Yes, I guess I do have certain feelings for Athrun, but it's not love! Definitely not!" Cagalli faked, stressing to make her point.

"Of course not, and I'm sure it's all a big misunderstanding. I have absolute confidence in your wits to capture his heart." Her sister replied.

"I told you it's not like that!"

"Anyways, I'm glad you and Prince Athrun are getting along. It solidifies the political aspect to say the very least." Stellar stated.

"I agree. So what about you, Princess Lacus? How are things in Alliance, and between you and Prince Kira, if I may be so bold?" Murrue questioned.

Lacus blushed. "Kira and I…We're getting along fine." She lied. "We have mutual feeling for each other."

Cagalli's mouth formed an "O", as she couldn't believe Lacus just spoke out like that. This has always been a major difference between them. Lacus is not one to lie and always spoke the truth.

"That's great, dear. As a citizen of Zaft and as a friend, I'm happy for the both of you." Murrue smiled.

"That's right! At that this part of my plan came true. Kira's an honorable man. Both of you will make each other's lives blissful." Cagalli felt a bit envious at their perfect relationship.

"Thank you, sister. I'm sure your's will be too."

"If we don't kill each other first…" The princess remarked.

* * *

The next day in Orb –

"Princess Lacus, Princess Cagalli, Prince Kira and guests of honour, the King summons your presence in the throne room immediately." The guard called.

"We'll be right there. What is the occasion?" Cagalli replied.

"King Uzumi wishes to make the introduction to Lady Talia."

Cagalli frowned. "I see, but we did not anticipate Prince Athrun's absence."

"I'm sorry, but that fact has not been revealed to me."

"Please inform father we will be there in a short while." Lacus answered.

The guard bowed and left.

"It's about time we meet this mysterious lady. It's too bad Athrun couldn't be here. Everyone else is."

"Now Cagalli, promise you will be civil. There should be no judging before understanding." Lacus chided. Cagalli finally agreed, just so Lacus feel assured.

After everyone has entered the throne room, the King cleared his voice.

"Dear guests, my daughters, though it's a bit informal, I would like to introduce a very special lady. Lady Talia Gladys."

The door in the back opened to reveal a lady in a blue gown. She entered with grace and confidence in her stride. Lacus studied her closely. Lady Talia showed intelligence and wisdom in her eyes, but also a hint of sadness?

Cagalli, on the other hand, gave the lady credit for beauty. She can also see the lady has a brain, or how else can she persuade her father to marry her? Another curious fact is the two people trailing after her. There's a young blonde man and a dark haired maiden.

"Ah my dear." The King kissed Talia's hand. "I'm glad you could be here. Rey and Shiho also have my gratitude."

"Rey…and Shiho?" Cagalli said, confused.

"Oh, I forgot to mention it on my letter. Silly me!" The King laughed. "This is Talia's nephew and niece, Rey Za Burral and Shiho Hahnenfuss. They will also be joining our family."

Lacus and Cagalli stared at the 3 members, confused with a thousand thoughts running through their heads. Talia only smiled warmly at her new daughters, while Shiho looked down and Rey directed his penetrating eyes at the princesses.

Lacus felt quite uncomfortable at the gaze but Cagalli refuse to back down and challenged the look. Rey looked surprised, but gave her a playful smirk.

The blond princess' anger immediately flared. _This guy is trying to get to me on my own turf!_

Just when she was about to verbal slam her newly found opponent, a voice cut clearly through the room.

"Well, I'm glad I made it." Athrun casually strolled in. "Wouldn't want to miss the big party." He grinned.

Cagalli felt a moment's joy at seeing him, but instantly evaporated when she saw Meer leisurely walked in after Athrun.

With her smile frozen on her face, the princess exclaimed, "What are YOU doing here?"

* * *

So Talia, Rey and Shiho finally made their appearances. I have to admit it's getting a little hard to keep track of all the character names and their direction. But never fear, I have their characterization planned out! Everyone finally got together at last. So what's in store for our heroes and heroines next? Next chapter, there will be more on the sub couples and our 4 protagonists will get to know each other a bit better! 


	23. To Be or Not to Be

**WE BELONG TOGETHER**

* * *

Well, here it is. I'll keep in mind to keep the names as spelled correctly as possible. I've got some time recently to continue with this story. Thanks to those for reviewing!

* * *

**  
Chapter 22: To Be or Not To Be**

"Miriallia, I'm so happy you are back!" Her mother said excitedly.

"Oh, mom, I'm glad to be home as well!" Mir replied happily.

"Now now. It's not like Miriallia is going to go away again. There's no need for such dramatics, my dears." Lord Haww chuckled.

"That's right, now that your mistress has been safely delivered into Zaft's hands, you can take your rightful place here. Oh, Tolle will be so happy!" Lady Haww replied.

"Yeah…Of…Of course…" Mir laughed bitterly. _Is this how it's going to be? Say goodbye to Dearka forever when he leaves?_

Knock! Knock!

"Come in." Lord Haww said. The door opened to reveal a slender young man. He wore a bright smile and bowed politely to Miriallia's parents.

"Speak of the devil. Tolle, come in and join us." Her father waved. "We were just discussion about you with Miriallia."

"Good day sir, madam, and of course, my dear Mir. It's been a long time since we've seen each other, hasn't it?" Tolle gave her a light kiss on her cheek.

"Yes, how've you been?"

"Silly, I've been quite lonely without you." He grinned. Mir's parents watched on silently and nodded their approval at the pair.

Miriallia lowered her head and thought to herself. _Oh, Tolle… Why can't you make this easier for me? I'm not the same Miriallia Haww you knew…_

After contemplating in silence, Mir finally decided to come clean and speak about Dearka. It will be hard but it was the right thing to do.

"Everyone, I have been keeping something from all of you. You see, when I was in Zaft…"

Just when she was about to spill, a guard interrupted her and announced a Lord Elthman has come to pay a visit to the Hawws.

"Lord Elthman? We have no acquaintance with him. What else does he say?" Mir's father asked.

"My lord, Lord Elthman wishes per chance Lady Miriallia to be present as well."

"Does he? Is he a friend of yours from Zaft?" Her mother asked the girl.

"Dearka? Yes…yes." Mir stuttered. _Why does Dearka have to show up now of all times? If he revealed their relationship to her parents…and with Tolle here… This is not happening!_

"Lord Elthman, my lord." The guard showed Dearka into the room.

"My Lord and Lady Haww, I am Marquis Dearka Elthman of Zaft. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance." He bowed deeply.

"Lord Elthman, I realize you are a friend of our daughter." Lord Haww said.

"Please call me Dearka, and yes, I have befriended you daughter." Dearka smiled warmly, he looked at Tolle. "May I have an introduction, sir?"

Tolle stepped forth to shake Dearka's hand. "How rude of me! I'm Tolle Koenig, a close friend of the Hawws."

Miriallia almost fainted seeing the two men together.

Her mother noticed her daughter has gone pale. "Miriallia, are you unwell?"

Everyone turned their attention to her instantly.

"NO!" She shrieked. "I'm okay! Really! Just feel a little faint."

"Do you want to lie down?" Tolle rushed to her side immediately. Mir noticed Dearka's frown so she gently push Tolle away. "I'm fine. Thank you."

"Well, Dearka, on behalf of our daughter, thank you for taking care of her. But she seems unwell, so perhaps we can meet another day?" Lady Haww dismissed.

"Actually, there is another reason of my visit. I would like to acquire your permission to…"

Miriallia cut Dearka off before he can finish. "Lord Elthman, how inhospitable of me! Didn't I promise you to show you around our manor back in Zaft? Allow me to honour my promise." Miriallia bid the others leave and dragged Dearka out of the room, leaving her parents baffled and Tolle confused.

* * *

Miriallia finally stopped panting after they reached a secluded area in the garden. Dearka grabbed her and turned her to face him. 

"Milly, why didn't you let me finish? You do know I was about to ask for their permission don't you?" He demanded quietly but gravely.

Miriallia felt so sheepish under his glare, until she could no longer withstand his scrutinizing look. She needed to tell him, it's now or never.

"Dearka, promise you will be calm." She begged.

"This doesn't sound like a good beginning." He frowned, but grudgingly promised.

Miriallia put some distance between them. "Actually, there's someone waiting for me here in Orb."

"Somebody?" Dearka repeated. _What does she mean? There's someone…_

"Wait, are you telling me you are engaged already?" Dearka spoke disbelievingly. "It's him isn't it? Tolle Koenig…" He spoke, thinking back to Tolle's attentiveness to the girl.

"No! It's not like that!" Miriallia exclaimed.

"So what is it?" He demanded.

Mir shivered, hearing the strain in his voice. "You see, Tolle and I grew up together. His house and mine have been really close. So our parents assumed that we are going to end up together."

"So are you?"

Mir looked up at him, with tears in her eyes. "I thought it was perfect. Tolle loves me and I love him too."

Dearka's eyes sharpened. "So you choose to reveal this to me now? How can you do this to me?" He turned to leave, but Mir held on to his arm.

"Listen! I said I love him…as a brother. It was before I met you. I've never plan this to happen. What was I suppose to do? Brush my parents' expectations aside and cast Tolle away? I have to be considerate."

Dearka removed her hands and spoke to her seriously. "You have to be considerate…Have you ever considered my feelings? Miriallia, I've been honest with you from the start and I've never held back about us. I'm not asking you to be disobedient, and I can't help you with all the thoughts in your head. So for once stop thinking and start acting. You are on your own in this choice. I'm sorry, I need to be alone right now. Excuse me!" He walked away without looking back, losing all the usual casualness.

"Dearka!" Miriallia cried out after her heart-broken lover.

* * *

This was a rare occasion for all of them. Gathered in a private room, Prince Kira and Princess Athrun sat on one side, while Princess Lacus and Princess Cagalli sat on the other. All four of them sat silently, glancing at one another. 

"Well," Kira coughed slightly, "This…I was just thinking…"

"Cut the chase!" Cagalli blazed, "What the hell were you thinking on bringing Meer here to Orb?" She directed at Athrun.

"You know, it's not a crime to bring a friend with you. Besides, we traveled separately, so put away your concerns." Athrun said nonchalantly.

"Oh boy…" Lacus sighed, trying to make Cagalli calm down. Cagalli merely brush her sister aside. "Who said I was concerned? You only publicly embarrass me in front of the entire court."

"Embarrass you? Do you know how many horses were rode to death just so we could catch up to you. Even Nova couldn't take the amount of riding I had to endure to get here as soon as we could. But you didn't think about that did you?"

"I thought you had business. Don't take this out on me!" Cagalli sniffed.

Athrun stood up and walked over to Cagalli, and looked down at her. The blonde princess couldn't help blushing under his deep gaze, so she tried to turn her head in another direction. Athrun brought his hand up to her cheek to turn her attention back to him. "Cagalli…I was worried about you." He spoke intimately, while stroking her soft cheek.

Cagalli's mouth went dry as she felt the warmth of Athrun's hand and his words. They continued to share this passionate moment, until Lacus gave a cough to bring their attention back into the room.

Athrun removed his hand regrettably and took his seat once more besides Kira.

"Well, he's not at all what you described, Cagalli." Lacus smiled. "A pleasure to meet Your Highness, I'm Lacus."

"Ah…So you were my intended, pity…" Athrun joked, while stealing a glance at Cagalli.

The princess caught the look and replied, "You got that right! Lacus is the most beautiful and wonderful person in the whole world. Don't get any funny ideas about her. She and Kira are already in love. So I'm sorry, there's only me you're left with."

"Like I said, pity…"

Kira, on the other hand, felt rather uncomfortable about their conversation. He saw Lacus' smile turn bitter when Cagalli stated they were in love. Moreover, he felt extremely unpleasant hearing Athrun's remarks about Lacus.

"Athrun, I think it's time to get serious." Kira put on a grave face.

"Yeah, I was hoping to use this chance to speak to you directly." Athrun turned to face him.

Cagalli and Lacus looked puzzled.

"Do you two….know each other?" Lacus asked.

The princes smiled at each other. "Not that we've been keeping this as a secret, but we're old buddies." Athrun said.

"What? Well there's something new." Cagalli said.

"I guess we've known each other since we're kids, though it's unbelievably difficult to see each other often. But it's more advantageous to keep our friendship in the dark." The princesses caught on to his meaning right away. It's much easier to move in the dark, corresponding state affairs and civil movements.

"I got Shinn's report. So all the riots have momentarily died down?" Athrun asked.

"Ya, but I'm sure Azreal will not stop there. I've got a bad feeling about this. It's just a hunch, but there's something more, something nasty that's just lurking in the dark."

"I feel the same way. But thankfully we've got someone in custody right now. He's been quite difficult to deal with. Rau Le Creuset isn't your average criminal. If he doesn't want to talk, there's no way he'll open his mouth. I know this for a fact."

"So we're both on open ground right now, huh?" Kira considered their current move.

"We're on the counter strike and I don't like it. Cagalli's been taken hostage once proves the enemy is much more deeply penetrated in our circles than we can anticipate."

Lacus held on to Cagalli's hand. She was told about the incident after Cagalli had been rescued, but still, it frightened her so much.

"I can only predict what Azreal is after. Don't worry, in times like this, I've send Mischi to investigate."

"Mischi? Well, it must really be urgent to send in your most secretive agent. I've ordered Shinn to do some digging as well. They will get to the bottom of this."

"Who's Mischi?" Lacus asked Kira.

"Our most trustful special agent. Mischi's deployment only comes in urgent times. Only a handful of people know about Mischi's identity." He explained. "Unfortunately, without the permission of my King and Queen, I cannot share this information with you."

"That's okay." Lacus replied. "As long as he's doing his job and on our side."

Kira appreciated at her thoughtfulness.

"How can you not want to know, Lacus? Geez, the curiosity is killing me. This Mischi sounds like a useful person to have around. Maybe I can…"

"Forget it, Mischi doesn't take bribes and can never get away from Kira." Athrun chuckled.

"Darn," There goes her plan of recruiting him. "Wait! You know who Mischi is!" She accused.

"I do."

"Then what's he like?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah."

"The brat is too smart and intuitive. Gets on my nerves way too often. But luckily, I have someone else to direct attention off of me."

"So who's the poor fool?"

Athrun and Kira looked at each other, and laughed uncontrollably without answering.

* * *

So Kira and Athrun are good friends. As for Mir and Dearka, it's getting rough and tough for them. Poor Mir! And who is this Mischi? I jsut love those sweet AxC moments. 

For the next chapter, there will be more on Rey and Shiho. Stay tuned!

Need some help from you guys. I really want to start working on another fic besides this one. What do you guys think? Any recommendations (assuming I know the anime/game)?


	24. Lurking Problems

**WE BELONG TOGETHER**

**

* * *

**

Hi guys, I'm back again. I can't say how sorry I am for the wait but I will finish this story!!!! It took me a while to sort out all of my characters and such, since it's been a while since I wrote.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED AND GUNDAM SEED DESTINY

* * *

Chapter 23: Lurking Problems

"Ah, Kira and Athrun, come join me for a while." King Uzumi waved at his future son-in-laws.

Both prince step forth and bowed to the man they will soon call father.

"I'm glad we have a chance to talk before we're officially family." The king replied.

"You Majesty, about the status of our countries…" Kira began, but was soon cut off by the king.

"No no, dear me, I wasn't referring to a political discussion. I was talking about my sweet Lacus and Cagalli."

With that Kira and Athrun started to look a little embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"Listen to me, I know my daughters very well and have seen many things in life. It wasn't difficult to see that there's something strange is going on."

"Your Majesty has sharp eyes." Athrun replied.

"So what's going on, if I may be so bold as to ask…?"

Kira and Athrun looked at each other, deciding which of them would speak first. Athrun sighed and took the initiative.

"Well, to be frank, if Your Majesty remembers the lady I was with when I arrived…"

"Yes, the one who mirrors Lacus…I was quite surprised to see another so close to my child."

"Right, the Lady Campbell, is a childhood friend of mine. She is assisting me in a matter of great importance."

The king tapped his chin and thought it over. "So that is why you seemed so intimate with her, hence Cagalli's outburst? Whatever could the matter be that would invoke my daughter's wrath?"

"I'm afraid I cannot say for now, but please trust me in my respect for the Princess and my intention of marrying her. I…do hold feelings for Cagalli…"

The king smiled kindly and watched the stuttering prince. "Athrun, you must understand Cagalli's feeling. She would not have reacted that way if she did not love you."

"I know, it's just that it's complicated…"

"You needn't explain to me, I trust you will find the way to pacify my hotheaded child. But promise me to never get distracted no matter how difficult things become and lose sight of what is important." The king advised. From his first glance, Uzumi could tell the connection between Cagalli and Athrun, but is Athrun truly blind to Lady Campbell's feeling for him?

Though the king has his concerns, it was not his place to get involved. Now he turns his attention to the other prince.

"What say you, Prince Kira?"

"I…do not know where to start…" Kira held back, unable to layout the problem between him and his betrothed.

"My child, I have never seen Lacus looked so sad. So long has Lacus stood as the mother figure, Cagalli and I tend to forget she is just a young lady who has troubles of her own. While her twin is quite outward about her emotions, Lacus is rather reserved, and it is quite awkward for a father to protrude in his daughter's private life."

"Well…Your Majesty…My problem is quite different than Athrun's, to say the very least. Some time ago, a misunderstanding happened between us. As a result, I lost a best friend and perhaps even my honor." Kira said, reluctant to go into detail. Besides, the whole issue was blown so big, he doubt the king was blind to what he's talking about.

Yet Uzumi kept a straight face, revealing nothing to Kira. "Is this misunderstanding so tremendous that it cannot be recuperated?"

"I cannot say for sure. But right now I'm still feeing the sting of it."

The king chuckled, despite Kira and Athrun's surprise. "But you did say it was a misunderstanding, didn't you? There's no misunderstanding in the world that cannot be dissolved by a little forgiveness and patience. I trust you and Lacus have the ability to get through this?"

Kira hung his head down a little. "I suppose."

"Splendid! I hope this little talk of ours has been quite helpful. I must thank you both for sharing these facts to reveal my girls have matured most definitely in the days of my absence."

After that the king dismissed both princes for other stately matters.

Athrun and Kira walked side by side out of the room. Both felt a little bit better for letting their feelings out. King Uzumi had been a kind listener. Perhaps the stay in Orb is not such a bad idea after all.

* * *

"What do you say, Mir?" Tolle asked gaily. 

"Huh?" Miriallia snapped out of her thought. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Mir!" Tolle took her hand, "I've been wanting to have a talk with you for a long time. You seem…a bit distracted…since your return from Zaft."

"Oh Tolle, I'm so sorry for worrying you. It's really nothing. I…just have to accustom myself to the lifestyle in Orb again that's all." She lied.

Tolle looked dubious but let the issue drop for now.

"Why don't we go out for a bit of fresh air?" Mir requested. Sitting in the house, contemplating about Dearka is not going to improve her health or her mind. Plus she feels entirely guilty around Tolle. He's been nothing but an angel to her since her return.

"Wonderful! We'll take my open carriage. It's a nice day outside. Perhaps we should visit the beach and catch some nice sunshine."

"Sounds great!" Mir can't help but smile.

* * *

"Ah, the sunset is beautiful as always." Mir breathed in the salty sea. 

"Yes, the same sunset ever since we were kids." Tolle nodded his agreement, while stealing a look at the lady.

"Thank you Tolle for taking me here. I really appreciate it. Oh my! Look at the time, we have best be getting home for supper." She stood up to brush her dress. Before she could walk away, Tolle grabbed her wrist to turn her to him.

"Tolle?" Mir said surprisingly, seeing Tolle on his knee.

"Lady Miriallia Haww, I know it's sudden. But I've waiting a long time to do this. We've known each other for so long and I've never had a doubt about our future together. Well, what I'm trying to say is that…Will you accept my hand in marriage?"

Mir's eyes widened at Tolle's sudden proposal. She stared at his flushed face, speechless for a moment. Then she slowly sank down besides him and whispered in a low voice, "Tolle, I…I'm sorry…"

He stiffened when he heard her words, but waited patiently for her to finish.

"There's….there's someone else…I just can't….not anymore…."

She wept silently while leaning on his chest.

Tolle put his arms around her. "You met someone else in Zaft?"

"Yes, I'm so sorry it had to end like this…I…"

"Do I know him?"

"…"

"Is it Lord Elthsman?"

She froze and he knew he hit the mark. Miriallia wasn't that surprised Tolle guessed it so quickly. He's always been very perceptive, which made her even guiltier.

After drying her eyes a bit, she stood up to face him.

"Yes, Dearka and I have been seeing each other while I was in Zaft. I have to tell you everything. I owe you that much at the very least."

Miriallia then proceeded to tell Tolle about what happened between her and Dearka in the short time they have come to know each other.

After hearing all of it, Tolle didn't say anything.

"You have every right to be mad at me…"

Suddenly, Tolle held a hand up to stop her.

"I'm not mad at you Mir. I can never be, you know that. But it's true I'm disappointed. It was never in my expectation you would…Regardless, what kind of gentleman would I be if I were to turn against you when you need me the most?"

"So…you truly do not hate me for what I have done?"

Tolle looks at her with sad eyes. "I wish it turned out different. But if that is what your heart is telling you, then we must both abide by its decision."

"Oh Tolle…" Mir couldn't believe how peaceful Tolle had taking in the news. She knew she would always love him for his understanding and compassion, just not in the way he had hope it would be.

He held her closely in his arms and told her gently, "At least allow me to hold you once more as the Mir in my memories. For from tomorrow on, I will have to take on a new role. Miriallia, know that I will always be your protector and friend, and love you as a brother."

"Thank you…" She cried once again in his arms.

After some time, they both sat down at the beach to calm their emotions a little.

"You know what your parents are going to say about it, don't you?" Tolle spoke suddenly.

"I know, I am prepared to face them. No longer will I cower and hide from the truth." She stated boldly.

"Does he love you?"

"I do believe so."

"Think it will be enough?"

"It will have to be. In any case, if he does not, my love will cover the both of us to see this through."

"Let me know if I can help you in any way."

"I will." She finally smiled her brightest, after spending days in gloom.

* * *

"Let's go, Cagalli. We mustn't keep the lady in waiting." Lacus said. 

"Lacus, how can you be so peaceful about this? Do you really want to get close to the enemy?" The blonde princess fumed.

"Lady Talia is not our enemy." Her sister chided. "We should get to know her, for father's sake. That is why I have asked to meet with her today."

"What? You asked for this meeting? I can't believe it. My days at home just keep getting better and better. First, all my friends disappear to do their own biddings, then Murrue learns about her ex's soon-to-be execution, and sank into melancholy. Worst of all, Athrun's gone to who knows where and doing God knows what….and probably with that unseemly pink creature too!"

Lacus gave an innocent look at her own pink outfit. Cagalli muttered a soft 'not you' and rolled her eyes.

"But sister, I do so look forward in seeing the new additions to our family. Would you not indulge me by accompanying me please?"

"Lacus, you know I don't like it when you turn your charm on me. I'm helpless again it." Cagalli finally laughed. "And don't talk like they are already family. That remains to be seen. Humph!"

Lacus harboured a secret smile and followed her headstrong twin out of the chamber.

* * *

"Girls, you are just in time." Lady Talia smiled. Waving her dress maids away, she led the princesses to sit. 

"Lady Talia, thank you for receiving us." Lacus curtsied and nudged her twin to follow. Cagalli repeated, much to her annoyance.

"I'm so glad we get to spend time together before the wedding. His Majesty has been missing the both of you terribly since your departure. And Orb has been missing her jewels as well."

"You are too kind." Lacus smiled. "By the way, how are you finding your stay in Orb?"

"Everything is perfect! I could not ask for more. I hope all of you will stay till after the wedding." Talia asked.

"We'll see." Cagalli replied, not taking her seriously. Lacus gave her sister a secret shake, "What my sister meant was we would gladly stay, but we have to consult with our princes before any decision can be made."

"Of course."

Suddenly, knocking at the door and a guard entered.

"Lady Gladys, Lord Za Burrel and Lady Hahnenfuss have arrived."

"Let them in."

Cagalli and Lacus shared a look, wondering why Rey and Shiho are here.

"I'm sorry, girls. I thought it would a good idea to meet my niece and nephew. All of you should get along splendidly. Ah, come here darlings," She waved at them. "Meet Princess Lacus and Cagalli."

Rey bowed deeply and Shiho curtsied to them.

"Let's have some afternoon tea together then." Talia motioned to the maid.

"Oh, this is going to be sweet." Cagalli muttered sarcastically under her breath.

"I have a question, your ladyship. But why do Rey and Shiho have different last names? Are they not from the same family?" Cagalli started off.

"Cagalli, how rude of you…"

Lady Talia merely laughed. "It is quite alright, Lacus. Many people wondered about it. Shiho is my niece by blood. She is my late sister's only child. Rey on the other hand is my nephew not through blood, but the child of my most beloved friend. Unfortunately for both children, their parents have passed and I have taken them in as my wards."

"So that is why…Lady Talia is very kind to have taken so much responsibility onto herself." Lacus replied.

"Yes, but contrary to what people may think, Rey and Shiho are the ones that keep me out of trouble."

"Oh, really?" Cagalli said, searching Rey and Shiho's face, while the latter two revealed nothing.

Knock, Knock –

"Excuse, my lady, His Majesty has requested your presence at once."

"Oh dear, just when we were getting to know each other." Talia sighed. "But the king must come first. Rey, Shiho, please entertain the princesses in my stead. I will be back as soon as I can." She smiled apologetically and left.

* * *

"Well, that was short. So much for the little get-together." Cagalli said to her twin. 

"Whatever your highnesses wish to know, you can ask them of us." Shiho said shyly.

"Alright." Cagalli scratched her head. She had a load of questions before and was going to be quite demanding to get the answers. But she can't possibly use that attitude on a sweet natured girl such as Shiho. It will just make her feel like a bully. Now Cagalli doesn't know where to begin with her interrogation.

"Princess Lacus, you are looking as radiant as ever." Rey praised to the surprised princess."

"You are too kind, Lord Za Burrel."

"Please call me Rey. There's no need for formality. May I call you Lacus?"

"Of course you may."

"How's life in Alliance?"

"Very comforting. Alliance is a beautiful place. You should pay a visit sometime."

"I would if I have the time. I was hoping to be acquainted with Prince Kira as well. Perhaps an introduction can be made on my behalf?"

Lacus smiled. "It is a simple matter. I will see to it."

Cagalli listened impatiently to their exchange of words till her manners could no longer retain her. She put on a polite smile to address Rey and Shiho.

"You know, why don't the two of you tell us more about you guys? I'm sure you've learned a lot of things about us through the gossips already so why don't we cut the chitchat?"

Rey narrowed his eyes, not at all happy for being interrupted. "Princess, we were not chitchatting. Plus there is really nothing interesting about us. At least not the kind of 'dirt' you are looking for."

"What did you say?" Cagalli jumped up. "Did you just accuse me of snooping?"

"Even a blind man can see you're not happy about the king's engagement to our aunt. Ii doesn't take a genius to guess what your position is on the matter."

"At least I'm being civil about it." She spat.

"So you admit it? You do not accept the king's choice?"

Lacus rubs her head, feeling a headache building up. She and Shiho sat helpless to stop their verbal exchange.

"Don't take your anger out on us just because your boyfriend is with someone else." Rey retaliated harshly.

That does it! To bring up Athrun's name now is like adding fuel to a forest fire. "That's it! You! Me! In the courtyard, NOW!"

Rey simply stood up and was ready to follow Cagalli out the door.

"Enough! Both of you stop where you are!" Lacus commanded firmly, stopping them in their tracks.

"Cagalli, as the host here, you have acted disgracefully to our guest. Remember who you are. You are Princess Cagalli Yula Attha, not a wench out bellowing on the streets!"

Her words snapped Cagalli's temper, and the blonde hung her head shamefully down.

"And Rey, please do not provoke my sister more. I do not know why you can act this way towards her when you have been nothing but kindness towards me. Lady Talia and father would be discouraged to see us fight like this."

"I…understand. I'm sorry, to both Princess Lacus and Cagalli. Please accept my apology. I was not myself."

"Cagalli, please forgive Rey. He acted out of character today. I should very much like to be your friend." Shiho extends her hand toward Cagalli.

Cagalli looks at the beautifully timid girl in front of her, and sighed in defeat. She shook Shiho's hand and gave her a warm smile. "My pleasure, I guess I'm sorry too."

Lacus smiled at all of them. It was clear to her Rey and Cagalli did not get along from the start, but Shiho was a well tempered girl that can handle Cagalli's temper. Perhaps it's better for those to spend more time together to patch thing up.

* * *

"Sir Mwu, show me that move once again." A knight called out to Sir Mwu. 

"Sure thing!" Mwu took out his sword and performed a swift counterstrike for the young knight. The knight studies Mwu closely and tried it a few times himself.

Mwu laughed at the boy's s clumsiness and give him a few more pointers. Unbeknownst to him, Murrue was watching him in the corner.

She has been there quite some times. Murrue can't understand herself. She used to loath hearing Mwu's endless jest and comments, but lately, she can't seem to be without his presence.

For the past few days, she's been standing in the shadows, watching Mwu and his colleagues train. It was clear he was well respected here. His fellow knights welcomed him back with endless duels and conversations. They weren't the only ones. Many ladies of the court were also eager to pay him a visit at the courtyard, eagerly showing him their secret smiles and showering him with praises, which gave her a sour feeling.

After hearing about Rau's sentence from Athrun, Murrue has lost all energy and will. Sitting and watching Mwu seems like the only thing she can do. While everyone enjoyed themselves in Orb, Murrue felt cold and desperately lonely. Perhaps this is why she seems so attach to Sir Mwu now. That man's energy never seems to falter.

Murrue was so deep in thought that she neglected a figure coming up behind her. A low voice spoke out, "A penny for your thought."

Murrue jumped and looked back. Sir Mwu smiled down at her widened eyes, seemingly happy with himself for catching her off guard.

"My thoughts are not for sale." Murrue said, quickly recollecting herself.

"Alright, then how about as a friend?"

She looked up at him and considered. "I don't think you want to know what I'm thinking." She replied.

"Hmm…" He thought about it. Then unexpectedly, took her hand to lead her away from the courtyard.

"What do you think you are doing? Unhand me at once!" She cried.

"My dear lady, I would advise you to keep your voice down if you do not want to create a scene."

Murrue gritted her teeth but struggled along the way till Mwu lead her to the entrance to the garden maze.

Murrue shook his grip off on her and stood a few paces away, her face slightly flushed from embarrassment and anger.

"What do you want, really?" She asked.

Mwu looked at the amazing woman in front of him. The more he gets closer to her, the more he seems attracted. It's true he used to be a flirt, but Murrue is different. She is a creature of contradictions. Lady Murrue Ramius is strong and frail, seductive yet spiteful, mature but sometimes childish. All that is her fascinated him, which is why it's killing him to see her wither.

He heard from the Prince that Rau Le Creuset is to be executed for what he has done. No doubt this is the reason for her sorrow. Mwu cannot allow himself to sit idly by and do nothing about it, for he has appointed himself to be her knight in shining armours.

"Well dear lady, I have come to request a favour."

"A favour? Of what nature?"

"I'm surprised you didn't turn me down already." Mwu joked.

"I can still rephrase myself if that's your wish." Murrue smirked.

"No, no, no….Please do not!"

"So?"

"Right…The favour to which I would like to ask is of intimate nature." Mwu said slowly.

Murrue cocked her head to one side, "An intimate nature? Perhaps I have misheard you…"

"No lady, you heard me right. I have come to ask your hand in marriage."

For the first time since Rau's news, Murrue felt alive again, with the wild beating of her heart.

* * *

So Andrew and Aisha were done a few chapters ago, now i've decided to speed up a few pairing, namely Mwu and Murrue, Dearka and Miriallia. I really like Shinn and Stellar so I'll save them for a bit later. Not sure if i want to put Shiho and Yzak in the story...might be a little too much! I know, there's not much fluff in this chapter. But will will come soon! Next chapter, Mwu reveals more to Murrue on what he meant. Shiho and Rey will dive deeper into the friendship of the heroes. Will they truly be a friend or a hidden foe? 


	25. Ambush in the Woods

**WE BELONG TOGETHER**

This chapter will foucs mainly on Shinn and Stellar. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED AND GUNDAM SEED DESTINY

* * *

Chapter 24: Ambush in the Woods

"What did you…I'm sure I'm tired. My ears must have been playing tricks on me." Murrue shook her head. She's not herself today.

"No tricks, my lady. I…umm…did just propose to you." Mwu admitted, looking a little bit embarrassed.

"Is this another one of your jokes? Because if it is then…"

"No, no, no…" Mwu shook his head in haste, "Come on, I'm being serious."

Murrue sniffed in reply.

"Well, there's more to the catch of course." Mwu went on to explain. "You see, my family has been a little…pushy lately."

"And?"

"Hey, just hear me out first. Like I was saying, my family has never pushed for me being married Since I'm the second son, getting an heir is not a top priority on their list. But I guess you can say I've been putting it off for some time now, and my mother, you know, doing what all mothers do, has somehow remembered."

"So it's about your mother?"

Mwu sighed. "Yeah, mother's never been a patient one. Once she sets her eyes on something, she always sees it through."

Murrue stifled a smile. "She sounds wonderful. But I'm sure this is an easy problem for you to solve, Sir La Fllaga. Surely there are a number of other candidates to be considered."

"I'm not going to lie to say there isn't, but I know they're not for me."

"So what made you come to me?"

Mwu hesitated for a while, the spoke lightly, "You are a lady of grace and intelligence. It might be a little cheesy for me to say this, but I do like you, Murrue."

She blushed a little.

"I know it's a hard thing to ask, but could you just play along so I can get by in front of mother please?" Mwu begged. In his heart he wanted what he was asking for to be real, but perhaps it might be a little too much for Murrue to hear.

"I refuse!"

Mwu felt a little hurt. He kind of anticipated a 'no', but didn't think she would refuse so bluntly.

"I'm refusing for your own benefit. You don't want to get caught up in my curse."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you see? My parents are dead, Rau's about to die, everyone who's ever close to me is doomed. Is that what you want for your family? To have their names tied to me?"

"You don't really believe that do you?"

"Do I need more proof in my life?"

"Dammit! That is the stupidest crap I have ever heard." Mwu swore. "Look here, I've been trailing after you and I've been fine. What about the rest of your friends? Anyone died lately? Don't give me that!"

Mwu sighed and put his hands on her shoulder, "Promise me you'll forget about this whole 'curse' thing, alright?"

Murrue kept quiet, a bit taken back my Mwu's outburst. Then she softens her eyes, and gave him a small nod. "Thank you. I guess I needed someone to knock some sense into me, huh?"

"The pleasure is mine."

"But it doesn't mean I agree with your idea."

Mwu put his hands over his heart and feigned heartache, "Dear Lady, you break my heart! Come on, are you really going to just sit by while my mother's wrath devours me?"

Murrue sighed in defeat. _I can at least help him this much for his efforts to cheer me up. It's not like it's for real or anything. Just a friendly gesture and nothing else!_

"But do you really think it's going to work?"

"Trust me, mother won't see it coming!"

* * *

"Come on, let's get going." Athrun said to Kira and Shinn. The three of them have been spending a lot of time investigating Orb. While this nation appeared peaceful, something in Athrun's guts was saying otherwise. Just a few days ago he shared his opinion with Kira and Shinn, and both of them have agreed to help him out. Ever since, they've been out in Orb, trying to uncover some clues to his unrest. 

"Let's head to the docks, it's always a good place for information. It's just beyond this forest." Kira suggested.

"Wait!" Shinn motioned. "We're being followed." Athrun and Kira froze, while Shinn slowly got off his mount. He backed away into the bush quietly while the princes heard faint gallops behind them.

Kira and Athrun kept their backs turned, pretending to be unaffected by the coming rider. When the rider came a little close, Shinn took his chance and dived at the caped figure, knocking him out of his horse.

By the time the rider recovered, the three men already have their swords out of their scabbard and in his face.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Came an angry shout.

"Stellar! What are you doing here?" Kira moaned, sheathing his weapon quickly and helping his cousin to her feet.

"What do you think? You've been avoiding me for ages. I'm here to talk to you of course!" She screamed into his ears.

Now it's Kira's turn for the 'Ouch!'

Athrun and Shinn sighed with relief, and smiled at their display of cousinly affection.

"I swear, you guys have been acting so suspicious." She glared at the three men in front of her, "What is going on here?"

"Lady Stellar, we were just—"

"Cool it! You almost killed me, you know that?" She hissed at Shinn, not at all happy at what he has done. Shinn closed his mouth and muttered an apology.

After Stellar's anger died down a little, she turned to Kira. "Cousin, I need a word with you if you please."

"Not now Stellar…"

"You've been avoiding Lacus long enough and I promise I would talk to you about it. When are you going to get over it and come back? This is so not like to you to stay angry for so long."

"Stellar, this is hardly the time and place for such topics. Leave at once!"

"Kira!" But her cousin's tone was authoritative. Stellar stomped her feet in frustration. _Darn! He won't listen to me. I might not be able to get another chance to speak with him. Oh wait…What were they saying before…Hehe…I got it!_

"Fine, I will do as commanded." She was about to get on her horse, then she remembered something. "Actually, I'm in the mood to have a look at the harbour. I heard Orb has some of the most exotic sea delicacies in our all of our lands."

Upon hearing her words, all three men turned towards her, with a pained expression.

"Shinn," Athrun pleaded, "Mind if we ask you to see the lady back to the palace please?"

"I suppose." Shinn sighed in defeat.

"Thank you, Shinn." Kira also replied.

Shinn lead his horse to where Stellar is, "Please follow me, my lady." And forcibly pulled her mount towards the other direction of the forest.

"Hey! Stop! I didn't say I was going back yet!" Stellar yelled continuously on her mount, while Shinn pretending to be deaf.

Kira and Athrun both watched them leave out of sight, with only Stellar's angry voice still lingering in the woods.

* * *

"Hey, Asuka! I can lead my own horse." Stellar said impatiently, "Did you hear me?" 

"I heard you."

"Then let go of my reins!"

Shinn ignored her and continued to pull on the reins.

_Darn it! _She thought. _If only he'll let go, then I'll get my chance to ride the other way. I should still have time to catch up with Kira!_

Stellar thought quickly and decided to try something else. "At least stop for a while, I'm feeling a bit woozy."

Shinn slowed his pace, stealing a glance at the girl. Though he thought she looked fine, he stopped and helped Stellar down her horse.

"We'll stop for 10 minutes, then it's all the way to the palace."

"What's the rush anyways?" Stellar muttered, finding a nice shade to rest.

"The forest is not a safe place." He said, while tying the horses to a nearby tree and keeping his eyes sharp around their surrounding.

"Say, what were you guys doing anyways? Everyone is worried, you know?"

Shinn kept a straight face and said nothing.

"Hmph! You're no fun at all!" She closed her eyes for a short rest, deciding to ignore him.

Shinn secretly glanced at the resting girl as a small smile crept on his face. Ever since their fallout, there's been some kind of invisible gap between them. She ignored him most of the time, while he avoided her as best as he can. It was not until today did she showed that same genuine attitude and quirkiness towards him again. He really hated to admit it, but it actually felt good having her pout at him.

Stellar had no idea Shinn was smiling warmly at her. She yawned and wondered what she would tell Lacus once she gets back to the castle.

After a while, just when Shinn was about to hit the road, he suddenly moved in front of Stellar and hissed sharply, hand whipped towards his sword. "Who's there? Show yourself."

Stellar snapped her eyes open, startled by Shinn's defense. "What the…"

Clap! Clap! "Very sharp indeed, my lord." Came a sneering comment.

Two men walked out of the shadows. It was Shani Andras and Crot Buer.

"Azreal's dogs!" Shinn spat, pulling his sword out.

"Careful with what you say, Asuka! Ah, the Lady Stellar here as well. My lord gives his greetings, fair mistress." Crot bowed mockingly.

"I'm no mistress of yours, Buer. You should do well to remember that." Stellar warned, annoyed to have her name connected to Azreal.

"On the contrary, my lord has every wish to take your hand. Best take it when the offer still stands."

Stellar just wanted to puke. It reminded her how only shortly after presenting herself in the court, Azreal has his eyes following her all over the place. Whether his attraction for her is one out of lust or power, is uncertain.

"Scums! You dare attack us in the open?" Shinn demanded.

"We wouldn't dream of it. After all, we are law abiding citizens. But we can't say for sure for our new friend." Shani smirked. Behind him, a man slowly revealed himself to the light.

"Heine?" Stellar said disbelievingly. _How can it be? Why is Heine with these thugs?_

"Lord Westenfluss, what is the meaning of this? Have you sided with Azreal now?" Shinn said angrily.

Heine didn't reply, but merely drew out his sword in response.

"Have you gone crazy? It's me Stellar." She shouted. But the two men kept staring at each other.

Shinn pushed Stellar back to a safe distance, never taking his eyes off of the three men. "Stay here Stellar. Watch yourself."

"No!" She held on to his arm, "It's three to one, you're at a disadvantage. Don't do it!"

"It's alright. Doesn't look like Andras and Buer have any intention of getting involved. Heine doesn't look like he's going to let us go without a fight."

"But…fine…Promise me you will be careful!"

"I promise. Shinn Asuka never forgets his promise." He flashed a brief smile at her.

Heine waited as Shinn took a few step closer and held his stance. "So this is where you end up after leaving Alliance? Kira and Lacus would be ashamed."

Heine's eyes flared temporarily, so fast that no one caught the emotion. He charged in for the first strike. Shinn blocked with ease and countered by slashing to the side.

Heine brought his sword down for a quick block, then pushed Shinn back a few steps with force. Shinn steadied himself and maneuvered his sword straight for Heine's face. But his blade missed as Heine ducked to the side, only successful in shaving off a few strands of his hair.

Between the blocks and the blows, Shinn still managed to keep a part of his attention on the pair to the side. He evaded most of Heine's swings until he saw Crot slipping out a leather whip towards the girl. This distracted him for a split second, and Heine found the opening to slash Shinn's left leg.

Stellar screamed.

Shinn suppressed his pain but could not keep his balance. He fell down while trying to stop the bleeding. He covered his hand over the wound as best as he could.

Heine stood over the injured man, while bring his sword down for the final strike.

Stellar gave a cry of distress and sprinted to Shinn's side, covering his body with her own.

Heine's sword stopped right before hitting the girl. He cursed and slowly withdrawal his weapon.

"What are you doing, Westenfluss? Finish him off." Shani commanded.

"No, he cannot fight anymore. It would be against my honour to strike a fallen man, and a sin to harm a lady."

"Idiot! I'll teach you some obedience." Crot pulled back his arm and cracked his whip at Heine's shoulder.

Heine side stepped the attack, making the whip miss its target. Crot licked his lips in excitement, "Let see how this goes." He flicked his weapon again.

Heine rolled to the side, but quickly realized his mistake. Though he avoided the attack, the whip still managed to find a mark. Lady Stellar was behind him!

The whip slashed Stellar on her back, making her fall on top of Shinn.

Shinn heard Stellar cried out. He caught her and roared, "No!"

Heine dived towards Crot, bringing his sword to his neck, "You dare hurt a lady? I'll have your head for this!"

Crot screamed and begged for his life. Shani cut in and held Heine's arm back. "Enough! We're leaving. The master will hear about this."

Heine was livid, but released Crot after taking a few deep breaths. Shani turned to leave with Crot scampering behind him. Heine turned to give one last apologetic look at Stellar before disappearing.

Stellar could feel a burning pain on her back. She moaned as Shinn moved her slowly towards their mounts.

"Stellar, I have to take you back to the castle. It's going to hurt a little during the ride, but stay strong."

"I…I will..."

"Good girl." He said, wrapping the cape around her body tightly while carefully avoiding touching her wound.

* * *

The whole palace was in an uproar. Medic staffs were rushed in and out of Lady Stellar's chambers. 

Everyone waited outside of Stellar's door until the doctor was finished before rushing in to see her. The king and Lady Talia were the first to visit. Though Uzumi would like to start investigation immediately, he sympathized and gave Stellar and Shinn some time to rest first before asking about the attack.

The king has also appointed Sir Andrew Waltfield to find the culprits responsible.

"I will do my best, sire." Andrew bowed to his king.

"I trust you will." The king nodded gravely, unable to believe his guests of honour has been assaulted on his own land.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty," Rey cut in politely, "But would it be alright if I joined Sir Waltfield in the investigation as well?"

"Rey?" Talia said surprised.

"I would like to service my king, if he would but allow me." He said humbly.

"But it's so dangerous…"

"Talia, let him. I appreciate your help, young man. You have my permission to proceed."

Rey bowed in appreciation.

"Wait!" Shinn's voice came from behind them. "I would like to be in the investigation as well." After the necessary medical attention, Shinn only suffered a mild cut on his leg, though he did limp a little when he walked.

"Shinn, you're injured. It's best for you to rest now." Lacus concerned.

"No! I was responsible for Lady Stellar's safety and I failed. I want to find the bastards that did this to us. Please, Your Majesty…" He pleaded, resolved to find the criminals who would hurt a lady like Stellar Loussier.

The king sighed yet he understood Shinn's anger. He nodded and walked away with Lady Talia beside him.

* * *

"Stellar!" Kira cried, bursting into the room with Athrun close behind him. "Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine, just a scratch." Stellar assured her cousin, while lying on the side, struggling a little on her pillow to keep from touching her wound.

"Who did this to you guys?" Kira said through gritted teeth, furious at the turn of event. Stellar moaned. Whenever Kira was like this, it meant big trouble for someone.

Everyone (meaning Cagalli, Miriallia, Dearka, Murrue, Mwu, Rey, Shiho, and Shinn) save Lacus, Fllay, Andrew and Aisha were a bit taken back, seeing the gentle prince's fury for the first time.

"Shinn, I'm waiting." Kira said, unsatisfied by the silence.

"It's my fault, Your Highness. We were ambushed and I got careless." Shinn apologized.

"Don't blame yourself. I know you must have did all you could to get both of you out as best as you can. Can you identify the attackers?"

"Yes, there's three, Crot Buer and Shani Andras…"

"Azreal's men?" Athrun asked, with Kira nodding gravely.

"I didn't think they would be here in Orb. Azreal has never confronted me outside of Alliance before. And hurting Stellar, I would never thought Azreal would plan this. I mean, everyone in Alliance knows he fancies you. So, you were saying about the third man…?" Kira continued.

"Well, the third man is…"

"Asuka!" Stellar cut in loudly, shaking her head, pleading with him from saying no more.

"Shinn!" Kira commanded, "Who is it?"

Shinn looked down to the floor and answered in a low voice, "It's…Heine."

Lacus paled, gripping her twin's hands for support. Fllay, Andrew and Aisha all gasped out loud. Kira looked as if he saw a ghost.

"It…can't be…" Lacus muttered disbelievingly, "That's impossible!"

"I don't want to believe it either. But I saw him. He was there. What is he doing with Azreal's men?" Stellar cried.

Athrun put his hand on Kira's shoulder and patted. "Heine….Heine Westenfluss…He used to be a good friend of yours?" Athrun said, deliberately stressing in past tense.

Kira nodded, too shocked to speak.

"Nevertheless, he needed to be taken in for questioning along with the other two." Athrun said mercilessly. "Shinn, you know what to do."

"Is there anything else you can provide?" Andrew asked Stellar.

Stellar shook her head, "I wish there's more."

"In any case, we'll have to go with what we have right now." Rey said curtly.

The room fell into silence—

"Excuse me, but would my lords and ladies allow me to speak to Lady Stellar alone for a moment please?" Shinn asked with a faint blush on his face.

Kira frowned while Athrun suppressed a smile.

"Well…" Lacus thought. _It's highly improper to have a man in a lady's chamber by herself. Not to mention an unwed lady…_

"For a short while then, Stellar needs her rest. I'll leave a maid outside the doors if you need something." Lacus replied, pushing the now grim Kira out of the room with the rest following.

When the room has cleared, Shinn walked over to Stellar and bent down besides her bed.

"What…What did you want to speak to me about?" Stellar asked, blushing uncontrollably with him so close.

"Stellar," He said gently, "I wanted to apologize to you personally."

"It's alright, Asuka, I'll be fine. You don't have to take it so hard."

"I failed, but never again. I swear I will never let this happen again."

Stellar warmed up, "I know, you always keep your promise." She beamed at him, making him embarrassed.

"Wait, what about Heine?" Stellar asked.

"His fate has already been decided. The only thing we can do for him is to bring him in." Shinn said coldly.

Upon hearing his words, she lost her smile and her heart sank.

"I will see to it. Rest and recover for now."

Stellar nodded as Shinn bowed to leave. Just before opening the door, Stellar called out, "Wait, I never got to say this, but thanks for saving me….Shinn…"

Shinn looked back bewildered and gently closed the door.

* * *

"Did he pass the test?" The shadow said. 

"He would have finished off Asuka had the girl not intervened." Shani reported.

"So Crot gave her a lashing by mistake, did he? Azreal is not going to happy about this. I almost feel sorry for Buer." He laughed maliciously.

Shani cringed. He can't imagine what Azreal is going to do to Crot once they get back to Alliance.

"My lord, why did you accept Heine into our plan?" Shani inquired.

"Use your brain, you fool. Heine has status, he can move around the countries with ease. But I wonder…"

"Can we really trust him? He was after all, the prince's best friend."

"You think I don't know that, you dimwit? I will be the judge for his reliability. Now listen carefully, I have a new mission for you and Heine."

"Sir?"

"I want you to kill Lady Talia Gladys!"

* * *

The plot thickens!!!! I'e decided to keep up the sub pairing for a while longer but there will be some KxL and AxC moments definitely. Of all of the characters in the story, Stellar gets my vote. She's just so adorable and sweet (not in the Lacus perfectionist way). Thanks for reviewing! 


	26. Kiss and Make Up

**WE BELONG TOGETHER**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED AND GUNDAM SEED DESTINY

* * *

Chapter 25: Kiss and Make Up

Miriallia went home after visiting Stellar and kept to herself in her room.

It really shook her today when Shinn and Stellar came back with cuts and bruises all over. They got lucky today, but it also made Mir realize how vulnerable their lives were and how easily it can be extinguished. That's why she made up her mind and decided to confront her parents about Dearka.

Stellar found her parents in her father's study with Tolle.

"Ah, Miriallia, come here." Her mother smiled at her. "Look what Tolle has brought for you; a fine opal bracelet from Alliance. Isn't it generous of him?"

"Yes, thank you very much Tolle."

"Don't mention it. A perfect gift for a perfect lady." Tolle smiled.

"I'm sorry, father, mother, there's something of great importance I would like to inform you both." Mir said, taking a deep breath.

"My, whatever could it be, darling?" Her father asked.

Tolle instantly look alarmed but kept it to himself.

"I wanted to tell you both with Tolle here as well. I realize you both have always thought Tolle and I would one day wed. But the truth is that I've met someone while I was away and would like your permission to bless us."

"What?" Her father jumped in anger, while her mother took on the face of shock and disappointment.

"I have already spoke with Tolle earlier and he has accepted the truth. We are still friends and always will be. But nothing more than that."

"Who is it? Who is the other gentleman?" Her father roared.

"He is Marquis Dearka Elthsman of Zaft." She blurted out.

"Lord Elthsman?" Her mother whispered.

"Yes."

"No, I am really disappointed in you, Miriallia Haww. You have shamed your mother and me both. The union between Tolle's family and our own is all set but minus the marriage contract. You have the audacity to pull a stunt like this?" Lord Haww bellowed in rage.

"Father, I love him."

"Oh, Mir…" Lady Haww sighed.

"Tolle, I don't know what to say. A thousand words cannot explain my humiliation and guilt. But be assure, I will never allow this union to go through. Miriallia will do as we command her." Her father replied.

Tolle sighed and shook his head in disagreement. "My lord, as Mir explained, she has already told me the truth. While I am depressed about the loss, I am also happy for her discovery. If you truly wish me well, then at least give the Marquis a chance to prove himself."

Miriallia could not thank Tolle enough for his assistance in convincing her parents.

"But…"

Tolle put a hand up to stop her father from saying more. "Please sir, for both of our family's sake. Don't do something we will all regret in the future."

Lord Haww looked at the strong young man in front of him in regret. He turned his gaze to his daughter. _My beautiful Miriallia! Why did you do this to us? Can't you see marrying Tolle is the best choice?_

"Darling…" Lady Haww begged.

"Fine. I will give Lord Elthsman a chance to prove himself. He must prove to me he is the better man for my daughter's hand. Bring me that proof and I will have no objections!"

* * *

"So that's what happened." Miriallia told Dearka everything that had happened and what her father said. 

"I see." Dearka said. "So I just need to prove myself in some form…"

"I'm sorry, Dearka. Father can be so stubborn sometimes. He can be quite hard to satisfy at times but I'll do my best to talk to him again."

Dearka smiled. "There's no need. It's up to me now. I'm just glad you found the answer in your heart to guide you to me. Thank you, Milly." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Dearka…" She caressed his face gently.

"Don't worry; this is one contest I do not intend to lose." He got up from his seat. "Oh, and give my regards to Lord Koenig. Ask him to have a drink with me sometimes so I can thank him properly." With that, he left.

* * *

Knock! Knock! 

"I wonder who it is." Fllay said while brushing Lacus' hair.

"Probably Cagalli." Lacus smiled.

Fllay drew away to answer the door, and to her surprise, it was Kira standing outside the door.

"Prince Kira!" Fllay said unexpectedly. Lacus whipped her head around to see her prince at the door.

"Ah-hem, excuse me for the interruption, but may I have a word with the princess please?" He requested politely.

Lacus gave her agreement to her maid-in-waiting quickly, so Fllay immediately stepped aside to let him in.

"Fllay, please leave us." The princess commanded.

Fllay bit her lips in hatred and tightened her fists. Unable to counter Lacus' order, the red haired lady left in defeat.

Kira and Lacus sat silent in the room; both did not speak a word. Lacus was just glad to have Kira with her since their fallout.

"So…"

"I…"

They both spoke at the same time. Both smiled shyly at each other.

"You go first." Lacus said.

Kira fidgeted a bit, "I've been thinking…"

"…"

"…about us."

"About…us?"

"Stellar's attack…She was following me, that's why she left the castle. She said she wanted to talk to me about us. If only I listened to her instead of turning her away, this never would have happened." Kira buried his face in his palms.

"Kira…"

"I don't want any of my love ones getting hurt anymore; my family, my friends…and especially not you. That's why…I thought over what has happened and has come to ask for your forgiveness."

Lacus softened, "How can you apologize to me when it was I who did the damage?"

"I take it you have forgiven me?"

"All shall be well and like it was before. I missed you so much." Then she did something unexpected. She reached up to cup his face and brought her own mouth up to his for a lingering kiss. Kira wrapped his hands around her waist, breathing in her scent.

They stayed snuggled up to each other, both flushed from the rare intimacy.

"Like it was, huh?" Kira muttered.

"Hmmm? Kira…?"

"It's almost the same as before. I'm glad we've patch things up, but there's just one more thing I have to do."

"You mean Heine?"

"Yes, he was my best friend. I trusted him like a brother. Even if we could make up for what happened between you two, he can still never atone for what he done to Stellar and Shinn. I need to see him and find the truth."

"But you still want to believe in him." She said softly.

"I want to, but I don't know if I can anymore."

* * *

"Next group, form up!" Cagalli directed. 

"Man, you're really fired up." Mwu replied.

"Of course, we have people to catch and questions to be answered." She sniffed. It wasn't unusual for the blonde princess to be seen in the company of the knights, training. Cagalli was furious over Stellar and Shinn's attack. _To think it happened in my own country, in Orb! I want those thugs caught!_

"You guys have gotten sloppy in my absence." Cagalli yelled to the men, "You there, defend yourself!"

The poor young squire trembled before the princess. Mwu sighed but could do nothing to calm Cagalli down.

Cagalli swing like mad, venting her frustration with the blows. All her opponent could do was to block as best as he could, which angered the princess even more.

"How can you win a duel with only defense? Look for an opening and attack me!"

_Like she's giving him a chance_, all the knights thought.

Making a quick final move, she sent the sword flying out of the young man's hands. The squire bowed down in exhaustion, while Cagalli sheathed her sword.

Clap! Clap! A sound of applause came. Athrun stood in a corner of the courtyard, commending Cagalli's display.

"Wonderful, you have the fire of a warrior. I would expect nothing less." She was definitely not your average type of princess.

"Thank you, Your Highness." She replied in a frosty tone.

"A word in private, if you please."

"I…" Cagalli was about to hand him a rejection but Mwu quickly intervened. "Princess, you must be tired. We all appreciate your instruction, but a bit of rest would do no harm."

Cagalli gave Mwu an angry glare, but he just shrugged it off.

She held her head up high and followed Athrun to a more private part of the palace.

"Alright, what is that you want?"

Athrun sighed inwardly. "Don't start, Cagalli."

"Start what?"

"This ridiculous spat we're having."

"Don't blame it on me! You started it with that hussy." Cagalli said angrily.

Athrun took a deep breath, trying to stay calm and rational. It was bad enough seeing her with all those men, now she's trying to provoke his temper. "Anyways, as I was about to tell you, we're leaving right after the wedding."

"What? I want to stay for a few more days. Father has given his consent already." She exclaimed.

"No, there are too many uncertain factors here and it would be safer if we go back to Zaft as soon as possible." Athrun said.

"Come on, Athrun. Why can't you just allow me this one small wish? Would it really kill you to let me be happy for once? Let me stay."

"You can't." He would not budge.

"Give me a better reason."

Athrun hesitated, and then he spoke sincerely. "You can't…because I need you."

Cagalli widened her eyes, and chided herself for getting her hopes up. "For Zaft? Or for yourself?"

Athrun lifted her chin and looked deep into her eyes. "You're going to have to figure that out for yourself."

* * *

I know this chapter is a little short but I'll do better next time. Next chapter, finally going to wrap up with DxM and MxM...and the long awaited AxC moment. Plus there's another revelation coming up.

I just realize this story is way longer than I expected...Don't know if it's a good thing or bad...LOL!


	27. Murder in the Mists

**WE BELONG TOGETHER**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED AND GUNDAM SEED DESTINY

* * *

Chapter 26: Murder in the Mist

"I see my errant son has finally decided to come home." Lady La Fllaga smiled wickedly at Mwu.

"Mother, I was on business. You know, escorting and protecting the princess, it's part of a knight's job." Mwu retorted.

"In any case, I see you've brought someone here for dinner. Who might she be, Mwu?"

"Excuse my manners, ladies. Mother, this is Lady Murrue Ramius. She's the special lady who I have mentioned and please do refrain from asking too many questions."

"Oh, pay him no heed." Mwu's mother ignored Mwu and went to place Murrue to the seat next to her's. "Lady Ramius, welcome to my home. You must tell me all about you." She said enthusiastically.

Murrue blushed. It's been a long time since she has felt such motherly comfort. She felt a little shameful in deceiving her about the relationship but nevertheless enjoy the attention the elderly woman was showing her.

"Your Ladyship is too kind."

"Dear child, how did the two of you meet? You must tell me all."

"Oh mom…" Mwu moaned. He was pretty sure Murrue didn't remember. She was pretty cold to him that night at the ball.

"Well, if you must know, I believe we met at a state ball in Zaft."

"Was it romantic?" Lady La Fllaga asked dreamily.

Murrue laughed. "Quite the contrary, I think I brushed him off rather impatiently."

Lady La Fllaga was shocked. "My Mwu? How is it possible? He was always so popular with the ladies."

Mwu slapped his head in embarrassment.

"I'm aware of that." Murrue smiled. "It's one of his charms."

"A trait he has inherited from his old man." Came a booming voice.

"Father." Mwu got up and bowed formally.

"Darling, you're back early today." His mother said.

"I heard Mwu came back and wanted to have a word with him. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, my lady." He bowed to Murrue.

"The pleasure is mine, sir. You have a lovely home."

"Thank you. Well, don't let me stop you. Do go on with the tale." He commanded sternly.

Murrue nodded. She noticed Mwu was rather stiff in front of his father. Lord La Fllaga does have an intimidating presence. It's hard to imagine he is the sire of the ever so casual Mwu.

"As I was saying, he is a man of many charms. But what is the most endearing about him is his patience and sympathy."

"His what?" His parents asked.

"He has been most patient with my anger and frustration of late. For that I am most thankful, though sometimes I fail to express it most explicitly."

"Dear lady, it is my pleasure." Mwu smiled at her, as she smiled back.

The Lord and Lady La Fllaga nodded approvingly at their son's choice. Lady La Fllaga thought her a sensible lady who could keep Mwu out of trouble. Plus the chemistry between them was so obvious. Her wish of Mwu settling down will at last be fulfilled.

Lord La Fllaga also approved but for a different reason. Though Mwu was not his heir, he did well in choosing a lady of class and wealth. Yes, he has heard of Lady Ramius. She was a close associate of the royal family of Zaft and along with that came powerful relations and prestige. Mwu was wise to pick her as wife.

"I can't wait to start the marriage plans. We have to make an announcement to His Majesty first of course."

Mwu and Murrue both choked. This was not something they had expected.

"Mother, actually we wanted to take it slowly…" Mwu started.

"What are you talking about?" His mother demanded.

"The truth is," Murrue shot a look at Mwu, "We would like some time first before we make the announcement. Plus His Majesty's wedding is close so we wouldn't want to take away the focus. There's no time to rush."

Lady La Fllaga thought about it for a moment, and finally agreed with her reasoning.

Murrue noticed Mwu breathed a sigh of relief. But she wondered, could it possibly be disappointment?

* * *

"My Lord, Lord Elthsman requests an audience."

"Send him in." Lord Haww gestured to his butler.

"Yes sir."

Lady Haww looked at her husband. "Do you think he's here for Mir?"

"What else?"

"Should we call Miriallia?"

"That's not necessary. This is between him and us."

Knock! Knock!

"Come in."

"My Lord and Lady Haww." Dearka bowed.

"Lord Elthsman. What business do you seek here?"

"Your lordship is quite clear I'm here to seek the hand of your lovely daughter." Dearka smiled.

The Haww couple waited for him to continue.

"As told by Miriallia, you will not consent until I have proven myself. Therefore, I have come to show you my proof." Dearka took out a small pouch from his coat pocket. He opened it carefully and dropped out a large golden ring in his palm.

"As proof of my devotion and sincerity for your daughter, I present the signet ring of House Elthsman as an exchange." He handed the ring to Lord Haww.

Lord Haww stood paralyzed. He did not take Dearka's offer.

After recollecting himself, Mir's father said calmly, "You do realize what you are giving up, don't you? This ring is the symbol of your status. If you forfeit it to me, I will have command over your estate, wealth and everything that belongs to the head of House Elthsman. I can make you a penniless beggar should I so wish it. Is it truly worth it for one girl?"

"I know what I'm doing. Miriallia is worth more than I can offer. This will have to be my most humble offering. Though you can reduce me into a simple beggar, but I have faith the man who sired my love is not that kind of person. It's like the saying, like daughter, like father. I belive you are a man of honour and respect."

After a while, Lord Haww broke in laughter. "Well, young man. I'm impressed. You've certainly outsmarted me. I admit I'm convinced by your action. If I do not consent, I would make myself look like a fool. It's quite a bold move I must say. You can put the ring away."

"Thank you for your compliment." Dearka said while shoving the ring back into his pocket, "But the offer still stands. Once our houses are joined, everything I own will also belong to Miriallia, thus sharing it with the Hawws. I wasn't jesting when I offered."

Lady Haww smiled. "You're too kind. Mir and Tolle were right, you are a good man. And I'm happy to call you son, Dearka."

* * *

"They've been there for hours. I wonder what's happening." Mir paced in the garden. When Dearka showed up, her maid came to inform her and Tolle as soon as she could. Unfortunately, her father did not summon her thus barring her from joining their conversation. She waited impatiently while Tolle tried to calm her nerves down.

"Come on Mir, you do have faith in him, right?"

"Of course I do. But it's hard just waiting here plus father can be so difficult sometimes." Mir finally sat down in defeat.

"They will work it out. Ah, here he comes." Tolle noticed Dearka walking towards them.

"Huh?" Miriallia turned to see Dearka smiling down at her. She stood up quickly, almost knocking him on the chin.

"So what happened?" Mir asked in a rush.

"Well, nice to see you too." Dearka laughed and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Dearka!" Mir couldn't believe he was still joking with her at a time like this.

"Alright, alright. They agreed."

"What?"

"I said…"

"Oh I love you!" She yelled and launched herself into his arms. They embraced each other tightly, joyful at the turn of event and completely forgetting Tolle's presence.

"You guys continue. I don't mind at all." Tolle said sneakily, watching them broke apart quickly in embarrassment.

"Congratulation!" Tolle said, extending his hand.

"Thank you." Dearka took his hand and shook it. "I have to thank you for all the help you offered."

"Don't thank me. I did it for Mir, not for you. But all's fair in love and war. I respect the lady's choice."

"Guess I don't have to apologize then." Dearka smirked.

Tolle sighed. "What Mir saw in you, I'll never know." Then he turned to Miriallia, "Be happy, little sister. Just in case you change your mind, I'm always available."

"Tolle!" Dearka and Miriallia said loudly.

Tolle laughed and quietly slipped away, leaving the lovers to themselves.

* * *

"Lacus was always a sweet child, always so caring and gentle. Cagalli was quite the opposite. She was quick tongued and fierce. Sometimes I wonder what God was thinking when he sent both of them to me." The King chuckled.

"Father!" Cagalli protested.

"I guess some people just don't change." Athrun laughed. He looked across the table at Cagalli and winked, making the princess more humiliated. Cagalli retaliated by kicking him under the table.

"Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to make a toast." Uzumi raised his cup. "My wedding to Lady Gladys will take place in two nights. I'm so pleased to have so many friends and family here to share in Orb's joy. Plus the newly engaged Dearka and Miriallia, Lord Elthsman is quite sly to steal our Lady Miriallia away so fast."

Everyone chuckled.

The king continued. "But most importantly on this joyous occasion, I want to pay respect to none other than my lovely betrothed. Here's to my new queen. Here, here!"

Everyone raised their cups and cheered.

Lady Talia answered with her own cup and gave a soft smile.

"Let the feast begin." The king ordered.

The servants began bringing in the deliciously prepared food while the guests converse with each other.

"So, Mwu, I heard the good news from your parents. Congratulations!" King Uzumi said.

"Huh?" Mwu replied, then he remembered. "Actually…"

"To see the Endymion Falcon head over heels in love is truly a sight." He laughed. "Tell me, have you arrange the date with Lady Ramius yet?"

"No…"

"A shame. I suppose men do tend to forget the details. Lady Ramius, I see you have a lot of work ahead of you. But you have my blessings."

Murrue laughed uncomfortably while she was shooting daggers at Mwu. Mwu laughed nervously but could not reveal the truth to the King.

The rest of the audiences were shocked at hearing the news. Most of them knew about Mwu's pursue but didn't realize Murrue reciprocated the feeling.

Athrun looked at Murrue questionably while she voiced a silent 'don't ask' back.

"I didn't know they were getting engaged?" Stellar said out loud. "Guess I missed out on a lot, huh?" She pouted a little.

Someone next to her tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to see a blonde man next to her.

"May I have a word, Lady Stellar?"

"Excuse me, you are…" She tried hard to remember his name.

"My name is Rey Za Burrel. I'm the nephew of Lady Gladys."

"Ah, I remember. Oops! Sorry about that." Stellar wrinkled her nose in embarrassment.

"It's quite alright. I was wondering if I may acquire more information on the attack. I have been named part of the investigation group but so far all the leads have end up with nothing. I know it's not really the time or place…"

"It's okay. I wish I could be more helpful but I have already told everything I can remember."

"I see…" Rey replied, "Then allow me to trouble you no more. I hope you recover soon."

"That's alright. You're not bothering me." Stellar said, noticing Rey sitting in silence. "Why is there no one talking to you? It is a state dinner after all."

Rey smiled bitterly, "My lady is quite honest about my awkward position."

"Did I say the wrong thing again? Sorry. Hey, I know, I'll be your friend. I know lots of people and you know what…You're not too bad of a fellow!"

Rey looked at her in surprised. "Really? I would be honoured."

"No problem!" She promised.

Stellar started chatting excitedly with her new friend about many different things.

Shinn looked across the room and noticed the two of them acting quite intimately. He felt a surge of rage and almost wanted to go and separate them apart. Then he immediately reprimanded himself for thinking so recklessly and unreasonably. _What is going on with me? She's just a friend, nothing more and nothing less. I'm only mad because she should be resting instead of laughing with Za Burrel. Wait, what is she doing touching his hair?!?!_

Shinn leaned a little bit forward to listen in on their conversation. He caught bits and pieces of 'shining hair' and 'I'm so jealous'. Trying to take his mind off of the blonde girl, Shinn deliberately turned to his right and starting talking to Dearka.

* * *

Cagalli excused herself to catch some fresh air out on the balcony. She leaned on the ledge and gazed up at the starless night.

"May I join you?" Athrun asked from behind.

"Suit yourself." Cagalli said, lacking the energy to argue with him.

He walked next to her. "You're not yourself today."

"I've been better."

He turned to face her and asked gently, "What's wrong, Cagalli?"

She directed her gaze at him, then back to the sky. "Listen to all that laughter inside. Everyone is so happy."

"So?"

"Father is getting married in two days and it seems like I'm the only one who's in disagreement. Even Lacus seems content with the idea."

"You feel out of place?" He pinpointed the problem.

"I hate it when you're sharp." She sniffed.

Athrun took the surprised Cagalli and hugged her gently. "Don't worry. Just think of it this way. You're getting a few more members in the family. They will be able to take of your father when you leave for Zaft."

She remained still in his arms. "I just don't know if I'll be able to accept them…but I hate to disappoint father. Lady Talia looks nice enough…though I feel there's a certain air of sadness around her. I can't quite put my finger on it. Father brushed it off as mere pre-wedding nerves."

"Everything will be alright. I promise." He felt protective over Cagalli's display of vulnerability tonight.

"I hope you're right." She broke out of his arms, "Here we go, and I'll try to welcome them." She took a few steps before turning back, "You'll join me?"

Athrun bowed and took her invitation promptly. "At your call."

* * *

Lady Talia Gladys laid on her bed, unable to fall asleep. In two days, she will be the Queen of Orb. Everyone treated her with extreme courtesy. Even the feisty Cagalli was beginning to accept her. What more could she want?

She sighed and got out of the bed. Silently, she walked over to her dressing table and stared into her own dim reflection. Her reflection looked back at her with hollow eyes. _Does the woman in front of me look happy? Is this the path I really want to take? I suppose, after all I have vowed to sacrifice everything for him._

Pain gathered in her chest as she thought about him. It's been a long time since he contacted. She wondered if her lover has forgotten about her. _At least see me one last time before the wedding._

Unable to resist, she closed her eyes and wept.

Behind her, a rustling sound came from the balcony. She turned in excitement. "Is that you—"

Three cloaked figures entered her room silently.

Talia opened her mouth to scream but one of them immediately covered her mouth and whispered into her ear, "It's me."

He pushed back his hood and revealed himself, while removing his hand over her mouth.

"Shani." She said, "Crot and…?"

"He's the new guy." Crot answered impatiently.

"What do you want with me? Is there a new order? What is it?" She said.

"Yeah, we're here to take you." Shani answered.

Talia's eyes lit up. "You mean, he wants me back with him?"

Shani looked at her coldly, "I think you got it wrong. We're here to take you out of the picture."

"No! You don't mean…How could he?" She said disbelievingly.

"Wait! I thought our order is to kidnap her." Heine interrupted.

"Shut up! Our order is clear. We're to take her life or do you have a problem with that?" Crot challenged. "Get her!"

Shani and Heine grabbed Talia before she could get away. Crot took out a small bottle and smiled. "This is ambrosia, master's newly brewed poison. He wanted to spare you the pain of suffering."

"How generous of him…" She cried bitterly, knowing it's inevitable to get away.

Crot pushed the bottle in Heine's hand, "Feed it to her."

Heine gripped the bottle tightly and looked apologetically at Lady Talia. He opened the cork and raised it next to her mouth. Talia saw the sorrow in Heine's eyes and smiled, "Release me and allow me what dignity I have left."

Crot and Shani looked hesitantly at each other.

"I said release me!" She commanded, making them drop their hold on her.

Talia took the bottle gently from Heine's hands and smiled at him, "Thank you, whoever you are." _In her hour of death, at least this stranger was kind enough to show her a little compassion._

She took a deep breath and gulped the poison down in one drink. Then she threw the bottle down on the floor. "You have completed your task, now leave me be."

Crot and Shani put their cloak back on and gently slipped out of the balcony. Heine followed, but turned back to look at her one last time before disappearing into the night.

Talia took herself back to her bed, and lied down. As the darkness slowly devoured her, she whispered, "Gilbert…"

* * *

The next morning—

A loud scream exploded out of Lady Talia's chamber.

"What happened?" Shiho asked, as she was the first to get there.

The frightened maid was speechless. She pointed to the bed with a shaky finger. Shiho followed the direction and saw her aunt sleeping peacefully on the bed. She moved next to the bed and gently shook her aunt. "Aunt Talia?"

Shiho shook again and again. Finally, she placed her index finger under Talia's nose and felt her pulse.

"What happened?" The king demanded with Lacus and Cagalli behind him. "What is all the noise?"

They entered just in time to see Shiho choked back on a sob.

She turned and cried, "I think…Aunt Talia is dead!"

* * *

There, this chapter is a bit longer than usual. I guess it's to make up for the last short one. Next chapter will be more focused on comforting each other. There will be more fluff than usualy because something so horrible has happened. Gotta move things along to get the characters moving. I think they're getting a bit lazy in Orb. J/K!!


	28. A New Direction

**WE BELONG TOGETHER**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED AND GUNDAM SEED DESTINY

* * *

Chapter 27: A New Direction

"How's father doing?" Lacus asked.

"He's not doing so well, I'm afraid." Cagalli said grimly.

"How could something so horrible happen?" Lacus started to weep again, her eyes already swollen from hours of crying.

"Lacus…" Cagalli embraced her sister. "We have to stay strong, for father's sake."

"I know." Lacus wiped her eyes dry.

"I was supposed to leave the day after the wedding. But now there's no way that can go as planned. Orb needs me. Father needs me. I have to stay." Cagalli stated.

"As will I. I'm sure Kira will understand."

* * *

"Excellent work." The mysterious shadow, or Gilbert Dullindal said. "The plan worked out rather well. The royal highnesses will remain in Orb a little while longer. I have bought them more time, use it wisely and don't disappoint me."

"Yes sir!" Crot and Shani bowed.

"Keep an eye on Heine. I want to know his every move." He ordered, "Now leave me."

After they left the room, Gilbert picked up the single white rose lying on the table. He breathed in the sweet scent and held it close to his heart. Feeling a wave of anguish wash over him, he snatched the flower in his palm and threw the petals across the room without a second look.

* * *

Shiho sat in her room, staring into nothingness. So absorbed was she in her own thoughts, she didn't even hear Cagalli and Lacus come into her room.

"Shiho?" Cagalli touched her gently on the arm.

Shiho flinched at her touch but said nothing.

"Are you alright?" Lacus asked.

Shiho turned her dull eyes at her and nodded slowly. Her lifeless reaction almost brought Lacus to tears again.

Cagalli's heart sank. She could feel her friend mellow in sadness. She had to do something.

The blonde princess pulled Shiho out of her chair and started shaking her. "You think Lady Talia wants you to sit here and slowly drown yourself in torment? You think this will make her happy? Snap out of it! We're all grieving and we need you to stand on your feet. It's bad enough we lost her but we are definitely not losing you."

Lacus put a hand on her twin's shoulder, calming her down a little.

Cagalli gave Shiho a hug, "Just let it out, please!"

Shiho stood absolutely still, but when she saw Cagalli's silent tears, she too broke down and cried. She cried her heart out, mourning the lost of a beloved aunt, the mother figure she loved unconditionally.

After a moment of stormy tears, Shiho brushed her dark locks away from her face and dried her eyes. "Thanks, I do feel a little better."

"Any time." Cagalli smiled.

"So what do you plan to do next, Shiho?" Lacus asked.

"I don't know. I'm not even sure if I'm to stay in Orb anymore. Since Aunt Talia is no longer here and the wedding never actually took place, there's little reason for me to stay in the palace. I will talk it over with Rey and find a place to live."

"Nonsense!" Lacus chided. "You're our sister and this is your home. You and Rey are to stay. I'm sure father will agree."

"Yeah, we forbid you to leave." Cagalli demanded, "Unless you want to see me cry again."

"Thank you both for your kind offer. But…"

"No more! It's settled!" Cagalli silenced her from saying more. "I want you to rest a little in the room and we'll talk later, alright?"

Shiho opened her mouth to say more, but Cagalli gave her a warning look.

"…I understand."

"Good." Lacus smiled at Cagalli. Both satisfied with Shiho's acceptance. They left a little while later to give Shiho some space to herself.

* * *

Rey appeared in Shiho's room as soon as the princesses left.

"What do you want?" Shiho said coldly.

"I know it's a difficult time, but keep your guard up. We have much at stake." Rey warned.

"Be quiet! Dullandal is responsible for my aunt's death. I don't need you to speak for him about anything." Shiho said with hatred in her voice.

"I'm to watch you. That's part of my order." He replied bluntly.

"Heartless jerk! Get out! Get out now!" Shiho shrieked.

"…I'm sorry." Rey said before quietly slipping out the door.

"GET OUT!" She responded by throwing a vase at him.

* * *

A week passed by and the official investigation of Lady Talia Gladys' death was eventually closed. Base on the facts collected, there were no traces of struggles nor was there anything stolen from her room. Therefore, robbery and murder were ruled out. The only conclusion that could be drawn was suicide.

The palace was engulfed in gloominess. The king refused to believe Talia would end her life so suddenly. Cagalli and Lacus noticed their father has aged considerably in a week, heartbroken by the tragedy. Though they have requested to stay longer, Uzumi asked his children to return to their fiancé's lands.

His daughters understood that political attentions were needed in Zaft and Alliance, but it was so hard to see their father so depressed.

As the princesses spent more time in the king's company, Kira and Athrun noticed a change in their beloved. Lacus rarely smiled anymore and Cagalli has lost her vigor. After days of melancholy, the princes decided to do something about it.

Kira and Athrun waited till Lacus and Cagalli were alone before approaching them individually.

* * *

"How's he doing?" Kira asked.

"He's recovering slowly. It's going to take time to heal his wounds." Lacus replied.

"The king is strong and surrounded by love ones. I'm sure he'll be alright." Athrun reassured them.

"Of course." Cagalli put in. She looked up at Athrun, "Did you want something?"

"Yeah, let's talk."

"Fine." She said, "We'll leave the two of you alone. Come on, Athrun."

She walked away with Athrun trailing after her.

"How are you doing?" Kira asked while taking her hand in his.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Lacus smiled.

Kira could see she was pretending. The king did say Lacus always acted like the mother figure since her mother's death. She tried so hard to be strong for her family and took on so much responsibilities, now it's breaking his heart to see her wither.

"Lacus, let me share your burden, even if only a little." He said gently to her.

Her gaze shot up as she felt her tears gathering. She buried herself in him embrace and cried silently, "Let me stay like this for a while. I promise this is the last time I'll cry."

Kira hugged her and smoothed her pink hair. "I know…I know. I'll always be here for you."

Lacus squeezed her eyes shut and wailed out her anguish. Kira waited patiently until she felt a little better. He looked down at her puffy eyes and red nose. Using his sleeve, he dabbed her cheeks clean of tear stains.

"Thanks and sorry about your coat." She said.

"It's nothing."

After a while, she spoke, "You know, you've changed."

"I have?" Kira said incredibly.

"You don't seem as shy as before."

"I suppose." Kira scratched his head. After going through so much in such short time, Kira has changed somewhat. He no longer blushed in front of ladies or act timidly when spoken to anymore.

"Well, what a marvelous discovery." Kira smiled.

Lacus returned his smile.

"So how's Stellar? I've been so busy with father lately that I haven't been able to see her." She almost forgot.

"She's recovering fast. You know her, she's too restless to stay in bed. I think she's in the company of other ladies, comforting then as best as she can."

"I see, that's good."

"So what about Shiho and Rey? With their aunt gone, what is to become of their future in Orb?"

"Cagalli and I have already talked to father about it. We have asked Shiho to stay. Father will need caring after Cagalli and I leave again. As for Rey, he will be a great help to father so we will ask him to stay as well."

"Everything has been arranged?" He asked.

"More or less. All it takes is time now. Father's grief is deep. Unfortunately, I guess this time my singing can do nothing to comfort him." She said sadly.

"Just say the word and I'll help in any way I can."

"Kira…" At the moment, she loved him more for his consideration.

* * *

Cagalli couldn't stand the atmosphere of the castle anymore. She headed for the stable so she could grab her mount. Athrun trailed after her. Before he could reach the stable, Meer intercepted him and pulled him aside.

"What are you doing, Meer?" He said impatiently.

"Have you forgotten the pretense? You can't go after her." Meer pleaded.

"She needs me. I have to."

"Don't you remember the danger? Think before you act."

"…Perhaps you're right. But I don't give a crap about that now. She's crying! God, Cagalli hardly cries. If I don't go now, I'm going to lose her." Athrun threw her arm aside and ran after Cagalli.

Athrun followed her, urging his horse to go faster. It took some time to catch up to her, but he could see she was heading towards a secluded lake.

Suddenly, she pulled on the reins hard, making her horse come to a sharp unexpected stop. The prince slowed down and got off his horse. After tying their mounts to a tree, Cagalli went and kneeled down next to the shore.

"You know what you're doing is reckless." He said behind her.

"I know."

"Especially in this dire time."

"I said I know! Why don't you leave me alone?"

"I can't."

"Why not? You've been going off on your own for days so leave me."

"I won't." He cut in sharply.

Cagalli stood up facing him, furious at his arrogance. "How dare you? Have you no consideration for—" Athrun swallowed her words with a deep kiss, successfully silencing her.

Cagalli widened her eyes, unable to believe he would kiss her now. She tried to push him away but he was too strong for her. Then she tried to turn her head aside but his lips would not allow her to escape.

He kissed her passionately and as her resistance diminished, he moved down and started nibbling her neck. Then he felt something wet on his cheek and he looked up. Cagalli had tears in her eyes.

"Damn you! I hate you, Athrun! I hate this! Don't look at me like that! I'm not crying, dammit!" Her eyes blazing.

Athrun smiled softly, "I know, I didn't see anything."

"Don't smile. It makes you look so smug when you do."

Athrun put on a straight face and kiss her forehead. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Yeah right!" She punched him on his chest playfully and wiped the last bit of tears from her eyes.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" She said as they sat under a tree beside their horses.

"I just want you to know if you want to stay longer, it's fine by me."

"Thanks, I would like to but father wants us to go. We have after all, other responsibilities. But I appreciate the thought." She actually smiled at him.

Athrun responded by gently pulling her down to lie on top of him.

"We're in trouble times, Cagalli. So many things are happening around us and we barely have time to defend ourselves against them." He said, brushing his hand over her messy hair.

"Is the prince scared?" She said sarcastically.

"Sometimes I am." He confessed.

Cagalli rubbed her cheek on his chest. It must be hard for Athrun to admit his fear. He always seemed so bold and daring. "Well, I am too sometimes."

"You know what?" Cagalli continued. "I feel so sorry for Shiho. She lost her only family. To find oneself being stranded in an unfamiliar world is frightening. I never want experience it."

"That's why we have to be strong and fight." Athrun said, "And why I'm so grateful to have you beside me."

"Because I make you a better man?" Cagalli asked

"No, because you infuriate me." Athrun chuckled.

"What?" She looked up at him. It certainly wasn't an answer she expected.

"Hey, let me finish. It's true you anger me all the time. Don't deny it. But I'm thankful because it makes me feel alive."

Cagalli's cheeks turned rosy. She quickly buried her face so he wouldn't laugh at her.

They spent the rest of the afternoon just talking to each other. With each passing minute, they could feel their hearts bonding closer and closer.

By the time they got back to the palace, the sun was already setting.

Athrun and Cagalli came back with smiles on their face. Little do they know, Shinn and Dearka were looking all over the place for them.

"Athrun, where were you?" Dearka said angrily.

"What? What happened?" Athrun asked, alarmed by his friend's rage.

"An urgent message just came from King Patrick. Rau Le Creuset just escaped from prison!"

Cagalli could feel Athrun tensing up as a murderous rage built up in his eyes.

"Oh no…" She muttered.

* * *

So what does everyone think of the story so far? I hope all of you like it. Things are getting interesting as our heroes go back home to face more danger. Next up, Meer needs a little attention. I've left her out too long. 


	29. Homecoming

**WE BELONG TOGETHER**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED AND GUNDAM SEED DESTINY

* * *

Chapter 28: Homecoming 

"Father, take care of yourself. You too Lacus." Cagalli bid her family goodbye. After receiving news about Rau's escape, Athrun and Cagalli were forced to return to Zaft with their company as soon as they can.

Cagalli walked over to where Shiho was. After Shiho said her farewell to Murrue and Miriallia, Cagalli said to her, "Take care. You're part of the family now. I'll get news to you guys as soon as I can. Lacus will be here a while longer should you need any help."

Shiho hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"See ya, Za Burrel." Cagalli waved at Rey. She still did not like him, but at least she was civil to him now.

Rey rolled his eyes and bowed.

Miriallia said her tearful goodbye to her family and Tolle, then climbed into the carriage with Dearka helping her.

Shinn was about to get on his horse, when a small hand grabbed the corner of his coat. He looked down and saw Stellar standing next to him with her face down.

"Remember what you promised? Back in the woods?" She said in a small voice.

"Of course." Shinn smiled at her. "I'll be careful."

"Shinn…"

"Yes?"

"I hope I'll see you soon." She whispered and brushed a kiss on his face. Then she raced inside the palace, leaving Shinn baffled and speechless.

"We're off!" Athrun commanded.

"Be careful, dear sister." Lacus prayed.

* * *

"Yzak, what happened?" Athrun stormed in, throwing off his riding gloves with Cagalli, Shinn and Dearka behind him. The four of them rode ahead, leaving the safety of the party to Mwu. Athrun was anxious to find out what happened and where Rau Le Creuset went off to. As soon as he hit palace ground, he had Yzak summoned for a status report.

"Your Highness, we don't know how he escaped. Perhaps he had accomplices we didn't know about. I'm extremely confident about our security measures and just don't get how he could have gotten out under our noses. I am to blame for the mistake" Yzak said with a frown.

"We are dealing with Le Creuset, and he knows every detail of this place. It's not your fault. I got careless with the details." Athrun sighed, "And now it's going to cost me. What do you have for leads?"

"So far, nothing." Yzak said frustrated.

The prince rubbed his throbbing head. "That's one unsolved incident after another. Could there be a correlation, Shinn?"

"So far there's no direct evident linking them. But we can't deny the possibility." Shinn answered.

"Are you saying Lady Talia's death is connected to Le Creuset?" Cagalli interrupted.

"We can't discard the possibility. Plus I've never been much of a believer in coincidence." The prince sniffed. "Yzak, have the northern lands searched again. I want every rock, every tree checked for his tracks. Dearka, arrange to have Murrue's house watched. We can't be sure if he might try to contact her."

"Athrun!" Cagalli gasped, "Murrue is our friend. She would never betray you."

"I didn't say she would, it's Le Creuset I don't trust, not her. You never know what he might do. All I know is that I'm out of clues so I'm willing to take a few chances." Athrun commanded.

"At once." Yzak and Dearka bowed.

"Wait! On second thought, once Sir Mwu arrives, have him informed as well. He's a lot closer to Murrue so he should be able to protect her." Athrun stated before they leave.

After they left, Athrun collapsed into a chair and rubbed his aching temple.

"Are you alright?" Cagalli asked.

"Yeah, just a little fatigue. Why don't you guys get some rest. We've got plenty to do and a sly criminal to catch."

* * *

"How long till we reach Zaft?" Murrue asked.

"About another day's ride or so." Mwu answered for the millionth time. "What is the big rush anyways?"

Ever since they departed Orb, Murrue has been asking him every hour when they will get back to Zaft. Especially after the prince and princess rode off, the lady seemed even more anxious and restless in the carriage. It even got to a point where Murrue couldn't stand the stuffiness of the carriage, so she decided to go on horseback instead. Ever since, Mwu's been riding next to her.

"The sooner I get back the faster I can learn about Rau, of course." Murrue stated the obvious.

_That does it! _Mwu has finally reached his boiling point. He could't stand hearing about Rau this and Rau that, coming out of her mouth.

He stopped his horse and turned his glare at her. Murrue noticed and stopped her mount as well. She looked up at him and was about to ask what the hold up was, but was frozen by his angry stare.

"What is it?" She asked cautiously.

Mwu had to take a deep breath, preventing himself from yelling at her.

"How long are you going to mourn over that man? He's turn renegade and he's never coming back to you." He said through gritted teeth.

Murrue was shocked. Mwu had never spoken so harshly to her before. She held her back straight and faced him with a frosty tone. "How dare you speak to me so! This is my affair so why should you concern yourself in my matters. Just because we had to go around pretending we're a couple gives you no right to judge me!"

Murrue spoke in an especially harsh tone because she honestly thought Mwu would understand. He has been so patient beside her that it really hurt to hear his accusation.

The two of them glared at each other without flinching.

Finally, Mwu sighed, "You're right, I have no right to interfere with your business. Excuse me!" He turned away in defeat. It seemed that no matter how charming or understanding he was, he could never break the bond between Rau Le Creuset and Murrue Ramius. _Geez, I thought our time in Orb has brought us closer. Maybe I'm just kidding myself…It's best if I just walk away…_

He urged his horse to keep a distance from Murrue, finally bridging a gap between them.

Murrue watched him go with guilt. She wanted to slap herself for the damage she has caused. It was never her intention to push him away.

"Are you alright?" Miriallia said from the window of the carriage.

"You heard, huh?" Murrue smiled bitterly.

"It's kind of hard not to, since both of you got pretty emotional."

"Was I wrong to push him away?"

Miriallia thought for a minute, then she spoke, "Well, I guess you have to ask yourself who is the better man for you. If you cannot break the spell of Le Creuset then it's best to keep your distance from Mwu. I've known Sir La Fllaga for a long time and it's hard seeing him so depressed."

"…" Murrue glanced behind Mwu.

Miriallia offered a small smile. "Just a few days ago, I almost lost my chance to be with Dearka. But love gave me hope, and the courage to fight for the one you want to be with. Well Murrue, do you have to courage to embrace the one you love?"

Murrue thought about Miriallia's words for a long time, and finally decided to approach Mwu just when they entered Zaft territory.

She walked her horse next to his, much to his surprise.

"I thought you were avoiding me." He said.

"I wasn't. I just needed some time to think."

"So what can I do you for, my lady?" Mwu put on the theatrics again.

Murrue didn't like the sarcasm in his voice. Then she realized this must be how he felt when she spoke so unkindly to him before.

Murrue cleared her voice, "I was hoping you can forgive me. My outburst was too severe and I regret it."

Mwu looked a bit surprised. "Apology accepted."

"So we're cool? Just like before?" She said eagerly.

Mwu smiled rather sadly, "We're definitely cool, my lady. But I'm afraid we can't go back to the past."

"?"

"I've also been thinking. I like you, Murrue. Perhaps my feeling is even deeper than that. But I have come to the conclusion that my interest in you is only causing you discomfort and annoyance. No, I can take rejection when I see it. Let's at least end on good terms." He said in a low voice.

Murrue widened her eyes. She was speechless after hearing Mwu's declaration.

"Allow me to bid you goodbye after we reach Zaft—"

Murrue slapped him before he could finish his sentence. Mwu rubbed his stinging cheek while staring at Murrue's downcast face.

"Are you joking with me?" She said in a low voice. "Do you come and go as you please? Am I the object of your amusement? How can you throw me away after I have discovered my…my fondness for you!"

"What?"

"You heard me, buster. Don't ask me to repeat it." She finally looked up and stared straight into his eyes. "I'm sorry about my indecisiveness. Miriallia gave me some advises and after thinking about it, I know my attachment to Rau is useless. If I keep reminiscing in the past, then I will never be able to move ahead with my life. You've asked me to give you a chance in the past, so now it's my turn to do the same. So will you give this poor lady a chance for a fresh new start?"

Mwu answered by taking her hand to his lips, "Your words have brought me more joy then you can ever imagine. Of course it's a yes!"

"Then you will stay by my side when we finally face Rau?"

"As long as that is your wish, then it is my command." He said gaily. "Oh, by the way, remind me to thank Mir later."

Murrue gave him a dazzling smile. She knew she could count on him to face the unknown with her together.

* * *

Athrun trudged back to his room. It's been tiring for them all. Not only was fatigue eating away at him, the feeling of anger and helplessness because of the unknown whereabout of Le Creuset was also tearing him down.

He walked wearily towards his own chamber, then he noticed someone standing there waiting. Athrun walked closer cautiously and realized it was Meer.

"Athrun!" She called, "You look terrible!"

"I've been better." He summoned a smile, "I take it everyone got back safely?"

"Yes, everyone is getting a bit of rest before getting down to business."

"So what're you doing here?"

"I need to speak with you immediately."

"Can it wait?"

Meer's face darkened, "I'm afraid not."

"Fine." Athrun sighed and led her into his room. He threw himself on a seat and ran a hand over his hair. "What's on your mind?"

She took a deep breath before plunging in. "Ever since that time in Orb, you've been distant from me."

Athrun looked casually at her. "What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about our agreement to protect the princess, the pretense of course."

"Oh, that."

Meer mentally screamed. How can he act so offhandedly?

"Yes, that. What happened? You're not trying very hard to look convincing."

A flicker of annoyance crossed Athrun's face. "Look Meer, I appreciate your cooperation but I don't think it's necessary anymore."

"What?"

"Actually, I grow tired of the charade." Ever since the talk at the lake, the relationship between Cagalli and him has drawn closer. He loved holding Cagalli in his arms and see the wonderful smile on her face. The prince realized that rather than protecting Cagalli through a disguise, he should believe in his own strength to care for the person he loved. Yes, he admitted, he loved her. Plus after what happened to Lady Gladys, he never wanted there to be any regret between him and his princess.

"So what are you saying?" Meer narrowed her eyes.

"Meer, I will protect Cagalli no matter what happens. I thank you for your help but I've decided to tell Cagalli everything." Athrun smiled gently at his friend.

Meer couldn't belive it. Athrun has never smiled like that to anyone. If only the good-for-nothing, tombish princess never came to Zaft…

Meer put on her sweetest smile for her prince and happily agreed with him. Inside, she was boiling with rage and disappointment. To think that all of her hard work, and it gained her nothing.

At the very moment, she swore to herself. _I will take you down, Cagalli Yula Attha. I'll make you regret ever setting foot on my territory if it's the last thing I do!_

* * *

In the darkness of the night, Meer carried herself in secrecy to commence with her own plans. When she got to the abandoned warehouse, her guest was already there waiting for her.

"Exciting, isn't it?" Rau Le Creuset smiled sarcastically at her.

"Yeah right, thanks to you the whole place is shooting fireworks." Meer sneered at the former commander. "So how did you get away?"

"Do you really have to ask? I was the commander after all. Is wasn't hard leaving some of my loyal men here and there."

"Hmph! Clever, I'm impressed." Meer was clearly not interested in hearing about his exploits. "So why did you send word for me?"

"Before that, how's it going with the hunt?" Le Creuset asked casually.

Meer's face darkened.

"Nevermind." He hid an evil smile to himself and cleared his voice. "I would like to give you a special assignment."

"An assignment?" She repeated slowly.

"Yes, a mission of utmost urgency. I was fortunate to have the time to move my own plans while your absency. Now it's time to take the next step."

"My absency…Wait, Lady Gladys—"

"Is none of your concern." He interrupted her with a hard stare. Meer froze under his glare. "Listen carefully, you're going to like what I have to offer."

"…" Meer swallowed hard and tried to regain her composure.

"I'd like to invite Her Highness the princess to be my guest of honor, and you, Lady Meer is going to help me with the invitation."

"You're planning to kidnap the princess? But that's impossible!" Meer gasped.

"Please, save the drama. I happen to know your exact feeling for the girl. Like I said, it's an offer you can't refuse." Le Creuset was losing his patience. He knew Meer would jump at the chance to get rid of Cagalli.

"I'll leave the method to you, just bring the girl to me. Is that clear?" With that said, he slipped away silently into the night.

Meer watched him go, wiping away the shocked expression on her face. She smiled pleasantly to herself. Just when she swore to rid herself of the princess, an opportunity opened itself up in her face. All she has to do now is to hand Cagalli over without anyone, especially Athrun, knowing. It wouldn't be easy, but the reward of such a feat would be most satisfying. She licked her lips hungrily just thinking about being with Athrun. _Ready or not, here I come…_

_

* * *

_Finally, Meer decides to move in for the kill! What is she planning to do? Next chapter, we will once again return to Alliance with Kira and Lacus. They will manuver a bold move against their enemy. Ok, I can't say more! Stay Tuned


	30. A Sugarcoated Arrangement

**WE BELONG TOGETHER**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED AND GUNDAM SEED DESTINY

* * *

Chapter 29: A Sugar-coated Arrangement

"Lacus, it's time to go." Kira said softly.

"I'm coming," Lacus replied, then turning to give her father a soft kiss on the cheek. "Father, take care of yourself. I will write as soon as I can."

Uzumi patted his daughter fondly, "I know you will." Then he turned his attention to Kira, "Take care of my daughter."

Kira nodded and bowed. "Of course I will, Your Majesty."

Before Lacus left, Shiho and Rey appeared beside the king, both giving her their farewells. Shiho was sad to see Lacus go. The pink princess taught and instructed Shiho in the daily affairs of Orb and now it really felt like she belongs to a family. Shiho just couldn't thank the two princesses enough for their kindness.

Rey saluted to the departing prince and princess and watched them go. Yet he kept his face expressionless without revealing anything. It was only until he saw Stellar waving eagerly from the carriage window, did he smiled a little to himself.

"Don't they just look prefect together?" Uzumi sighed in content.

"They sure do, Your Majesty." Shiho nodded her agreement.

Fllay, who was last to get in the carriage, heard the exchange of words between the king and Shiho, secretly spat at the blissful image of Kira and Lacus together. Her prince and Lacus were as close as ever. Now it seemed the whole affair involving Heine had all been forgotten. The lady-in-waiting was eager to leave for Alliance as well. Staying in Orb certainly didn't help her in any way. The faster they return Alliance, the better it would play in her favour.

* * *

After a few days in traveling, Kira and his company finally returned back home. He bid the ladies to return to their quarters while he went to seek the Majesties for counsel. Upon entering his father's private study, he found his parents and Mischi already deep in discussion.

"Kira, you look tired." Queen Caridad laid a gentle hand on her son's cheek.

"I'm fine, mother. There are more important issues at hand right now." Kira answered grimly. "What has Azreal been doing when I was away?"

"Not much, my son." The king answered. "He seems to be lying low for the time being, which is odd. Given the situation, he should have used your absence to his advantage somehow."

"What about you, find anything?" Kira looked questionably at his most trusted agent.

"What can I say? Our enemies are cunning. It's actually quite limited to work on the defense. If there was only something that can bait them…Something irresistible…" Mischi thought about the possibilities.

"I know that smile." Kira groaned, "What do you have in mind?"

Mischi smirked. "How about a little adventure?"

"Such as?"

"Well, it's common knowledge that a war is won by going on the offensive, plus it's not my style to just remain reactive. I was thinking of inviting a little danger into our dull lives."

"And we do that by what?"

"Actually, I have the perfect plan to draw Azreal out in the open."

"I'm all ears."

"Give the man what he wants and he'll be happy."

Kira lifted a brow, "And you think you know what it is?"

"Trust me, I've got it covered." The agent flashed an evil smile and began laying out the scheme.

* * *

"I missed everyone." Stellar complained to Lacus and Fllay while having afternoon tea. "It was a lot more exciting when our companies from Zaft were around."

"Yes, but there are many important matters here in Alliance that needs attention." Lacus smoothed.

"I suppose." The blonde girl sighed. What's really bothering Stellar was the fact that she had a sorry encounter with Azreal yesterday. Upon her return to the palace, she was unfortunate enough to meet the despicable man in the hallways. As usually, he was very attentive and flattering. But it's the way he looked at her that crept her out. He was always examining her with those long narrow eyes. Stellar almost shivered when she thought about it.

Fllay only smiled at the sighing girl. Then she brightened her eyes when she saw Kira approaching from afar. Just when she was about to greet the prince, Lacus stood up and ran into the prince's arms. The lady-in-waiting could only swallow her resentment and step back.

As the royal couple exchanged a brief kiss, Stellar looked envious and sighed again.

"How precious is the sight of those in love." She murmured, making Kira and Lacus a little embarrassed.

"So what's up, cuz?" Stellar asked.

"Well, can't I just be here to see you girls?" Kira asked innocently.

"Haha, nice try. You mean to see Lacus. I'm not blind, you know…" She wasn't fooled.

"Alright, actually, I'm here to see you, Stellar." Kira said seriously.

Stellar quickly wiped the sarcasm off and put on a serious tone. "What is it?"

Kira looked around, hesitant to speak at first. He opened his mouth but closed it again.

"Kira, I'm waiting." Stellar said impatiently.

"Well, how can I put it? It's…well…your parents have just informed me of something quite…disturbing…"

"Oh?" She lifted a brow in question.

"What I'm trying to tell you is that you're engaged." Kira finally spat out.

"What?" All three girls yelled in surprise. Stellar stood up so suddenly, she almost fell off her chair. She grabbed Kira's cloak and screamed into his ears. "What did you just say?"

"Yawl!" Kira jumped, shaking off his cousin's angry grasp and making sure he's a few step away from the enraged blonde.

"Kira, this is so sudden! Who is the groom in question?" Lacus finally asked.

Kira gulped. He wasn't sure if he'll survive after revealing the fact, but he had no other choice. The prince slowly took a few steps back. "The lucky gentleman just happens to be…Azreal…"

Now Stellar was literally making choking noises while Lacus and Fllay moved next to steady her. "How….How can this…It's impossible!"

"I know. But your parents have already showed us the marriage contract so we have no choice but to give our consent to the matter."

Stellar almost lunged at Kira had the other two girls not restrain her from behind.

"Give consent? How can you do this? I can't and don't want to marry that snake. Mother and father should know better than this. What the hell is going on?"

"I think I know." Aisha said with Andrew accompanying her.

"Tell me, please." Stellar said through clenched teeth.

"Stellar, you know your brother Sting is a big gambler on the table. Apparently, he had a game with Azreal which ended quite disastrous for him."

"It's rumoured that there's an arrangement between them of some kind. From you just heard, this is probably the payment Azreal demanded." Andrew continued.

"Sting? I don't believe it. My brother will never sell me out." Stellar shook her head stubbornly.

"He probably didn't mean to. You see, when you lose a bet on the table, it's only expected for the victor to demand payment. To deny the victor of the spoil would mean the lost of one's honour and reputation. That's how men are." The knight explained.

"Exactly, though Sting detests the idea of giving you to him, there's nothing he can do about it." Kira said in sigh.

"What do my parents say? They couldn't have agreed."

"It doesn't matter. They have already passed on the title, inheritance, as well as the guardianship of you over to Sting. There's nothing they can do to change the situation." Aisha informed her sadly.

Stellar slowly sank down to her seat and muttered, "So that it, huh?"

She buried her face in her palms, not wanting to let everyone see her so weak.

Kira felt terrible to be the one to give her the bad news. He looked at Lacus, and she simply shook her head, signaling everyone to leave.

After everyone left, Lacus put a gentle hand on Stellar and sang a soft tune of comfort.

* * *

Stellar wanted to die.

After Kira broke the news to her, with Lacus spending hours trying to make her feel better, her mood still has not improve. The only thing she wanted to do now was to go home and to ask Sting personally on what happened.

Stellar has ordered her carriage to be brought out to the front of the palace. Slowly, she dragged herself in the somewhat empty halls to make her way to the entrance. She almost made it there, but was intercepted by none other than her lovely fiancé.

"My dear, you look lovely as usual." Azreal smiled and bowed.

Stellar tried to walk pass him by ignoring him. But Azreal was never one to be ignored.

"My, is this how a respected Loussier treats her own betrothed? I'm quite surprised by this display of etiquette."

Abruptly, Stellar stopped and finally spoke up. "Forgive me, sir. The news has me speechless so I'm not quite myself."

"I know. It's a match made in heaven. It is quite normal to be shy about it. I understand it completely." He smiled confidently, if not a little too smug to himself.

Stellar had to use every ounce of control in her body to restrain herself from breaking the arrogant jerk's nose.

"Actually, I'm in a little hurry right now. I bid my lord a good day and take my leave." She bowed.

Azreal nodded in satisfactory. He walked forth and placed a wet kiss on her hand.

Stellar gave him a stiff smile and hurried off home.

* * *

"Sting! Where are you?" Stellar stomped in to her brother's study and found him at his desk.

"Why, dear sister…" He rose to greet her, looking a little sheepish.

"Shut up! You know I already know it from Kira so spill. What did you do?" She raged.

Sting raked his hand through his hair. "Well, where should I start?"

"How about from the beginning?"

"Fine. I was off to the club and playing a game with the boys as usual, and Azreal just happens to be present. Normally, I would have ignored him, but he seemed so persistent to join our table, we could hardly be rude to a member of the council. We had a few rounds and I was making good progress. Suddenly, he came up with an idea of placing an unconditional you name it, a special type of bet."

"And you agreed?" She almost screamed.

Her brother winced. "Look, I was in no position to back down. One thing lead to another, I lost and he demanded payment."

"So now I'm the sacrificial lamb."

"Stellar, I'm sorry. I know how you feel about the man and I can't blame you for hating me. I tried to get out the situation with money, favours or whatever I can to offer. But Azreal seemed set on gaining your hand. I promise you I will do everything possible to break the binds between you, but for now, at least be civil to him."

Stellar softened. "Brother, I don't hate you. I'm angry at you, yes. But you've never let me down before and I know you never will. I promise to be nice to Azreal, but you and Kira better think of some way to get me out of it fast."

Sting embraced him little sister. "I will, you can count on it."

* * *

"Kira, I can't believe what I'm seeing." Lacus said. Just on the opposite side of the room, Stellar and Azreal stood together, accepting congratulations from others for their recent engagement.

"Is that Stellar smiling?" Lacus said in puzzlement.

"I know how you feel. But Stellar talked to Sting and she's agreed to play the part of fiancé for now. Meanwhile, we'll do what we can to break them up." Kira whispered into her ears.

"Still, I'm worried. Azreal is no fool. It's going to be dangerous playing games under his eyes."

"We'll take care of it. Let's just keep it between us, okay?" He said, while kissing her lovely cheeks.

Lacus blushed and smiled warmly.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room－

Stellar felt her face going numb from all the smiles she's been giving. _I think I've just had the first taste of what hell feels like_, she thought to herself. For the entire night, Azreal has been parading around with her on his arms. The man was still as attentive as ever, but now he's gloating with her as the prize.

"Honey, would you like champagne?" He whispered.

"I…I'd love to have one." Stellar said, forcing herself to stand still.

Azreal nodded and brushed a hand over her soft curls. "I'll be right back."

* * *

"Careful my lord, you don't want to get burnt by the pretty little thing." Fllay said in a low voice just as Azreal walked by.

Azreal continued on his way while Fllay tailed him from behind.

"I would advice you to be careful. Lady Stellar is not a fool. Let her in too deep and you could blow your cover."

"Silence!" Azreal demanded quietly, careful to maintain his calm composure. "Do you think me an idiot? Everything will go according to plan but I will have Stellar for my wife, do you hear me?"

"And if she's the bait?"

He smirked. "Then I welcome the challenge. Either way, I will have what I want. Remember, we're in the same boat. Just do your part and your prince will be in your grasp."

Fllay slowly grinned and held up her glass. "Let's drink to that."

* * *

"An urgent letter from Your Highness Princess Lacus." A courier reported.

"A letter from Lacus? How wonderful!" Cagalli squealed in delight. She took the letter quickly and dismissed the messenger.

"What does the letter say?" Athrun asked.

As Cagalli read through the lines, her expression grew more grim. "She writes to tell me everything 's well on her trip and everyone's doing fine, but…"

"What is it?" Miriallia asked.

"I'm not sure how to put it, but it's bad good news."

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Shinn questioned.

"Our good friend Stellar is getting married."

Shinn's face blanked at the news and gave a stiff "oh" answer.

"But that's not all. The lucky man she's marrying is Azreal."

This dropped a bomb in the room. Everyone's expression ranged from bewilderment to disbelieve. What is going on in Alliance?

Shinn's face turned dark. It's been a long time since he's felt such raw emotion of rage. How could anyone allow their girl to be married to that scumbag? And not just any girl, his girl!

Suddenly, Shinn snapped back to reality. _What did I just say? Did I just call Stellar my girl?_

The world of Shinn Asuka has just turned upside down.

* * *

Sorry about the delay in update. I was having some computer problems. Hopefully this chapter is alright. I'm currently thinking of writing something else so I might take some time off to do some thinking. But don't worry, this story will continue as planned. Thanks to those that reviewed. 


	31. Cruel Intentions

**WE BELONG TOGETHER**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED OR GUNDAM SEED DESTINY

* * *

Chapter 30: Cruel Intentions

"Athrun, may I have a minute?" Meer said, interrupting Athrun from going over his reports.

"I can spare a few minute." The prince replied, as he stood up for a stretch. "So what's on your mind?"

"Remember our little discussion about not keeping up the act anymore? Well, since you haven't actually told her about how you feel…"

"Wait, how do you know about this?" Athrun said curiously.

Meer laughed. "It's obvious. Call it a woman's intuition."

"So what's your point?"

"I'm here to ask for permission to be the one to explain things to Cagalli."

Athrun looked at her. "You think I'll screw up?"

"That's not what I'm thinking. I just want to explain it to her personally about our behaviour. She's a good friend and I don't want there to be any misunderstanding between us. Come on…" She begged sweetly.

The dark haired prince thought about it for a while, then agreed reluctantly. "Alright, I guess after all the help, you do deserve some justice in the matter. I'll hold off till you have a talk with Cagalli. But make it fast. With all the insanity around, I want to make a statement as soon as I can."

"Anxious, aren't we?" Meer answered sarcastically.

"Extremely." He said with a touch of smile on his handsome face. "And Meer, thanks for doing all this. I might not look it, but I am appreciative."

Meer gave him her secret smile and left.

* * *

"Your Highness, you have a visitor. Lady Campbell would like to request an audience." A guard reported to Cagalli from outside of her room.

"Meer? What does she want with me?" Cagalli said to herself. _She's not here to talk about Athrun, is she? _

"Please show her in." The princess ordered.

Seconds later, Meer came in to Cagalli's chamber and smiled warmly at the blonde girl.

Cagalli did not return the smile, she simply nodded her head and asked her guest to take a seat.

"What brings you here, Lady Campbell?" Cagalli asked politely.

"Cagalli, just when have we become so distant?" Meer asked.

_Since you stole my fiancé_, Cagalli wanted to scream out.

"I don't think we were ever so close." The princess replied, her tone becoming frosty.

"How can you say that?" Meer frowned. "We are best of friends."

"Look, can you just get to the point? I'm actually kind of busy." Cagalli said in haste.

Meer's expression suddenly turned serious. "Actually, I'm here to talk about Athrun and my…or our recent behaviours."

Cagalli stiffened. She stood up calmly and slowly, "I don't think that's a subject you and I should be discussing. I'm done, leave."

"No, you have to listen to me." The lady said fiercely. "I'm here to explain myself."

"Explain? Ha! What can you possibly say to justify the public humiliation I have suffered?" She wanted to laugh at Meer's face.

"Please understand, we did it because we wanted to protect you. It wasn't Athrun or my intention to hurt you. There's danger all around us and we couldn't take a chance with your safety."

"My safety? How was it related?"

"Athrun convinced me that someone could be after you, so I offered to create a distraction. Athrun had to take his attention off of you or else you could easily be victimized in the political spiral."

"Is that why you were always dangling over him?"

"I do not deny it." Meer looked at Cagalli in the eyes. "If our enemies thought he cared about me more, it would lessen the chance of you being attacked. So now do you understand why we did what we did?"

Cagalli kept her frown and questioned, "Even if what you said is true, why come clean of it now, all of a sudden?"

Meer finally smiled and took the princess' hand in her own. "Because you're my good friend and I do not want to see you miserable. I wanted to explain to you personally so you can understand how difficult it was for me to do what I had to do. I talk it over with Athrun, and he finally decided to let me speak to you first about it."

Cagalli let out a long breath. "I see…Well, I thank you for telling me the truth. Now I know you're a true friend and I apologize for my rudeness in the past."

"Do not speak more on it. I'm just happy you understand." Meer said with absolute sincerity. "Wait, Athrun wanted me to give you this letter." She handed over a white envelope.

Cagalli noticed how tight Meer was holding the note, almost scrunching it in her grasp. The princess thought it was because the lady was having a panic attack, little did she knew how Meer was grasping the letter so tightly because of sadness and anger. She didn't have to read the letter to know what it was about. When Athrun asked her to deliver it to Cagalli, she knew what he wrote just by the expression he held when he handed it to her.

Meer took a deep breath and relaxed her hand, letting Cagalli to take it out of her hand.

"Well, I best be going. I'll see you later, princess."

"Goodbye, and thank you, Meer."

* * *

Cagalli read the letter again and again, making sure she did not misunderstand.

Athrun asked her to wait on her balcony at exactly midnight. Plus he wanted her to be in style.

She didn't know what trick he was playing but there's only ten minutes left before midnight approaches.

Cagalli leaned on the balcony edge and looked up at the starlit night. So lost was she in thought that it made her scream when she felt something pulling on her gown. She jumped back in surprise, only to find a laughing prince dangling at the foot of her balcony.

"Athrun!" Cagalli exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

The prince climbed up agilely and gently pulled his princess onto her feet. "I'm here for our date of course!"

"What?"

"Our date, I did ask you to wait for me here, didn't I?" He smirked.

"Well, you were almost late. And what's with the mystery all of a sudden?"

"I just wanted to give you a surprise." He said innocently.

She turned her back to him.

"Cagalli," Athrun called as he turned her to face him, "Meer explained everything?"

"Yes, but I would rather hear it from you."

"I'm sorry. I wanted to be the one to tell you, but I owe her and she wanted to do it. You do understand why I had to keep up such a pretense, don't you?"

"I do, but still it hurts me to see you with her. Don't you know that?" She complained.

"I know, that's why I wanted to see you tonight. So there will never be any more doubts between us." He looked deeply into her eyes.

Athrun stepped back a step and got on one of his knees. He still held a very surprised Cagalli's hand and took out an exquisitely large amber ring from his pocket. Cagalli's eyes widen at seeing Athrun's serious display and the large stone he had just produced.

"I wanted everything to be perfect tonight. This amber stone, which reminds me so much of your eyes, is called Akatsuki, the jewel of dawn. I present this ring, as a symbol of my love. Will you marry me, Cagalli Yula Attha?"

Cagalli covered her mouth in disbelieve. Never had she imagine something so wonderful in her life. All she could do was nod as she let tears of joy slipped down her face. Athrun heaved a sigh of relieve and carefully placed the ring on her finger. "With this ring, I wed thee." Then he kissed her deeply, tasting her sweetness as well as her tears.

Cagalli held on to her prince tightly, feeling his heartbeat pound against her shaken body.

After they broke the kiss, she laid her head on his chest and asked in a dreamy voice, "Athrun?"

"Yes?"

"Can you say it just one more time?" She nudged.

"Say what?" He played with her.

"Athrun!" Cagalli looked up.

The prince laughed out loud and placed another light kiss on her lips. "I love you so very dearly, Cagalli."

The princess returned his kiss and whispered, "And I love you just the way you are, Athrun."

And the royal couple snuggled and embraced, welcoming the first dawn together before Athrun stealthed away, leaving as silently as he came.

* * *

Shinn laid wide awake in his bed, thinking about the two most important women in his life.

He has always thought Luna was the only person he will ever love. Lunamaria Hawke Asuka was a spirited and kindhearted woman. She was his one and only soul mate and nothing was going to change that. But she has passed on and now he's left alone in this world. Is it possible to have more than one true love in one lifetime?

Stellar, on the other hand, has been nothing but sweetness to him. Ever since the first day they met, he knew she's special in her own way. Though she has the status and upbringing of a first class noble lady, she has a saucy personality that's able to attract attention wherever she went. But Shinn has always thought there was something special…but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Shinn moaned. He has a million thoughts in his head and no answers.

_So much for sleep_, he thought to himself, as he tossed and turned, waiting for the first ray of dawn.

* * *

The next morning, Athrun noticed Shinn's blood shot eyes and heavy feet as the young man dragged himself into the meeting. Even Yzak and Dearka frowned and looked concerned.

"Shinn, you alright? Stayed up late?" Dearka asked.

"Ya, I had some thinking do to." Shinn shrugged.

"Well, try to get some rest today. I want all of you in top condition. We got a lot of things of handle. Let's continue where we left off last time. Yzak and Shinn will be coming with me to the northern lands. I want to hear what the lords of the north have to report after the initial search. Dearka and Mwu will stay and take care of things while we're away." The prince ordered.

Yzak and Dearka nodded, while Shinn stayed silent.

Athrun noted Shinn's quietness, "Shinn, do you understand?"

"Your Majesty…Athrun…I don't think I can go with you this time." Shinn finally spoke.

"What?" All the other three men exclaimed. Athrun thought he heard wrong.

"I must be hearing things. Did I just hear one of my best men say he's bailing out on me?"

"Athrun, I'm serious and I'm asking you as a friend." He spoke in a serious tone.

"Come on, let's at least hear him out." Dearka cut in, knowing Shinn wouldn't object for no reason.

"All I can tell you is that I have to go to Alliance as soon as I can. Someone needs me there."

Athrun stared at his friend while Dearka nodded understandably and Yzak looking all confused.

"Am I missing out on something here?" Yzak whispered to Dearka.

"Ya, big time." His blonde friend returned a smirk, while Yzak turned away in disgust.

"You mean Stellar?" Athrun asked with a poker face.

"Yes," Shinn admitted, "I have a bad feeling about this engagement. I need to be there for her…No, I want to be there."

"But I need you here, you know that." His Highness said shortly.

Shinn was speechless, all he could offer was a silent apology for his selfishness.

The two men stared at each other, both firm in their decision.

Finally, Athrun sighed and smiled a little. "Fine, if it's so important to you, then go to her. I'll ask Mwu to take your place. But come back as soon as you can. You owe me big for this."

Shinn gave Athrun a brotherly hug, knowing this was not an easy decision for him to make.

Athrun returned the embrace. He knew Shinn didn't take lightly of his duties so Stellar must be a very important person to him. It was rare for him to be selfish, but the prince was glad Shinn has found someone after Lunamaria's death. Also, Athrun wanted his friend to be happy, especially after his proposal to Cagalli.

_All the best to you, old friend_, Athrun said silently as he began to make preparations to depart.

* * *

"Gosh, look who's all bubbly today?" Miriallia teased.

Cagalli blushed but held her head up. She has told anyone about her meeting with Athrun, but Mir being her best friend, could read her like a book.

Murrue and Meer inspected the princess closely and noticed how Cagalli looked different. She seemed to glow from within.

"Something good happened?" Murrue asked casually.

"Well…" Cagalli wondered if she should spill the beans.

"Is it with Athrun? You guys didn't fight again did you? That's not good since he's left already." Murrue sighed.

"No, we didn't fight, at least not as often as you and Mwu like to argue." Cagalli said sneakily.

Murrue blushed a little. It's no secret she's been getting along better and better with the Endymion Hawk.

"Tell us about it, Cagalli." Meer was also looking forward to the news.

Cagalli laughed and began unfolding the good news about the real engagement. She even showed them the beautiful amber ring Athrun gave her with pride in her eyes. All the girls were extremely happy. Mir and Murrue were ecstatic to see the two love birds finally coming open with their feelings. Meer, on the other hand, was a different story.

Though she sort of guessed the reason for their late night appointment, she never expected the outcome of the meeting._ Athrun…proposing under the stars…and actually whispering the sweet words of love!_ This was all too much for the pink hair lady to take.

It was then Meer decided to proceed with her own plans right away. When you want something done, you have to do it yourself.

"So, have you heard about it?" She cut in suddenly.

"About what?" Mir asked.

"Well, there have been rumours about a secret passage way in the palace." Meer revealed.

"What? Is this true?" Cagalli continued.

"I don't know, but supposedly, it connects from the outer forests into castle ground."

"How strange to hear such rumour at a time of unrest." Murrue said distastefully, ready to wave the silly gossip aside.

"Wait, it's true it maybe a gossip, but it wouldn't hurt to knew the truth either. Since Athrun is working away, this is the least I can do to help. Let's check it out." Cagalli said excitedly.

"Princess, I don't think it's a good idea. We can tell Dearka and let him take care of it." Mir replied.

"Come on, Mir. You know Dearka is so swamped with work, there's absolutely no time for him to get to it. We might as well be productive so come on."

"But…"

"Mir, don't worry. I'll ask some of the palace guards to accompany us so there's no trouble. We're simply going to take a look so what's the harm?" Meer rebutted.

"It's two again one, what do you say, Murrue?" Cagalli asked.

Murrue looked over at Cagalli's hopeful eyes. "I'm thinking there's no stopping you even if I object. We might as well go with her, if only to keep her out of trouble."

"Alright!" Meer and Cagalli cheered.

* * *

"This is it." Meer said, after reaching an abandon part of the palace.

"You think Le Creuset used this path to get in to the palace?" Cagalli asked around, while looking down the path as far as she could.

"We can never know for sure." Murrue frowned while inspecting the entrance to what looks like an underground path. It's too dark and damp to see what's in there. She took a torch from the guards and looked inside. There was nothing inside, but a faint echo of water drops and pebbles.

While the other three ladies were busy taking a look, Meer signaled to the guards and they nodded. The 6 castle guards moved slowly backward unbeknownst to the ladies.

"We could go for a look." Cagalli suggested, eager to go in.

Mir pulled Cagalli back and reprimanded the princess. "What are you doing? It's cold and dirty down there, not to mention unpredictable. Who knows what's down there?"

"Good point, Lady Haww." An unknown voice came behind them.

The ladies turned around, only to find their guards knocked unconscious by a white masked man and his 4 servants.

"You! Rau Le Creuset!" Cagalli spat.

"I'm honoured that you remember me, Your Highness." Le Creuset smiled. "Please allow me the proper hospitality to entertain you on my grounds."

Murrue moved in front of the princess. "Rau, no!"

Le Creuset smiled behind his mask. "Dear Murrue, I'm glad to see you again. But the princess must come with me."

"Rau, you'll have to kill me first before you take her." Murrue said defiantly, though a bit shaken. For the first time, Murrue realized that there was no going back. The man she had once cared about was no longer the same person she remembered. Lady Murrue Ramius might have lost her love, but she will not abandon her duty. The princess was an important person in a diplomatic sense, but more importantly, she was the heart of Zaft's future. If anything were to happen to her, Athrun would be devastated.

Rau looked at the proud lady, seeing the determination in her eyes. Finally, he relented and ordered, "Fine, take them all."

* * *

After a few days, Shinn finally made it to Alliance. He arrived just in time for a small gathering between some of the councilors and the royal family.

"Shinn, glad you can make it. What's the occasion? Is everyone well?" Kira asked his friend.

"Yes, everyone is doing fine." Shinn answered the prince while scanning for a special someone with his eyes.

"?" Lacus shared a puzzle look with Kira.

Shinn didn't pay too much attention to the Highnesses but rather walked to the sides to continue his search. Finally, he found Stellar talking just on the other side of the room.

"Lady Loussier, may I have a word please?" Shinn asked politely.

"Shinn!" Stellar exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm glad to see you too. But a word please?"

"Who is this, Stellar?" Sting asked his sister."

"Oh, excuse me. Shinn, this is my brother, Sting and Sting, this is Lord Shinn Asuka from Zaft. He was the one who saved me from the attackers back in Orb."

Sting smiled and shook Shinn's hand. "I've heard a lot about you. Thank you for looking out for my sister."

"Don't mention it, my lord." Shinn returned the smile.

"Call me Sting. So what's your business in Alliance, my friend?"

"Actually, I'm here to…" Before Shinn could finish, another man cut in to their conversation.

"Darling, who might this be?" The stranger asked Stellar while put his arm around her waist intimately and breathed in her sweet scent.

Stellar's face twitched a little and let out a nervous laugh. "My lord, this is Lord Shinn Asuka from Zaft. Shinn, this is…my fiancé, Lord Azreal."

"Pleasure." Shinn said with a stiff expression.

Azreal didn't even bother giving him a second glance. He turned his attention to Stellar and asked her to dance the next song.

Shinn was about to politely remind Stellar about a chat when Stellar left with her fiancé without even noticing him. Shinn stood there with a stunned look, unable to believe the lack of attention Stellar was giving him.

"There, there. Stellar is just doing what she has to do. Don't take it too hard." Sting gave him a word of comfort, but wasn't sure if Shinn heard it.

Back to Stellar and Azreal－

Azreal held Stellar closely, much to the lady's revulsion, and waltzed across the dance floor. "Do you know that man intimately?"

Stellar's heart skipped a beat. She steadied herself and asked, "Define intimately."

"Has he ever held your hand or kiss you, my darling?" Azreal said with a hint of venom in his voice.

Stellar was alarmed by Azreal's intuitiveness for seeing through her so easily. "Of course not, my lord. I have been named yours so I know my place."

Her fiancé smiled with satisfaction. "I know, but your beauty might attract unwanted attention and I was not always there to protect you. But now, you are my, forever and always." In secret, Azreal liked seeing Stellar blow off another man for him. It rather pleased his male ego.

* * *

"My lord, a Lord Shinn Asuka called, will you let him see you?" The butler announced.

Sting looked up from his work. "Sure, let him in."

Shinn walked in the door and bowed.

"What can I do for you?" Sting smiled.

"I was hoping for an audience with you sister, if I may ask?" Shinn replied.

"Still haven't given it up yet, have you? But unfortunately, she is not here."

"She's not here? Where is she then?" Shinn asked in a hurry.

"Well, she's off visiting our aunt in a province to the west."

"Thank you for the information. I shall take my leave." Before Shinn got out the door, Sting went on with the informing.

"You needn't worry about her. Azreal is with her."

"What?"

"He has business in the same area so he took her along for the escort. They should be…" But Shinn was gone before he was finished. Sting shook his head and smiled mysteriously.

* * *

"Oh, what a wonderful day." Stellar said sarcastically.

She was returning from a visit to her aunt and Azreal was there every step of the way. Being stuck in a carriage with nothing but Azreal's ranting can really deteriorate one's health. Things get even better when their carriage broke down in the middle of the road. Azreal volunteered to find her some water, as they waited for the driver and guard to fix the carriage. She looked around at where they were stuck at and it seemed to be in the middle of some forest. _At least there're shades here to keep me out of the sun_, she thought.

Stellar waited, but was getting impatient and thirsty by the minute. She wondered what could be taking Azreal so long with the water. Without a second thought, Stellar walked deep into the forest after Azreal.

After walking for a fair bit of time, she heard the sound of flowing water. Stellar smiled with glee, and hurried herself to get some water and to find out where her finance was. Just before she came out of the trees, she heard people talking.

"…here, take it. It's from the master." Azreal said.

"What am I suppose to do with it?" A man answered.

"Bring it to Fllay Allster and she'll know what to do."

"…This is….ambrosia."

"You've heard about it? Then I assume you know the effects quite well."

Stellar hid behind a tree and listened intently to their conversation. _What is Azreal doing talking in the middle of a forest and did they just mentioned Fllay?_

Unable to contain her curiosity, Stellar carefully looked around the tree to see who the man was. The mysterious man had his back to her but somehow he looked so familiar. When he turned to leave, Stellar almost screamed when she saw his profile. She ducked behind the tree again and tried to calm herself down. _What is Heine doing here and associating with Azreal?_

Before Heine left, he caught a glimpse of a blonde head but said nothing. All he did was cast his eyes down and left as quickly as he could.

"Hmph! Nothing but a traitor. What is the master thinking trusting that man?" Azreal sneered. He went to the stream quickly to collect some water before heading back to the carriage. But just as he took a few steps closer to the forest, he suddenly became aware of a sweet scent.

Azreal frowned and took a few quiet steps, then with a sudden agility, he jumped in front of a now terrified Stellar and locked her between his arms.

"What have we here? A snooping bird?"

"Let me go!" Stellar struggled.

"I think not. How much have you heard?" Azreal demanded.

"Everything!" She yelled fiercely.

"Tisk, tisk! I'm afraid this won't do." Azreal sighed and started dragging Stellar back towards the carriage.

The driver and guard were already finished with the repairs and watched dumbfounded as their lord dragged the screaming lady back towards them.

"Sir…are you…is the lady－" Before the driver could finish, the guard had stick a dagger in his heart.

Stellar covered her mouth from crying out.

"This has become troublesome indeed. But I guess this will have to do." Azreal took out his own knife and made a deep gash on his arm while his guard did the same on his.

"What are you doing?" Stellar couldn't believe her eyes.

"Here's the story, darling. On our way back, we were attacked by bandits. You were taken unfortunately, while my man and I tried desperately to get you back. In the middle of fight, we were injured and had to return to find more help. You like my story so far?"

Stellar turned her head to the side, almost throwing up in his face.

Azreal laughed madly and ordered his man to get going.

* * *

That night, Stellar was taken back to Azreal's house in secret by his man, while Azreal quickly reported the 'unfortunate' event to gather more men for a search party.

Unknown by anyone, Stellar was locked up at a private tower as a prisoner. Her jail has no windows, simply a locked door to prevent her escape.

Stellar sat in the dim room, totally unaware of the passing of time. To her, it felt like she has spent days in there instead of a few hours. The silence and fear was beginning to eat her from the inside.

Unable to take it any longer, Stellar leaped to the door and hammered on it none stop, "Let me out! Let me out! Let me out!" She screamed over and over, until she sank down from exhaustion.

"Somebody help me!" She broke down in despair and wept till she was too tired to move.

"Stellar?" A soft voice came from the other side of the door.

"Huh? Who's there?" Stellar called back, not sure if was only her imagination.

"Stellar? It's me, Shinn." He sighed with great relief. "Step back while I tried to open this door."

Stellar pulled herself a few steps back and Shinn fumbled with the lock. After a few clicks, the door opened.

Stellar practically flew into Shinn's arms as the two landed on the floor together.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" Shinn was thick with concern.

"I'm fine, but I was so scared. I thought I'll never see you again." Stellar started crying again against his chest.

"I saw you being taken just as I got there and it's a good thing I decided to follow. Either Azreal is a fool or he's overconfident that no one will be able to find you. He didn't even leave a guard outside. Besides, I said I'll be there to protect you, didn't I? " Shinn comforted.

"I know, and you've never let me down." She gave him her angel's smile.

Shinn's heart melted with adoration. He's never felt such fear and happiness since his wife's death. He was terrified that he had lost Stellar without telling her how he felt about her and joyous to see her alive and well.

Unable to bear such mix emotions, Shinn kissed her softly but fully on the lips. Stellar was taken back by surprised but did not reject his intimacy. They cling to each other as they let their bodies feel the heat.

After they broke apart, Shinn pulled Stellar to her feet and finally confessed. "I know I've disappointed you in the past. What you said about me being a coward, it's true. I've been hiding myself in Luna's shadow for long that I've forgotten what happiness taste like. You, Stellar Loussier, snapped me back to my senses. So will you pity this fool and continue to guide his poor mislead heart?"

Stellar stifled a giggle and said in a mock serious tone, "Shinn Asuka, a poor fool you are. I shall do you the charity of taking in your heart and giving you mine, as an example of how the heart loves and treasures. As you mentor, you will have to obey my every command."

Shinn laughed and rubbed his nose with her's. After that, when Shinn was about to take her out of there, Stellar stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh no…I completely forgot!" She gasped.

"What is it?"

"Shinn, you must ride to Alliance as fast as you can. I heard Azreal giving something to Heine, that's being delivered to Fllay. I don't know what it is or what it's used for but I do know it's not friendly. You must make haste to warn Kira and Lacus."

"What about you?" Shinn asked, refusing to leave her behind.

"I'll be fine. I'm out of danger now, aren't I? I can take care of myself." Stellar pushed him along.

"I won't leave you here by yourself!"

"Shinn Asuka! As Kira's friend and my boyfriend, it is your duty and your mentor's wish for you to get back to Alliance as quick as you can. Now go!"

"Stellar…" Shinn warned.

"Go, I promise I'll be fine." She kissed him soundly on the lips and nagged him a little. Shinn sighed and moved in haste, knowing he could not disobey her in this matter. After Shinn left, Stellar looked around her, inspecting everything.

"Time for payback…" She smirked.

* * *

Man, I didn't realize I wrote this chapter a little longer than usual. That was some work! Also, I've decided to write a fanfic on sailormoon. Not sure what i'll call it yet, but for those of you that's familiar with the story, it's about Prince Diamond andthe black moon family. But for this one I will be making up an OC.

Next chapter, Le Creuset will shed more light on the reason for his actions and danger zones in in Alliance! Stay Tuned

PS: I hope some of you enjoy the little AxC moments.


	32. The Ups and Downs of Life

**WE BELONG TOGETHER**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED AND GUNDAM SEED DESTINY

* * *

Chapter 31: The Ups and Downs of Life

"Lord Azreal, what happened to you?" Sting asked.

"Whatever do you mean?" Azreal laughed nervously.

Sting circled around him, inspecting him from head to toe. "I don't know, something seems different. You look a little pale, perhaps…"

"As you can see, I am quite fine." Azreal straightened his back and stated.

Sting smiled warmly, he clamped Azreal on the arm and laughed, "Well, must be my imagination then." He said deviously, noting Azreal winced in pain.

"All right, you got me. I've just had a bad run in with some robbers. You know, things happen on the road." Azreal gritted his teeth and sucked in a breath. At least Lady Stellar wasn't present when it happened."

"Thank goodness for that. I'm sure you taught those thugs a lesson no doubt. By the way, thanks for taking care of my sister. I do hope she's alright." Sting brushed the incident off and turned the topic towards his sister.

Azreal hid a smile, "Stellar will be fine. I suppose she just wanted to enjoy the last bit of her freedom before the big wedding."

Sting nodded, knowing that's just what Stellar might do to stay away from her despicable fiancé. He received a letter from his sister saying she wanted to travel a bit so she won't be back home for quite some time. Though he's worried, Azreal did promise he sent with her his best men but still Sting couldn't shake this uneasy feeling.

"I have to go, good day." Sting said farewell to Azreal and left quickly. He's sure Kira would want to know where Stellar went. The two of them better think of something quick to get Stellar away from her dangerous fiancé before she fries them both.

Azreal watched Sting rushed off in a hurry. Once he's out of sight, Azreal snapped his fingers and called behind him, "Orga, find her."

As soon as he returned, he found his bride missing in her cell. Outraged, he ordered a search immediately. How he cursed himself for being such a fool and left her unattended! But he won't make that mistake again.

_I'll find you, Stellar. You will never escape me!_ Azreal thought dangerously.

* * *

"How lovely to see you so healthy, Your Highness. Athrun must be taking good care of you, I'm sure. I apologize for my belated congratulation on the engagement." Rau Le Creuset smiled almost sincerely. 

Cagalli pressed her lips together, fighting to not claw at his face. She was careless and foolish. Now Murrue, Mir and Meer were all prisoner to this psycho. How was she ever going to get help for them all? She doesn't even know where the other girls were kept! The only information she has was that Murrue was took to a separate room and the others into another. After that, she was locked up in the same room as her jailor.

"You better let me go before Athrun finds you. I'm sure he'll gladly take you apart." The princess threatened.

"Haha! How cute! You have a lot of faith in your fiancé, do you not, princess? But I have a better question. Why do you suppose is the reason for this charade?"

Cagalli stopped and thought about it. In all the time of pursuing Le Creuset, none of them ever figured out the reason behind this man's action.

"It must be one of your sick games. I bet you think you can use me as hostage for ransom, to bargain with my father as well as Zaft."

Le Creuset looked at her pitifully. "Is that all? Cagalli, I overestimated you. You think I would do something like this just to get a few bags of gold? Please, I'm a worldly man. There's a much bigger catch to all of this."

"Enlighten me then." She said calmly.

"Who do you think will be responsible with you abducted? Me? Of course not…" He laughed.

"Athrun…Oh no…" The truth dawned on Cagalli. Now all the pieces fit. The political consequence of her absence…

"Brilliant, don't you think? Zaft will have to take full charge for the disappearance of the crown jewel of Orb. If you cannot be reclaimed, Orb will have to declare war on Zaft, and Alliance, as a formal ally to Orb, will be obligated to follow. We will have ourselves the biggest festival of the century."

"You're insane! What reason can you possibly have to want to start this grossly pathetic war?" Cagalli stormed in outrage.

"Gross? Pathetic? This is not a war, but a revolution. With destruction will come order. I was reborn when I was saved by my master. He opened my eyes and woke me from my grief. I will reshape the world with my hands and bring true happiness to the people." He said with a smile on his face.

_A master? So there is someone behind him pulling the strings_.

"Who's this master?" Cagalli asked urgently.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I have stayed too long. Please let me know if I can get you anything. Make yourself comfortable, you're going to be staying here for a while." He bowed and walked out the door.

Cagalli ran but the door closed mercilessly in her face. The sound of the locked door echoed throughout her nameless prison.

"Let me out! Curse you!" She shrieked and started throwing whatever she could get her hands on.

After venting out her immediate anger, she calmed down a little to clear her head.

"Get a grip, Cagalli, you're not going to help anyone by screaming like a banshee." The princess took a deep breath and thought about the people she cared about. If she doesn't get herself out of this, everyone she has ever loved will be endangered by this conspiracy.

In a way, Cagalli was thankful to Le Creuset for spilling the truth, but she has little time to act and much to lose.

She was hardly a weakling nor a fool. Cagalli stood with her back straight. Her eyes started to take in her surrounding and the princess' mind began working away furiously…

* * *

Murrue paced back and forth in the furnished room, uncertain as to the fate of the other girls. She looked around her and thought, _this certainly isn't the prison I imagine I would end up_. 

Rau had left, saying he needed a moment to talk to the princess. Two guards escorted her to this room and politely asked her to stay behind. It must be several hours by now.

The only door to the room opened and Rau came strolling in with a warm smile on his face. Murrue moved back in caution, not at all sure what to do next.

"Murrue, please have a seat." He said.

She decided to listen and do as she was told.

"You are in a good mood, I take it?" She said sarcastically.

"I am," He did not deny it, "My hard work has finally paid off and I'd be expecting results soon."

"How? By abduction and threats?" Her voice went up.

He stopped to look at her, eyes full of sadness, "Darling, I'm doing all this for you."

"Don't!" She broke off, "Do not attempt to use me as an excuse for treachery! It just makes you more despicable. How can you sink so low?"

"You think of me as low?" Rau's face darkened, his voice dropping deep and dangerous, "You are just like them! All of them!"

"What…?" Murrue said, taken back by his sudden change of mood.

"I worked so hard to get to where I was. When others were busy chasing skirts, I trained. When they were showing off their titles, I studied. Just when I thought I reached the top, reality hits and I crashed to the ground!"

"What are you saying? How is this related?" She asked.

"Of course it's related. I told you, you were the best thing that ever happened to me. I wanted to propose to you from the first time I met you. But your family could never accept some lowly soldier as your husband. When I was named First Commander, I felt I was finally good enough to ask for your hand. When you accepted, that was the best day of my life."

Murrue stayed quiet, her heart wrenched with sorrow.

"But you know what? Just when I thought I had everything I wanted, they ruined me. My colleagues and subjects jeered at me, ridiculed me behind my back. They thought I was elevating above myself for the hand of a noble lady. No matter how hard I try or how great my achievements, I will always be a common peasant to them."

"Rau…I never knew…I've never thought of you as lowly…" She was beginning to sob, knowing well he had suffered unimaginable pain through those words.

"They damaged my pride but they couldn't break me. I carried on for you, ignoring them as much as I could. But what happened to me…was too much…"

"What happened? I need to know!" She pressed.

Rau took a deep breath, "Three years ago, on the war front, I was stabbed and fell off a cliff."

"I know, I almost died that day when the messenger brought me the news."

"Who do you think did it?"

"The enemy of course."

"That's what most people assume, wasn't it? But here is God's honest truth, it was the work of my devious subjects. They were the ones who had the pleasure of running me through and if that didn't kill me, the push down the cliff might certainly do it." He laughed bitterly.

Murrue was too stunned to speak. She sat frozen in her chair.

"I spent months recuperating under my master's care. As I lay incapacitated, I vowed to one day return for my vengeance."

"Is that why you are stirring up trouble?"

"In a way, yes. My master, Gilbert Dullandal, was the man who saved my life and the one responsible for restoring my faith to this world. He taught me much and gave me a purpose in life."

"What did he tell you?" She had a feeling this Dullandal was a big reason to Rau's change.

"The injustice of our society rests in the imbalance between the people and the upper classes. It's time we set everything right and give the freedom back to the people. Once everyone is equal, there will be no more discrimination, no more hate. Under Dullandal's guidance, people can all be happy and prosper. There will be no barrier between us anymore. Don't you see the greatness?"

"Rau…I understand what happened now. But to topple all nations…do you really believe in this…revolution of your's?"

"Certainly, with Princess Cagalli dead, the plan is almost as good as complete." He smiled.

"No!" Murrue said sharply, reaching forth to grab his hands. "You can't kill Cagalli!"

"But dear, it's what the master ordered. It has to be done." He frowned.

"Rau…Please promise me you won't kill the princess. She's an important friend and I can't bear to have her taken from me, like what happened to you." She begged.

Le Creuset watched her lovely face and placed his large hands over her's. "Alright, if that is your wish, then I will spare her."

Murrue sighed with relief, then pulled her hands away. Strange, when Rau held her hands, she thought only of Mwu. Being with Rau here was making her guilty.

Murrue gasped. Has she finally fallen for the knight from Orb?

* * *

"Have everyone in the palace checked again. Now!" Dearka ordered. The soldiers rushed out without delay, barely had time to bow to the king and queen.

Dearka rubbed his forehead and moaned in pain. It's been two days since the princess, Murrue, Miriallia and Meer went missing. The whole palace was stripped searched, leaving nothing unchecked. Still, there were no clues as to their whereabouts. It's as if they vanished into thin air.

Immediately, upon learning of this disappearance, he sent word to Athrun in the north. It shouldn't be long for the prince to return and he will most definitely be expecting some answers, answers which Dearka could not provide.

Athrun's going to be furious, Dearka thought. But the Marquis was not doing so well himself. He's been straining himself for the past days, buried in work and sick with worries for his missing fiancé.

"Milly, where are you?" He called out.

The door answered with a huge slam. A murderous looking prince along with two very upset men came crashing into the room.

"What the hell happened? I leave for a few days and now I'm brideless." He said pissed.

"Athrun, watch your mouth." The king roared.

The prince stiffened and reluctantly backed off a little.

"Dear, it happened so unexpected. We're doing everything we could to find them." The queen tried to pacify her son's mood.

"Athrun, they just simply vanished. All the guards and maids were interrogated but no one saw them. Don't you think it's similar to…"

"Le Creuset!" Athrun said through gritted teeth.

"Your Majesties, with your permission, I would like to run an area search." Mwu volunteered.

"It could be too late. At this point, they could be anywhere by now." King Patrick said gravely.

"Your Majesty, we have to at least try." Yzak said, readily agreeing with Mwu.

"I know…" But the king was cut off by a soldier rushing into the room.

"Excuse me, your majesties. Two ladies were just found unconscious that fits the description of Lady Miriallia Haww and Lady Meer Campbell."

"Where are they?"

"In an abandon house on the outskirt of the town."

"Let's go." Athrun was already out the door.

* * *

"Meer…wake up…" 

Meer slowly opened her eyes. After shaking off the initial dizziness, she saw a very concerned Athrun hovering over her.

"Athrun!" She launched herself into his arms.

"It's alright, you're safe now." He comforted, gently patting her on the back.

"I was so scared." She snuggled closer and buried her face into his chest.

"There, there." Athrun continued, as he suppressed his impatience. "Meer, who was it? Who took you guys? Where's Cagalli and Murrue?"

"Athrun…" Meer almost purred with pleasure. How comfortable it felt to be next to her prince.

A knock came from the door. Dearka and Yzak let themselves in.

"Athrun," Dearka said, "I've talked to Miriallia. We were right, it was Le Creuset who took them."

"Excellent," Athrun replied, as he stood up and walked towards the men, leaving Meer cursing as she lay back on the bed.

"Any idea where they were taken to?"

"Unfortunately no, she was kept in the same room with Meer. All they could tell was that the room was well furnished and there were no windows of sort. Guards were placed outside the only door. Cagalli and Murrue were probably taken to other rooms but she can't be sure." Dearka reported heavily.

"Meer," Athrun turned his attention back to her, "Can you tell me anything else that can help us find them?"

Meer cocked her head and thought long and hard. "I'm sorry but I just can't think of anything else that can help."

Athrun sighed, "Get some rest. We'll handle it from here."

The dark haired prince left with Dearka and Yzak behind him.

Meer sat up slowly, relishing her victory over the lost princess. Athrun might try hard enough, but Cagalli's out of his reach now. She licked her lips maliciously as a devious smile spread over her features.

* * *

"That doesn't tell us anything substantial." King Patrick said after hearing Athrun's findings. 

"I know, but that's all we've got right now." The prince said grimly.

"If we don't find them, Zaft is going to be in a difficult position." The queen added.

Silence took over the room since all those present understood exactly what the queen meant.

"Regardless, we have to find them safely and quickly. Have the abandon house searched thoroughly for any clues." Yzak ordered. He patted his prince on the back, "Don't worry, we'll find them."

Athrun nodded. All he could do now was wait for some results.

* * *

"Here's what I was ordered to deliver." Heine said shortly. 

Fllay took the bottle with both hands and held it close to her. "YOU weren't the one I was expecting to see."

"Sorry to disappoint you." Heine spat out. He was surprised as well when he found out the poison was intended for Fllay. To think there's an enemy so close to Kira and Lacus, and right under their very noses!

"Ironic, isn't it? We, of all people, plotting behind our beloved prince's and princess' back. If only you had listen to me and worked together, you would have gotten what you wanted and I would have gotten mine. Then you wouldn't be in such a wretched state as you are in right now." Fllay laughed in his face.

Heine bit back his retort and quickly left, escaping Fllay's haunting laughter.

He got on his horse and rode fast away. Miles away, he noticed he was followed and slowed his pace. The man behind him caught up and pushed his way in front of him.

Heine stopped to greet his stalker. "Shinn, what brings you here?"

Shinn looked seriously at Heine, "Azreal has Stellar, did you know about it?"

Heine cast his eyes down, "No, my master has chosen not to involve me."

"Your master? God, listen to yourself. Have you really become their lapdog?" Shinn snapped.

"That's my business. What do you want? You can't possible intercept me in the middle of the night to have a simple chitchat, right?"

"Damn right, what the hell did you give to Fllay Allster? What's going on? If any danger comes to Kira or Lacus…"

"Shinn, all I can tell you is ride to Kira and Lacus' side as fast as you can. They'll need you sooner than you think. Make sure Aisha is close and remember, though purple is a gloomy colour, a kiss from its blossom can save the day. As for Stellar, I'll make sure no harm will come to the lady, but I can't promise anything."

Then he pulled off and rode off into the night.

"Damn, what is that suppose to mean?" Shinn shouted after him. But there was no time. Stellar entrusted him with an important task so he needed to get back to the palace as soon as possible.

"Come on, horse. I'm putting my faith in you. Now, ride!" He gave a quick nudge and moved on.

* * *

"Princess, you look bored." Fllay said softly to her mistress. 

Lacus smiled. "I suppose a little. It's a little lonely and quiet without Stellar around."

Fllay laughed. "I understand completely. But you still have me for company."

"Fllay, you don't know how grateful I am to have you here with me. I'm sorry for dragging you away from your family. You must miss them terribly."

"Sometimes, but I wanted to be here with the one I love." Fllay said suggestively. She poured a cup of Lacus' favourite Verona spice tea, one of the few luxuries they brought from Orb and handed it to the princess.

Lacus took the cup gracefully and started sipping on it. Fllay watched eagerly as the princess drank.

But knocking came from the door, so Fllay reluctantly went to let Sir Andrew Waltfield into the room.

Fllay looked nervously at princess, and notices Lacus has already put the cup down.

"Princess, I'm just here for the daily inspection."

"Carry on, Sir Waltfield. Thank you for your diligent work." She offered a bright smile.

"Your Highness is too kind." He bowed and turned to leave.

Lacus watched her guardian go, but suddenly her vision blurred and she wobbled.

"Princess!" Fllay cried.

Andrew whipped around just in time to see the princess fall. He lunged forth and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Get a doctor and call the prince! Now!" He roared, and Fllay fled out the door.

* * *

"How is she?" Kira asked. 

Aisha and the doctor looked at each other, then they both shook their heads.

"No!" He shouted.

Aisha put her hand on Kira's shoulder. "Kira, she's not going to die. Fortunately she only ingested a small amount of poison so it wasn't strong enough to kill her. But whether or not she'll awaken is hard to say."

"Are you saying she might remain unconscious?" Fllay exclaimed.

"It's quite possible." She answered in defeat. "As long as we don't know the composition of the poison, we can't come up with an antidote."

"Sir Waltfield, send for every doctor in the land if you have to, just find a cure for Lacus." Kira commanded.

"At once, your Highness." He bowed and strode from the room.

"I have to see her." Kira pushed the doctor out of the way and entered Lacus' room.

"Poor child." Queen Caridad said sadly.

"Come, my dear. Everything will be fine." The king comforted his wife and led her away to get some rest.

* * *

After furiously giving his horse a workout, Shinn finally arrived at the palace. He could tell instantly something was amiss. People were ushered in and out, but when he asked what was wrong, no one would give him a clear answer. Frustrated, he made his way in to seek the truth. 

Luckily, he saw Sir Waltfield and asked him what was wrong. The knight pulled him aside and told him in a low voice of Lacus' misfortune. Shinn cursed himself for being too late, but remembered Heine's words.

Instantly, he ran to Lacus' chambers to find Kira, Aisha and Fllay inside with the sleeping princess. He glared at Fllay at first then went to Kira's side.

"Kira, I got here as fast as I could." Shinn said, panting.

Kira didn't even bother to look up. His eyes were fixed on his beautiful fiancé.

"Kira! There still might be way to save her."

This finally got his attention. Kira focused on Shinn, "What did you say?"

"I heard from someone, I guess a reliable source, to pass on a message to Lady Aisha."

"For me?" Aisha asked.

"Yes, it's quite puzzling actually. He said "purple is a gloomy colour, a kiss from its blossom can save the day". Do you understand what it means?"

Aisha thought about it, "Purple…blossom…"

Kira also muttered the sentence a few times. After a few minutes, everyone seemed stumped about this riddle.

"Are you sure this is related to Lacus' sickness? I don't have the time or mood for making guesses." Kira said in haste.

"That's what I've been told." Shinn said convincingly.

"Why waste time when we can seek help elsewhere?" Fllay cut in.

"And where should we seek when we don't even know what poison it is?" Shinn retorted.

Fllay stared at Shinn with venom in her eyes, hating him for interfering with her plans.

"Purple…purple…That just might be it!" Aisha exclaimed. "Kira, do you remember the lavender you gave to Lacus as a present?"

"Of course, Lacus loved it. She always kept it near her. Ah, it's right there on the table." Kira walked over to pick up the pouch of sun-dried lavender petals.

"I think this might be what Shinn was talking about. Lavender is used as a medicinal ingredient in some cases. I'm not a hundred percent positive, but I can give it a try to make a tonic for her recovery. What do you think?"

"…do it. We're clueless so far but I trust in your instincts and knowledge. Please Aisha, do your best." Kira pleaded.

"You know I will. We all love her too much to fail." Aisha took the pouch from Kira. Before she left, she touched his cheek affectionately, "Cheer up, okay?"

After she's gone, Kira started questioning Shinn, "Where did you find the information?"

Shinn looked away. "I can't reveal it, you're just gonna have to take my word for it. Please don't push this, Kira. Lives are at stake if I tell."

Kira looked at his friend long and hard. He trusted his friend with his life and believed in his integrity. "Alright, I'm taking your word. I trust you to know what you're doing."

Shinn sighed with relief. He couldn't risk revealing Heine's name in front of Fllay. It pissed him off to no ends, knowing he couldn't expose Fllay as the lying snake she was. To give anything away would put Heine and Stellar in danger. The only thing Shinn could do was to watch Fllay's every move and wait for the time to act.

Fllay saw through Shinn's internal struggle. She was suspicious of Shinn Asuka and how much he knew about her. It was too much of a coincidence to have him conveniently provide a cure in such little time so the lady-in-waiting was sure there's foul play. Perhaps Shinn knew about her, but since he chose not to rat her out, she's safe for now. Fllay decided knew instantly it would be difficult to plan her next move. If she wasn't careful, it could be her last.

* * *

So the reason for why Le Creuset did what he did is now reavealed. Next time, Cagalli will have to think on her feel fast while Athrun and co. tries to track her down. Many things are happening and everyone is busy. Till the next time! 


	33. Disturbances and Escape

**WE BELONG TOGETHER**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED OR GUNDAM SEED DESTINY

* * *

Chapter 32: Disturbances and Escape

"Something just doesn't feel right." Miriallia frowned.

She was resting in her room when Mwu visited her. She heard everything from the knight and just couldn't shake this strange feeling off.

"What do you mean, Mir?" Mwu asked.

"I can't be sure, but something feels amiss. The timing is just too accurate to be a coincidence. How could Le Creuset have known when to ambush us when we were most defenseless? I think he has someone inside. That would explain a lot of things." The lady said. "Wait Mwu, tell me again what Lady Campbell witnessed?"

"Well, when Athrun asked her for information, she told him basically what you told Dearka. Nothing more and nothing less. Is there a problem?"

"Hold on, tell me about Meer's reaction."

"What's there to say? She was freaked out by the whole abduction. When she woke up and found Athrun next to her, she cried and hugged him. Why do you want to know?"

Miriallia pursed her lips. "When we were imprisoned, Meer appeared to be almost too calm to be frightened. But base on your description, she should have been scared out of her wits. Plus it was she who told us about the secret passage way and arranged for guards to accompany us."

"You suspect her then? We can ask Lord Elthsman about it. After all, he was in charge when Cagalli went missing." Mwu said seriously.

"No, this has to be between you and me. Meer is a good friend of Athrun and Dearka. Plus she has quite a standing here in Zaft. It'll be her word against ours. If it really is her, we have no real proof at all."

Mwu started pacing. "So why do you think she's the one? It could be anybody."

"It has to be someone close to the princess, or else how would the enemy know about the princess' movements. I have enough faith in Dearka, Yzak and Nicol's loyalty to the prince. In this case, Murrue seems to be the most obvious one, considering her connection with Le Creuset. But I don't think she's dumb enough to let herself get busted like that."

"I can vouch for Murrue's innocence. On Athrun's order, I had her watched ever since our return from Orb. She's clean." Mwu quickly defended his lover, though he felt somewhat ashamed to choose duty over love.

Mir smiled. "Another reason why I don't suspect her. So that leaves Lady Meer…She was also so courteous and composed. Her calmness was what first led me to suspect her. It's been some time already since our abduction. Everything should have been alright for her now. She hasn't even visited once or asked about Cagalli or Murrue. Doesn't that seem a bit odd to you?"

"Mir…" Mwu started.

"I know, I know…I know my suspicion is still relatively weak. But it's the best I've got. We have to think of some way to test her without letting her know we're on to her. I do hope I'm wrong, but if I'm right, this could lead to Murrue and Cagalli. Are you willing to give it a shot?"

Mwu sighed. "Of course, anything is better than a sitting duck. Come on, let's come up with something to try to catch our little spy."

* * *

"Lord Azreal, I've been instructed by the master for the reports." Heine said expressionlessly.

Azreal sniffed distastefully and held out a folder. Heine reached for it and tucked it inside his shirt. He nodded and prepared to leave quietly.

Before opening the door, Heine hesitated and turned around.

"My Lord, I heard Lady Stellar is under your care at the moment."

"Where did you hear that?" Azreal sneered suspiciously. "As I remember, you were not involved in this part of the plan."

Heine lowered his sight. "No, I was not. But news does travel. I hope the lady is alright."

"She is not your concern. Stellar is my fiancé now. I'll find her myself." Azreal said angrily.

Heine muttered his apology and left quickly.

After Heine has left, Azreal's mind started thinking. Why was Heine asking about Stellar all of a sudden? No one knows about Stellar's disappearance save a few of his men. Apparently, Heine knew more than he's willing to let on. Maybe he should slip a word to the master about Heine's meddling…?

Azreal smirked when he imagined what the master might going to do. He never liked Heine Westenfluss, always defending Kira and taking the prince's side. _Heine can rot in hell for all I care_, Azreal laughed wickedly.

As for Heine, Azreal has just unknowingly revealed something crucial to him. It was clear Stellar was no longer under his grasps.

It's comforting to know Stellar was not Azreal's prisoner anymore, but troublesome to not know where she might be. After all, Azreal's men were still looking for her.

Heine was so worried in thought that he did not notice a dark figure sitting on a tree watching him.

The stranger smirked at Heine and threw a pebble at his head to get his attention. Heine instantly reacted by pulling his sword out of this scabbard while defending himself. The stranger chuckled at Heine's reaction.

"Who are you?" Heine demanded coldly.

He could only make out small figure because of the dark shades.

"My Lord Westenfluss, how odd to find you here at this silent hour."

"I have no intention of speaking to a shadow. Show yourself." Heine cried.

The figure grinned and jumped out of the tree agilely and landed in front of Heine.

Heine finally saw who he was talking to. The stranger was heavily clothed in black with an equally dark mask on his face. He was petit height and talked with a muffled voice.

"My name is Mischi. I am employed by His Highness Prince Kira." Mischi introduced himself.

"Why should I believe you?"

"You don't have to, I suppose." Mischi shrugged. "But you do, don't you?"

Heine agreed silently.

"Yes, because you still love Kira as a dear friend so your heart wants to hold on to the friendship so desperately, even if it means believing the words of a stranger." Mischi said a little sarcastically.

"Are you mocking me?" Heine spat, his voice dropping low from anger.

"Not at all, I have the greatest respect for you. It's not an easy job to be a spy inside enemy territory after all." Mischi applauded.

"How did you know about that?" Heine asked incredibly.

Mischi laughed. "I make it my job to know stuff like this. Relax, I heard what you said to Azreal and figured you must still be loyal or else you wouldn't have given a damn about Lady Stellar."

"So what do you want with me?" Heine said calmly.

"I need you to keep your eyes on Dullandal. He's the mastermind of everything. We have to know his every move. Can you do that and let me know?"

"Why should I? I don't totally buy in to your story."

"You have to because Lacus' life hangs in the balance." Mischi said cruelly.

"What?"

"She was poisoned a few days ago. But you probably shouldn't be surprised about the news since the poison probably came from Dullandal anyways."

"How is she?" Heine asked in haste.

"I'm not sure. An antidote is being worked on to save her, but she remains unconscious. Kira's furious and heartbroken by all this, you know." Mischi shrugged again, carefully examining his reaction.

Heine balled his hand till his knuckles turned white. He took a few deep breathes and tried to calm down.

"Alright, for her sake, I will do as you asked. But how will I contact you in the future?"

"You don't," Mischi said, "I'll be in touch." With that he's gone.

* * *

Murrue paced impatiently in her richly lavished prison. It's been days since her abduction. She hasn't seen any of her friends at all. There was no telling what happened to the other ladies.

Rau has visited her a few times. The last time he came, he told her something big will happen soon. Murrue tried not to think about it, for she knew nothing good will come out.

Though she's a prisoner, she was still being treated with courtesy by the guards outside, probably base on Rau's orders. Everything she needed was provided, save her freedom.

What worried Murrue the most was the status of the princess. She just couldn't be sure if Rau kept his word of not harming Cagalli.

_Alas_, Murrue thought, _I might be a lady, but I'm certainly not a damsel in distress_. She was sure Athrun and Mwu were doing everything they could to find them. But for now, she has to rely on herself to escape.

"I know. Here goes nothing."

Murrue slapped her meal off the table, making a loud sound as the plate broke on the floor. The guards knocked and came in instantly, only to see Murrue doubled over in pain.

"My lady, what is wrong?" One of the two guards asked.

"Oh, I think…there's something wrong with the food. I don't feel so well." She cried.

"Please, let me help you. You might feel better if you lie down for a while." The guard picked her up gently by the arm. The other guard bent down to clean up the mess.

Murrue smiled at the young man. She put her weight on the guard and used his spear to steady herself. Just before getting to the bed, Murrue surprised the guard by grabbing the spear and slamming it right on his head, knocking the young man out. Without hesitation, she picked up the spear and took a mighty swing, hitting the other guard right across the face. Both the guards fell unconscious to the floor.

"Sorry I had to use the oldest trick in the book. Hope I didn't hit too hard, boys." Murrue sighed with relief.

She quickly discarded the spear and pulled a dagger from one of the guards. She tucked it in the back of her dress and made her way outside her cell. As she checked the outside, it appeared she was in a long underground hallway.

Since she wasn't sure when the guards would wake up or how many guards were out there, she had very little time to act. In dire situations, hard decisions have to be made. Murrue concluded that she has to find Cagalli as her priority.

She carefully navigated around the underground passages, totally disoriented at where she's going. There were many cells but since no guards were spotted, she didn't think Cagalli would be in any one of them.

Murrue took a few turns and saw two guards in front of a cell.

"Could Cagalli be in this room?" She thought.

Murrue approached the guards casually. When the guards saw her, they held their spears up and said, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"How dare you speak to me like that? I am Rau's guest. Move aside, mongrels!" Murrue said icily.

"What…what?" The guards said confused.

"You idiots! Do you think I can prance around this place without your master's permission? Do I look like some wench to you?"

The guards looked at her carefully and realized she was indeed a lady no doubt. There was some truth in what she claimed. If she did not have special permission, she could not have been so stupid as to walk so freely in the halls.

The guards looked at each other and lowered their spears. This was exactly the chance Murrue was waiting for. She raised her foot and kicked the left guard in the groin as hard as she could. The guard never expected it and screamed in pain. The other guard rushed forth to restrain her, but Murrue had the element of surprise. She pulled her dagger from her dress and held it next to his neck.

"Sorry, time to take a little nap." She snapped her hand back and drove the hilt of the dagger in the guard's face and did the same to the other guard. She bent down to make sure they were both out before taking the key from their belt to open the door.

Cagalli heard the door unlock and expected to see one of the guards. But much to her surprise, it was Murrue that came in.

"Murrue!" Cagalli rushed forward to give her friend a hug. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"Me too. But time is short. We have to get out of here as fast as we can."

"Where's Meer and Miriallia?" Cagalli asked.

"I didn't have time to look for them. Come on, grab a weapon. We're leaving." She hurried.

"Wait, we can't just leave them!" Cagalli yelled.

"Cagalli Yula Attha, we don't have time to argue! Unless we get you outta here, we are going to have a war on our hand!" Murrue cut in angrily.

"What? You don't mean…" Realization dawned on her, as Cagalli's eyes widened.

"You see my point. Now let's go!"

This time, Cagalli didn't bother to argue.

* * *

Rau Le Creuset found the two guards on the floor, right outside of Cagalli's cell.

"Get them up now!" He commanded.

Two men rushed forward to awaken the guards. After the guards woke up, they kneeled in front of their master, begging for forgiveness. "Sir, I'm sorry for…"

Le Creuset held his hand up to silence them. "Just tell me what happened."

"A woman showed up and demanded entry. She said she was your guest and ambushed us. We're taken by surprise so…" The guards bowed in shame.

"It wasn't your fault. She was always the smart one. I should have anticipated her actions. It was my mistake and I should be blamed."

Rau stood up and moved towards the door. He stopped and looked back, "Gather the men. Have them look for the princess and my guest. They shouldn't be far. Find them and bring them back here."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

"Aisha, is the tonic ready yet?" Kira said impatiently, watching her every move.

"Kira," Aisha said, "Please don't hang around me like this. I'm working as fast as I can. But I can't concentrate when you ask me a question every two seconds."

"I know, I'm sorry…It's just that…I can't bear to see Lacus like this…" Kira sat down and covered his face in defeat.

Shinn put his hand on the prince's shoulder, "Don't worry, she's going to be okay."

A knock came and Fllay entered the room.

"How's it coming?" She asked Aisha.

"It's coming along. But I still need a bit of time." Aisha massaged her sore eyes a few times.

"Any change to her conditions?" Kira asked.

"No, she still sleeps as before." Fllay shook her head.

Shinn stared coldly at Fllay. He was sure Fllay would be interested in Aisha's progress. The lady-in-waiting checked up on the status of the cure every few hours. Kira was most appreciative at her diligent efforts to save her princess, but Shinn knew better than that. If Aisha came up with the cure, Fllay's plan would be ruined.

Shinn only wished he knew Stellar was safe. He's worried about her constantly, not knowing where she was. To everyone else, she was still traveling abroad. If only she would return, then they can both keep an eye on Fllay. But at least he was thankful for Kira placing Sir Waltfield at Lacus' side at all times. This way the princess had security to a certain degree.

After countless agonizing hours, Aisha finally announced her completion.

"It's done, my prince."

Kira got up quickly, with hope in his eyes. "Bring it to her!"

The whole crowd gathered in front of Lacus' sick bed as Aisha held a glass cautiously to the princess' mouth. The unconscious princess took in the maroon fluid a bit at a time until the whole content of the glass was consumed.

"Now what?" Shinn asked.

"Now we wait." Aisha said gravely.

Time ticked by endlessly. Kira sat at the side of the bed, while holding Lacus' hand in his. He waited wordlessly and patiently. But as time went by, hope started to die in his eyes.

"It's not working." He said hollowly.

"My prince, we should wait a little…" Andrew began.

Kira only shook his head, closing his eyes in pain.

Fllay held a secret smile to herself at the back of the room. She had been worried about the drug not doing its job, but now she could relax and watch her mistress take her eternal slumber.

"Leave us." Kira commanded.

Aisha, Andrew and Shinn looked at each other and silently began to file out of the room.

Right at that moment, Lacus' hand twitched a little. Kira looked up quickly and gripped her hand tightly.

His sudden cry stopped them of exiting the room.

"Aisha, she moved! I felt it." Kira said excitedly as Aisha and Fllay moved next to the bed.

Aisha took the princess' hand and felt her pulse. Then she put her finger under her nose to test her breathing.

"Her breathing is much stronger now." Aisha announced.

"Lacus! Please wake up, darling." Kira begged, "Lord, please…Lacus…"

"Ahhh…." Lacus moaned and opened her eyes.

"Lacus!" Kira pushed Fllay out of the way and brought his hands down to caress her cheek.

The princess blinked a few times and looked around the room.

"Thank goodness! I've been so worried about you." Kira placed a gentle kiss on her hand.

She looked up at him with unfocused eyes.

"Lacus…how do you feel? Talk to me…Lacus…?" Kira continued saying, finally noticing something's wrong, "What's wrong?"

"Your Highness, let me have a look please." Aisha said. She turned Lacus' face towards her and checked her pupils.

"Princess, do you know who I am?" Aisha smiled at her.

Lacus only looked at her expressionlessly without saying anything.

"What's wrong with her?" Kira demanded. Lacus' lack of reaction was scaring him.

"…" Aisha didn't say anything. She signaled everyone to follow her outside for a minute.

"So what's wrong with her?" Kira repeated again when they went outside.

"I'm sorry, Kira. My cure might have woken her up, but she's not responding to the present."

"So what can we do?"

"We can't do anything except wait for her to come out. Conditions like this are very rare."

"How long does it last?" Shinn asked.

"There's no way of knowing. Sometimes it lasts for days, sometimes months or even years."

Kira couldn't believe it, "How can this be? I don't believe you…" He refused to buy the harsh truth.

The prince pushed open the door and went to the princess' side. Lacus only looked at him again with the same expression on her face. Gone was the gentle smile, her warm touch. All that seems to remain is a cold shell of her former self.

"Have I lost you forever? Your songs…your tears….your love…" He muttered as he broke down and cried on her bed. Lacus sat up and listened to his silent tears. She brought her hand up to smooth out his hair. Kira lifted his face up immediately and grasped her outstretched hand. She merely looked at him and at his grasping hand.

Kira couldn't hold it anymore; he pulled his fiancé close to him and cuddled her with all his might.

"I'll find you, wherever you are."

* * *

"Have you found any clues yet?" Miriallia asked Athrun in the meeting room.

"No, damn Le Creuset!" Athrun said darkly. His mood was getting worse by the day. The longer his bride went missing, the more hopeless it seemed. There hasn't even been any ransom notes or demands made for her return. In this case, it was logical to assume the abductors were not interested in any kind of bargain, they want a sacrifice.

Though Athrun tried hard to not in that direction, it was getting hard not to the longer it took to find her. They have swept all the possible places but still they came up with nothing. Mwu practically gave up sleeping, instead spending all of his waking moment questioning and investigating the whereabouts of Murrue and Cagalli. This was a hard time for everybody.

"I'm sure we will hear something very soon." Meer said encouragingly.

Miriallia and Mwu shared a look. It was time to test the lady for her loyalty.

"Meer, can you remember anything else that can help?" Mir asked.

Meer shook her head sadly, "I wish I could, but we must have been drugged at the same time. I can't remember anything substantial at all."

She carefully disguise herself to make sure she does not reveal anything. "But more importantly, we have to find the princess or we'll be in trouble. This is a much bigger issue at hand."

Athrun started pacing impatiently. He understood what Meer was implying. If he can't find Cagalli, Orb and Alliance would hold him responsible for her disappearance. Even though Zaft was strong militantly, it would still be at a disadvantage if two nations were to declare war against her.

"So what do you suggest I do now?" The prince was in no mood to consider diplomatic problems when his fiancé is missing.

"We can ask Orb and Alliance for help to find the princess. This will somewhat ease the tension if the princess cannot be found. To have both nations involved before the search ends would lessen Zaft's blame." Meer reasoned.

"How can you think of that now?" Mir said incredibly.

"I have to think about my country's position in a time like this." Meer rebuffed.

"But the princess' safety…"

"What about the rest of the people?" Meer said sharply.

Though her reasoning was sound, Athrun did not like the idea of Cagalli never returning. He turned his frosty glare at her and stated, "This can wait. I would rather put more efforts in to find her instead of sending my men off for diplomacy."

"Your Highness…" Meer continued, but Dearka held her back. He shook his head at his friend, indicating the prince was not in the mood for such talks.

Meer bit her lip in frustration and backed down.

Miriallia and Mwu watched the whole exchange with certain understanding. Lady Meer Campbell was reasonable in her argument for Zaft, but was almost negligent of Cagalli's safety. There's something about this that just didn't seemed right to Miriallia.

For someone who claimed to be good friend, Meer seemed to be rather uncaring about Cagalli's conditions. It's most uncomfortable and strange to Mir.

Mir realized the need to investigate further and just hoped her hunch will lead her to her mistress as fast as possible.

* * *

"Do you know where we're going at all?" Cagalli said to Murrue.

"No, to be honest. But we have to put as much distance as we can so Rau cannot find our trail." Murrue said breathlessly.

After getting out of the underground passage, then managed to make their way into a dense forest. They have been pushing themselves to move as fast as they can in their disoriented state. Unfortunately, both ladies have no idea where they were or which direction they should be going. The only thing they had was their gut intuition and the instinct to survive.

"We have to get back to the palace right away." Cagalli said, after explaining everything she has heard from Le Creuset to Murrue. Murrue finally pieced everything together.

"Cagalli, Rau told me about this master he works for. His name is Gilbert Dullandal. I believe he is stirring up the common people and the one responsible for playing the nations against each other." Murrue said.

Cagalli gritted her teeth and fumed, "They're insane! Do they think they can get away with it? I have to get back and expose everything!"

Murrue nodded in agreement. The first priority right now is to get Cagalli back to the palace safely. After thinking about what happened to them, Murrue concluded that there just has to be someone on the inside working for either Rau or Dullandal, which meant Cagalli was not only being pursued by her captors, but it's also extremely risky to reveal themselves to just anyone.

In all of this mess, Murrue suddenly thought of Mwu and his pleasant attitude. He was always optimistic and cheerful regardless of the situation. She only wished she could be as carefree as he was in a dire situation like this. Imaging his smile brought a bit of comfort to her somehow.

Cagalli and Murrue discussed their options. Stealth was perhaps the best way to move around for now. They dare not give out themselves unless they trusted the person.

"We have to find a town first and blend into the crowd before we can try to find the way back." Cagalli answered.

"This means we have to get out of this miserable place as fast as we can." Murrue responded while ripping the hem of her dress so she could move more freely.

Cagalli smiled a little at her own trousers, "Now you know why I prefer these…" She tried to lighten their mood with a little joke.

"Couldn't have agreed more with you on this…" Murrue also offered a small smile as they continued to move on.

* * *

I'm really sorry for the long wait. I know it's no excuse, but starting a new job is really hectic and busy. Somehow I just keep thinking something in this chapter is out of place...So feel free to tell me if something seems odd to anyone. I've been away from this story for awhile so I have to seriously take some time to go back and think everything through once more. Thank you to those that still likes this story. If not for the emails pushing for me to continue, my drive to finish this story would probably be much slower. Thank for reviewing!


	34. Locked in Insecurity

**WE BELONG TOGETHER**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED OR GUNDAM SEED DESTINY

* * *

Chapter 33: Locked in Insecurity

"What's going on in the palace?" Le Creuset asked Meer.

"What do you think? Princess dearest has gone missing. Everyone's out searching day and night. You better keep your eyes on her and away from Athrun for good." Meer demanded venomously.

Le Creuset took a few steps away without ever glancing at her, "Unfortunately, she has escaped my grasp."

Meer drew in a sharp breath.

"What? How? When?"

"Murrue was clever. I underestimated her ability. Now both of them are in hiding from me."

"You better find her before Athrun does or else…"

"Or else what?" Le Creuset said sarcastically, "Or else you won't get your darling prince? Save it for someone that cares. I have a much bigger plan in action."

Meer pursed her lips in doubt, "I don't know if I can trust you anymore. Perhaps it's time I called in a few people of my own to start the search. The dead can't talk after all. Sigh this is what happens when you trust a peasant-born…" Before she could finish, she found herself gasping for air as Le Creuset had his hand around her neck.

He whispered into her ear in deadly silence, "Let me drill this into your head. Number one, if you ever speak of my origin as an insult, I will personally sever your head. Number two, should any harm come to Murrue, regardless if it's by your hand or not, I will execute the same threat. Do you understand, my lady?"

He watched her struggling agreement and let go in satisfaction. She slid to the floor and breathed heavily, scared by how close she had come in contact with death.

"Your job is to watch what happens in the palace and report to me. Do not forget, you are also under my control. One slip of word from my tongue could end your precious noble life for good."

Le Creuset re-adjusted the mask on his face and left without looking back.

* * *

"Master, I have the reports you wanted from Azreal." Heine handed the papers to Dullandal.

"Good." He took them and scanned through them quickly. Unexpectedly, he laughed.

"Things are moving along nicely in Alliance. Azreal has Lady Stellar taken hostage in secret and Princess Lacus is playing the role of sleeping beauty quite well."

Heine forced himself to remain passive. He has to remain calm to avoid being suspected.

"But alas, I have overestimated Lady Fllay and Azreal. They are both somewhat disappointing and I hate being disappointed." Dullandal said sourly, not bothering to explain himself.

"When you want something done, you have to do it yourself. Do you not agree, Heine?" He looked at Heine sharply.

"Yes, master." Heine bowed without betraying anything.

"Alright, come along. We've got a long way to go." Dullandal got up and started out the door.

"Where to, master?" Heine called after him.

Dullandal looked back with a devious smile, "Why, to Orb of course."

* * *

"Princess, do you know me? I'm Fllay, your best friend." Fllay shook Lacus' hand gently beside her bed. The princess has her eyes open but did not respond to the lady's touch.

Fllay tried again and again but with the same result.

She sighed and turned to Andrew, "Sir Waltfield, could you let me have a bit of time with the princess alone? There are some rather personal experiences I would like to speak to the princess about. Perhaps our shared past can somehow recall her memories."

The knight nodded, "I'm just be outside should you need me." He walked out and closed the door.

Fllay turned back to the quiet princess once more, "Lacus, how can you act this way to us? To all of us…and especially Kira. I thought you love him. How can you be so cruel as to put him through all this?"

Lacus only played with the sheets on her bed without looking up.

The red haired lady tried again, "What about me? Don't you remember all the songs we sang together and the jokes we shared between us? Please don't shut me out!" She took hold of the princess' hands.

Lacus took her hands away and played with the tips of her soft pink hair.

It's been days since Lacus had woken up and became withdrawn. Kira and Aisha had already tried everything they could think of but none had been successful. In the end, waiting seemed like the only option.

By now, Fllay couldn't contain her mirth. Though Lacus' awakening was unexpected, at least it did not hinder her plans too much.

Her observation of the princess made her confident, but she still had a bit of suspicion in the back of her head. She has to be absolutely confident about Lacus' condition. There was only one way she could think of right now…

"Princess…there's something I've been meaning to tell you all this time. I'm…I'm in love with Kira! I've been in love with him for the longest time." She blurted out. Lacus suddenly stopped what she was doing and turned her gaze at her friend. The princess did not change her expression.

Fllay didn't even realize she was holding her breath till Lacus turned her head away and continued fidgeting her hair. Now Fllay was almost entirely positive about Lacus. If the magnitude of her declaration did not make the princess flinch, then her condition of self-withdrawn must be serious. In her confidence, Fllay let her guard down.

Fllay leaned in and hugged the princess, quietly speaking to her, "Lacus, you've took everything I have ever cared about. But now I'm going to return the favour, friend."

Lacus only returned the hug of her best friend.

* * *

Shinn paced back and forth in the garden, getting more restless by the day. He found he's stuck in a dilemma. He was needed here to watch Fllay as part of Stellar's request, yet Athrun's search for Cagalli worried him constantly as well.

Zaft has kept the news of the princess' disappearance from the other nations so far and Kira has ordered the conditions of Princess Lacus restricted as well.

Shinn has no idea if the two misfortunes are related, but it almost has to be base on the coincidences. If only there's some kind of clue he could put his hands on…

Shinn didn't even realize he's walked next to Lacus' chamber until he bumped into Sir Waltfield.

"Oh, excuse me." Shinn apologized.

"No harm done, my lord. What brings you here? Are you here to see the princess?" The knight said gravely. There was little smile left on his face since Lacus woke up. "If you request an audience, it'll have to wait. Lady Fllay is doing her best of reminding the princess of their past."

"Oh…are they in there alone?"

"Yes, perhaps it's best. They've been best friends since they were children. There are things about the princess only the Lady Fllay knows about. We should give them some space to let them speak freely." Andrew explained.

Shinn's face darkened with concern. Even Sir Waltfield, personal bodyguard to the princess, did not suspect Fllay Allster. How was he, an outsider to them supposed to convince the prince and everyone else of her treachery?

If only Stellar was here with him, her wittiness would surely provide a solution to the problem.

* * *

"Have all of you not found her yet? Imbeciles!" Azreal shouted. Crot, Shani and Orga kneeled in front of their master in fear.

"Find Stellar, or I will skin all of you alive. Now get out of my sight!" Azreal spat as the three scrambled out of the room in haste.

Azreal fumed and threw himself down on the couch. Stellar's disappearance was making him frustrated. He had originally imprisoned her as part of his obsession with her, and also as a bargaining chip with Kira, should the situation demand it. But the lady seemed to have evaporated into thin air. There was no trace of the escape or any tracks to be recovered. Her pretense of traveling could not possibly hold up forever in the court. Sooner or later, Kira and/or Sting would find out.

"Tisk, tisk." A mocking voice came from the window. Azreal jumped up in surprise and found a small, heavily clothed person sitting on the window.

"Who are you? Guards, guards!" Azreal screamed.

"Don't bother, they're taking a small nap on the floor." Mischi smirked at the angry man in front.

"Who the heck are you?" Azreal demanded again, carefully keeping his distance and his sword drawn.

Mischi threw back his head and laughed, "Please, do you honestly think you can hurt me with that toy?" With lightening fast reflexes, Mischi dashed forth and clashed his razor sharp twin dagger with Azreal sword. As Azreal blocked the sudden strike, Mischi kicked out under him and crippled Azreal on his lower leg.

Azreal lost his balance and landed hard on the floor, with Mischi's daggers right next to his neck.

"Now I'm the one asking the questions." Mischi said lethally, losing all signs of playfulness.

Azreal dare not disobey the intruder for sudden lost of his head.

"Now, what is Dullandal planning?"

"I…I do not know. The master does not share his secrets with us." Azreal squeaked.

"Us? So there's more than one of you?" Who else?"

"I don't know!" Azreal screamed in fear as he felt the daggers cut into his neck.

"Alright, there's Heine Westernfluss and Fllay Allster…"

"And?"

"That's all, I swear! Dullandal has other operations but he does not reveal them to me. I'm only interested in the affairs in Alliance!"

Mischi thought about what Azreal has spoken. He must be speaking the truth since Azreal was too much of a coward to lie under his threat.

Unexpectedly, Mischi took the butt of his blade and slapped Azreal hard on the face twice, and kicked the wind out of his stomach before getting away from the gasping man.

"You'll…pay for this…" Azreal said between breathes.

"I don't think so." Mischi grinned, "This is payback for what you have done to Lady Stellar. I was merely returning the favour for the hospitality you showed her."

"You!" Azreal widen his eyes, "You took Stellar!"

"Perhaps…I am quite good at getting out." Mischi winked and blew a kiss at Azreal, then leaped down the window from his sight.

"Guards!" Azreal opened his door and kicked his guards awake, "Get the intruder! I'll have your head if you let him escape!"

The guards ran for their lives to do their lord's bidding while Mischi's mischievous laughter echoed in Azreal's ears.

* * *

"Did you detect anything?" Mwu asked Miriallia. It's been a few days since Mwu and Miriallia decided to keep a closer eye on Meer. By now Miriallia was almost sure Lady Campbell was hiding something.

This was even more evident when the lady disappeared from their surveillance for hours before showing up at the palace again. Under normal circumstances, a lady of her breeding, who has just experienced a frightful abduction, would never ever travel unescorted and unreported. It was…illogical.

What's even more strange, was that after her return, Meer seemed quite shaken. She was visibily pale and excused herself to her room instantly. Dearka, Nicol, Yzak and Athrun were too busy to care, but Mwu and Mir's suspicion grew.

"The more we check in on her, the more questions we get. Mir, are you sure we have time to waste on her?" Mwu asked with concern.

"She's out of character and we both know it. Up to now, I don't think she suspects us of anything. But if she's guilty, she's bound to let something slip sooner or later."

"I still say we should get some more help."

"And who can we turn to?" Mir said hotly, "Yzak? Athrun? None of them will believe us, even my Dearka. They're busy enough. Until we have proof, I do not want to cause them more trouble."

"…alright, we'll do it your way. But by the heavens, I hope you're right. Cagalli and Murrue can't wait any longer." Mwu responded firmly.

"I know, the situation is getting worse. But first thing's first, Mwu, get some rest. You're no use to Murrue or anyone else if you collapse." Mir demanded.

Mwu opened his mouth to object, but Mir stared it close with the best Murrue-style glare to effectively get Mwu's cooperation.

* * *

"What now?" Murrue asked.

Cagalli looked around them, "This way."

They've been hiding out in the woods for two days and has been lucky enough to be undetected. Earlier, Murrue had ripped off a large portion of her dress to allow her free movement in the woods. Her loose clothing was discarded into the river and carried downstream.

"Murrue, wait! Look at that!" Cagalli pointed to the sky. Following her fingers, Murrue say a stream of smoke in the air.

"Smoke, that means there are people." She said cautiously.

"We have to get closer to check." Cagalli decided.

"Alright, but keep out of sight. We don't know if we can trust them or now. They might even be Rau's men." Murrue warned.

They made their way closer to the smoke and crouched low. What they found was a sight for sore eyes. It was a few small cottages just outside the boundary of the woods.

"We can get help from them." Cagalli said with a sigh of relief.

"No, it's too dangerous. We're not in a position to trust anyone. One false move and we're done for." Murrue disagreed.

"But we have to get word to Athrun right away!" Cagalli argued.

"Cagalli!" Murrue hissed, "Remember what I told you about someone working on the inside."

Cagalli froze and nodded. She agreed with Murrue's reasoning. There just has to be someone beside them feeding their enemy news about their movement. But who could it be? It pained her to think about any one of her friends as the traitor. But she has become skeptical, for the sake of her life and Murrue's.

"Come on, keep your head low and smudge some dirt on your clothes and your face. We should be able to reach the city now that we have the road in sight." Murrue instructed.

Cagalli looked at the dirt distastefully, but grabbed a handful and started wiping it all over her shirt and cheeks. Murrue did the same.

After they're done, the two ladies looked like nothing more than common street wenches.

"Alright, now we can move into the city. I doubt anyone will be able to recognize us now." Murrue said in satisfaction.

They picked up their pace again and started moving.

By the time they saw the city, it was already dark.

"Let's find a place to rest." Murrue started walking off the road.

"Wait!" Cagalli said, "This place looks familiar." She thought long and hard about the familiarity. Then suddenly, she remembered.

"I remember, Athrun took me here once. That small farm over there belongs to Miguel Aiman. He's a good friend of Athrun's."

"Are you sure he can be trusted?"

"On my life." Cagalli promised.

Murrue nodded and they quickly made their way to Miguel's house. They knocked a few times and finally, a young man answered the door.

"Who is it?" Miguel opened the door, "May I help you?"

"Princess!" Grey shouted with glee, already racing for the door and into Cagalli's mud stained arms. Cagalli brushed some dirt of her face to reveal her identity to Miguel.

"Princess Cagalli?!" Miguel dropped his mouth and in haste bowed awkwardly.

Cagalli put a hand on his shoulder and entered his house without a word. She signaled to Miguel, as the young man asked his younger brother to attend to some affairs outside. Once the boy was gone, they were free to speak.

"Princess, what a pleasant surprise…What happened?" Miguel said in surprise, noticing Cagalli and Murrue's dirty appearance.

"Miguel, can I trust you?" Cagalli said in a serious voice.

"Of…of course, Your Highness!" Miguel swore

"I must have your word. You must swear on your life to not betray me and that of your prince."

Miguel's eyes hardened. "I swear on my life that I would not betray Princess Cagalli and the trust Prince Athrun has been so kind as to offer."

Cagalli breathed out and muttered her gratitude.

"Thanks, you don't know what this means to me. All I need you to do is to tell Athrun…"

"No!" Murrue cut in, "It would be better if we do not stay at one place. Cagalli, you can't ask him to tell Athrun to find you here. We don't know who the foe in the palace is and once Athrun knows, everyone knows. It's better if we stay hidden for now so we can move with more ease."

"But I must let Athrun know I'm alright. Don't you see? A war can break out if I do not return!" Cagalli retorted.

"I know, but it's going to happen anyways if you die. So trust me, alright?" Murrue asked.

"War?" Miguel's eyes bulged at hearing the word.

"Don't worry, there won't be a war as long as I'm still breathing." Cagalli said reassuringly. She thought about it for a moment, then carefully slipped a ruby ring off her finger.

"Miguel, can you please take this to Athrun? This was my engagement gift from him. He will recognize it instantly. Tell him I cannot reveal my whereabouts currently, but I love him and will find a way to contact him. Also, beware of Le Creuset! He wants to start a general war to topple the royal houses of all nations."

Cagalli did not want to part with the ring. It was the only belonging on her that reminded her of her prince. But the gravity of the situation demanded her to give up the beautiful ring Athrun had personally put on her finger.

Miguel appeared shaken by the implications of her words, but nevertheless agreed to carry her message to the palace.

Cagalli took Miguel's hands, "Thank you, you don't know what this means to me. You're a true friend, Miguel."

Miguel blushed under the princess' fierce appreciation. As Cagalli and Murrue prepared to leave again, Grey came up and tugged at Cagalli's shirt. "Are you leaving again, princess?"

Cagalli kneeled down and hugged the young boy, "I am, but I promise I'll be back really soon. Promise you'll be a good boy?"

"I promise." Grey put a hand over his heart and smiled.

Cagalli felt slightly comforted and started walking away with Murrue, wiping a silent tear off her freshly mud stained face.

* * *

Whoo Another chapter gone. I'm so glad there are still many readers even though I haven't updated for month. This really give me drive to get the chapters out. I guess I'm a little all over the place in this chapter, trying to get a piece of everyone in. Not that much fluff there, but hopefuly some fluff real soon. Anyhow, thanks to all everyone who has read the story and even more to those that have reviewed!


	35. The Face Behind the Mask

**WE BELONG TOGETHER**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED OR GUNDAM SEED DESTINY

* * *

Chapter 34: The Face Behind the Mask

Stellar leaned against a tree to catch her breath. She has been watching herself to avoid getting caught by Azreal's men. Those men were relentless, coming after her like that.

"Sigh…" Stellar wondered what she could do to shake them off her trail. She thought about a few possibilities.

"I wonder what I can do…" The lady thought long and hard…

After a while, she smiled delightfully to herself. She knew exactly what she has to do.

* * *

"How's His Majesty doing?" Rey asked Shiho, as she stepped out of the royal chamber.

"He's recovering." Shiho said shortly. In the days after Lacus left, Shiho and King Uzumi spent more time together. Shiho's presence eased the king's pain of missing his daughters and Shiho found the king to be a generous father figure to look up to. The girl was thankful to Cagalli and Lacus for asking her to stay in their stead.

Rey nodded expressionlessly and walked away. Shiho watched him go with a bitter expression.

She knew she was venting her anger over her aunt's death at Rey, but there just isn't anyone she could take it out on. Rey had endured her spiteful words with the same calm attitude as always, never returning a single word to her. The blond man now worked under the King of Orb with loyalty and dedication, but Shiho could detect a hint of sadness in his eyes. But the reason for such a melancholy escapes her.

At first, Shiho only pretended to be caring, but as they spent more time together as 'family', acts were turned into reality. She began to see Rey as a real brother. A part of her actually accepted him into her life. That was why she was so furious to see Rey take another's side when her aunt has passed away. She felt betrayed and hurt.

Shiho just hope that no more misfortune will befall on those she cared about.

She sighed to herself and followed Rey's direction down the hall.

As Rey closed the door to his room, the sound of a deep chuckled made him react instantly. He pulled a dagger into his hands and swirled around, only to find his 'father' smiling up at him.

"Rey, my son. You've grown taller." Dullandal said proudly.

Rey put his weapon away and relaxed visibly. He walked next to Dullandal and bowed to him.

"There's no need for such formality." Dullandal waved it aside. He stood up and put his arms on Rey's shoulders.

"Rey, it's time to take steps in the next part of my plan. It's your move and will take me one step closer to our dream."

"What do you have in mind, Gil?" Rey asked his 'father'.

"I heard you're now extremely close to the king. You can get me in to see him without a problem, I am sure." Dullandal sat down again, staring at Rey.

"I…it's true." Rey answered.

"Good, then make the arrangements." He commanded.

Rey hesitated. He has never disobeyed or doubted Gil's words. But this time, something was bothering him and he just needed to ask.

"Gil…Did you really…really have Talia killed?" Rey asked cautiously.

Dullandal did not look back at him. He tapped his finger on the arm rest and became quiet for a while.

"What are you expecting to hear?" He said finally.

"I…" Rey looked away. The truth was he didn't know what he wanted to hear. He has his suspicions about Gil's involvement but didn't want to believe the possibility. Talia had been kind to him. In a way, he looked up to her as a mother so when Gil assigned him to watch her, Rey thought of it as a chance to protect his 'mother'. After the misfortune, he truly grieved for her death.

"Will you believe me if I tell you I was not involved?" Dullandal asked.

Rey looked deeply into the eyes of the man he called 'father'. "…Yes. I believe you." Rey said finally. He believed in Gil, or rather, he wanted to believe him.

"Good." Dullandal smiled at last, "Now make the arrangements."

Rey nodded. Though he respected King Uzumi, he still could not betray his true master and 'father', Gilbert Dullandal.

* * *

Shiho covered her hand over her mouth. She came to Rey's room and was about to knock on the door, but the sound of a familiar deep chuckle stopped her dead in her tracks.

"This voice…it can't be…" Shiho thought in disbelieve. She put her ear on the door and listened carefully. Everything Rey and his 'father' said were heard.

Shiho backed away from the door silently and left. A million thoughts were running through her head.

What is that man doing here?

Shiho knew who Gilbert Dullandal was. He was Talia's former lover. But suddenly, they broke up and he never visited again. Back then Shiho never knew what happened between them or where the man went. Shortly afterwards, Rey appeared at their door and Talia took him in. The only thing Shiho was told was that Rey was the adopted son of Dullandal and Talia has decided to watch over him. It was not long before her aunt accepted Uzumi's proposal.

That was why Shiho blamed Dullandal for her aunt's death. Deep inside, she knew Talia still loved Dullandal. Gilbert Dullandal deserted her aunt and turned her life into days of grievance and regret. If not for his desertion then perhaps her aunt would never have accepted－

Oh, how she hated the man!

And Rey, to think she was coming here to apologize for her behaviour towards him lately. After Talia's death, Rey warned her about what they have at stake. Shiho didn't care about losing her status or title, but Rey told her to think of her future. This made her even angrier for his inappropriate consideration for the dead. But after her immediate grieve, she knew she was wrong in thinking Rey did not care.

He poured all of his energy into serving this nation. Rey did not shed a single tear for his aunt. He transformed his bitterness into strength and for that Shiho respected him. Later she found out that Talia had asked Rey to watch over her just days before her death. It made her even guiltier and ashamed of her recent outbursts.

_Why Rey? Why are you betraying me? How can you betray my trust now? How can you pick that man over us?_ Shiho cried inside. She didn't know what to believe anymore. It suddenly made her realize she was without allies here. If Rey truly sided with Dullandal in some kind of evil plan, then she was the only one that could stop them. The only fact Shiho knew for sure was that it was her responsibility, to her friends, her liege and to herself to protect King Uzumi at all cost.

* * *

"Dammit!" Athrun swore as his head throbbed in pain. His search came up empty again. There were still no signs of Cagalli and Murrue. By now even he could hear the palace gossips of the princess' misfortune. Upon hearing such disrespect, Athrun ordered to have the gossiping servants thrown in jail.

Gone was the casual flirtatious prince, as anger and frustration claimed him. Everyone tried to stay out of his way. Even Yzak and Dearka were having a hard time dealing with Athrun's dark temper. Only the ever gentle Nicol could keep the prince calm.

"Tell me, do you think they're dead too?" Athrun rubbed his head, asking in a low tone.

Nicol shook his head, "They are ladies with an iron will. Do you think they will perish that easily?"

For the first time in days, Athrun offered a smile, "Thanks, I needed to hear that."

Nicol patted him gently, "They're out there somewhere, waiting for us to find them. I'm sure they haven't given up hope so we shouldn't either."

"Thanks, my friend." Athrun look appreciative at the future high priest.

"Your Highness, there's a man here to see you at the gate. He seeks entry with this." A guard announced and showed the prince of a signed letter.

Athrun took the letter and opened it, "It's Miguel, what's he doing here? He's never used the letter of entry I gave him before. Send him in."

"You have a visitor?" Meer said as she walked in.

"Miguel's a good friend." Athrun said simply. Meer noticed his discomfort and went to his side immediately. She massaged his aching head a few times before he waved her aside. Miguel walked in at the precise time and bowed to his prince.

"Your Highness." Miguel said.

"Miguel, you can skip the formality. What brings you here to the palace?" Athrun said shortly. He was not in the mood for a little get together.

"Athrun, I came on behalf of the one you love." Miguel said as he carefully took out a large ruby ring.

Athrun let out a huge breath of relief and took the ring with trembling hands. "Where is she? Where is Cagalli?"

"She came to my house a few days ago and gave me this to be delivered to your hands. The only message she would like to have me bring to you before she left was she loves you and beware of Le Creuset. This man wants to start a general war between the royal houses."

"Le Creuset!" Athrun said through gritted teeth, "Why would Cagalli not reveal her location to me?"

Miguel shrugged, "I do not know. But I swore on my life not to betray her. The princess and the lady Murrue are both safe and in hiding."

Athrun was visibly happy to hear that.

Meer, on the other hand, was far from being happy. This Miguel brought important information. So Cagalli and Murrue have eluded Le Creuset's grasp and now their whereabouts were inconclusive. Even worse, they were able to send news to Athrun without giving themselves up. Meer feared the princess already suspects an insider and therefore kept her location hidden. If that was the case, it will make her operation much more difficult. Yet Le Creuset had already warned her about sending men after Murrue and Cagalli. She could still remember his cold eyes staring down at her as pinched her life out of his hands. He was not a man to be trifled with.

"Thank you, my friend. You don't know what this means to me." Athrun shook Miguel's hand with sincerity.

"I'm only happy to return the generosity Your Highness has been so kind to bestow upon my family." Miguel returned, bowing deeply.

"This gives me more hope that I can express and the strength to go on." Athrun swore, making Meer pale at the prince's renew determination.

* * *

"Your Majesty, this is my uncle, Gilbert Dullandal." Rey introduced to the King.

"Your Majesty." Dullandal bowed deeply.

"Your uncle? How unexpected." King Uzumi replied, "Why does your uncle seek a private audience with me?"

"It is a matter of great importance. Would your majesty excuse the others please?" Dullandal said while looking to the guards to the side as well as Shiho.

"?" The king felt unsure and looked to Rey. The blonde young man nodded and have the guards dismissed from the throne room. Yet Shiho refused to go. Rey looked pleadingly at her but Shiho stood her ground.

"Lady Shiho…this is a state matter…"Rey began but was cut off by his uncle.

"The lady may stay. This concerns her as well."

"Gil?" Rey looked alarmed at his uncle.

Dullandal took a few steps closer to the king and said, "Your Majesty, I have been recently disturbed by news from Zaft and Alliance and felt that it was my obligation to share it."

"What have you heard?"

"It concerns the princesses…They are…"

King Uzumi stood up, "What has happened to my daughters?"

"Princess Lacus has apparently been poisoned and now sleeps in comatose. As for Princess Cagalli, she has been abducted from the palace and her whereabouts are now unknown.

Shiho gasped at the turn of event. Uzumi staggered back and collapsed on this throne.

"My girls…my beautiful daughters…how can this happen?"

"Your Majesty!" Rey said in concern while Dullandal side glanced his son's reaction.

"What has Zaft and Alliance been doing? How could they keep something like this from me?" The king demanded in anger.

"I'm sure they are doing everything they can but it doesn't look too promising, if you would forgive me for saying so. Dullandal continued.

King Uzumi breathed heavily as he put a hand on his heart. A look of pain overtook him as Shiho came to his side quickly.

"Your Majesty! Guards, get a doctor!" Shiho yelled as she put a hand on the king's back, hoping to ease his pain.

As the door to the throne room opened and guards rushed in, Rey clenched his fists tightly and hung his head down. Dullandal secretly held a dark smile on his face as he watched the king struggled to breathe.

Without success, the king collapsed on the throne. As darkness claimed him, he uttered a few words before falling unconscious, "Cagalli…Lacus…"

* * *

"Since the king is ill, I will be acting as the Regent for now." Rey announced quietly to a room of advisors of Orb.

"What? On who's order?" One of the advisors stated angrily.

"This is a formal decree by the king himself; does anyone wish to challenge his king?" Rey said coldly.

"You…"

The other advisors held him back and whispered, "He was the king's most trusted subject after all. Not to mention the kid's got quite a standing in the military as well."

"Tsk…" The angry advisor shook his colleagues off and stormed out of the room.

The rest of the advisors bowed, "My lord Regent!"

Rey noticed Shiho at the back of the room, staring coldly at him. He turned his sight away from her quickly and looked away in sadness. To the side, Gilbert Dullandal smirked as he watched Rey being showered by glory on the throne of Orb.

* * *

"Your Majesty…" Shiho wept as she held on to the king's hand.

"How is he?" Rey asked as he entered the room.

"Why do you care?" Shiho spat, turning an angry face at him, "How does it feel to be on the throne?"

"It wasn't my intention to…"

"Save it! I bet you and Dullandal has it all planned out. Oh, I see how it is now…Everything is coming together…Aunt Talia…us coming to Orb…All of it…" Shiho wiped away her tears, "And here I thought you were really like a brother to me…"

Rey wanted to explain. He never thought it was going to turn out like this. He respected the king and appreciated his affection the elderly man has showed him. Though he knew Gil has some plans that needed to be carried out, he had not expect the king to suffer such harm.

And Shiho, she had been shy and distant at first. But later she too has offered her hand of friendship to him.

Rey almost dropped as her accusing eyes pierced him, convicting him of the crime he has committed. Pathetically, he ran out of the room and away from the hate filled eyes of Shiho.

* * *

"Now the pieces have finally been set in place. We shall commence with final stages of the plan." Dullandal said in satisfactory.

Rey busted into the room and slammed the door shut.

"Rey, you have done well, my son."

Rey trudged forth and placed his head on Dullandal's lap, looking very much like a lost child. "Gil, is what we are doing right?"

"Of course we are. Don't you want equality for the people?" He gently brushed Rey's hair.

"I do…but…"

"Rey, don't you remember the time when hunger claimed you and when you tried to beg for something to eat, the lords and ladies laughed at you?"

Rey's mind snapped back to when he was young. He was an orphan who wandered the streets. His only drive was to have something to eat…anything to eat. He would often stand on the side of the streets and watch the coming and going gold carriages and the nobles inside of them. One day, he lingered outside of an opera house and begged to be spared some food or money from the exiting nobles. When these grand lords and ladies saw him, they shunned him and have their guards pushed him away. As he fell into mud, he still remembered what they said to him, "Be gone, pest. Take your begging to someone that cares."

_Someone that cares…someone that cares…someone that care…_He still remembered those haunting words. It was not long after when Gil found him and gave him a home.

"We are freeing the people…" Rey echoed softly. If the nobles would not care for those in need then who would?

"That's right…now sleep, my son. We have a long day tomorrow."

* * *

"You are sure about the princess' condition?" Azreal demanded.

"Yes, I'm confident. As her childhood friend, I know Lacus' every reaction and thoughts." Fllay smirked.

"Excellent! Keep your guard up and this is what we are going to do…"

As Azreal and Fllay busily chat with each other, a figure in dark listened with amusement above them.

* * *

Lacus stared into nothingness as she lay on the bed. Her eyes followed the lining on the canopy of her bed when a sound appeared in the room.

"Meow!" Someone purred beside her. Lacus didn't respond to the sudden appearance nor showed her surprise.

"How interesting. You are truly like what others have said, not responsive at all. But I wonder…" The figure moved closer, putting a hand on Lacus' face, "How calm you can remain in the hands of the enemy?"

The intruder traced his hand on her face and down to her neck. Then his hand moved to caress the slender arms and eventually settled on her hand. Lacus' finger jerked but no change came to her expression.

"Oh…I see…" He laughed. His masked face covered her face as he brought his face down to her. Right before his lips touched her's; Lacus pushed him and rolled to the side.

The figure threw his head back and howled with laughter. "You see? Now that wasn't hard, was it?"

"Who are you and what do you want?" Lacus said angrily, putting her arms around herself and ready to yell for help.

"Careful, if you scream now, all the hard work you've been doing will be wasted." The mysterious figure chided.

Lacus bit her lips as she struggled with herself. If she calls out now, then her cover of feigning illness will be exposed, but if she does not, she would have no idea what this person might do to her.

"What do you want?" Lacus said again.

"Only to check up on you."

"Why should I believe you?" She said cautiously.

"You shouldn't under the circumstance. It's just that Kira's totally worried about you and I thought I should test the validity of the rumour myself." He chuckled.

"You know Kira?"

"All my life."

"Who are you anyway?" Lacus asked again.

"My name is Mischi, at your service." He bowed.

"You're Mischi? What proof do you have?"

"Nothing, I guess. You either believe me, or you don't, take it or leave it."

Lacus eyed the stranger suspiciously.

Mischi sighed, "Fine, since it's so hard for you to believe, why don't I show you something interesting?"

"Like what?"

Mischi smirked and drew out a pair of twin daggers. Lacus stifled a gasp and moved back. Mischi chuckled and threw the daggers into the air and catching them with the point down. Lacus covered her eyes as Mischi cut deeply into his face.

Lacus didn't know what this person wanted to prove by doing so, but she refused to see the blood in front of her.

"Princess, you can take a look now." A soft voice came.

Lacus slowly removed her hands from her eyes and saw the torn fabric of the mask on the floor. As her eyes travelled north, Lacus couldn't help but exclaimed－

"It's you!"

Mischi's identity will finally be revealed! I haven't been working on this story for months and it has taken me quite a while to get reacquainted with her again. Sorry for the long wait! But I definitely still have the fire to finish this story. Thank you once again for all those who have R&R!! Love you all!


End file.
